Those who ride the Lightning
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Kid Flash always thought his relationship with Jinx, now a reformed villain, was left for granted. But after his uncle's dead, his life went downhill. Things get worse when his daughter from year 2025 accidentally travels back in time and claims that Jinx is not her mother, forcing Kid Flash to re-think about his feelings for Jinx, in fear of erasing his daughter from existence.
1. Impulse

**Heya people! If you ran across this story after so long, then I apologize and promise to give this story the continuity it deserves. For the time being, you may have noticed the name change, if not, I will explain it right away.**

**The name of this story, as you may have noticed, starts with the legend: "Project Justice". That's because this story is one of five stories that will have that legend on its name.**

**The five stories I'm talking about, are "sister stories" that will happen at the same time but on different places and with different characters. I know this is a little hard to understand, but the "sister stories" are independent stories that share one same continuity.**

**How does it works? Well, it's simple actually, let's say there is a natural disaster taking place in this story, for example an earthquake, it is part of this story, but characters from another sister story may have heard of an earthquake happening closely, and perhaps that earthquake caused a tsunami that affects them, so the tsunami is the main theme of that story, but found it's accidental origin in this one, and yet, both stories follow their own storyline and they don't coexist.**

**Was that explanation understandable enough? I hope so, if not, it would be better if you visited my profile page to know more about "Project Justice". Now you don't need to read the five project justice stories if you don't want to. Each story is independent from one another.**

**Then what is the reason of having five stories named Project Justice? Well, they are actually four, which will lead into a crossover like fifth story. But regardless that scenario, the stories will start and end as normal, you don't really have to read them all.**

**As for right now, there are three current "Project Justice" stories. This one of course, and "Project Justice: Emerald Twilight" (A Green Lantern/Blackfire story) and "Project Justice: The Wrath of the Gods" (An Aqualad/Wonder Girl/Speedy story)**

**Again, you don't need to read those stories if you don't want to. All stories are independent, you just need to read them all IF and only IF you want to read the crossover fifth story. If not, then just read the one you want. Having said that last, enjoy this story, and if you want more info about "Project Justice" then visit my profile.**

**EDITED! **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas, December 31, year 2024. Countdown to year 2025.<strong>

His name is Wally West, and he is the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive. Over the years many had tried to take that title away from him. Of course everyone has failed. He is the living proof of the greatest heroic legacy ever heard of, the Flash legacy. No superhero has ever been able to create and follow a legacy as the one of the Flash.

As every year, there is always a challenger to the title. It had become sort of a tradition between speedsters which began long time ago, during year 2005. And now, almost 20 years later, the Flash races his most important race, and as always, he is winning.

The race starts with the New Year's countdown. It begins at 10 and ends at 0. But when the speed you can travel at is farther than the speed of light, and reaches the greatest of all speeds, the speed of time itself, 10 seconds is a life time.

His opponent this year is the same opponent of most years. His name is Hunter Zolomon, and he is Zoom, the Fastest Runner-Up Alive. Every year he tries to outmatch the Flash. Every year he forces him to run after him. Every year he ends up losing against him.

"You have beaten me for the last time, West!" He yelled to his adversary with rage filled words and a sinister-like smile adorning his lips. As usual, the rouge was having more fun than what he was supposed to as Keystone's countdown to New Year counted 10.

"Hate to tell ya, well, actually no, I don't hate to tell ya this, but I'm slowing down so you can keep up." The Flash informed while running on top of water. They were now running on top of the Arctic Ocean. And at Keystone, the countdown went down to 9. "Zoom! I don't mind having these races as long as it is between you and me and no one else gets involved. There was no reason for freezing a thousand people in time only to win my attention you psychopath!" The light-speed conversation followed on Greece. There it was already year 2025, it had been for some hours already, but at Keystone City the countdown was between 9 and 8, they were moving that fast.

"I would kill millions if it were for the sole propose of destroying you, Flash! I got that power! Luckily for you, this was never about destroying you, was it? There is more to this rivalry than murdering and heroic deeds. You know how important you are to me, West!" Zoom mentioned while running around the already crowded city of Tokyo at Japan. It was like running around a course race. They turned around many corners, jumped over many citizens, and at Keystone, countdown was only at 7. "You think you are the Fastest Man Alive, and you probably are. But I will never give up! In past, present and future, you are always known as the fastest! I have visited countless timelines as to know that, West! Not even Barry Allen was as fast as you!"

"That is a question better left unanswered, Zoom!" Flash added. They were once again running around the ocean, the Atlantic Ocean, and countdown to New Year at Keystone was now 6. "I am the Fastest Man Alive, not the Fastest there is, the Fastest there was, the Fastest there ever will be. I'm all cool if I'm the Fastest here and now!" And Zoom was left behind, as the Flash made a swift turn toward Russia, and the countdown went down to 5 at Keystone.

"Never again! I can't steal your speed! You would do the same to me! But I know of someone as fast as you! Someone who will replace me as the Fastest Runner-Up in the history of the Flash Legacy!" And Zoom switched directions abruptly before finishing the race around Russia, and went back in course to America while countdown at Keystone went down to 4.

"Wait! Zolomon! We agreed in having this being only between you and me!" The Flash mentioned while also changing his direction toward America. Countdown went back to 3. "Zolomon! Leave my daughter out of this! I swear to you that if you touch her I will kill you!" His treat of course was only in order to try to scare him. Wally West was no murderer. He was one of the best. "Zolomon!" Countdown went down to 2 once reaching the United States, and it remained as that while they rushed all around Keystone City and until finding a young 12 years old girl running at the speed of light but never fast enough to reach the speed of Zoom or Flash. "Iris!" In hopes of saving his daughter, Wally West lent his speed to her, so she would escape Zoom. "Run!"

"Father? What is going on?" The countdown went down to 1, and the combined speed of the Flash, alongside the tremendous speed of his daughter, launched her past the speed of light, and past the speed of time itself, and she was launched into hypertime. "Father!"

In the end, and once the countdown went back to cero, the Flash lost his first race ever. But Zoom wasn't the one who defeated him. Thanks to the additional speed, his daughter could surpass even his own speed, or at least it was like that for a nanosecond. "Nooooo!" Zolomon yelled, and was then knocked down by an enraged Flash.

"Iris!" The Flash yelled, but then something happened to him, he calmed down. "I see… then that's how it happened…" He spoke to himself, and a smile was drawn on his face. "The fear is still there. Being honest, I don't know how everything is going to end… but she is in good hands…" He admitted, and then he saw the fireworks all around the city, and greeted the New Year with a smile. "My wife is surely going to kill me for this."

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season One: The Lightning Saga.**

**Chapter One: Impulse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Downtown. January 1, year 2005.<strong>

His name is Wallace Rudolph West, and he is Kid Flash, the Fastest Boy Alive. Although he is known by his current girlfriend simply as a mindless jerk. For Jinx, a 14 years old and reformed criminal now living at an apartment at Keystone City while trying to adjust to the new life Wally had convinced her into taking, this was his final insult to their already damaged relationship. First of all, she was yet to know Wally without the mask, second, he forgot their important date, and third, the more she got to know him, the more she began hating him.

"Save it! I don't want to hear it!" She yelled hard and slammed the door of her apartment hard. "No more! I'm sick and tired on competing with the Twin Cities!" She yelled while on the other side of the door, and Kid Flash just delivered an odd stare to the closed door. "I changed for you! But apparently you are too busy running all around the Twin Cities, flirting every freaking girl you find in the way, and being a total idiot as a boyfriend as to care about a New Year dinner I had planned for almost a month!"

"I know! And I swear I'm sorry for being late. I will make it up to you as I always do." He tried to explain, but at the other side of the door Jinx was deaf to any kind of explanation. "Listen, Jinx. New Year is always hard for heroes. Especially for me! Keystone is my responsibility, but I can't just leave Central City unprotected! It's the right thing to do!" And the door was suddenly opened, but even when a smile was drawn on Kid Flash's face, it was erased almost as fast as it came. "Wait, let me explain!" But he was instead blasted by hexes of pink energy.

"Explain what? That you as usual want to satisfy your huge ego by breaking yet another record on the Book of Heroic Doings?" She explained, and Kid Flash smiled oddly at her words. "How many records do you need to break to be satisfied? First you become the youngest hero ever to wear a costume at age 9. Then you become the youngest hero ever to get his own city at age 12. After, and once your mentor sadly passed away saving the world, you became the first and only known hero to ever have two cities down his protection." And Kid Flash lowered his head at such accusations. "I know it is sad. I was there when your spirit shattered after your mentor's sacrifice. But I was always the runner-up! I can't compete with your wishes of greatness! Get over it already! What else do you need to prove yourself worthy of wearing his costume, choosing one of the Twin Cities, and continue with his legacy? You are worthy enough? Just pick between Keystone City and Central City and let's move on with our lives!" Jinx was desperate. She truly was tired of competing with the Flash legacy.

"You don't get it! I can't wear his costume! I don't want to!" He yelled at her, and Jinx just crossed her arms in annoyance. "The Flash was the greatest there ever was, I can't replace him! I refuse to! So I will create my own legacy! Be my own hero! I will not wear his costume!" And Jinx once again blasted him. "What's your problem?" He yelled once again.

"You are my problem! You are a fool! All I have ever done is pull you up when you fell in your heroic doings! But I'm no longer going to tolerate your indifference toward me because of your stupid indecision! It's over! I'm done with you!" And Kid Flash widened his eyes in surprise. "…I'm sick of this…" She continued. "I trusted you… I changed for you… I was always there for you… but there is only one thing you care about and it is yourself! This isn't even about the Flash legacy! It is about you! It is always about you! And this time, you are alone!" And she once again slammed the door closed. "And if I decide to return to my villain ways I don't want to see your freaking face in the way because you know I will blast it!"

"Fine! I don't need you anyway!" He yelled hard out of hatred, but he completely regretted ever saying that. But instead of apologizing, he did what he was the best at. He ran away.

**Central City, Missouri. Highway to Western Downtown.**

"I'm an idiot!" His yell began at a side of Keystone City, and it ended at the outsides of Central City, where he stopped his running and began yelling his pains away, he was furious. "It's not my fault! But she makes it sound as if I were some kind of criminal! There was a fire at the Flash museum at Central City! What was I supposed to do? Allow Heatwave to destroy the place? He was burning my uncle's legacy! And then that stupid Rainbow Raider had to steal the colors of the fireworks because he is color blind and says that if he can't enjoy Keystone's firework celebration, no one cans! I know he is an idiot! But he was ruining the celebration! And then Captain Cold! Who the hell robs a closed bank? News flash, Captain Cold! It was New Year! Banks were closed! And still you tore the front door apart with your stupid freezing gun!" And after yelling his pains away, he calmed down while gasping for air. "…I miss you a lot Uncle Barry…"He finally let out in depression.

The sign in front of him read 'Welcome to Central City, home to the Flash! The Fastest of Men!' But that was a year ago, when he was still alive. Barry Allen, the second Flash, had died in a crisis that threatened existence itself. He died as the greatest hero ever, and left behind a sidekick who was too good to be just a sidekick, but was also too afraid of ever surpassing his mentor and filling his boots.

Kid Flash had worked solo even before the Flash had died. And he was doing really well as the protector of Keystone City. But when the Flash died, he was left with the choice of following his legacy by wearing his costume. He refused. He was also left with the choice of allowing other heroes to protect Central City. He refused. And then he was left with the choice of leaving Keystone City, his city, in order to protect Central City. And again he refused and still decided to protect them both.

Keystone City and Central City were known as the Twin Cities, and were separated by a river. Both cities were even at different estates, with Keystone City being at Kansas, and Central City being at Missouri. Protecting them was too much work. He was always tired, and his metabolism ever since the Flash died, had gone from bad to worse. Even his top speed, which used to be the speed of light itself, was dramatically reduced until he barely could reach the speed of sound. It was as if he had lost all motivation.

But suddenly, he felt a burst of energy striking him. It was as if he had felt the same kind of energy his uncle somehow transmitted to him. And afterwards, a vortex of light opened before his eyes, and something rushed past him and toward Central City.

"Faaaaatheeeeer!" He heard a girly yell, and he blinked twice not knowing what had just happened. But still, he rushed after the running away girl. "What is going on? It's too much speed! I can't stop!" She complained, and Kid Flash barely heard her words. She was moving way faster than him. "Dad! Please help me!" She yelled, and Kid Flash pushed himself forward in his limits in order to try to catch up, but not being lucky enough.

"Hey! Slow down! Going at such speed is dangerous! You will hurt yourself!" He yelled, and the girl tried to slow down. "That's right, slow down!" He commanded, and the girl tried to force her feet to stop moving, but for some reason she couldn't. "This day can't be any worse than this! First my girlfriend dumbs me, and now a girl surpasses my speed!"

"Bart? Is that you?" She wondered, and Kid Flash blinked twice in confusion. "You are not Bart! Who are you?" She wondered, and Kid Flash finally caught up. "You are wearing Kid Flash's costume! But you are not Bart!"

"Take my hand!" Kid Flash yelled, and the girl took his hand. "If you can't stop, I will stop you!" He added, jumped, and then buried his feet on the floor hard in order to try to act as some kind of anchor forcing her to slow down.

**Coast City, California.**

Luckily for the two of them, they were protected by a protective aura which all speeders have. Or else Kid Flash would have broken his feet, and the girl would have been tore apart by the abrupt change of speed. Once Kid Flash managed to stop the girl though, he began complaining by the pain on his sole, he had gone past the speed of sound for mere seconds, but it was enough for Kid Flash's body to feel it.

"My feet are burning! I can't remember the last time I went that fast! What's your problem, girl?" He questioned, and the girl just sobbed. "Oh, great! Just what I needed, now you are crying. And where in the world are we?" He wondered, and saw a sigh reading 'Welcome to Coast City, home to Green Lantern'. "Hell no! I'm not entering that situation yet." He mentioned and gave his back to the sign. "Anyway, who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question!" The girl mentioned with teary eyes but a fierce stare. "Why are you wearing Kid Flash's costume? That suit is Bart's! If that is you, Thaddeus! I swear my father will beat you up!" But Kid Flash of course stared at her with confusion. "Take it off! You are not worthy of my father's legacy! You are not worthy of the Kid Flash name!" And Kid Flash felt a vein popping at his forehead. "I will become Kid Flash one day! You got no right to take the costume! It is Bart's turn!"

"What are you talking about? Who is Bart? And why are you saying I'm not worthy of the Kid Flash costume? I am the one and only Kid Flash!" He yelled, and the girl widened her eyes. "Seriously! Everyone says I should become the Flash, and says I'm worthy of the costume. But then you come and tell me I'm not even worthy of being Kid Flash? I mean, really?" He wondered, and the girl opened her mouth widely. "What?" He asked.

"It's not true! Could it be! You are the first Kid Flash?" And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at her words. "Truly? Then that means you are Wally West!" And Kid Flash's universe seemed to crumble at such revelation. The girl knew his secret identity. "That means you are?" She wondered, and Kid Flash moved his head in negation at the speed of sound.

"How do you know that?" He yelled, and the girl began moving dizzily around the place not really believing what was going on. "Not even my girlfriend knows my secret identity! Only a few know! And you aren't even part of that few! How did you discover it?" He wondered and began shaking the girl hard. "What was it? Mind reading? You stalked me at light speed? Or maybe someone told you? Who told you?" He asked several times.

"Let go!" She yelled and slapped his hands away. "I'm your daughter you dummy!" She confessed, and Kid Flash froze there. "I traveled in time… I heard stories of Grandfather Barry and Great-grandfather Jay accidentally traveling in time. You even told me and my brother Jai some stories about when you got lost in time. But this is actually the first time ever I break the time barrier." And Kid Flash once again moved his head several times in negation.

"That was very funny, you almost got me there." He mentioned, and the girl blinked twice and stared at him oddly. "Who are you, and who do you work for?" He asked, and the girl smiled. "What's so funny?" He wondered.

"I'm Impulse." She mentioned and rushed from a side of the street to the other one. "Fastest Girl Alive." She continued with a smirk on her face, and Kid Flash felt his eyebrow shaking in annoyance. "I work alone these days." She continued. "One of the best." She quoted.

"Very funny, so you are a stalker." He informed, and the girl tripped with her own feet when hearing that last, and fell to the floor clumsily. "Listen, you are too young to be a hero, or a criminal, so go back home and quit bothering me, I had a really bad day."

"Too young to be a hero? You were the one who became Kid Flash when you were 9 years old, just after the lab accident which gave you your powers! You even wore a shorter version of Barry's Flash costume, who you didn't know was the Flash until later that same day." And Kid Flash stopped his march and turned around to face her. "And at age 12 you begged your uncle to allow you to have your own city to protect, and Barry took you to Keystone City and announced you as its new protector." And his face went to be one full with horror. "And after Barry Allen passed away, since he was a power battery to your speed, you got stuck at a top speed being the speed of sound. Your best friend is still Robin, his real name is Richard Grayson. But in the near future your new best friend will be the new Green Lantern, his name is Kyle Rayner. Want me to tell you more?"

"How did you…?" He began, and the girl smiled. "Wait, a new Green Lantern?" He wondered, the girl nodded. "Forget that! How did you know Robin's secret identity? Only I and Batman know it!" And the girl began a countdown with her fingers. "Unless what you are saying is true and I told you about the secret identity of Robin myself." And she continued counting. "Or maybe you found it out some other way and you are trying to confuse me." And her smile grew wider while her last fingers were finishing the countdown. "It is no secret I became Kid Flash when I was 9 years old, and that I got Keystone at age 12, but no one could have reached that much detail… unless… you are my daughter!" He yelled out of surprise.

"Bingo! And just when I counted ten seconds backwards! Way to go Dad!" She informed, and Kid Flash lost equilibrium and sat by the floor weakly and with his eyes in shock. "But… you are less heroic than I imagined you…" She explained, and a vein popped at his forehead. "How old are you? What year is this one?"

"I'm 15 years old and this is year 2005." He explained, and the girl was surprised to hear that last. "Anyway! Shouldn't you be more careful? Time traveling could change future events to come! You are even threatening your own existence! I mean, you are my daughter!" He explained, and the girl gave it some thoughts.

"Well, it could be dangerous I admit, but as long as I still exist there is no problem, is there?" She wondered, and Kid Flash was about to say something, but the girl had a point. "I'm still here, which means that I will still be born! You will still marry my mother no matter what! Ow, that is so romantic!" She began, and Kid Flash stared at her with confusion. "What?" She wondered.

"Your hair is not pink." And the girl flinched. "And your skin isn't grey." And she moved her head in negation. "But then again, if you come from the future, you probably use some kind of holographic sequencer in order to hide your skin and hair color." And the girl moved her head in negation once again. "Don't give me that! What kind of woman is Jinx in the future anyway?" He wondered, and the girl was nervous. "Speak out already. A moment ago I was unable to shut you up."

"My mother's name is Linda Jasmine Park." She informed, and Wally felt his heart shattering. "Who is Jinx?" She wondered, and he lowered his head. "Anyway! You told me never to reveal future events! I shouldn't have said that last. But if it means you marrying my mother, then I'm all cool with you knowing before time." She explained.

"But I love Jinx!" He yelled hard, and the girl felt her eyes watering. "I mean… never mind…" He mentioned, and the girl nodded. "This is so freaking weird! I'm 15 years old! And apparently I now have a 12 years old daughter?" He spoke to himself, and the girl nodded. "Listen, I'm happy to know I will get married and have a daughter… a Girl Flash or something… but shouldn't you return to your own timeline?" He wondered.

"As if I knew how! You pushed me inside of the hypertime!" She informed, and Wally slapped his own face hard. "And my superhero name is Impulse II. And without the mask my name is Iris Kiyo West the Second! Daughter of Wallace Rudolph West and Linda Jasmine Park! Never forget it!" She pointed at him. "I want to go back home too… I'm scared…" She informed.

"I hate time travelers." He informed, and the girl crossed her arms in annoyance. Wally was then about to speak, but before he could, the lighting-like gadgets at his mask began shinning. "Great, a crime in progress at Central City… stay here, our talk isn't over yet."

"Says who?" She mentioned with her arms crossed. "I'm going with you. It will be fun to see you crime fighting when you were young." She informed, but he moved his head in negation. "I'm 12 years old! You were crime fighting at 9!" She complained.

"Point taken. But I don't care, I'm your father and I'm telling you to stay here." He informed, getting used to the idea of having a daughter already. "And I want to hear no buts, you are staying or…"

"Or what? Are you going to send me to my room? News flash! I got no room." She pointed out, and Wally felt a vein popping at his forehead. "And also, what kind of father will you be if you left a 12 years old on her own at the outsides of Coast City?" She wondered, and Kid Flash let out a deep breath. "Quit complaining. I'm well trained. You trained me."

"Which, by the way, worries me." He admitted, and the girl once again crossed her arms in annoyance. "Fine, you can come too." And she smiled hard at his words. "But try not to get in my way, understood?" She nodded several times at the speed of sound as reply.

"Yay! I'm going to help Dad crime fight! You will be proud of me!" She mentioned and then smirked evilly. "Race you Dad!" She mentioned while rushing away, and Kid Flash rushed after her. "By the way! I got a top speed being the speed of light you slowpoke!"

"That's it! You are grounded!" He yelled hard in annoyance. "And speed is not the only thing I got! I will show you!" And the girl just giggled happily. Having more fun than ever in her life.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Downtown. Jinx's Apartment.**

"I already feel bad for what I said to him!" Jinx yelled hard while resting on her bed. She felt like such an idiot for not being able to understand Kid Flash's reasons. He was a hero, and only wished to do the best he could in order to keep his uncle's memory alive. And yet she yelled at him, and made him feel miserable. He probably deserved it, but she also behaved as an idiot. "Maybe it's not too late to fix everything." She mentioned while taking out her communicator and trying to reach Kid Flash. But he wasn't answering her call. "I knew it… he is mad at me… I'm such a fool…" She admitted while lowering her head. "I'm not going to ruin it… I will fix things up later… it can work, I know it can… Kid Flash and I will be together." She mentioned while curling on her bed, ignoring the fact of someone's existence being in real danger in favor of her relationship.

**Central City, Missouri. Central Commercial Zone.**

"Twins?" Kid Flash yelled hard and stopped his march abruptly in the middle of a park at the center of Central City, where many by standers smiled and cheered for him, even though he couldn't react to their yells. "I got twins… incredible… I'm a father of two baby girls in the first try! That's sick!" He informed.

"Jai is a boy, and I'm the elder for like 5 seconds." She informed, and Kid Flash smiled. Happiness was evident in his face. "He got no super speed. More like super strength. Something I don't have." She informed and then moved her face all around the place. "Where are the bad guys?" She wondered.

"Oh! Right! The bad guys!" Kid Flash added while returning to reality. "I stopped out of surprise. The crime in progress is various streets north." He informed and rushed there followed by his daughter, who got no problems catching up since she was faster than him. "Hide here!" But sadly, not that cautious while running, and ended being pulled by her costume toward the insides of an alley. "Be quiet. First rule of being a hero. Use your powers wisely. Vibrate your molecules until being intangible." He explained.

"Dad, I know, you taught me that already." She informed and began vibrating. "It doesn't stop my nose from tickling me anyway." She informed and then looked all around her surroundings while trying to understand what was going on.

They were currently hiding at an alley in front of Central City's National Bank. Many cops were scattered all around the floor and unconscious. They had been beaten up by bandits wearing one-pieced brown uniforms and holding in their hands key-looking guns of golden colors. The leader of the group was wearing a brown keyhole-like helmet. He looked ridiculous, but Kid Flash knew he was dangerous.

"The Key?" He began, and the girl smiled at his words. "He is a low rated criminal. But he is also a psycho. He got this weird technology which allows him to open any lock, no matter how massively protected it is. But other than that, he is easy to catch."

"Not the one I know." Iris informed, and Wally stared at her with concern. "Never mind." She informed. "You will know in the future." She then cracked her fingers and got ready for the fight. "I will get him! You take the thugs." She informed.

"Not so fast young lady." He stopped her. "I take him, you get the thugs." He ordered. "I'm the main hero here, and you are the sidekick. It's common knowledge." And the girl moved her head in negation. "I'm your father, and I know what's best for you. So quit being this stubborn and follow my lead."

"Fine!" She yelled, and then a blast of light almost hit her intangible self. Scaring her out of her concentration and revealing herself to the thugs and the hostages. "They found us!" She yelled.

"Because you yelled out our position to them!" Kid Flash complained. "Get the guns! I get the hostages!" And the duo stripped the key holders from their weapons and rescued the hostages in a light of red and yellow blurs. "Nice doing! Now my favorite part."

"We beat them up!" She yelled and punched a thug several times at a same place in order for him to feel her punches. "Score is 1 to 0! I will beat you!" She informed.

"In your dreams!" And the weird duo began beating up bad guys at almost light speed. Or at least Iris did since, different to her father, she could surpass the speed of sound. "Got 7!" He informed.

"I got 10! I win! You owe me an ice-cream!" She informed, and Wally bit his lips in annoyance. "Now to beat the final boss!" She informed and rushed to the Key's back, went in all four and giggled happily. "Now Dad!" She yelled, and Kid Flash rushed toward the Key, pushed him, and forced him to fall down once tripping with her. "That was fun!" She added.

"What kind of training did I give to you?" He wondered. But ignoring the details, he was about to rush in order to beat the Key down when the villain began blasting him away. "Wow! Laser beans! Stay where it is safe!" He explained.

"But Dad!" She began. But she was pushed away by Kid Flash before she could be hit by the laser. "Sidekick mistake!" She complained once noticing she got carried away and was then left as a witness while Wally ran around the place and jumped the Key from a side of the room to the other one while going in circles. "I want to fight too!" She yelled and rushed toward the Key.

"Impulse! Don't!" Kid Flash added, and the girl crashed hard against an electrified force-field casted around the Key. "It is never a good idea to face him heads on!" Wally explained and then continued jumping around the room and evading the Key's blasts. "But there are other ways to break his force-field, such as jumping around until he blasts the ceiling on top of himself!" He explained, and then rushed away when the ceiling began falling. "Up we go!" He added while carrying his daughter out of the building moments before the ceiling buried the Key inside of a pile of concrete. "Told ya speed wasn't all I got."

"I'm still faster than you, Dad!" She informed, and Kid Flash once again felt a vein popping at his forehead. "But still, that was awesome! Even when being Kid Flash you were so cool! You are my hero, Dad!" She added and then hugged him hard.

"Impulse! Not in front of the media!" He informed, and then felt the blinding light of the cameras taking pictures of them. "Great, now the world of year 2005 knows of your existence, Impulse." He added while placing the girl down and then rushing away, followed by the girl who giggled happily. "We should be more careful. We shouldn't be toying around with the events to come."

"I still haven't disappeared, so it is all cool, you will marry my mother!" She informed, and Kid Flash made a mockery. "What is that supposed to mean? You don't even know my mother yet!" She added.

"I know, but I got a girlfriend already, and she will totally kill me when she knows I got a daughter and it's not hers." He added while rushing toward Keystone City.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District.**

"You need to meet my mother, and you need to love her and marry her! Or else I will not exist anymore and I will be the greatest Time Paradox in history!" The discussion continued all the way from Central City to Keystone City and until arriving to a house at the outsides of the farthest western corner of Keystone, where Wally lived at. "You will be sorry if I'm not born! Don't you love me?"

"Lo-love is a complex word." He admitted. And the girl stared at him with sadness and while her eyes watered. "Hey, don't cry. I hate seeing you like that. And you can't expect me to get used to you that fast." He explained.

"I'm still your daughter!" She explained, and Wally lowered his head in annoyance. "Anyway! You need to marry Mom!" She informed. "Promise it!" She demanded, and Wally stared oddly at her while she offered her pinky to him. "Pinky promises can't be broken!"

"Who the hell taught you that?" And she pointed at him. "I should have known… I sound like the worst father ever…" He complained. "Fine, pinky promise, I will marry your mother." He informed just for her to feel safer. "Now… it was fun to meet you and all that. But I must be worried sick about you, go back home now."

"I can't! My top speed is the speed of light!" She informed. "And unless you lend me enough speed as to break the time barrier, I can't return to my own timeline!" She explained, and Wally stared at her oddly.

"Lending speed?" And she nodded several times. "I guess enough weird things had happened already. I can believe in lending speed." He informed, and Iris smiled. "We will continue with this conversation after I get some sleep. Good night." He informed and closed the door, leaving a confused Iris outside. But it only lasted for a couple of seconds before Wally opened the door for her once again. "You got nowhere to stay… do you…?" And the girl moved her head in negation. "Get in, but do be quiet, Jay and Joan are sleeping. The girl nodded, and made her way inside.

A few seconds later, Iris was running all around of Wally's room while seeing his huge collection of Flash artifacts which went from comic books to action figures. While she was distracted, Kid Flash took off his costume and got changed onto his pajamas in the blink of an eye, which were blue pants and a Flash T-shirt.

"You were quiet a fan! No wonder you became Kid Flash! This is great!" She added while jumping from a place to the other one and getting all the room messy. "Dad! You were such a kid!" She informed, and then saw Wally without his costume. "Dad! You are so handsome!" She added, and Wally blushed. "Mom did say my face was like yours when you were young! Look! Look!" She added while taking her mask off, revealing her green eyes and innocent face. "Don't I look just like Mom too?" She wondered, and Wally lowered his face. "…Sorry…" She informed.

"You know, forget it." He added, and Iris went all worried. "If I get to have a daughter as funny and beautiful like you, then that means I must love your mother a lot!" He added, and Iris smiled from ear to ear. "Now, you have 5 seconds to change into your pajamas." He explained while offering a Kid Flash T-shirt to the girl.

"5 seconds? That's a life time!" She then asked her father to turn around, and he did. "I'm ready." She said after a second, and Wally was now facing her while she wore her huge to her measures T-shirt and her hair released from her ponytails. "Aren't I the cutest daughter ever? Way better than Jai! I'm your favorite daughter now, am I not?"

"You can't ask me to choose between you and your brother. Even if I don't know him. That would be unfair." And Iris filled her cheeks with air. "Go to bed." Wally ordered, and in less than a second she had fixed herself at bed. "Don't monopolize the bed, I'm going in too."

"I know, I just wanted you to say it yourself." She added with a smile on her face. "Sleepover!" She yelled and began attacking Wally with her pillow, and the teen just smiled at her. "Come on, play with me!" She asked.

"I really need some sleep." He admitted, and Iris lowered her face before being rudely hit by Wally's pillow. "5 seconds pillow fight!" And the two began hitting one another at sound speed with pillows, until both ended sweating hard and gasping for air after only 5 seconds. "…You know…" He added while gasping for air. "It's fun to be able to do things at sound speed with someone else." He admitted.

"I move at the speed of light." She added once again. Showing off about her superiority. "I'm faster than you are." She made fun of him, and Wally turned the lights off. "…Dad…" She added, and Wally faced her while fixing himself inside of the covers. "I love you!" She added and kissed his cheek. "Good night." She said while hugging her pillow and trying to get some sleep.

"…Sleep well… Iris…" He said before resting his head at the pillow. All the time he got a confused look on his face. He now had a daughter, and apparently he got a son too. And he was really happy about it. But something didn't feel right, he couldn't just forget about Jinx, and that worried him. Since he was forbidden to love her. If he did, his daughter would exist no more.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually like the way it turned out. Oh well, I'm feeling really sleepy already, so I will just sleep now and do the corrections later, perhaps even re-write the summary. See you later people.<strong>

**BIOS:**

**Flash I - Jay Garrick (Mentioned): He was the first Flash, and had a top speed being the speed of sound. He currently can move a little faster than the speed of sound, but due to his age he rarely makes it that far. He was a World War II hero, and got his powers after an experiment involving "Heavy Water".**

**Flash II - Barry Allen (Mentioned): Mentor of Wally West, and the second Flash. He was also Wally's Uncle due to his marriage with Iris West. He sacrificed his life in order to save the multiverse during the Crisis of Infinite Earths storyline. He is known as the greatest martyr of DC comics and was supposed to remain dead, but in words of DC comics writers: "When the greatest evil arrives, it was only natural the greatest of all heroes returned as well", he is currently alive and the Flash once again.**

**Green Lantern II - Hal Jordan (Mentioned): Not my favorite Green Lantern, I actually liked him more being evil, he was my Darth Vader! At any rate, he is currently the Green Lantern in this story.**

**Green Lantern V – Kyle Rayner (Mentioned): My favorite Green Lantern. He was the last of the Green Lantern when Hal Jordan went nuts and destroyed the corps. He also once became a semi-god called Ion and he is currently an Honor Guard.**

**Impulse I/Kid Flash II - Bart Allen (Mentioned): Grandson of Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen. He will be the first Impulse. He was raised inside of a virtual reality since he was aging faster than average at the 30th century. He traveled to the past with Iris West-Allen in order to be trained by Wally in super speed. He became the fourth Flash for about 14 comics before he was killed due to low sales (Wally West is the most popular Flash of all times after all), and replaced once again by Wally West. He was resurrected as Kid Flash thought.**

**Impulse II - Iris Kiyo West II: The protagonist of this story and comic relief character. She got super speed like her father, and is more interested in following his legacy than anything else. Yet, since the mantle of Kid Flash was taken by Bart Allen, she took the name Impulse instead. She got the same powers of her father, but reduced speed due to her age. The only power she got his father doesn't is that when she vibrates her molecules thought solid objects, the objects doesn't explode, but she can't lend speed.**

**Inertia - Thaddeus Thawne (Mentioned): A super clone of Bart Allen who different to Bart instead of aging fast he aged too slowly that he is wiser and more powerful than Bart Allen. He is the responsible of the dead of Bart Allen when he was the Flash prior to his resurrection.**

**Heatwave - Mick Rory (Mentioned): A military-trained villain who uses flamethrowers as weapons. One of the main villains of the Flash.**

**Jai West (Mentioned): Son of Wally West and Linda Jasmine Park. Different from his father, he didn't get super speed, but oddly enough his connection to the Speed Force helps him "evolve" his body faster than average men. This means that, oddly enough, he can evolve his body until becoming a creepy looking bodybuilder like 12 years old freak! That's sick!**

**Joan Garrick: Wife of Jay Garrick. She and Jay were in love even before he became the first Flash. They were so in love that Jay revealed his identity to her the same day he got his powers. She ages differently than everyone else since all speedsters emanate an aura which keep their family and close friends from aging normally.**

**Linda Jasmine Park: Wally's wife 20 years in the future. That's all for now.**

**The Key - Unknown: At first a low rated common villain with a fascination of science, who later discovered the secrets of opening the doors of knowledge. He created a key-like artifact which allowed him to open any door, even then doors of the mind, and became an evil genius and the smartest life form on Earth. The current Key, which appeared on this chapter, is the Key before he opened the door of his knowledge.**

**The Rainbow Rider – Roy G. Bivolo (Mentioned): A stupid comic relief criminal who wishes to strip the world of all color just because he is color blind even when his father sacrificed it all for him to be able to "feel the colors" and created a device for that purpose, which by the way gave him his powers to manipulate colors (emotions), ungrateful child!**


	2. Sidekick

**Thanks for the reviews so far, this actually felt like one of my old jobs which people actually reviewed. Now, before you read the next chapter. I like to reply to my reviews in public:**

**YugiohObsessed: Thanks for your review, and the favorite too, oh, and the alert, lol. I hope to get more reviews from you in future chapters.**

**Teen Warrior: Thanks! I like to be as creative as possible. Thanks for your review, and I hope this second chapter is creative enough as well.**

**Little Flash: Don't worry, I will continue with this story. I know I have the bad habit of leaving my works unfinished because of work, but I think this time it will be different.**

**The CabbageMerchant: My cabbages! Lol. Deep review by the way. And I'm not planning on getting Linda into the picture so soon, but yeah, struggling against the idea of leaving Jinx in favor of his daughter is the main point of the story all along. But if you know DC comics as good as I know it, then you know there is always a freaking way. Let's just hope for a happy ending thought since I have the bad habit of ending it all with drama.**

**Anyway, read, enjoy, and send me more juicy reviews!**

**EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Year 2022.<strong>

"It's not fair!" Iris West was only 10 years old at year 2022. But she already got the same dreams of greatness her father had when he became Kid Flash. "When are we going to train in super speed? You are always training Jai! It really isn't fair!" Wally West, her father, always seemed to want to train her younger brother Jai in using his powers wisely. He never actually had the time to teach his daughter about how to use hers. "Dad!"

"I heard you Iris. And please, try to be more patient." Every morning, the Flash would ask both of his children to the yard of their home in order to train. But every training session was centered around Jai, and never on Iris. "Iris, you got super speed, your powers and mine are the same. But your brother here seems more like the lost son of Superman than mine. I truly got no idea of how he got super strength. But I need to find a way to train him properly."

"I know! But Dad! Everything is always about Jai! It's like if he were your favorite child!" And that hurt Wally's heart a lot, and forced his daughter to start crying. "It's not fair! I want to be a hero like you! I want to fight crime alongside you! And everything you care about is Jai!" She sobbed, and Wally lowered his face when seeing that last.

"Jai, go punch some stuff elsewhere. I need to talk to your sister." Wally explained to his dark haired son, who stared at Iris with worried eyes before walking away. "Iris, that wasn't nice and you know it." But the girl crossed her arms and turned around. "Iris, look at me when I'm talking to you young lady." And the girl did as she was told. "Listen, Iris… for a father, it is unfair to have a favorite child, you should never argue for that title or even mention it… both of you are really important to me… got it?" And the girl nodded. "Listen… I'm going to tell you a secret…" And the girl went closer to her father. "You and I will share something very important. It is something I can't explain to you openly, it is something that is fated to happen." But Iris couldn't understand a thing. "Iris, my little girl. You are fated to follow my legacy. I know because a great adventure awaits you. Someone will train you. Someone who will also learn a lot from you. That's why I need to train Jai. So I can be even."

"I don't get it." She admitted, and Wally just hugged her hard. "Then… Jai is not your favorite…?" And Wally moved his head in negation. "Am I your favorite?" And he raised an eyebrow, messed her hair, and then moved his head in negation. "It's not fair if you don't choose!" She insisted, forever wanting to outrun her younger brother on her father's preferences.

"Then tell me. Who is your favorite? Your mother or I?" And Iris was about to speak, but suddenly stopped and gave the question some thoughts. "See? It's not that simple." And she crossed her arms in annoyance. "Iris… when the time comes for you to jump forward to your big adventure… I want you to listen to what your teacher has to say… don't make his life miserable, young lady, because I will know it." And after hearing that last, Iris woke up from her dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season One: The Lightning Saga.**

**Chapter Two: Sidekick.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District. January 1, year 2005.<strong>

"But Dad… I want to be your favorite…" Iris mentioned while waking up. Tears adorned her eyes. The tears of feeling unfairly replaced as the favorite child by her twin brother. But these tears were quickly wiped away by her when noticing she still got the chance of becoming the favorite child. Her twin brother wasn't born yet. She had accidentally traveled 20 years to the past after all. She got that handicap in her favor. "…I can still be Dad's favorite child…" She added with a smile, not an evil one, but one full with hopes. After all, children can't be evil, only a little selfish. "Wait! No!" She spoke to herself. "There is something more important than being the favorite child! I need Dad to fall in love with my Mom." She spoke to herself, and then faced her sleeping father. "Mom likes Indian food… I wonder…" And a smile on her face reflected she had a plan to follow.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the odor of unfamiliar, but still exotic dishes, began hitting Wally's nose. His stomach began growling with the idea of tasting such dishes, and slowly, began waking up with a zombie-like face, product of his late crime fighting, more than evident.<p>

"I'm hungry!" He yelled to his pillow, and then opened his eyes in order to try to greet the new day. "I got the weirdest dream ever." He spoke to himself and then stood up from his bed in order to search for the kitchen downstairs. "Me? Having a daughter? Yeah right." He spoke to himself once again and climbed down the ladders. "Weirdest dream ever!" He complained.

"Morning Dad!" But he flinched when finding out it wasn't a dream in the less. "I hope you are hungry! Because I prepared Mom's favorite dishes!" She informed and revealed several dishes with Indian food at her back. But despite Wally's stomach being growling. He ignored the dishes and stared at his daughter. "Mom is half-Korean and half-Indian. But I remembered you liked spicy food the best and prepared many spicy dishes you love so much!" She informed, and Wally slapped his own forehead hard. "What? Not even a good work kiddo?" She wondered. "I rushed to India before you woke up to get the ingredients!"

"Iris! Jay and Joan will have a heart attack if they see you!" Wally complained. And afterwards, the door of the old couple's room was opened. "This is bad." He said and then rushed to his daughter's side, carried her, rushed to the bathroom and pushed her inside. "Thanks for the food, sorry for hiding you here, the old man is too old, the old woman is too really fragile, you stay here and don't make a move, I will make it up to you, no crying and you get an ice-cream, I know I owe you one from earlier, make it two, three if you stay really really reaaaaally quiet." He explained at sound speed, and Iris just crossed her arms in annoyance before he closed the door, rushed to the living room, and smiled oddly at the surprised looks of Jay and Joan Garrick. "Hey! Good morning old timers!"

"Wow! Wally, did you do this?" Jay Garrick wondered, and Wally bit his lips in annoyance while knowing he was going to have to lie in order to get out of this one. "Let me guess. New Year promises?" And Wally nodded weakly. "I wonder how long this will last. I give you two weeks." Jay joked, and his wife laughed at him.

"Very funny, old timer." Wally added while offering Joan a sit and serving some suspicious looking juice to her. "But being honest, don't get used to this." Wally admitted, and then he noticed his daughter staring at him from inside of the bathroom and while her stomach growled. "Anyway, how about we help ourselves and go to eat at the living room instead?" He insisted, grabbed some plates, and prepared everything in front of the TV at sound speed.

"Oh, Wally, you are being so kind." Joan mentioned while sitting down at the sofa and staring at the many dishes. "And what are all these things? They look delicious but kind of strange." She added, and Wally began sweating hard at her questions.

"The kid knows nothing about cooking. I'm sure he just placed ingredients in a pot in order to see what would happen." And Wally was pissed off when hearing that last. "Anyway, let's eat and hope we survive this." Jay added while grabbing the remote controller and turning the TV on.

"Yeah, you do that." Wally mentioned. "Meanwhile, I'm heading to the kitchen to get dessert ready." And before hearing Joan's surprised words, Wally rushed to the bathroom, took his daughter out, sat her by the table, placed some dishes in front of her, and then spoke to her quietly. "Jay got super speed too. I will try to distract him enough for you to eat. But be quick and when you are finish, go to my room and stay there."

"Wallace Rudolph West!" Jay yelled from the TV room, and Wally rushed there in fear and nervousness. "Mind doing the explanations?" Jay asked, and Wally noticed, much to his dislike, that the media had revealed his secret. At the TV Jay and Joan Garrick were watching, they saw a young hero by the name of Impulse hugging Kid Flash hard after they defeated the Key and his minions earlier this morning, revealing Kid Flash now had his own sidekick. "Impulse? When were you going to tell this old timer that you got yourself a sidekick?"

"I can explain." Wally mentioned. And afterwards, a yell came from the kitchen, and Jay rushed past Wally and toward the kitchen only to see Iris running in circles around the table at light speed before finally opening the fridge's door, taking from out of it many bottles of water, milk, soda, and even some ketchup, and drinking it all. "Fine, forget it, I can't explain." He admitted and then wondered about what was going on when his daughter kneeled at the floor, with her eyes in tears, and her tongue out of her lips.

"Too spicy… the curry is too spicy…" She said with her tongue out and while sobbing. "Sorry, I couldn't keep my voice down! Even my tears feel like they are burning my eyes! It is too spicy!" She added and then ran toward Wally, hugged him hard, and confused Jay a lot more. "It burns! My tongue is burning! I want ice-cream and I want it now! Daddy it burns!" And Jay flinched when hearing that last, same as Joan.

"Seriously… this isn't going to be pretty…" Wally admitted while trying to calm his daughter down. "Jay… Joan… this is Iris Kiyo West the Second, and she is Impulse." He began with the presentation. "And she is the Fastest Girl Alive and my daughter from 20 years in the future." And just as Wally knew it would happen, Joan fainted, and Jay rushed to her side in order to try to help her out. "You are a living catastrophe." He added, and the girl continued sobbing. "Tried ketchup already?" She nodded. "That must be some really spicy curry then. Now come. Maybe if you wash your teeth the burning sensation will wear off." And he led his daughter to the bathroom while Jay helped his wife out of the shock of her life.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Jay and Joan were waiting for an explanation from Wally as to why he had a 12 years old daughter who came from the future in their home. This wasn't like all those times he brought a cat or a dog. Wally now had a daughter, and from time to time he seemed to forget that. "…Iris West…?" Joan asked while trying hard to drink from her shaking cup of coffee. "Sounds like a very convincing name to me… Wally always loved his aunt a lot… no wonder the name…" She explained while once again trying to calm down.<p>

"Wow! It's really spicy!" Wally added. Ignoring the conversation and while drinking his juice empty in a try. "No wonder your mother likes this kind of food! It's the only thing I can't eat at sound speed! My tongue is burning!" Wally spoke to his daughter so openly that it seems as if the two knew one another for a lifetime, which of course bothered Jay a lot. "And it's delicious!"

"You think so? I had to run to India to get the condiments!" She explained, and Wally once again had something to eat and ended with his tongue complaining. "I'm hungry." She admitted, since even when there was plenty of food she prepared herself, it was too spicy for her taste. "I should have tried Korean cuisine." She admitted.

"I will get you something." Wally added, rushed to the kitchen, heated a frying pan with friction from his hands, and got some hotcakes ready in the blink of an eye. "Sad thing about cooking at sound speed is everything you cook ends burned at the outside and soft on the inside." He explained, and Iris bathed her hotcakes in honey. "Of course you can do that."

"It's fine! You always burn the hotcakes! Which makes it impossible to eat them any other way. I love the taste of burned hotcakes." She explained and began eating. Wally did the same and only got his tongue complaining once again, but it was obvious what the reason of preparing spicy food for Wally was. It was the only way to keep him in a table long enough without him getting bored.

"Your wife from 20 years in the future sounds like a really smart woman." Jay added while leaving the plate aside. He was no good with spicy food. "Anyway, hate to crash this into you, son. But the girl needs to go." Jay explained, and Wally nodded in agreement. "Time traveling isn't something to abuse. Any change here or there, no matter how insignificant, can drastically change the events that are to come. Didn't Barry tell you that?" He wondered, and Wally nodded.

"Well, naturally, he did but…" Wally began and then lowered his head. "The only person fast enough as to break the time barrier was Uncle Barry… she got light speed, I got sound speed, and any other speedster I know barely makes it to the sound barrier point, even you." He informed, and Jay crossed his arms in annoyance. "Iris told me it was my future me who pushed her into hypertime by lending her some of his speed. But I really have no idea of how to do that." And everyone at the table remained in silence, until Wally got an idea of course. "The Cosmic Treadmill!" He yelled out with enthusiasm, and Iris stared at him oddly.

"That old thing? Does it still work?" Jay wondered, and Wally moved his shoulders up and down indicating he had no idea. And Iris just stared at Jay with curiosity. "Barry Allen, the second Flash, built the Cosmic Treadmill as a way to use his speed and vibrational channels in order to travel in time both back and forward." He explained.

"If we get to the treadmill, we may use it to help you travel back to your own timeline." Wally added, and Iris nodded several times in agreement. But then something won her attention. Wally's Teen Titan communicator was letting out the usual Teen Titan's sound alarm. "Just a second." He excused himself and released his Kid Flash costume from inside of his ring, then got dressed, and finally answered the call. "Jinx? What a surprise!" He began, and Iris bit her lips in annoyance. "I wasn't expecting you calling me after what happened earlier." He continued and then rushed upstairs. Only Iris followed him and left behind a confused old couple. "I guess I owe you an explanation." He began.

"It's all right Kid Flash, maybe I over reacted." Jinx explained from the other side of the communicator. "I was upset, but I was rude as well. I guess I'm not that patient around you anymore." She explained, and Kid Flash smiled. "It's still your fault thought!" She yelled out, but a beautiful blush was drawn on her face. "But I did overreact." She admitted.

"If she isn't Mom, hang the communicator." Iris spoke while on top of Wally's bed and with her arms crossed. "She is not Mom." She added, and Kid Flash sweat dropped. Mostly because Jinx noticed the girl at his bed.

"Who is her?" She wondered, and Wally flinched as reply. "Wait, is that the Impulse girl I heard of at the news earlier this morning?" She wondered, and Kid Flash felt like fainting. "Isn't she too young to be your sidekick?"

"It's not what you think!" He tried to explain, but Iris just stuck her tongue out at Jinx and that angered the pink haired girl. "Iris! Don't be rude!" He yelled, and Iris crossed her arms, turned around, and kicked the pillows from the bed away from her. "Stop that!" He yelled and then returned his attention toward the communicator. "Jinx, I'm sorry but, this may not be the best of Moments."

"Your chances are currently very slim Kid Flash." She mentioned, and Kid Flash smiled oddly at her. "If you don't keep me interested, I'm gone, and you know it." And he nodded several times. Iris by the bed just made puking out sounds. "I want to meet you, the man under the mask I mean." She informed, and Kid Flash moved his head several times in negation. "I'm tired of sharing Kid Flash with the city, so at least allow me to have time with the one under the mask."

"Ha! Nice one! His identity won't go public until he becomes…" But then Iris covered her own mouth while remembering she shouldn't reveal future events. "He is not doing it!" She yelled, and Jinx bit her lips in annoyance. "He needs to take care of me anyway. So quit bothering him, old lady!" And Jinx finally had enough.

"Listen you brat! If you weren't at the other side of the communicator I would blast you toward oblivion!" Jinx yelled, and Iris was annoyed by that last. She rushed toward Kid Flash, took his communicator, and then began doing weird sounds with her throat until getting a nasty looking green liquid ready to be spit at the screen. "What the hell is that?" Jinx complained while seeing the liquid approaching the screen. But Wally took the communicator away from her, and then hit her forehead softly with a couple of his fingers.

"Enough." He added calmly. "As punishment, you swallow that." He pointed at her lips, and the girl moved her face in negation. "Swallow it." He ordered, and the girl gave a deep gulp before feeling her face going green, and then he returned to speak to Jinx. "We will have a date, and I will be honest with you." And Jinx smiled. "But Iris, she is coming with us." And Jinx was about to complain but stopped when seeing the worried look drawn on Kid Flash's face.

"…She can come then…" Jinx added, not truly being convinced about it but being worried about Kid Flash. "What will we do then?" She wondered.

"Usual stuff." He explained. "Ice-cream at the park, movies at night, and then we get something to eat before I have to leave for crime fighting." He explained, and Jinx nodded. "Meet us at the Flash Museum in an hour." He finished.

"Kid Flash! I live at Keystone!" Jinx complained. "The Flash Museum is at Central City! The only way to get there in time is leaving my apartment right now." She informed, Kid Flash nodded, and then he turned the communicator off.

"Iris!" He yelled with an annoyed tone of voice, and the girl just flinched and tried to run away, but somehow her father beat her to it and grabbed her from the Kid Flash T-shirt she was wearing. "What's your problem? Jinx and I almost break up but she is giving me another chance and you just act as a spoiled child?" He scolded, and Iris then kicked his ankle hard. "Ouch!"

"Dummy!" She yelled, tears in her eyes all the time. "You promised you would marry my mother! Pinky promise! Remember?" She yelled hard, and Wally just rubbed his ankle. "If you don't marry Mom then I'm not born!" She added, and Wally finally understood his mistake. "…Mom did say you were slow sometimes…" She pointed out, and Wally rubbed his daughter's head.

"You are right, sorry." He said while cleaning his daughter's tears away. "You are still here, are you not?" She nodded, and Wally smiled. "I would never do anything that would endanger your existence. Which leads me into doing things right. I will break up with Jinx for good if it is needed, just for you." And Iris smiled hard when hearing that last, but did notice her father's sadness when saying those words. He did love Jinx a lot, and was only going to break up with her just to keep Iris alive.

"…Dad…" She began, and Wally stared at her with interest. "I love you! And Mom does too! So hurry up and met her!" She added, and Wally burst into laughter. "I'm serious! Don't laugh at me you bully." She yelled out of annoyance and Wally then threw the Impulse costume to her.

"You got 5 seconds to get dressed." He informed, and Iris got dressed inside of a small twister of her creation. "Let's go! Before Jinx arrives to the Flash museum let's try the Cosmic Treadmill and try to get you back home!" He added with enthusiasm, and Iris nodded in agreement. "Race you brat!" He yelled and jumped out of the window and toward Central City.

"Ah? Not fair! You rushed ahead before time!" She yelled and ran after her father. All the time she tried to smile for him. But for some reason, she feared her father would pick Jinx over her. "…No… he wouldn't… he is my father after all. And I´m still alive…"

**Central City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District.**

At the speed of sound, arriving to the Flash Museum took about 5 minutes. And when they arrived, Kid Flash slapped his own forehead hard when seeing the burned building. After all, he had a fight there with Heatwave the night before, which resulted in more than the half of the museum being burned.

"Great! I forgot about the fight!" He informed, and Impulse raised an eyebrow at her father's words. "Never mind that." He added and asked Impulse to take his hand, the girl of course giggled at him. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You thinking I'm seven years old." She mentioned, and Kid Flash blushed. "Still, it is a nice gesture." She confessed and took her father's hand, which forced his blush to grow brighter. "So, where is the Cosmic Treadmill?" She wondered.

"If we are unlucky, buried inside a mountain of ashes." He explained, and then walked with her around the building until arriving to a section of the Flash Museum which survived the flames. "Lucky us! Here it is!" Kid Flash added while pointing at the Cosmic Treadmill, and Impulse rushed on top of it with enthusiasm.

"Great! I will be able to go back home! I can't wait to see Mom again! And tell Jai about my great adventure with you! I also wonder if you will remember all this 20 years in the future!" She mentioned while Kid Flash got the controls of the treadmill ready for year 2025. "Will you miss me?" She wondered, and Kid Flash smiled at her. "…While I was here, in the past… I felt closer to you than ever…" And that surprised Kid Flash, but just for a second before she began running on top of the treadmill and vibrating her molecules in order to adjust to the vibrations resonating from the treadmill. "Bye Dad!" She informed and then disappeared after a vortex of yellow light swallowed her.

**Central City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District. December 31, year 2004.**

Unfortunately for Impulse, everything went wrong when the portal opened. She had traveled through time, but even when the date on the treadmill read 2025 when she used the artifact, when turning the museum's Cosmic Treadmill on, she noticed the date was a day in the past.

"Aw, bugger!" She yelled. "It didn't work! And worse than that! Now I have to wait for when my past me from the future travels to the past and becomes present me so I can become future me trapped in the past of my future!" She mentioned and then moved her hands around her head as if trying to help her brain calm down after such idea. "Well… I suppose I can stay in the past for a while longer until Dad learns about how to lend speed since there is no way I'm going further into the past." She complained and then felt a strong heat hitting her body. "Why is it so hot? We are in the middle of winter!" She spoke to herself, and then an explosion somewhere at the museum took place. The explosion was strong enough to actually force Impulse to shake hard and to see her body vibrating. "I'm vibrating? No wonder my nose tickles me." She told herself, and returned to a more stable frequency. "Weird." She mentioned, and then heard a second explosion.

"All I wanted was some glory, Kid Flash! But the Flash stripped me from my glory!" She heard a male voice, and she rushed to the southwest corner of the Flash Museum in order to witness what was going on. "He insulted me! How can I not be inside the Flash Museum's gallery? I will tear the whole place down!" The villain Heatwave, a man dressed in a white military-like suit, black goggles, and carrying a golden colored tank at his back connected to a gun which launched flames, yelled out while burning the whole place down. Impulse had traveled to the past anyway, meaning she was witnessing the fight that took place before New Year arrived.

"You do know they are cleaning the Rogue's Gallery, don't you?" Kid Flash wondered. "They switch the exhibitions every day! And are you serious? Attacking the Flash Museum over that pitiful excuse? Dude! I have a very important date tonight. I'm going to tell my secret identity to my girlfriend and make it official." And Impulse felt her heart aching when hearing that last. "Don't you have a special someone to share New Year with? That's harsh man, but do you really have to ruin my date?" He wondered and then rushed to a side of the museum, grabbed a fire extinguisher, and began dying the fire down. Heatwave just tried to blast him with no luck "I will take that as a shut up."

"Have your fun, Kid Flash!" Heatwave yelled. "No matter how much you try, this museum is his! You have no place in his history! You are, and always will be, only a sidekick!" Heatwave yelled, and that only bothered Kid Flash a lot. "You are nothing but… ught!" Heatwave complained, he had just been hit at a speed not even Impulse could witness.

"What's the matter? Stop hitting yourself." Kid Flash joked. He then moved at light speed once again, grabbed Heatwave's hand, and forced him to punch his own face. "You are doing it again? I knew you were crazy." He mentioned, and at the speed Kid Flash was moving, it actually looked like Heatwave was hitting himself. "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Kid Flash joked, until Heatwave finally fainted. "Seriously… he actually ignited my anger…" He confessed, and then rushed away and came back with ropes to tied him and get him ready for the cops. "That should do! Now, where should I take Jinx for dinner?" He wondered, but then noticed his lighting-like gadgets shinning. "Great! Another crime, and at Keystone! I wonder what it is." He added while adjusting the radio waves frequency to the Keystone City Police Station one. "Rainbow Raider stealing the colors of Fireworks? Seriously? Is that even a crime?" But he answered himself with a deep breathe. "Why can't I have a normal relationship with the girl I like?" And afterwards, he rushed away, leaving behind a sad looking Impulse, who by the way, got half of her face dirtied by ashes from the fight that just took place.

"Aw, Dad… you really love that girl… you don't understand it's not meant to happen…?" She told herself. "I'm the living proof of it, and for my sake, I need to prevent this relationship." She added, and then her vibrations went to normal and she returned to year 2005.

**Central City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District. January 1, year 2005.**

"Aw, I miss that little psychopath already." Impulse heard her father say upon arriving to the previous timeline she visited. She had just left after all. And when her father turned around in order to leave, he noticed the girl with ashes all around her body due to witnessing the previous fight. "Iris? What happened to you?" He wondered.

"It didn't work." She spoke out and then coughed some ashes out of her mouth. "Let's just say that instead of traveling forward in time 20 years in the future, I traveled back in time at least half a day or something. And also, I returned to this time once my vibrational frequency was altered. Even if I return to my own timeline using the Cosmic Treadmill… I will be sent back here…" She informed, and Kid Flash slapped his forehead hard once remembering that bug on the treadmill's configuration. "And also… I arrived when you were fighting Heatwave and complaining about being late for your date with Jinx…" She added while crossing her arms.

"Seriously. You can't expect me to forget about her so out of the blue." He mentioned while taking a handkerchief out from his lighting-like belt and cleaning Impulse's face with it. "Close your eyes." He added while taking her mask off, and Impulse closed her eyes in order for Kid Flash to clean the ash away from her face. "When will I meet your mother anyway? Having someone to help me change my mind would be mostly appreciated.

"…I don't know… you never told me." She added. "All I know is you and Mom meet under unusual circumstances, and that you call her your Lighting Rod. She is someone so important to you that you would return even from dead only to be with her."

"I do hope you two are talking about me." And both heroes were surprised to hear those words. Jinx had arrived to the Flash Museum. "When I saw the burned museum and the no trespassing line I got worried and thought I had better go in and help out. But there are no cops or criminals anywhere, what happened here?" Jinx wondered, and Iris just gave her back to her. "And why does your sister here hate me so much?" She wondered.

"I'm not his sister! He is my Fa…" But Kid Flash quickly covered her mouth. And Jinx raised an eyebrow at the weird little girl.

"Fa-Fastest Cousin Alive!" Kid Flash corrected, and Iris just felt a vein popping at her forehead when hearing that last. "She is the Flash's daughter, and I'm training her into following his father's legacy so she can someday claim the mantle of the Flash." He added, and both Jinx and Iris stared at him with disbelief. "What?" He wondered.

"Seriously, just get dressed in the flashy red costume already." Jinx added with her arms crossed. "You even got your own sidekick? How many sidekick heroes you think have sidekicks of their own?" And Kid Flash was about to speak out when Jinx added first. "The Teen Titans don't count." She pointed out. "Seriously, write yourself another record in the book, won't you?" She mentioned, and Kid Flash slapped his own forehead hard. "And you missed a place." She mentioned while snatching the handkerchief from Kid Flash's hands and then cleaning his daughter's face. Much to Iris' dislike. "Stay quiet or the ash will enter your eyes and hurt you." And then Iris complained and felt tears drowning her eyes. "Told ya." Jinx added and continued cleaning. "That should do." She finished, and Iris placed her mask on out of embarrassment. "So, are we going to have our date, or will you and your cousin keep on playing the hero?"

"Right, the date." He mentioned, and Jinx crossed her arms in annoyance. "But first we need to go buy some clothes. We only got our pajamas under our costumes." He admitted, and Jinx rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What? We left home in a rush."

"When don't you?" Jinx countered. "Seriously, sometimes it worries me the fact of us still dating. You are an air head." She confessed, and all the time Iris just stared at her with curiosity.

"…I don't like her…" She admitted. And yet, there was something she couldn't hate about her. "But she is strong willed and determined, and when she speaks Dad actually listens to her." And Iris then lowered her face. "No wonder Dad loves her… she got the same personality Mom does… he even forgot about me because of her…"

"As if I would." And she was surprised to hear that last. "You are my precious daughter, remember?" He whispered to her. And Iris smiled at that last. "Let's go then." And he offered his hand to her, something she giggled at. "I don't care of how old you are. You are still my little princess." He informed, the girl nodded, and she walk jumped all the way toward the front door of the museum, where Jinx was waiting for them, and while holding her father's hand.

**Central City, Missouri. Central Commercial Zone.**

An hour later or so, Kid Flash, now simply Wally West, was waiting for Iris to get dressed while inside of the girl's section of a clothing store inside of a commercial center. He was now wearing a pair of new blue jeans, a red T-shirt, and a brown colored jacket for the cold temperatures of early January. Meanwhile, Jinx waited outside of the store for the two of them to get dressed and reveal their identities to her, and Iris struggled against her new clothes not really knowing what to wear.

"Are you done yet?" Wally asked, and Iris threw some clothes from inside of the dressing room and toward his face when hearing that question for the eleventh time in just a minute. "Are you done yet?" He asked again.

"Dad! You are such a child! You have asked me that 12 times already!" She added while covering her body with the curtains and facing out of the changing room. "Seriously, you are a pain sometimes, Dad." She added and then returned to the changing room. Wally just smiled at his daughter's reactions. And he was about to speak out once again when she made it out of the changing room while wearing a white skirt and sleeveless blood-red T-shirt, she also wore her already trademark-like ponytails. "I'm done yet!" She yelled in annoyance.

"You will catch the flu. Get a sweater." He ordered, and the girl moved her head in negation. "It wasn't an advice." He added, rushed away, and returned with a pink sweater which he forced her to wear. "That's much better."

"No way! I hate pink!" She added, rushed away, and returned wearing a black sweater and then stuck her tongue out at her father. "Black suits me better."

"If you are an emo." Wally added, rushed away, and returned with a yellow one. "Learn your place, sidekick, get used to wear yellow." He made fun of her.

"I like yellow all right!" She complained, Wally just laughed at her. "At least it's not pink. Let's go then, I'm bored and want to go home already." She added with annoyance evident in the tone of her voice. "Why are you still dating someone who is not Mom?"

"Aren't you too young to care about that, shorty?" Wally complained and took some money from out of his pocket in order to pay for the clothes, and then ended doing a mockery when noticing how expensive girl clothes were. "50 dollars for a sweater? What, is it made of gold?" He complained, and Iris stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Luckily for you, I still got parents who pay for my expenses, even if I live with Jay and Joan." He explained.

"So you haven't won the lottery yet?" She wondered, and Wally stared at her oddly. "Never mind." She confessed. "But seriously speaking Dad. You should be dating Mom." And the clerk of the store faced the little girl oddly.

"Do you mind not calling me that while we are in public?" He mentioned a little embarrassed and worried while paying for her clothes. "I'm only 3 years older than you after all." He continued with the explanation, and Iris crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You are still my father, and I'm not allowing you to forget it. Or else I won't be born!" She pointed out, and Wally rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Seriously, somehow it seems like it doesn't bother you to lose me."

"Don't say such things, Iris." Wally added while walking out of the store after her. "Anyway, try to be a little more tolerant. I can't just dump my girlfriend that easily you know." He explained, and Iris refused to face her father, she was really annoyed.

"As if I enjoyed seeing you flirting with someone who is not my mother, you are a cheater!" She mentioned, and Wally felt a vein popping at his forehead.

"How can I cheat someone I have never met before you brat?" But their discussion was interrupted once both saw Jinx waiting for them at a bench at the outsides of the store. She had a worried look on her face as she searched all around the place for any familiar faces. Hopping one of them would be Wally. "…Iris…" She began, and the girl stared at him with curiosity. "You are my daughter. I would choose you over anyone." He explained, and the girl nodded. "But well, your Dad was always a flirtarous jerk. I can't control my charm sometimes."

"As if I could believe that!" She complained, but she trusted her father enough as to allow him to flirt with Jinx for a while longer. "I'm still here, everything will be all right. I'm still here, everything will be all right. I'm still here, everything will be all right." She mentioned time after time and while seeing Wally walking toward Jinx. "I can't believe this, Dad is actually a jerk." She concluded.

"Aw! I'm so nervous." She heard Jinx complain. The pink haired girl was now playing with her fingers while trying to calm down. Her anxiety was so much that she was actually blushing in anticipation. "I haven't felt my heart hitting my chest this hard since we began dating." She admitted, and when hearing such words, Iris stomped her foot hard at the floor in annoyance. But Jinx was too immersed in her own fantasy world as to notice it.

"Yo! Are you alone?" Wally mentioned, and Jinx flinched. "Why is a beautiful girl like you sitting here all on her own?" He continued, an evil smile drawn on his face. "A bad boy like me could just take advantage of your loneliness." And Jinx smiled.

"I know it is you, you jerk." She mentioned while blushing, and Wally grinned happily. Iris, in the other hand, felt tears of annoyance and anger all the time while witnessing what was going on. "And here I thought that you were all talk and no looks. Glad to know I was wrong em…" She mentioned while trying to ask for his name.

"You may call me handsome." And Iris slapped her own forehead hard when hearing that last. Even Jinx thought it was ridiculous and just giggled at his words. "Fine, seriously speaking, the name is Wallace Rudolph West, handsomest boyfriends alive." He joked. "Wally West for friends and girlfriends." And Jinx giggled. And Iris, already having enough, pulled his ear hard interrupting her father's flirting efforts.

"And I'm Iris West! Angriest daughter alive!" She mentioned while pulling him away from Jinx. And the pink haired one just stared at her oddly. "What was that?" She scolded. "I will tell Mom!" She complained, and Wally rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"So, Wally." Jinx began, and both of the West family stared at her as she stared back at them both with a smile on her face. "Who is the cute little girl who got all your attention away from me you pervert?" She joked, and Iris turned around, crossed her arms, and ignored Jinx. "She is actually cute when she is mad." Jinx admitted, and Iris blushed out of surprise.

"She is not. She is the goddess of mischief." Wally explained. "Hey, don't be rude, turn around to meet her." And she moved her head in negation several times. "Who taught you manners?" He wondered, and Iris finally snapped out.

"Mom did!" She yelled, pressed the silver ring on her right hand, and released the Impulse costume from out of it. She then got dressed at light speed and luckily for her, no one noticed the change until Impulse had replaced Iris West. "You are a selfish cold hearted jerk! I hate you!" She yelled and then rushed away at the speed of light.

"Wait!" He yelled, but the damage was done. "Now I know why she is called Impulse and not Kid Flash." And then Wally turned to stare at Jinx, who gave him a worried look. "She doesn't approve our relationship."

"I can see that, but why?" She wondered, and Wally just lowered his head with sadness. "Stupid do-gooders and their secrets." She stood up and got ready to leave. "Go after her. She is your cousin, isn't she?" And Wally nodded. "Then, what are you waiting for? A goodbye kiss?" She joked, an evil grin was drawn on her face.

"I would actually like that." But then he slapped himself hard, surprising Jinx a lot. "Never mind." He corrected. "Got paper and pen?" And Jinx nodded while taking from out of her purse the mentioned objects. "Here is my number and my address. Do visit whenever you want." And Jinx took the note. "I need to run now." He informed.

"Have fun, twinkle toes. But you owe me a date! And I want something big!" He nodded, and then, before anyone could see, he released his Kid Flash costume, got dressed, and rushed away. "Dear lord, he is really handsome." She blushed, and couldn't hold her excitement any longer. "I can finally say it! Before it was a secret because I honestly win a lot of attention with my skin color. But now, I can openly say that I'm Wally West's girlfriend." And Jinx couldn't be any happier.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Northern Industrial Sector.**

Around Keystone, a blur of red and white was seeing rushing all around the city and stopping at certain houses. The girl got a list in her hands, probably a page of the address section of a phone guide. It was that obvious since each time Impulse stopped at a house she would do the same questions to the owner of the property.

"Good evening! Fine day, isn't it?" She would start with a smile on her face. "My name is Impulse! Fastest Girl Alive!" And then she would read her list. "Are you Mr. Anderson Park?" She asked, and the man nodded. "By any chance do you have a daughter named Linda Jasmine Park?" And the man moved his head in negation. "Aw! Seriously?" She would complain and mark with her pen the name from the list, and then she would kindly bow at the house owner. "Sorry for taking your time." And then she would rush away and toward the next house. "Next on the list is Park, Fiona… already at the 'F' of the list? Why are there so few Park people?" She would complain and would continue like that all over the city. "Good evening! Fine day, isn't it?" But at every home she visited it was always the same. A surprised man or woman would open the door, and then she would ask her question. "Are you Ms. Fiona Park?" She would find the person whose name was written on the phone list, but not the girl she was looking for. "Aw! Seriously?" Then she would bow and continue with her search. "Next in the list is Park, John." She mentioned. "Funny, I was too busy meeting my father's friends in my own timeline as to worry about the names of my grandfather and grandmother! The first thing I will do once I go back home will be asking Mom for their names." And she stopped at the next house, and knocked the door. "Good Evening! Fine day, isn't it?" She would begin once again, and the man who greeted her would listen. "My name is Impulse!" But she wouldn't be allowed to continue with her conversation this time.

"Fastest Girl Grounded!" Yelled a blur of red and yellow light while taking the girl away from the house, leaving the man confused, and speechless. The blur of light stopped its march at the top of a building in the center of Keystone City. Where Kid Flash place his annoyed daughter down and stared at her with disappointment. "Mind telling me what your plan was?" He wondered, even when it was really obvious.

"Finding my mother of course!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. "It scares me… to believe I won't be born because of your crush on that girl…" She then sobbed, and Wally's scolding intentions died down. "And it hurts me too see you this happy with someone who is not my Mom!" And then she rushed to her father's side and hugged him hard. "Why are you so cold?" She wondered and sobbed at his chest.

"I'm starting to hate paternity." He spoke to himself in a whisper so his daughter wouldn't listen to him and freak out. "Iris, different to popular belief, I'm no idiot. I think about your existence all the time." He added while pushing his daughter's forehead away a little so she would stare at him. "Think about it this way, you are still here, and your mother and I will meet somewhere and someday in the future. But it is you the one endangering your own birth." And Iris blinked twice not really understanding what he was saying. "If you hadn't arrived from the future, what would have happened? I would still be dating Jinx, for how long? A year? Two months? Maybe a couple of weeks? You don't know, do you?" And the girl moved her head in negation. "And when will I meet your mother? It could be any time." And she nodded. "If we rush things up, and I end with Jinx before it actually has to end, maybe I will meet someone else who is not your mother since during that time, I wasn't in a relationship." And Iris eyes widened in surprise. "And, if I don't learn to control a relationship with Jinx, who by the way has a horrible temper, I may not be able to tolerate your mother. She is really bad tempered too, isn't she?"

"Well… yes…" Iris admitted. "And she is a workaholic… and patient… and rude sometimes… she actually yells at you more often than anyone I know…" And Wally smiled at his daughter's words. "You won't allow me to disappear… will you…?"

"I won't, but I will live my life as if Jinx was the most important person in my life… after you of course." He added while messing with his daughter's hair. "What got to happen got to happen, as long as you don't disappear it is all fine, isn't it?" And the girl nodded and took her amber colored glasses off in order to clean the tears away from her face. "That's my little princess." He joked, but Iris actually smiled at his words. But her smile grew even wider when she saw her father's lighting-like gadgets shinning red from time to time. "Troubles at Keystone." He informed and then adjusted the frequency to Keystone's Police Station. "Mirror Master is robbing Eastside Bank, up to the challenge?"

"Race you Dad!" She mentioned and rushed away, and of course Kid Flash followed her closely, but again was unable to reach her because of his incapability of reaching the speed of light. "Everything will be fine! Dad loves me! He will never allow me to disappear! Everything will be just fine!" She added with enthusiasm, and speeded up and toward Keystone's Eastside Bank."

**Keystone's Eastside Bank. Eastern Downtown.**

"Ye try nothing funny, fella, or aye will shot yer brain off yer sorry head." A man dressed in orange, and wearing deep green boots, gloves, belt and helmet, commanded the bank clerk while pointing his crystal looking gun to the employer's face. "Get the goodies inside the back, fella, my patience is running out and ye don't want the hostages made inta a mess." His name is the Mirror Master, and he is a master illusionist when using mirrors. The problem is his images are so realistic that sometimes one couldn't be so sure of what was real and what was not. For example, all around the bank, various Mirror Masters were pointing their guns at the hostages. "Only one of us is real, ye don't know which of us is. Aye could pull the trigger, and one of ye mates will die. Who may be the unlucky one?" He threatened, and the clerks all began filling the money bags with cash.

"Mirror, mirror robbing the bank, who is the fairest of them all?" Impulse finally arrived, and she smirked at her own words while the many reflections of Mirror Master just stared at her with curiosity.

"Impulse!" The Mirror Master yelled out of surprise, and the girl giggled happily at what she just heard, confusing the Mirror Master in the progress. "What ye laddie find so amusing?" He wondered while raising his eyebrow at the pigtails girl.

"Your reply! I asked: 'Mirror, mirror robbing the bank, who is the fairest of them all?' for which your reply was: 'Impulse!' that makes me the fairest of them all!" She informed, and everyone around the bank just stared at her oddly. "Let me be! I'm 12 years old! I deserve to have my fun." She spoke out in annoyance.

"Ye had yer fun already, laddie! But aye know yer weakness! New hero in town er not we all know you are not fast enough! Only one of us is real! And if ye move even an inch, one of the hostages get er brain going biscuits!" He threatened, and Impulse just smiled. "Yer not fast enough to stop us all!" He added, and Impulse kept her grin. "Ye think aye won't do it, laddie? Then one of ye mates s'just a gonner!" The Mirror Master then pulled the trigger, but almost as fast as he did, one of the mirror clones was slammed hard at his face and the rest of the Mirror Masters just disappeared. Impulse hit the original one, the one closest to the emergency exit, and as consequence, disrupted the existence of the others. "Haw ye knew?"

"I didn't, I just hit every copy at the speed of light until reaching the original one." She mentioned, and the Mirror Master was surprised. "You mistook me for my old man! He got a top speed being the speed of sound. I move at the speed of light, shame on you!" She made fun of him. "Now, I will just beat you before the old man arrives." She added. She then rushed after the Mirror Master, but before arriving to him she fell down as if being swallowed by the floor, and then came out flying out from a mirror the Mirror Master was holding on his hand. "What is going on?" She wondered before hitting the floor hard.

"Ha!" The Mirror Master pointed out with enthusiasm. "Faster than Kid Flash ye may be! But ye are inexperienced! Give up laddie! Save yerself the effort! Aye am the Mirror Master! Aye am invincible! Any reflect is my weapon of choice." He yelled while pointing at a mirror by the floor, which was the one Impulse fell into. "Ye wanna try again?" And Impulse rushed toward him, but the Mirror Master took a mirror like disc on his right hand, and before Impulse could break, she was swallowed by it. Then he pointed a mirror at his left hand toward the ceiling, and the young hero ended hitting face first the ceiling and then falling down. "Aye thought ye would never arrive, fella!" The Mirror Master mentioned while Impulse fell from the ceiling and was caught by the just arriving Kid Flash. "Ye thought a sidekick would be enough to defeat me?" He asked.

"Funny you mention that, since I always seem to beat you, and I'm a sidekick." Kid Flash added, and the Mirror Master bit his lips in annoyance. "Iris, are you all right?" Kid Flash wondered. And the girl nodded while rubbing her nose. "Don't worry. I used to be just like that too. But when it comes to standing onto the ideals of Uncle Flash, I get serious." He informed, and the Mirror Master threw cutting edged mirrors toward him, which Kid Flash caught at the speed of sound and launched them back at him, forcing the Mirror Master to take a mirror out and transport the mirror edges toward the Mirror Dimension, the place everything that was swallowed by his mirrors went to. "Now you will make them appear from a mirror at my back?" He wondered while searching for a mirror all around the place.

"Not a mirror, fella. A reflex!" He added, and then, the edges came out from the reflection on Impulse's running goggles, and Kid Flash was hit by them. "Surprise! Any reflect is my weapon!"

"Dad!" Impulse called, and she bit her lips with rage before rushing toward the Mirror Master and ending being swallowed by yet another mirror.

"Kids nowadays don't seem to understand eh, laddie?" He questioned and then launched a mirror to Kid Flash's side, from which Impulse came out and crashed with her father. "Light speed er not. She is a little slow, don't ya think?" He wondered. "It only took a little mirror to beat ye both down." He informed while staring at the mirror he used to swallow Impulse not long ago.

"Lucky for us, I learn fast!" Kid Flash added and then punched the mirror from which Impulse came out, and his arm was swallowed by it and came out from the mirror the Mirror Master was staring at, knocking him down after the strong hit. "That was a clever idea." He admitted, and then the cops went to the Mirror Master's side in order to capture him. "Take every mirror away from him! And make sure he isn't near any reflex or he will escape again. Keep him blindfolded." He instructed, and the cops tied their ties around his face.

"Ye won this time, fella." The Mirror Master began while being taken away. "But ye know they can't keep me away from reflexes! Aye will escape to the Mirror World fella, and aye will plot my revenge against ye and yer laddie." He threatened, but was then rudely pushed into a police car.

"And I will be waiting for you, fella." Kid Flash mentioned and then helped his daughter up, who dizzily accepted his help. "When I was your age, that happened to me almost all the time." He explained, and Impulse nodded, but it didn't help her feel any better about the idea of being defeated by the Mirror Master so easily after her initial confidence was too high.

"Flash! You got some words for the media?" A News reporter added, and Kid Flash moved his head in negation while many reporters arrived and flashed their cameras at him and his daughter. "What are your words on the defeat of Mirror Master?" The man wondered. "You got yourself a sidekick! Does this mean you will now wear the red costume?" A woman asked while following with the interview. "Flash! Your heroic doings since the passing away of your mentor had placed you on the top 10 of greatest heroes of all time! What are your comments about this?" Another man wondered. "We heard the Justice League offered a membership to you. Does this means you will protect the Twin Cities, assist the Teen Titans in their missions, and join the JLA all at the same time?" And the questions kept coming, but he was answering none. "Who was the fastest? You or the previous Flash?"

"…I'm not the Flash…" He added, and then asked his daughter to follow him away and both rushed to the ceiling of a random building, where Kid Flash lay down and stared at the still blue skies despite the sun being hiding already. "Can you believe that? They called me the Flash! As if I would ever wear Uncle Barry's costume." He added, and Impulse rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it is so unbelievable." She added with sarcasm evident in the tone of her voice, which her father couldn't notice. And then she lay down at her father's side. "Why don't you want to be the Flash? I'm sure you would be the greatest Flash of them all."

"Nah! I don't care about that tittle." He admitted, and Iris was surprised to hear that last. "Uncle Barry was the Flash. He was the fastest man on Earth. I can't even hope to fit his boots, I don't want to anyway." And Iris stared at him with concern. She almost felt like telling him he would soon claim the Flash costume, but somehow she decided to keep it to herself. "I got a lot of things to worry about anyway. Being with the Teen Titans, protecting the Twin Cities, my relationship with Jinx, that membership Green Lantern offered me to become part of the Justice League, and of course, an impulsive daughter who likes to race all across the Twin Cities at the speed of light as if she were some kind of target looking to be hit."

"Well, that was rude." She mentioned, and Kid Flash just laughed at her. "With all the mad criminals and psychopaths on year 2025, I thought the villains nowadays were going to be… well… easier to deal with." She confessed, and Kid Flash laughed at her. "What's so funny?"

"Crime fighting is never easy." He admitted, and Impulse stared at him with disbelief. "I have my fun all right, because I know what I'm doing and how to do it. But the safety of the bystanders is more important than anything. You can be a fool if you feel like being a fool, but never play with the bystander's lives." And Impulse lowered her face when remembering her light speed rush at the bank when she hit all the Mirror Masters trying to find the original one. "There is no telling of when you won't be fast enough… anything can happen. At the speed we move, there is no place for mistakes. Lives are in danger all the time, and we can't be everywhere at the same time." And Impulse nodded. "I know, doing the speed zen master of speed thingy isn't my style." He admitted.

"It's not!" Impulse mentioned, and Kid Flash felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Doesn't mean you can't teach me." She informed, and suddenly the words from her father on the future began to make sense. "…Someone will train me… he said…" And Kid Flash stared at his daughter with curiosity. "…Someone who will also learn a lot from me…" She continued. "He knew this would happen, it is his past after all… now I understand why he always gave more attention to Jai's training than mine…" And Kid Flash kept staring at her oddly. "I want to learn from you! I want to learn it all! And who knows! Maybe someday I will be the Flash!"

"Hey, you are hurting my feelings!" He added, and the girl blinked twice in reply to his words. "You should be aiming to be Kid Flash, not the Flash! I'm your father after all." He pointed out.

"Oh, but you are Kid Flash, and the Flash's role is still vacant." She pointed out with a grin on her face. "By the way, you are more like Teen Flash since you are 15." And Kid Flash was about to say something when he noticed Iris was right. "And what will you call yourself when you are 21 years old and officially and adult? Will you be Adult Flash?" She joked.

"You tell me!" He complained, and Impulse flinched. "Come on, future lady, what will I call myself when I grow up? Speed Freak? Swift? Speed Force?" And that name was of his liking. "That's right! I call myself Speed Force, don't I?" And Impulse slapped her own forehead hard. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you are really slow sometimes, Dad." She informed, and Kid Flash crossed his arms in annoyance. "Anyway, I still got a lot to learn from you, and I'm ready for you to teach me. For starters, how do I get my lighting gadgets to shine the way yours do?" She wondered while pointing at Kid Flash's gadgets, they were shinning, indicating there was a crime in progress.

"Problems at Central City." He added while adjusting the frequency to Central City. "Oh, it's just him." He added, and Impulse waited for her father's words. "The Trickster, he is, well, crazy I suppose… he is attacking bystanders by hitting them in the face with rubber chickens." And Impulse burst into laughter when imagining it all. "Yet, he is really dangerous. The police don't want to get near him."

"I will be careful." She added, and Kid Flash scratched the back of his head as if not wanting her to get involved. "I want to learn from you! I want to be as good as you! I will do my very best and you will be proud of me!" And Kid Flash smiled and nodded. "Great! I will be careful then! But until arriving to Central City…" She began, and an evil smile appeared on her lips. "Race you Dad!" She added and left him behind, and Kid Flash slapped his own forehead hard but rushed after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this one was a little longer than the first one. I hope you are liking this so far, and I will do my best to update this every Friday. But for now, I'm tired, it is 1:00am and I need to sleep. Bye guys.<strong>

**BIOS:**

**Mirror Master - Evan McCulloch: One of the most recurrent villains of the Flash, and also known as one of the best mercenaries, only surpassed by the likes of Slade Wilson and other more serious villain. He isn't afraid of killing, but he isn't heartless, since a percentage of all his crimes go to the orphanage he was raised at.**

**The Trickster - Giovanni Giuseppe (Mentioned): Another comic relief character, but this one is mentally unstable! He is like the Joker to the Flash, although he isn't a genocide maniac, he is just nuts.**


	3. Classmates

**Another four reviews for the record! Ya know, as long as I get more than 3 reviews for each chapter I know I'm doing a nice job writing this. As for this chapter, it was supposed to be online at first hour in the morning… but I fall asleep while editing it… so yeah, I posted it later.**

**The main idea of this story is exploiting the life of the Teen Titan's character Kid Flash. And introduce his rouge gallery as well as friends and the life he had before accepting the Flash mantle. Having Iris on the picture was a nice touch by the way but the dilemma remained. ¿What about Jinx?**

**Someone asked in a review if Linda Park was Jinx. The idea had crossed my mind several times and I had various possibilities but could only chose one, the less obvious one or the most obvious one, I don't know, but the answer is in this chapter, read and enjoy.**

**Reply to reviews:**

**CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl: About the dreaming memory of Iris when thinking about her Dad, it's true, the Flash in the future does remember his daughter travelled to the past and that he trained her there when he used to be Kid Flash. The interesting part to point out is Wally from 20 years in the future remembers the event, but he doesn't know when or if his daughter will make it back. Another subject to point out here is Wally from year 2005 is trying to be more mature for his daughter, only to end up realizing he behaves too childishly and that the man he is, or he is supposed to be, was truly based in the try and fail theory, and he will be witnessing this as his daughter commits the same mistakes he did when he was a noob in the hero department, so yeah, like father like daughter. And yeah, it is the never-ending story.**

**Teen Warrior: D'oh! I thought I had misread! But yeah, it's true, his name is Jai West, I will have to correct it later T_T. And funny how Wally's son turned out to be named Jai West when on Kingdom Come (An alternate reality comic), his name was Barry West. I wonder what made him change his mind.**

**nequam-tenshi: I'm glad you are liking the story so far, but I'm not going to reveal plot events to you, the answer you seek is in this chapter, so I encourage you to read it and find it out!**

**Atomic Devil: Thanks for loving it! I updated it already! Lol! I hope you like this chapter, and keep the love coming people!**

**EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pskov, Russia. January 10, year 2005.<strong>

"On your marks!" Races were the pride of the Flashes and moments of glory for many speedsters. And through all the history of the Flash legacy, no one had won more races than Wally West, Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive. "Get set!" But ever since the arrival of Iris West, calling herself Impulse, and being Wally's daughter from 20 years in the future, Wally's unbreakable record was shattered and ranked second. "Go!" And she would prove it day after day as Jay Garrick announced the beginning of yet another race between father and daughter, races with the sole purpose of helping her back to her own timeline, but which always ended in a radical competition somehow. "Give it your all you two!"

Iris had been part of the Flash family for 10 days already. And the efforts of helping her back to her own timeline had lead Wally and her to compete all around the world and in search of the ability which will one day, 20 years in the future, push Iris toward hypertime. Which is Wally's future ability to lend speed to other objects or people.

So far the results of their daily races around the globe had been fruitless in that particular objective. Wally was yet to be able to understand that power, but a different power was always in display, and Iris could tell while they raced all around Russia and while they passed from a continent to the other one. Her father was leaving sound speed behind and was accelerating beyond that speed without him even noticing it. His speed had increased so much that Iris could barely leave him behind now. And when their race around Russia finished at the city of Naukan at the country's borders, there was only one winner to the race, but Iris didn't feel like it.

"A fruitless effort once again." Wally arrived second, he was already getting used to it so it didn't bother him that much. "No matter how much I concentrate, you don't seem to be accelerating in the less." He mentioned while staring at his daughter, and noticing, much to his surprise, that the young 12 years old was gasping for air. "Don't tell me you are tired." He asked, and the girl moved her face several times in negation at the speed of sound in order to try to reflect some condition she didn't have. "You are 12 years old. You can't expect to have the endurance I have."

"…Says so the kid who broke the sound barrier at age 10 when fighting the Mirror Master and saving the Flash's life…" She explained, adding some history to the conversation. And Wally scratched the back of his head nervously. "Not to mention you were supposed to have a top speed being the speed of sound itself… but ever since we began having these races all around the world in order to try to help you help me get to my own timeline… you have been speeding up!" She mentioned and then fell to her knees and continued gasping for air. "…I think I want to throw up…" She mentioned, and her face went green. But Wally rushed to her side and rubbed her back until she calmed down. "Thanks."

"My top speed is still the speed of sound. But that doesn't mean I can't run beyond that speed." And Iris stared at her father with concern, and she noticed his body was still vibrating even after the race was over. "For me, it isn't safe to go beyond the speed of sound… that's why I keep telling myself my top speed is the speed of sound and try never to break that barrier." And Iris noticed her father was sweating more than what was usual on him. "Well, it's getting earlier by the minute. At Keystone City it is already January 10 and I have classes to attend to." And he then rubbed his daughter's head and messed with her hair. "I will rush ahead and get everything ready. You take a breather and wait for the old man." And Wally then rushed away, while Iris still tried to win some air.

"Who won this time?" She heard Jay Garrick ask once he arrived. He was way slower than Wally or Iris, but he was still a Flash, and it didn't take him long to travel from Pskov to Naukan in order to reunite with his new granddaughter. Iris finally raised her hand indicating she had won the race, and Jay delivered a dry towel to her so the girl could clean the sweat away from her face. "You really are impressive. Not even Barry Allen was as fast as Wally. You really are the fastest girl alive."

"Grandfather Jay… there is something I haven't told my Dad about." She admitted, and Jay stared at the girl with interest. "20 years in the future, Dad is the fastest of them all. He surpasses the speed of light, breaks the time barrier, and even goes beyond!" She explained, and such revelation drew a smile on the old man's face. "But Dad right now is really slow. He is still great and all but… well… how come he isn't the fastest?" She wondered. And Jay sat down by the girl's side while the two enjoyed the view of the snow covered docks where the race ended.

"Your father is the fastest." Jay added, and the girl just stared at him out of curiosity. "It's his metabolism which prevents him from going any faster." He explained and lowered his face. "Barry Allen was like some kind of battery. He powered up Wally's speed, and even supercharged him. Wally was faster than Barry but only because Barry was with him." And Iris nodded at Jay's words. "When Barry died, all speedsters all around the world felt the loss. But none was as damaged as Wally. He can still reach the speeds you mention, even go beyond them… but if he does, he will die… his body can't take such speeds."

"That's weird because I know he can." She explained, and Jay just smiled. "Maybe something needs to happen for Dad to realize he is the fastest of them all! And when that happens, I want to be there to see it taking place!" And Jay nodded. "That's right! Maybe I'm trapped 20 years in the past! But as long as I'm with my Dad! And see him become one of the greatest heroes ever heard about! Then I'm the happiest girl alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season One: The Lightning Saga.**

**Chapter Three: Classmates.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District. January 10, year 2005.<strong>

"You got five seconds to get dressed." When Iris finally arrived home, she couldn't believe what was going on. For some reason, Wally West, her 15 years old father, had this weird idea of signing her for the seventh grade of a Central City's school. "It's not optional." He added. And Iris stared at him oddly before bursting into laughter.

"Nice one Dad!" She mentioned while grabbing her stomach because of the laughter and then cleaning the tears away from her eyes. "Me going to school on year 2005? Really clever." She mentioned once again. "Have fun at school, don't flirt with anyone who isn't my Mom, and bring me a souvenir!" She mentioned before trying to sneak past her father, but only ended with him placing his hand at her head and stopping her march. "It's no joke?" She wondered, and Wally moved his head in negation while still smiling for his daughter. "Aw, bugger!" She added before rushing out of the house. "You won't catch me alive!"

"Iris! Come back here! It wasn't a joke!" And Wally rushed after her while the girl ran around the house trying to escape her father. "We don't know for how long you will be staying at year 2005. So give it up and get ready for school so you can learn some useful Flash facts!" He explained.

"When was the last time you actually used a Flash fact?" Iris yelled. "The last Flash fact I remember you telling me about was when you fought Dr. Polaris at Alaska and used some weird magnetic trick to invert his magnetic polarity and have him turning into a living magnet!" She added, and Wally raised an eyebrow while still running after her as she jumped inside of the house from a window and began creating barricades around the place. "I'm not going!"

"What's wrong with kids and schools?" He added, and Jay sweat dropped when noticing Wally had been acting more adult-like since discovering he got a daughter. He then rushed all around the house trying to find an open window, but Iris blocked all doors and windows with chairs and tables and Wally had to vibrate himself through the walls in order to get in. "Got you!" He yelled.

"No! I don't want to!" And then a strong struggling was heard for a while until Iris was rudely pushed out of the house and while wearing her new school uniform and a yellow backpack. "It's not fair! How can I go to school if I'm not even born yet?" She complained.

"Ask Joan, it was her idea." He added while going out of the house calmly. "And by the way, if I can't have fun staying at home, neither can you." He explained. And Jay went more relaxed when hearing that explanation. "We are leaving, Jay!" He added and rushed away, only Iris stayed behind and tried to return to the house but was then pulled away by Wally who returned for her. "Nice try young lady!" He yelled and ran her to school.

**Central City, Missouri. Western Downtown, Cary Bates High.**

Iris began shaking in fear once they arrived to school, and that only arose Wally's curiosity about why his daughter feared school this much. Iris got the looks, the personality, and was really smart for her age. Whatever could be troubling her escaped Wally's comprehension.

"Can't we talk this over? I will do your shores! Want me to do your homework too? It's no problem! I just need to read the text book at the speed of light! You won't have to worry about homework anymore!" She tried to explain, but Wally just crossed his arms and stared at her oddly. "Please!" She begged.

"No way. I can do my own homework, thank you." And Iris lowered her face. "Just what is your problem? You truly don't look like the kind of girl who would be left with no social group to belong to." He wondered, but she moved her head in negation several times while staring at the huge recreation zone and the many teenagers bullying kids around the schoolyard. "Don't tell me you fear bullies?"

"I'm short! Of course I fear them!" And Wally then noticed Iris was shorter than the average girls her age. "20 years in the future, I'm only safe because Jai is really strong and protects me from bullies! I can't use my super speed because if I do everyone will know I'm a meta and I will be expelled!" She explained. And Wally rubbed his chin with interest. "What will I do if I'm bullied? If I could use my super speed I wouldn't be complaining, but you forbid me from using it for that!" She complained.

"And I still forbid you from using it for that." Wally added, and Iris felt like crying. "So, they lock you inside your locker?" And Iris nodded. "They get you inside the trash can?" And she nodded once again. "They take your backpack and launch it from bully to bully while you try to take it back?" And the nodding continued. "And at gym class, you are the last one being picked because you are short and look weak." And she nodded while her eyes began watering. "Sounds like something I would do!" Wally pointed out, and Iris felt her jaw dropping. "What? I'm a bully." He admitted.

"That's so wrong!" She yelled, and the bell announcing the start of classes rang. "Dad!" She complained, but Wally quickly covered her mouth, and she nodded once remembering their situation. "At any rate! I can't go to classes without Jai! I need a bodyguard! They will eat me alive here!" She tried to explain, but Wally ignored her. "Don't be mean!"

"Deal with it, shorty!" He made fun of her and then ran toward some of his friends at normal speed before finally entering the building. Iris just saw him leave with weak tears adorning her eyes. But obeying her father, she made her way inside of the building as well.

Since Keystone City and Central City were neighbor cities, it was normal for students from Keystone City to take the bullet train for classes at Central City. The cities were built as twin cities since both were founded, with each city having a downtown area, an historic district, an industrial sector, and a riverside were markets, funfairs, and the more rural areas were found. On the center of each city there was also a commercial zone with super markets and places for teens and young people to have fun.

Yet, despite both cities being a mirror image, there were also some differences. For starters, Central City got better schools, colleges, and police departments, and was a little fonder of the old stylish life style. In some places there were still barber shops and the cars were old fashioned.

Keystone City in the other hand, had a higher criminal rate, and was home of huge prisons and hospitals. Keystones Industrial Sector was also a cradle of technology envied all around the United States. So, while Central City was the city of commodity and old fashion, Keystone City was the home of technological advances, and money, which lead to more criminality.

People felt safer sending their children to study at Central City for such reason, it was also cheaper, and was by far a better education, and on bullet train, the trip from one city to the other one was a matter of minutes.

By looking at the student card attached to her backpack, Iris noticed Jay and Joan were now her legal tutors. There was no mention of her father anywhere on her student card, but she found the grade and classroom easily. She was on her seventh grade and her classroom was on the first floor, room 127.

Cary Bates High was no stranger to Iris since 20 years in the future she would also study there. Wally's aunt, and Barry Allen's wife, also studies there and Wally followed her steps, which of course became a tradition between the Wests to attend to classes at the Private School of Cary Bates, one of the most renowned schools in Central City.

When Iris finally found her classroom, she was already late and not looking forward to her new school life. But she loved her father a lot as to disobey him, and so, she opened the door lading to her new classroom slowly.

"Sorry I'm late." She added shyly, and her professor waved her hand for her to enter the room. "I will just look for an empty sit." She explained, but the young woman stopped her walking and smiled for her, which made her feel really uncomfortable.

"Sorry honey, but are you lost?" The blonde woman who was supposed to be her teacher wondered. "This is seventh grade. Which grade are you? Four? Maybe five?" The young woman asked. And Iris felt like wishing the Earth would swallow her. "Let me see your student card." She continued and read what was written on it. "Iris K. West II… seventh grade…" The woman mentioned, and all of Iris' soon to be classmates began whispering and calling her shorty. "My mistake!" The woman added shyly. "Anyway, my name is Lisa Snart. It is a pleasure to meet you." The woman offered her hand to the girl, who accepted the greeting. "Let's get you a place, let's see…" The woman began, and then asked one of her students to pick a desk at the bottom line since Iris was the shortest in the group and wouldn't be able to see the blackboard easily, which of course embarrassed her a lot. "There you go, Iris, and welcome to the class!" The woman added before going back to the blackboard and writing on it.

"First day of classes and I'm already known as the shorty." She spoke to herself and while sitting down at her desk. A worried look was forever drawn on her face as she could almost see her future surrounded by the jokes of her classmates and the pranks of the bullies.

"Don't let it bother you." The girl next to her mentioned, and Iris stared at her with curiosity. "Look at it this way: no matter how old you get, people will always think you are younger. And when you turn 30 that really is something important!" The girl continued, and Iris smiled at her words. "Linda Jasmine Park, a pleasure to meet you."

"Iris Kiyo West the Second!" The girl mentioned. But just as fast as she finished saying her name, she froze there while realizing the name she just heard. "Wait… Li-Li-Linda Park?" She wondered, and the soft-cream skinned girl next to her nodded while wondering if Iris was all right. "…Then you are my mother…?" She spoke to herself, and Linda delivered an odd stare to her. "No way!" She yelled, which won everyone's attention, especially from Linda, who blinked twice at her words. "Never mind!" She sat down and took her notebook out and then remained in silence, not wanting to get herself in any more troubles.

* * *

><p>For speedsters, classes seem to go in slow motion, way more slowly than it does to normal students. Back at his classroom at the third floor, Wally had finished his arithmetic problem with little to no effort. It wasn't like he was a genius or anything, math wasn't his strong point, science was. But since he could move at the speed of sound, he could redo the problem at his worksheet 100 times a minute as long as he was careful enough for the friction of his pencil not to burn the sheet to ashes.<p>

His professor was one of those who usually want students to start working as if the first day of classes was just another normal day, with no introductions, no professor jokes, and a lot of work to do. It normally wouldn't bother him, but speedsters do suffer at schools because time moves at a different rate for them. And as usual, Wally would find it out the hard way when staring at his hand watch once again and noticing only ten minutes had passed by when it actually felt like he had been sitting there at his desk for 2 hours already.

"Somehow I hate my life at the moment. And this is only the first day of classes!" He complained while burying his face at his desk and then he faced his hand watch again only to see a minute had passed by since the last time he stared at it. "The world moves so slowly sometimes!"

"It wouldn't do if you relaxed a little, Wally my boy." Next to Wally, an old friend of him explained. He was a blonde haired teen who wore his hair tied in a ponytail, but who shared a secret with Wally, one no one else would believe. "I will take notes for you if you want. You go ahead and vibrate yourself out of the classroom." The boy added in a whisper, and Wally moved his head in negation. "You sure? No one knows better than me how much speedsters hate schools."

"How can I vibrate myself out of this one when I forced my daughter to come to classes, Hartley?" Wally wondered, and his friend blinked twice not really understanding what was just said. "Never mind, I will just try to tolerate this." He explained and then stared at his hand watch, which of course lowered his mood. "Would you mind doing something stupid so I can have some fun here?" Wally wondered. "Maybe you can try robbing a bank. I will let you go, and we can eat something at Flash Burger." He offered, and his friend moved his head in negation.

"As tempting as your offer sounds, my criminal days ended a while ago, Wally." He explained. "The Pied Piper could not tolerate another year on the reformatory where there is no music and I got involved in daily fights over the few books to read there." Hartley Rathaway was once known as the Pied Piper, a criminal from Kid Flash's very own Rouge Gallery when his mentor, the Flash, still used to run around Central City. Hartley of course was one of the few villains who had a secret motivation for being a villain and ended turning good after the Flash passed away, which lead into him and Wally becoming good friends after both had buried the hatchet. "And what was all that about you having a daughter? You are 15 years old!" He added in a whisper, and Wally faced his hand watch once again before deciding the conversation was worth at least a few minutes.

"Hartley, you were a villain who used a flute to control people's minds, destroy walls with sonic attacks using a trumpet, and drive me nuts with your cleverness and technology advances." And Hartley smiled at the mention of his former abilities. "So I think you can believe just about anything I tell you, won't you?" And Hartley nodded in agreement. "Remember Impulse from the news?" And the former villain once again nodded. "She is my daughter from 20 years in the future." And the former villain blinked twice and not believing what he just heard. "You said you could believe about anything." He informed.

"I said about anything, not everything." He informed. "Grammar isn't one of your strong points by the way." And Wally rolled his eyes. "Wow… your daughter from 20 years in the future? Now I see the familiar resemblance." And Wally smiled. "Won't that endanger…" He began.

"Her existence?" Wally asked, and Hartley nodded. "I reached a conclusion, Hartley… as long as I don't forget about her, she will exist, no matter what… the moment I forget about her will be the moment I screwed things up and she disappeared from my life, or future life…" He mentioned and lowered his head. "No one knows what will happen in the future… only 10 days ago I thought Jinx was the one… but then Iris arrived and said her mother's name was… funny… I don't even remember the name…"

"Maybe it is better that way." Hartley added. "We don't want you to screw things up, so the less you know the better!" He added cheerfully, and Wally nodded. "By the way, hate to interrupt this fascinating conversation, but your ring had been shinning for a minute already." Hartley informed, and Wally stared at the ring for a moment before trying to think of an excuse. "Think it is the Trickster again? He got away last time if I'm not mistaken."

"Only one way to find it out, sonic bubble please." And Hartley took from out of his school back a flute which he blew in order to surround both of them inside what both knew was a sonic bubble, a space where both could speak freely with no one hearing a thing at the outsides of the bubble. "Various banks are being attacked simultaneously all around Keystone City by suspicious looking characters wearing blue colored winter coats. The thing got Captain Cold printed all over the place." Wally mentioned, and Hartley nodded. "Wow, it's like an army, police stations are going crazy! All the banks are being robbed at the same time." He explained.

"Typical Captain Cold." Hartley mentioned. "When I was an in-training rouge in the Rouge's Gallery of Super Villains Summer School, R.G.S.V. for short, Captain Cold was my teacher." And Wally rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He mentioned once that after the Flash passed away, the best moment for a crime was school time. He said something about you not leaving school for crime fighting."

"He thinks I'm an idiot or something?" And Hartley moved his hand around his mouth as faking closing a zipper. "Very funny, Hartley. But seriously speaking, school is important for heroes who can't read a whole text book in less than a minute. Captain Cold is in for a fight… you coming…?"

"Will you help me with my homework?" Hartley asked. Wally smiled and nodded. "Then count me in, mister I can read the whole text book in just a minute." He made fun of him, and while the sound bubble was still active, and the professor was distracted, Wally grabbed to Hartley's shoulder and began vibrating until passing through the wall with him. "That always feels horrible." Hartley added at the other side of the wall.

"Get dressed and see me at the school's entrance in a minute. I'm going for Iris and am going to call Jinx." And Hartley raised an eyebrow at him, since usually Wally thought he could protect the Twin Cities on his own and always refused help from others. "What can I say, that little daughter of mine got me thinking about teaming up all the time."

"Just don't call us Teen Titans yet. I got a reputation to keep." And Wally rushed away and toward his daughter's classroom, while Hartley walked toward his locker in order to get his costume. "Teaming up… he said." He mentioned while taking his costume out from inside and going in search of the janitor room to get dressed. "The last time Wally was a team player at all was when the Flash was still alive." He mentioned, and then put his green cloak on. "This daughter of him is surely someone interesting."

* * *

><p>At class 127, Iris was having a hard time dealing with her classes. But different to Wally's problems which included his intolerance against time, the young 12 years old was dealing with something far more difficult to deal with. Right now she was supposed to be working on one of those annoying 'Get to know your classmate' games, and to make it worse, her partner was her own mother.<p>

"Let's see… the objective of this game is to try to memorize the likings of your partner…" 20 years in the future, Linda Jasmine Park will become the mother of Iris. But the more time she spent with her, the more time Iris endangered her own existence. With her father she didn't have such problems since he understood there were little limits to time traveling. But Linda maybe could not understand it. "Well, I'm from a Korean family, I am a hard worker, I like to read books and write my own books too! Although that usually gets me spacing out all the time… which makes it a little hard to make good friends…" She admitted in a whisper, and Iris was surprised to hear that last. "I like running around the park at mornings, I love cold weather, but rain kind of lowers my mood. I usually am a little bossy, mostly when doing school projects!" She added cheerfully, and Iris could see her mother was weird somehow.

"Well…" She began. The most difficult part of being a son or a daughter, is explaining to your parents about your likes and dislikes, since normally those likings are influenced by the family. "I got a hero complex…" She mentioned while remembering her father. "I'm childish and like videogames." She continued, and Linda nodded. "I'm sort of impulsive, and get in problems often… and well… I'm a little shy with people at first until I get to know them… what else?" She wondered. "My favorite food is the one made by my mom, but I can eat about any kind of food as long as it isn't spicy, I can't tolerate spicy, I got a cat's tongue." And she stuck her tongue out, forcing Linda to laugh at her. "I am short, and they bully me about it a lot." And Linda rubbed her head while making fun of the short girl. "Dad says I'm the goddess of mischief, and a crybaby. And the thing I like the most, in the whole world, is being just like him. I would do anything to follow his legend. I love running, I really reeeeeally love running, with all my heart! And I won't give up until I'm worthy of following his steps." And Iris then noticed she was messing things up while talking about her father. "I mean! I like athletics!" She tried to explain, and Linda just laughed at her. "I'm weird." She confessed.

"There is nothing wrong with being weird! I am so obsessive with my passion of reading books and writing that sometimes I just disconnect from reality and lock myself inside my mind's fantasy world! Now that's being weird." Linda explained, and Iris smiled at her words. "Maybe when I grow up the passion for writing will help me a lot. But when you are a kid it really is weird… especially for boys."

"What do they know? Most of the boys are idiots!" Iris complained, and Linda just giggled at her words. "My own brother is an idiot as you wouldn't believe! He does protect me from bullies all the time, but I'm mostly bullied by him too! And Dad is no help! He is always like 'let him be Iris, that's what brothers do', as if someone was born with a job description labeled on his or her forehead."

"I hate bullies so much!" Linda added. "I was writing this novel I wish to publish one day. And a bunch of bullies took it from me while I was writing, and began reading it as if they were retarded and then hid my novel's sheets all around school!" She explained, and Iris raised an eyebrow. Her mother wasn't the kind of person who would allow bullies to intimidate her. "Those idiots thought I was going to search for the pieces, they never thought I was going to beat them up and force them to search them themselves." That sounded more like her mother. "I already got my blue belt at Taekwondo! I can teach you if you want."

"Taekwondo? I don't remember you ever mentioning you knew Taekwondo." Iris explained, and Linda blinked twice in confusion to her words. "I mean! What I'm trying to say is that it is nice for you to know Taekwondo!" She corrected, but Linda wasn't at all convinced. "Anyway! What kind of guys do you like, Linda?" She wondered in hopes of her mother having dreams of one day marrying someone as her father."

"The guys I like?" She wondered. And Iris nodded while a smile adorned her face. "He would have to be smart, patient and calm." And Iris lowered her face when hearing that last. "I think that if I were to get married to someone I would look for someone who is always there for me, and never hides anything from me. Someone honest." She explained, and Iris began wondering how in the world she was even born when her parent's personalities were this opposite.

The door of the classroom was suddenly opened and everyone was startled, including the professor who at the moment was getting some exercises ready at the blackboard for her students to start working.

"Damn, I had to rush around all classrooms looking for you! Next time I will make sure I read your student card." It was her father. And in that particular moment, Iris could erase smart, patient and calm from her father's character. "…Professor Snart…" Wally added coldly.

"…Mr. West…" The blonde haired young woman added. And Iris could see her father got some kind of history with the woman. "You are a seventh grader no more, young West. What brings you to my class today?" She wondered, and Wally walked toward his daughter and took her hand rudely. Then he pulled her away. "Right, there was another West. Do I have to worry about her being as a troublemaker as you are?"

"It's a familiar affair, Professor Snart." He informed, and the young woman moved her shoulders up and down in signal of carefreeness. "I will make sure she does all her homework all right." He explained and then walked his daughter out of the classroom. "Your teacher is Lisa Snart?"

"Should I be worried?" She wondered, and Wally made a mockery. "Then I suppose that means I should." She added.

"Maybe, because we are about to place her elder brother in jail." Wally added while both rushed out of the school and met Hartley there, now wearing the green uniform of the Pied Piper and his already trademark green cloak. Both speedsters were also now wearing the Kid Flash and Impulse costumes. "Lisa Snart is the youngest sister of Leonard Snart. Also known as Captain Cold." Kid Flash explained.

"Your daughter is Lisa's student?" The Pied Piper added, and Impulse was surprised when seeing the former criminal and finding out he knew about her secret. "Though life. I would hate to be you. Miss Snart got a really bad temper whenever her brother goes to jail." He explained. "Where are my manners? The name is Hartley Rathaway. Also known as the Pied Piper. It is a pleasure to meet you." He added while offering his hand to her.

"Iris Kiyo West the Second." The girl explained. "And I'm Impulse! Fastest Girl Alive!" She pointed out with enthusiasm. "So, what's the plan?" And the Pied Piper delivered to Iris a new silver colored ring with the lighting logo, and then kneeled in front of her in order to replace her lighting-like antennas with advanced gadgets just like the ones her father wore. "Cool!" She informed.

"The gadgets will shine and let out a vibrational silent alarm only speedsters can decipher." The Pied Piper explained. "There is a resonance connected to Keystone City's Police department, and a different one for Central City's Police department." He continued with the explanation, and Iris nodded. "Whenever the authorities know there is a crime in progress too dangerous for the police alone, they call Kid Flash with these resonances from their headquarters. Left ear is Keystone, right ear is Central. Once you receive an alarm, adjust the frequency so you can hear police station conversations."

"So now your ears shine too." Kid Flash added. "You asked me how they shined some days ago. The answer is I have a genius working on my equipment all the time." And she nodded. "I asked him to craft some for you a week ago but he only got them ready today." He explained. "So here is the plan. An army of Captain Cold's minions are robbing all the banks at Keystone City simultaneously and also turning the whole city into a new Ice Age." He explained. "No matter how fast I am, there is no way I can be all around Keystone on my own. So this is your first job going solo." And Iris smiled at the revelation. "Piper gets Southern Keystone, by the Riverside, you get the Western Historic District, Jinx got Eastern Downtown and China Town, and I got the Northern Industrial Sector."

"Jinx is going too?" Iris complained. And Kid Flash nodded in agreement. "Not fair! She isn't even a hero! She is a former villain! There is a difference!" And then she stared at the Pied Piper. "No offence." She added.

"None taken." He admitted. "If I wanted to be one of the bad guys, the gadgets at your father's ears would have blown up on his ears already." And Impulse began shaking with fear when hearing that last. "So, who is taking me?" And Kid Flash allowed the Pied Piper to climb him. "Jinx is already there and fighting Cold's minions, I say we stop wasting time and get to work already." And they all did as they were told.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Downtown.**

Hexes of pink energy were launched all around the city while Jinx chased down some minions of Captain Cold who called themselves Chillblane. Keystone was now her city, and thanks to her sudden change of heart after meeting Kid Flash, she became one of the few minor heroes to protect Keystone whenever Kid Flash found his hands full protecting Central City.

Her pursuit over the bank robbers lead to the roadways in the middle of the sub-urban houses of the downtown region of Keystone City. The ground was muddy there, and slightly covered in snow as well, which gave Jinx an idea and her eyes shinned pink for a moment in which her strange powers took place. She had some power on the domains of luck, and could deliver bad luck to anyone she felt like giving bad luck to. The side effect was she couldn't give good luck to anyone, not even herself. But the bad luck of her enemies was good luck for her. Or so Kid Flash explained to her when she turned good. And so, abusing her dominium over bad luck, she casted a bad luck spell on the running away thugs who ended slipping and falling down.

"Ready to give up yet?" Domain over bad luck was one thing. A different power she got was the domain over the chaos energies, which she could concentrate around her hands in the form of hexes of pink light. "Jinx to Keystone City Police Department." She mentioned while pressing a gadget she had at her ear, a communicator similar to the one Kid Flash wore, only not that advanced and could only open communication channels and never hack into the KCPDs or CCPDs frequencies. "I got three metas involved in the bank robberies around Keystone. Send a capturing party to my coordinates." She mentioned, even when the trio of minions pointed their freezing guns at her. She just clasped her fingers together and their guns exploded, freezing them all there. "Jinx to Kid Flash, I got the bad guys honey!" She added cheerfully, and she heard a mockery at the other side of the line. "What? Got a problem with my initiative in this relationship?" She wondered.

"That wasn't me, it was Impulse." Kid Flash informed, and Jinx rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Impulse and the Pied Piper will be helping us on this mission. We divided Keystone in four zones. Help us put a stop to the robberies around Chinatown and Downtown."

"That's what I have been doing all day!" She informed. "Just how many minions does Captain Cold have?" She wondered. "If he had such a large payroll then I would have signed for the Rouge's Gallery of Super Villains Summer School instead of the Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination when I was choosing criminal schools."

"True that!" The Pied Piper replied to her words. "Although you must admit the H.I.V.E. gave away more promises of world domination than the R.G.S.V. and the quote for the R.G.S.V. was a real crime!" And Jinx nodded while remembering her student days. "You didn't miss that much by the way. Captain Cold was nowhere near the kind of professor Brother Blood was."

"Yeah, the H.I.V.E. had cool classes. But the R.G.S.V. always defeated us in soccer and had better field trips." Jinx continued, forgetting entirely about her mission. "Is it true that the Mirror Master took his students to a field trip inside the Mirror World and discovered several government's secrets when visiting the reflexes at the White House?" Jinx wondered.

"Hey! In case you hadn't noticed, you two are former villains." Kid Flash scolded, and Jinx finally remembered her mission and ran in search of another robbery in progress. "What good is there in reforming criminals when they miss their evil-doings this much."

"You are just jealous because there are no superhero schools!" Jinx added playfully and the Pied Piper laughed at the other side of the line. "At any rate, the city is in chaos and it's starting to snow wilder here, I will keep in touch."

**Keystone City, Kansas. Southern Riverside.**

"Understood, but do be careful." Kid Flash mentioned while stopping his running and placing the Pied Piper down, who took a moment to adjust to the radical change in speed but then readied his flute and searched for the closest bank at a disc-like gadget he took out from his cloak which displayed a holographic map of Keystone City. "At the riverside the water is frozen already. Captain Cold wants to slow us down." He informed and then faced his daughter. "Impulse, get a hold of your footing, don't speed up more than it is needed."

"Are you telling me to run slow?" She wondered. "That's no fun at all!" She complained and then tried to run toward the part of the city assigned to her. But the slippery floor, due to the snow falling, forced her to lose control and she ended crashing with the nearest wall. "Owie!" She complained.

"How long have you been fighting crime anyway?" He wondered, and Impulse moved her head in negation. "Somehow I did know you were new at this. Anyway, Keystone is a city where it rarely snows, but right now the streets are all covered by it. So, vibrate your body for heat and control while running. Your speed will be limited, but you won't lose your footing." He explained, and he began vibrating slightly to prove his point. "Piper, be careful. You and the other Rogues don't share a nice relationship."

"You two go and have fun. I have dealt with Captain Cold before. He taught me everything I know!" And both speedsters nodded before rushing to their own destinations. "I said that but… well, I wasn't the best student there was, I'm in for some troubles." He spoke to himself and then ran in search of the closest bank with a trumpet in hand. Once finding his objective, the Pied Piper hid behind a parked car and used the gadget with the hologram to have a better view of the insides of the building while using scanning technologies similar to something Batman would use. "Five armed men, 22 hostages, and I'm just a guy who uses sound as a weapon, this isn't going to be pretty." And he spun the trumped around his fingers before jumping out of his hiding spot.

By blowing the air on his lungs at the instrument hard, the Pied Piper sent a sonic wave to the insides of the building and temporally deafened the thugs and the hostages alike. Then he rushed inside, took from out of his green cloak two halves of a flute looking staff, linked them together, and then began spinning the staff and hitting the complaining thugs before they could understand what was going on.

"The Pied Piper?" One of the Chillblane characters yelled. "Dude! I know you from R.G.S.V." The last conscious Chillblane tried to explain, and the Pied Piper stopped before hitting the man. "Come on man! We were on the orchestra of evil doing theme songs for the big villains! Remember we recreated the Dark Vader Song."

"Right! It wasn't easy with a flute and a trumpet but it worked quiet well!" The Pied Piper added, and the Chillblane nodded while trembling and trying to adjust his ears after the intense sound wave he was victim of, but now calmer when thinking he could actually recruit the Pied Piper to his cause. "The glorious days of the R.G.S.V. my villainous days." And the Chillblane finally got a hold of his freezing gun. "By the way, I'm still going to knock you out." He explained, and the Chillblane stared at him with confusion. "Nothing personal!" He added cheerfully and then knocked him out. "Being a good guy feels much better." And afterwards, the Pied Piper left the unconscious ones to the cops while he went in search of the next bank being attacked.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Northern Industrial Sector.**

Around the Northern Industrial Sector of Keystone City, a blur of yellow and red light moved all across the streets while melting the snow on his way. The blur of light entered every bank around the sector, and beat the Chillblane characters easily. There was no time for jokes or having the usual hero vs villain confrontation that Kid Flash enjoyed so much. All the banks were being attacked, and Kid Flash even had to reunite a small group of heroes to help him in this particular mission, which by the way, wasn't his style in the less.

Eventually, he finished stopping all the Chillblane characters, and found himself at his first crossroad since the arrival of his daughter from the future. He had finished his part of the deal, and was now left with the decision of rushing toward the Eastern Downtown section of Keystone City, where Jinx was still fighting more of the Chillblane, or going to the Western Historic District, where his daughter was fighting the same enemies.

Until now, Wally West hadn't had the need of choosing between Jinx, the girl he loved and held so dear to him, or the so called Iris' mother, whose name he couldn't remember, and the person who he hadn't met yet but in the future he would get married to and have a family with. But right now the crossroad consisted in the following question: ¿What was more important to Wally West? ¿The current love of his life? ¿Or the daughter whose existence was at risk? His first thought, which crossed his mind in a nanosecond, was his daughter knew how to take care of herself and Jinx was still susceptible to the idea of rejoining the dark side of the law, and that wasn't a risk he would dare taking. But the second thought was to think as a father, and only the love a father got for a child is stronger than any other. Yet, Iris West wasn't his daughter, not yet at least. If that was a reality, the real question was: ¿Where did Iris West fit in his life? The confusion haunted his mind. If he could, he would chose them both, he probably was that fast. And yet, it still wasn't that simple.

"Great… I'm the fastest boy alive… but without direction… what good is that for…?" He wondered, and the snow continued to fall, and his answer was yet to arrive. "I'm sure Barry never had to deal with something this big."

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District.**

"Boo!" Impulse yelled while coming out from a trash container and scaring the hell out of a Chillblaine thug she had been molesting for a while already. "Give up already, I can do this all day… oh, just a second, I forgot I was chasing someone else." She explained and rushed away, leaving behind a freaked out Chillblaine only to torment another one at the other side of the Western Historic District as he tried to enter one of the many museums around the place. "Freeze!" She added while waiting for the Chillblaine at the entrance of the museum and pointing her hands in the form of guns at him. "I know its lame, but I always wanted to say that! Anyway, are you ready to give up?" She asked the thug, who tried to blast the girl with his freezing gun but failed miserably. "Missed me!" She yelled, and the Chillblaine continued blasting. "Miss again!" She informed, and then the thug ran toward another direction. "You won't escape me, but feel free to think you can!" She added cheerfully and rushed away in order to torment a third Chillblaine who was about to rob a bank. "Hi! I'm Impulse!" She added while appearing from out of nowhere and replacing the clerk of the bank as the one about to fill the thug's bag with money. "Fastest Girl Alive! And unless you want me to torment you like I'm tormenting your other friends, give up please!" She added happily. The thug tried to freeze her and then ran away. "This is more fun than it looks like!" She admitted while seeing the thug running away with no hostages or money, but he was still going to be tormented. "Oh! I almost forgot about the first one!" She added, rushed away, hid inside a box inside of an alley, waited for the first Chillblaine to pass by, and then came out. "Boo!" She yelled, and the thug yelled out of fear. "Do you really think I was going to forget about you? You are the most enjoyable to torment!" She added with an ear to ear smile.

"I give up! Please stop this madness! I will be good I swear!" He added with tears in his eyes, and Impulse offered her hand to the freaked out Chillblaine, who took it and then allowed the girl to walk him to the closest police officer, and when she arrived there, the Chillblaine cried to the police officer. "Please! Arrest me! I can't tolerate this little monster!" He informed, and the police officer nodded while taking the thug away.

"Only two more to go and I finish!" She yelled and rushed all around the city in search of the second Chillblaine she was tormenting, the aggressive one. "Hi!" She added once finding him running in the middle of the city. "Fire at me again and I knock you out you bully!" And the thug refused to hear her warnings and tried blasting her, but the girl moved fast, slapped his face a thousand times at the speed of light, and knocked him out while her hand was printed all over his face. "That was rude!" She informed, and waved her hand to a nearby cop. "Only one left and I'm done!" She added cheerfully and then went in search of the last thug and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "Missed me?" She wondered, and the thug surrendered. "Already? You are no fun at all!" She complained. And the police shortly arrived to help her out by taking the last of the Chillblaines away. "Now to help Dad!" She mentioned and was about to run toward the Northern Industrial Sector when she was blasted and frozen by another criminal who attacked her with a freeze gun after the cops had left. "Kyaaaaa!" She yelled as ice surrounded her until leaving only her face exposed.

"Kid Flash had no weaknesses until you arrived to his life, young lady." An Esquimalt-dressed criminal spoke out. He wasn't one of the Chillblaine. The whole contrary, he was their boss, Captain Cold. And before the cops could catch up to him, he froze them too as well as his supposed minion. "You can't vibrate yourself out of this one, Impulse. You are under absolute zero conditions. If you move violently enough, you will only shatter your own body into pieces." And Impulse's eyes widened after such revelation. "Kid Flash should have thought about it twice before getting a little girl like you involved in crime fighting." Captain Cold added while pointing his gun at her face, which forced tears to form around her eyes and those tears to freeze at her cheeks. "My intention was never to rob all those banks at the same time. I knew he would be able to stop us somehow. I wanted to bring his moral down… you see, the sadder Kid Flash goes, the slower he moves… if he lost his sidekick to me as he already lost his mentor, the Flash… how much speed will I take away from him?" He asked.

"Da… Da… Dad…" She began while shaking horribly, and Captain Cold approached the girl in order to try and hear her words. "…I'm… scared… Dad…" She added, and Captain Cold just smiled and pointed his gun at her face once again. "…Dad…"

"Leave her alone!" A yell was heard, and Captain Cold was slammed hard at his face by a blur of red and yellow light. "Cold! You have committed the greatest mistake of your life!" Kid Flash, her father, had arrived to her aid, and he was furious beyond Impulse's comprehension. "I'm going to hurt you, Cold!" He yelled in rage, and lightning bolts surrounded him, Kid Flash was reaching his top speed. "Never touch her again!" And he moved, faster than the speed of sound, and broke the barrier of light itself. Iris could tell since she could no longer see her father moving but could see Captain Cold being punished badly by him. "I will kill you!" And Impulse's eyes widened when hearing that last.

"Don't look!" A third voice was heard, and Jinx arrived just in time to cover Impulse's eyes, and the Pied Piper arrived as well in order to cover her ears. "He isn't serious! Don't look at him!" Jinx yelled hard and continued blocking her eyes.

"His words are nothing but a joke." The Pied Piper mentioned, and then began whistling for Impulse to calm down and stop forcing herself out of her freezing imprisonment. "Kid Flash! Wake up! Think about Iris! You are giving her a shock!" Piper yelled, and Kid Flash woke up.

"Iris?" He wondered, and then witnessed horrified that which he had done. "No!" In his fury when seeing his daughter being frozen and nearly killed, Kid Flash had delivered more than a thousand punches to Captain Cold, and had wounded him to the degree of crushing his bones, but the man was alive. "Cold! Speak to me!" Kid Flash added freaked out.

"…I… got the message… clear enough…" Captain Cold added weakly. "…Never touch… Impulse… right…?" He asked weakly, and Kid Flash nodded in the middle of the shock. "Release her then… if not… she will die of hypothermia…" And Kid Flash faced his daughter, pushed both Jinx and the Pied Piper away, and began vibrating all around Iris and melting the ice. "I was just going… to scare you…" He informed, and Kid Flash kept vibrating and helping his daughter to get some heat. "I would never… hurt a little girl…" And then he fainted when noticing Impulse was safe, but awfully cold.

"Yo-you-you-you wo-wo-would ne-ne-ne-ne-never ki-ki-kill any-ny-o-ne-ne-ne… ri-ri-right?" She asked, and Kid Flash hugged her hard. "I lo-lo-love you, Da-da-dad… you are my he-he-hero…" She continued while her father rubbed her body trying to help her out of her freezing state. "Ne-ne-never cro-cro-cross that li-li-line… please…" And Kid Flash nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but two cops and a criminal are freezing too and Captain Cold needs to get to a hospital." Jinx explained, and Kid Flash kissed his daughter's forehead before running to the cops and vibrating them out of the ice. "Piper! Your cloak!" Jinx ordered, and the Pied Piper took his cloak off and gave it to Jinx, who covered Impulse with it and then hugged her hard. "Calm down… I'm here… I will take care of you… everything will be all right…" Jinx added with calm words which for some reason forced Impulse to calm down. But then again, her tears began falling once again.

"…You… are not Mo-Mo-Mo-Mom…" And even when Jinx couldn't understand her because of Impulse's shattering voice, the Pied Piper, who was used to all kind of sounds due to his control over the subject, did hear her. "But… I can't… ha-ha-hate you… why are yo-yo-you so ki-ki-kind to me?" And Jinx rubbed her hair, until the girl returned the hug and sobbed at her shoulders.

**Central City, Missouri. Western Downtown. Cary Bates High.**

"Wachoo!" An hour after everything was settled, Iris West returned to school only to find out break time had just began. Wally wasn't with her since he was really worried about Captain Cold's health and decided to stay with him until he made sure the villain was all right, which also meant skipping the rest of the classes. Instead, it was Hartley the one with her. "Uwaah! Uawawah! Wachoo!" She sneezed hard once again, and her nose was surrounded by snot, which of course Hartley cleaned away carefully. "Thanks." She added weakly.

"Gesundheit!" He added in German, and Iris just smiled at him. "…Iris…" And the girl stared back at him. "Wally and I are good friends… not like best friends, but really good friends… so I was thinking perhaps we could talk for a while." He offered, and the girl nodded. "Good! There is a table over there." He informed, and both walked to a table by the recreation zone, where both sat down. "You know Wally told me about your time traveling dilemma. And you need to understand there is no love greater than the love a father feels for his daughter or son. What Wally did to Captain Cold, was just because he was scared of losing you." He informed, and Iris nodded. "He spoke to me to my communicator on a private frequency. He finished his part of the mission before we all did, and he asked me what he was supposed to do. It was between aiding Jinx, who he fears will one day return to her criminal ways… or you… the daughter he held so dear…" And Iris waited for his answer. "He came after you, Iris. He actually gave up on the love he feels for Jinx only for you." And Iris lowered her face. "That doesn't seem to make you happy." He informed.

"I'm happy my father loves me enough to make that choice… but…" She began, and Hartley stared at her with interest. "…I can't help but feel sad for Jinx… she is just so nice… when being with her… I can almost feel the kind of care and love my mother always gave to me…" She informed, and Hartley nodded. "20 years in the future Dad never mentioned Jinx… not even once… but here and now everything circles around her… or at least it would be that way if I hadn't arrived…"

"Well, Jinx is her heroic name… then maybe!" Hartley added cheerfully, but Iris moved her head in negation. "How can you be sure?" He wondered, but the evidence proved that fact directly, and that only depressed Iris even more.

"The thought did cross my mind. But things aren't that simple. My mother is no meta, and even when Jinx's attitude and mom's one are alike, I already met my real mother." Iris informed, and Hartley stared at her in surprise. "My mother's name is Linda Jasmine Park… and she is my classmate on class 127." She informed, and Hartley lowered his face.

"Iris!" Both then heard a female voice call, and saw Linda gasping for air after running toward their table. "Iris! Are you well?" Linda asked, and the girl from the future stared at her mother in confusion. "What happened? You just left for that familiar affair or something! Is your family well? Did something happen?" And Linda took her hands and stared at her eyes while her own were watering.

"Ah? It's all right! My brother was just worried about me because I had the flu!" Iris lied, and Hartley slapped his own forehead hard. "There is nothing for you to worry about, Linda! We just went to a doctor and got some medicines! That's all! My brother worries too much!" And then she faked her laughter. But Linda placed one hand at her own forehead, and the other one on top of Iris. "Linda, I'm fine, don't worry!" She tried to explain.

"But you are burning in fever!" And until Linda made her revelation, none of the two had noticed it. "I will get a wet towel and some medicines. You stay here and don't move! When you are sick you shouldn't make any kind of efforts." And Linda then ran away and toward the infirmary in order to get the medicines. "I will be back soon! Please take care of her, mister!" And Hartley waved his hand to her.

"Aw! Mom is so cute! I can't believe she is this worried over a complete stranger! We just met today and I thought she thought I was weird." And Hartley took a deep breathe. "I want to get to know my Mom better! And I want Mom and Dad to fall in love! That's right! I will try to play matchmakers!"

"I don't really think that will work." Hartley added. "First of all, Jinx is Wally's girlfriend." And Iris lowered her face. "Second, she is 12 years old just like you. And Wally is interested only in girls his age." And Iris nodded several times. "And also… you told her Wally was your brother… but if I'm not mistaken… Wally told Jinx he was your cousin…" And Iris noticed her mistake.

"That's right! Dad was supposed to be my cousin! Not my brother!" And she slammed her own forehead hard at the table. "I hate time traveling!" She confessed.

"But maybe I can help you get Linda to fall in love with your father." And Iris stared at him with interest. "I always liked playing cupid, and in a world where you can't speak to anyone about your future but a selected few, I think you need someone to help you as much as he can." And Iris smiled hard at those words. "Then, Iris Kiyo West the Second of year 2025! Allow me lend my ears to you whenever you need them." And Iris nodded hard. "Then, let's be friends." And they sealed the deal with a hand shake.

* * *

><p><strong>If you thought you could skip to the last part and read if Linda and Jinx was the same person or not, think again! Go back up there and read it yourself! Lol!<strong>

**BIOS:**

**Captain Cold - Leonard Snart: He is one of the most dangerous villains of the Flash and a born leader. He is skilled in hand to hand combat, has a clever mind for crimes, and got a freezing gun which in reality slows things down to a molecular level instead of freezing for real. He uses some special visor which allow him to track objects at a molecular level, which in theory, allows him to see the Flash moving no matter of how fast her runs.**

**Chillblaine (Various characters): The Chillblane were villains who suddenly attacked Flash on the comics at random, and every Chillblaine Wally defeated was different. but they all shared something in common, their incompetence. Sadly, one of them thought he was smarter and killed Golden Glider, back then her boss. Not sure if I will arrive there in the current story but again, this is only comic culture.**

**Dr. Polaris (Neal Emerson): One of the most dangerous villains in the DC Universe who got control over the magnetic properties of objects, not only metals are his domains. For example, he was once able to control the force of a tsunami with his magnetic powers. Even though Dr. Polaris is more a villain of Green Lantern, his daughter, Frances Kane, is the reason of various fights between the scarlet speeder and the lord of magnetism.**

**Golden Glider - Lisa Snart (Cameo): She is the sister of Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold. She had a dream of one day becoming a professional skater, but dropped the idea when her brother pointed out the benefits of a life of crime. She turned into a reformed villain for a while, and started her bounty hunter group and recruited some low rated villains who will later be known as the Chillblaine. On the original comics she is currently dead.**

**Iris West-Allen: The aunt of Wally West and wife of Barry Allen prior the Flashpoint event of DC comics. She was supposed to be alive on the 30th Century when Wally West was Kid Flash and also when he became the Flash. Barry Allen would live with her for a month and have twins with her on the 30th century, leading to Wally's solo days as Kid Flash, and the dead of Barry Allen during the Crisis of Infinite Earths a month after Iris got pregnant.**

**Linda Jasmine Park: Wally's Wife 20 years in the future. That's all, keep moving, if you don't know Linda Park and are still wondering if she is Jinx or not, read the whole chapter first.**

**Pied Piper - Hartley Rathaway: Deaf since birth and from a rich family, Hartley took part in an operation which allowed him to hear. With his new found love for sound itself, he discovered some sounds could be used to hypnotize rats, animals and then people, which lead him into becoming a criminal. But after the dead of Barry Allen, he had a change of heart and in mostly reformed. He still robs greedy people in favor of charity like some kind of Robin Hood.**

**Anyway, I hope you are liking the characters and scenarios, and I'm trying to keep Iris being the second main character and comic relief at the same time, which is a problem for the comedy part if you thing of the drama involving the whole situation.**

**Anyway, see ya guys next Friday!**


	4. Matchmaker

**Hi people! It's Friday again and here I am with the update! At any rate, it had been a while since I had a story with reviews being this participant, which forces me to be more creative, and keep the weekly updates by the way, and try my best not to choose the "obvious path". So, as I mentioned before, the objective of the story was to allow you people to know more about Kid Flash just in case your knowledge of Kid Flash is limited only to the Teen Titans cartoon and Justice League cartoon, I'm not even going to bother mentioning Young Justice because that would force me to get Artemis into the picture somehow and I really don't feel like doing that, I kind of dislike her character.**

**So, what's my point? Well, the point is I have known the character of Wally West since he was Kid Flash and through his entire journey until becoming the Flash. And maybe after this story is done, you will have a better understanding of his villain's gallery, his friends, his personal life, and his identity crisis. Now, there are many Jinx for Kid Flash diehard fans reading this, and maybe I'm a Linda for Kid Flash diehard fan. But that doesn't mean I dislike Jinx for Kid Flash, I actually love it too! So what I'm trying to say is, don't give up on who will win, it's a fanfiction and everything can happen. (For Example: Alternate Earths, Cosmic Reordering, Jinx Wins, Linda Wins, Iris existing out of time, I could give Wally amnesia and force him to forget about Jinx, or he could have an adventure with Linda and Iris would be born and he would be married to Jinx, or whatever). There are endless possibilities, and only I have to get a severe brain damage to see everything ending not being obvious, being enjoyable, and with everyone being satisfied for a good story and not for who wins in the end. So trust me, I think I know what I am doing, and NO! I'M NOT KILLING ANYONE! Wait, that isn't entirely true, I will kill some people but certainly not Jinx or Linda.**

**As for this chapter, and before anyone thinks I'm being one sided, this will be a chapter introducing Linda's relationship with Wally West. We all love love triangles, here is where it begins. As for Jinx, next Friday she will have a very late Valentine's Day chapter, so wait for it!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Superbluestar428: I didn't crush your hopes T_T I took the less obvious path, lol. And thanks for your comments about my writing. I do my best even when my grammar sucks.**

**CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl: I enjoyed this review a lot. What do you mean you can't tell? Sorry to bring it to you like this but no, they are not the same person. First of all, Jinx is 14, Linda is 12. Second, Linda was at school, Jinx fighting bad guys. But don't worry about it. Both will have their moments alone with Wally, trust me. And yeah, I couldn't resist the urge of having the Pied Piper in the picture, but I won't abuse him as a character. And at the previous chapter, Wally chooses Iris, not Linda.**

**Nequam-tenshi: What would Aunt Iris think? Well, Iris West-Allen is supposed to be living in the 30th century according to the comic books… I don't think I have a way of placing her in the story considering Wally can't time travel yet, so maybe we will never know.**

**Sofia Michelle: I love your name! Marry me! Lol, just kidding. It's just you got the names of both of my former girlfriends T_T. As for your review, I knew someone would skip to the end and try to find out earlier, no cheating in my stories, lol.**

**EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Central City, Missouri. Western Downtown, Cary Bates High. February 1, year 2005.<strong>

"Give it back! I'm serious! You will be really sorry if you don't give it back!" It had been one month since Iris Kiyo West the Second accidentally traveled from year 2025 to year 2005 after being launched toward hypertime by her father as he tried to save her life from a maniac named Zoom. And so far, adjusting to her new life hadn't been difficult, the whole contrary, she felt happier on year 2005 than on year 2025 since on this timeline she got all the attention she wanted from her father. Only not at school, where Wally would just stay close and see her being bullied because of her short stature instead of doing a thing to help her. "You people really have no idea of who you are messing with? You got five seconds to give my backpack back to me or else!" She yelled, and the bullies just laughed at her.

"Or else what?" The tallest of the bullies mentioned while holding her backpack and forcing her to jump in order to try to get it back. "Wally West may be your elder brother, but he isn't the kind of brother who would protect his little sister. He is a bad brother, isn't he?" The teen added and then faced Wally West as if fearing he would do something about it.

"I really don't care as long as you don't hurt her, Hunter." Wally informed, and the brown haired kid nodded and launched the backpack around to his friends. "And you can't use your powers either." He spoke at super speed, which only Iris could understand. "Are you always going to live under the shadow of your brother? Or will you finally do something about it." He continued in super speed, which Iris nodded at, and she finally got the courage she needed to hit the bully at his ankle, forcing him to fall down, and then she recovered her backpack.

"And there is more where that came from!" She yelled hard, and the other two bullies were about to launch themselves toward Iris when Wally finally stepped in and both froze there. "So now you are going to help me?" Iris wondered, and Wally just stood there keeping the distances. "I don't get you sometimes." She spoke to herself, and the boy, Hunter, stood up in order to give Iris a piece of his mind when Wally stopped him.

"That's enough, Hunter." Wally added calmly and with a smile on his face. "I allowed you to torment my little sister, but if it goes to punching, then you know I will beat you up." And Hunter lowered his head before nodding in agreement. "Now, go bother someone else, and no punching." The teen nodded and walked away, and Iris was surprised to see that last. "The same goes to you two." He instructed, the other two bullies nodded, but one was suddenly spun around and launched toward the lockers, and the other one was pulled into a taekwondo grab and pushed down rudely. "Wow!" Wally added, and Iris felt her face going blue in fear.

"If I see you two molesting my friend again! I will crush your skulls!" The girl who attacked them both mentioned and then slammed her foot hard at the head of one of the bullies. "Iris! Are you well?" Linda asked and then ran after the girl and pulled her into a hug, which freaked her out a lot since she understood the situation better than the two between her. "Hey! Does it feel right to allow your little sister to be molested by some idiots who enjoy making fun of her height?" Linda yelled hard, and Wally made a mockery at her. "I knew I had heard the West name before! You are Wallace Rudolf West! The self-proclaimed and self-centered peace keeper of the school yard!" She pointed out, and Wally felt his eyebrow tickling him in annoyance.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" He asked with sarcasm evident in the tone of his voice. "I have also heard about you, Linda Jasmine Park, the president of the stop bullying club!" And Iris was surprised. Both of her parents were arguing in front of her, and both didn't know yet that in the future their constant arguing would actually forge a relationship between the two from which she would be born. "Let me tell you something, princess of order." And Linda was annoyed at such nickname. "I don't buy the objective of your campaign. It is an exaggeration! Bullying is not the responsible of emos and criminals all around the world! It is human nature and kid's games! It's freedom! Being bullied helps you grow some spine! And being a bully helps the cause! Or is it not true that you learned taekwondo to get rid of bullies?" He countered, and Linda felt a vein popping on her forehead.

"True that! I learned taekwondo because I too was bullied! But I did not learn it to hurt people but to defend the innocents! I don't need to torment people and lower their self-stem to be a model to follow!" Linda yelled back, and Iris feared for her own existence since the more her parent's hated one another the closer she was from suffering a time paradox which would result in her not being born. "Save your words for someone who is whiling to hear them, hero. Your ways will only lead you into one direction! A reformatory for troublemaking teens! And then to the streets as a low-life criminal!" And Wally grinned at her words.

"Right, a criminal, you couldn't be more wrong even if you wanted to do it on purpose!" Wally pointed out, and both who one day would become father and mother of Iris West, faced one another with hatred evident in their eyes, until Iris placed herself in the middle of them both. "Iris?" He wondered, and the girl looked for an explanation to give them both.

"Great, you two know one another already!" She began, an odd smile was drawn on her lips and sweat covered her face. "But allow me to do the introductions. Linda, this is my dear brother Wally. And Wally, this is my best friend Linda Jasmine Park!" She pointed out the full name trying to force her father to remember the name. But he didn't and instead offered his hand to Linda, who took a deep breath and got ready to accept the hand shake when he quickly took his hand away. "Wally!"

"Too slow, slowpoke." He added with annoyance evident in the tone of his voice and then walked away, which left behind a Linda with her eyes in rage and biting her lips hard. "My own daughter… friend of a control addict like Linda? The world surely is crazy. If that girl influences in my daughter wrongly I swear I will give her a piece of my mind." He spoke to himself while storming away around the hallways of the school. Luckily for him, and for Iris, no one had noticed.

"Who does that guy believe he is?" Linda yelled out of annoyance. "He thinks he can be everyone's hero? Yeah, right! He will only end on the streets as a homeless if he is lucky enough! If not he will be another brainless villain!" She yelled the last part out, and Wally refused to give her an answer knowing that would anger the girl. "I hate him!" She yelled. "Gah! I need to be alone for a while!" She continued and stormed away on the opposite direction. The whole time Iris wondered how in the world her parents got along enough for her to be born.

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season One: The Lightning Saga.**

**Chapter Four: Matchmaker.**

* * *

><p><strong>Central City, Missouri. Western Downtown. Cary Bates High.<strong>

"What? Your parents met and Wally didn't even notice Linda?" Hartley Rathaway exclaimed and ended with Iris pulling him from his ponytail and down toward her height. "Ouch! That hurts! I'm sorry! I will be as quiet as a mouse!" He explained, and Iris finally let him go. "But then again… Wally's world moves at a different speed than the average people… a name he only heard you say once couldn't impact him much. He truly doesn't remember your mother's name." Hartley explained while both friends looked for a table to sit together at around the playgrounds. "Are we eating alone once again?" Hartley wondered.

"Yeah… Dad is too popular as to be seen around school with 'his little pest sister' he mentioned." Iris explained, and Hartley nodded already knowing how her father could be an idiot sometimes. "And about Mom, my Dad was right… or will be right 20 years in the future… whatever… I can't believe Mom is really that of a workaholic as to work for the student councilmen and be the leader of the stop bullying campaign at class breaks."

"You sure she is your mother? Maybe there is another Linda J. Park." Hartley added, and Iris moved her head in negation. "The important thing is Wally doesn't remember her name as the name of your mother. I know because he said so once during classes." Hartley explained, and Iris nodded. "So… maybe we should help them get along."

"…I don't know…" She mentioned, and Hartley stared at her with concern. "Dad did say he was going to live his life without worrying about changing the future because if he thought about it he may probably end up changing some of the events that are to come." She explained, and Hartley nodded at her words.

"But that is only one possibility." And Iris faced him with interest. "My theory is: everything is already as it is supposed to be." And Iris blinked twice in confusion. "I know time travelers, Wally's uncle, Barry Allen, travelled through time some times. And Starfire from the Teen Titans also traveled to the future." And Iris nodded while waiting for his explanations. "There was even a criminal who could travel through time, I think his name was Warp, he came to the past in order to steal a clock only because historic records mention him doing just that." And Iris began linking the random ideas of Hartley and deducing what he was trying to say. "The events that are to come won't change your birth from taking place. You are the living proof of it. Everything is destined to work as it is working already."

"Then maybe I am destined to be the reason of my parents getting married in the future!" And Hartley nodded in agreement. "My head hurts me whenever I think about it, but if you are right then it's not only my way of ensuring I am born in the future, but also is my responsibility to make sure it happens!" And Hartley nodded once again. "But how will I do that?"

"Captain Cold is still at the hospital, is he not?" And Iris nodded several times. "Wally feels responsible for his multiple injuries and visits him every day at Keystone's General Hospital for Meta-Humans. While he visits, you are free to do as you please. For example, you could hang out with a friend named Linda, at a funfair which arrived yesterday to town!" Hartley added, and Iris smiled hard at his idea. "If you take Linda there and…" He began.

"And I convince Dad to meet me there for some fun…" She continued. And Hartley nodded several times while being happy for the girl's enthusiasm. "I can trick Mom and Dad into having a date and fall in love!" She added cheerfully, and Hartley couldn't be any happier. "But…" Iris added now with her mood lowering. "I feel sorry for Jinx… is it really ok to interfere?" She wondered, and Hartley took a deep breathe.

"If all decisions in life were simple and no one got hurt, then life would have no meaning." He tried to explain, and Iris nodded in agreement. "Taking hard decisions is what makes life fun and interesting, and hard and painful at the same time. But it is also what makes us humans, and helps us find peace with who we really are." And Iris was impressed by the intellect of the once criminal now one of her best friends. "If you hadn't accidentally traveled to the past, perhaps these worries would have never crossed my mind. But now that I know you, and I understand the happiness you bring upon your father, there is no doubt in my heart. You must be born, no matter what, for Wally's happiness, and for mine as well. Since you are now one of my dearest friends." And Iris fought the urge of allowing her tears of happiness to fall from her eyes, but Hartley still noticed and cleaned them away. "So now we got a plan!"

**Keystone City, Kansas. Northern Industrial Sector. Keystone's General Hospital for Meta-Humans. 5 hours later.**

"Thanks for tagging along, Jinx. Being honest, I was feeling a little weird visiting Captain Cold all by myself." Kid Flash added as the couple walked around the armored doors of the meta-human hospital, where Kid Flash had placed more than one villain during his trips all around Keystone and Central City. There were even criminals from Coast City, since Keystone was one of the few cities which had a meta-human hospital. "And being honest, I need someone to help me put an end to all the yelling." He added with a drop of sweat falling down from his face, and Jinx raised an eyebrow at him.

"Recently we hadn't been able to have some time for ourselves with you rushing from Central City to Keystone City all the time. And then with you training your new sidekick, Impulse. It was about time we did something together, even this." Jinx explained, but then stared at Kid Flash directly. "And what was all that about ending the yelling?" She wondered, and Kid Flash delivered an odd smile to her. "Tell me." She demanded, and he just kept his silence. "What's up with you and all your secrets?"

"It's not a secret, you will discover it eventually." Kid Flash added, which was the definition of a secret anyway. "At any rate, we are already here! So let's go inside and spend some quality time with Captain Cold!" He pointed out cheerfully and while opening the door. But then he dodged a freezing blast which almost hit Jinx as well and she ended shivering hard. "…His aim is getting better…" Kid Flash added while breathing heavily due to the surprise.

"I'm warning you! Get any closer and I will freeze your sorry butt!" A teen-like voice called out, and when hearing it, Jinx understood what was going on and faced Kid Flash with hatred. "I swear it! We don't want to see you!"

"You didn't tell me he was here!" Jinx yelled out of annoyance, and Kid Flash just faced her with fear as he knew his girlfriend was about to hurt him badly. "Anything else you want to tell me about?" She wondered, and Kid Flash just moved his face in negation at the speed of sound. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She yelled, and Kid Flash smiled oddly.

"That's enough, Leo. Brawl with him at the streets, not at a hospital." And then there was silence, and Kid Flash approached the corners of the door so he could know if it was okay to come in when he was blasted once again and forced to dodge before his face was frozen. "Leo! He is paying me a visit you ungrateful child. Come on in Kid Flash, don't mind my stupid son." And Kid Flash finally made it inside, with Jinx following him closely. "Glad to see you again Kid, my bones are much better by the way." Captain Cold added, and Kid Flash smiled at his words.

"Considering you placed my father in a hospital bed you idiot!" A red headed teen dressed in a blue military uniform and wearing a yellow scarf and black glasses added while still pointing his freezing gun at Kid Flash. But that only lasted until he finally saw Jinx walking inside as well. "Lucky?" He yelled, and Jinx blasted him hard when hearing her nickname, and that only forced Captain Cold to laugh hard at his son's stupidity.

"I'm not good at visiting people at the hospital but… I brought more flowers." Kid Flash added, and Captain Cold laughed hard. His arm was broken, same as both of his legs and some of his ribs. He was also tied to his medical bed and had his head covered in bandages. But the man was smiling, since every time Kid Flash visited him, he brought more flowers, which made his hospital room look more like a garden than a medical facility. "Will we be able to fight on the streets soon?" He wondered with a lower tone of voice.

"Kid Flash, I told you already, getting the beating of my life is part of the deal. I try to kill your sidekick. You beat me to a pulp. It's as simple as that." Captain Cold explained, and Kid Flash just took a sit next to Captain Cold with a sorry-look drawn on his face. "When I'm healed you know I will plot my revenge. And if I end sending you to the hospital, you know I won't be visiting, I'm a bad guy after all, I got a reputation to keep."

"Clever, maybe I should break more of your bones and make sure you stay here for a while longer." Jinx added while pointing her chaos energy at Captain Cold. But Kid Flash stood in the middle, same as Kid Kold. "Fine, I won't blast him or you, but can I blast Leo?" She wondered, and Captain Cold laughed at her. He was truly enjoying this. "I was just having some fun!" She complained and returned to her chair.

"If you broke my bones, I would heal in a couple of days, maybe a week if it is that bad. I placed you in a hospital bed for two months." Kid Flash added while facing out of the window with depression. "Before my uncle died… I never minded about my powers… everything was a joke… but now that I'm a hero of my own, and I know I abused my powers… well, all I can say is I'm sorry… and I will be sorry until you leave this hospital walking, not in a wheel chair." He explained, and Captain Cold smiled at him.

"Sometimes I wish you were a villain, Kid Flash, we would be best of friends." He explained, and the thought also crossed Jinx's mind since she missed the days of glory when she used to be a villain. She was stopped many times of course, but she actually enjoyed it. "Why don't you try it at least once? Being a bad guy I mean. You would be one of the best."

"…It would be so easy to cross that line…" Kid Flash added, and everyone at the room stared at him with surprise. "Just kidding." And everyone lowered their faces, even Jinx. Although she kind of did it in relief. "I like being a hero. I want to be the best of them all! Grow up in the ranks! Join the greatest of all teams and earn my place between the greatest in the world. Just like my mentor." He explained, and Jinx couldn't help but allow a smile to be drawn on her face.

"Speaking about him… when will you wear the flashy red costume." And Kid Flash slammed his forehead hard at the wall. Jinx was freaked out and she went to his side in order to place a hand at his shoulder and help him calm down. "Kid… we also miss him… fighting the Flash was more important to many of us than gold and jewels." Captain Cold added. "You are fun to fight too. But we villains keep wondering about when will you wear the costume? I got my money working for July! Mirror Master says August, and the Trickster bet one thousand dollars for last week. He even told us he went all around Keystone hitting people with rubber chickens in the face in an attempt of enraging you and you turning into the Flash in order to stop him! Can you believe that?" Cold added, and both Jinx and Kid Kold laughed when thinking about the Trickster doing something that stupid. "Jinx also placed her bet. She still visits the Villain's Lounge at Central City for the bets. She said December of this year." And Jinx flinched when hearing those words. "Was it a secret?" Captain Cold asked with sarcasm evident in the tone of his voice. "Aw, sorry, I didn't know."

"You did what? Grambling is illegal!" Kid Flash complained, and Jinx just took a deep breath as if trying to calm down. "And what were you doing at the Villain's Lounge?" The complaints continued, and Jinx just crossed her arms out of annoyance.

"Hey, I got cool villain friends!" Jinx added, and Kid Flash gave his back to her in disbelief. "Don't give me that! You never get angry at the Pied Piper for throwing darts with the Trickster at the Villain's Lounge!" She defended herself.

"First of all, the Trickster is mentally unstable! I sometimes have to play darts with him as well so he doesn't go out to the city and firing kids at their faces with teddy-bear-launching bazookas." Kid Flash complained, and Jinx crossed her arms in annoyance. "Second, he is officially reformed! I'm all fine with the Pied Piper going to the Villain's Lounge because there is no way in hell for him to switch sides again!"

"Then you think I will be switching sides?" Jinx complained. "I don't believe you! I have been doing the hero stuff for almost a year and you still doubt me? I betrayed close friends to be with you! So don't give me that as an explanation!"

"How am I not to? Every day I have to worry about you switching sides! You use your powers ruthlessly! You go all nostalgic like when speaking about the H.I.V.E. and your school days! And don't tell me you haven't considered the opportunity more than once!" And Jinx slapped Kid Flash hard. "Ouch!"

"Shut up or I give you another one!" And Kid Flash calmed down. "Seriously! Haven't I done enough to prove to you that I'm one of the good guys?" And Kid Flash lowered his face. "Listen, I'm not going to blast you, but you seriously need to trust me more. Give me some credit will ya? I gave up my evil ways because of you. And so far it had been an enjoyable experience." And Kid Flash nodded. "So, do you still doubt me?" She asked, and Wally moved his head in negation. "That's much better. I may be evil but I'm not bad, there is a difference." And she delivered a soft kiss to his lips before walking out of the room. "I'm thirsty and need something to drink. You stay here and think about a way to compensate your lack of trust in me you handsome idiot." And with that last said, she left the room, leaving Kid Flash smiling for his girlfriend's new found patience.

"Being honest here, I think you ran with luck. I thought she was going to blast you." Captain Cold added, and Kid Kold cried hard after seeing everything that had just happened. "Stop whining, Leo! You lost her because you are a sorry loser. Grow some spine and get yourself a girlfriend already! I want to be a grandfather soon! Hurry up and have a child!" And Kid Flash's eyes widened when hearing that last.

"…A child…" He lowered his face while remembering Iris. He also remembered that his relationship with Jinx wasn't supposed to work for his daughter to be born. "I'm not going to think about it!" He yelled at himself while grabbing his head, and then his lighting like gadgets began shinning. "Kid Flash here." He began. And Captain Cold and his son stared at Kid Flash with interest. "Impulse, the KCPD frequency isn't a cell phone! It's used to prevent crime!" He complained, but still listened to his daughter at the other side of the line. "The funfair?" He wondered. "I don't think I'm on the mood." But then he covered his left ear. "Lower your tone of voice young lady! Who taught you manners?" And then he lowered his head. "Somehow I knew I was the responsible." And the conversation continued. "I know I owe you three ice-creams but… ah? No crying! That's cheating! No! Wait! Fine! I will be there in 30 seconds so quit the crying already!" And then he turned the communication off. "Kids." He added, and Captain Cold stared at him oddly. "Impulse invited a friend to the funfair and forgot she had no money… so I suppose I will be joining her. Tell Jinx I need her to keep an ear on the KCPD and CCPD frequencies when she is back, I need to run."

"The fair? Wait! Kid Flash!" But Kid Flash had rushed away while Jinx entered the room with a couple of sodas on her hand. "Great! He will ruin everything!" And Jinx stared at Captain Cold. "Kid Flash got a call from Impulse saying she forgot her wallet and couldn't pay for the games at the funfair."

"Sounds like an excuse to me." Jinx complained. "Can't she just run back home and get the wallet instead of waiting for her brother to deliver the money to her?" And Captain Cold gave it some thoughts. "That girl got something against me." Jinx added. But she didn't feel like being bothered by her. "He could have invited me." She complained.

"Kid Flash said he needed you keeping an ear on KCPD and CCPD frequencies while he was busy. And I would suggest you do just that." And Jinx stared at Captain Cold with interest. "I don't normally do this, but the Weather Wizard owes me money and I'm in for some payback!" And Jinx blinked twice in confusion. "He is planning on taking everyone at the funfair as hostages tonight. Kid Flash rushed away before I could tell him."

"Taking everyone at the fair as hostages?" And Jinx quickly grabbed her communicator, only to notice it was frozen by one of Kid Kold's lasts assaults against Kid Flash. "Leo!" She yelled, and the kid backed off in fear. "Seriously! Now I need to run to the fair and tell him personally!" And she stormed out of the room only to find Kid Kold's sister, Ice Kate, entering the room only to be blasted away by Jinx. "Not now!" She yelled and walked away.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Southern Riverside, the Fair.**

"Three, two, one." Iris counted while staring at her hand watch. And then she felt a couple of fingers hitting her head softly. "Hi Dad!" She added with a smile on her face, and Wally West rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You just figured out I tricked you, didn't you?" She wondered, and Wally nodded. "Aw! Sorry Dad! But I wanted to spend some daughter and father time with you so badly!" She informed and delivered a cute stare at him.

"Iris, I'm a hero, I should be on the streets right now… and being honest… it kind of freaks me out how easily you can manipulate me." And Iris delivered another cute smile to him, which he couldn't ignore. "You are truly the goddess of mischief." He admitted, and Iris took his hand. "Seriously, I was going to go out on a date with Jinx."

"All the better then!" And Wally stared at her in annoyance, and she flinched. "She may be your girlfriend but I'm your all time cute little daughter! You owe me some time and attention! If not then you shouldn't have had children!" She pointed out.

"Somehow I feel insulted, but I don't know what to say as self-defense considering you aren't born yet." And she smiled and hugged her father's arm hard. "At any rate, you got super speed, these games must move too slowly for you to even have fun."

"Yeah, but I didn't come alone!" She added and pointed at Linda Park at a table and eating some cotton candy. "Linda, I found money!" She added, and Linda smiled at her best friend before noticing Wally was with Iris, and then she stared at him with annoyance-filled eyes. "My brother will pay for everything tonight!" And Wally sweat dropped.

"If I were some other kind of person… I would definitively take advantage of that last…" Linda informed, and Wally felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Luckily for your wallet, I'm not that kind of person."

"As if I needed you to worry about my wallet." Wally defied. And Linda felt a vein popping at her forehead. "I would gladly pay for anything my little sister wanted. But you are too boring to even like the fast games. Where do you want to go? The Cup and Saucer? Maybe the Ferris Wheel? How about the Merry go Round?" He made fun of her. But Linda was determined to prove him wrong.

"I want to ride Keystone's Bullet Roller Coaster!" She mentioned. And once she said that last, the screams of fear were easily heard from the teens at the top of the mentioned game. "Keystone's games are famous for being the fastest games all around the United States due to the many Kid Flash fans! And Keystone's Bullet Roller Coaster is the only game in the fair which forces you to fill a last will testament before you climb it!" And Iris felt her face going blue in fear when seeing the teens yelling and crying while on top of the Bullet Roller Coaster.

"Nah! I have seen faster things." Wally mentioned. But Linda was already pulling Iris toward the line. "You sure you want to ride that thing? It looks really scary, and I'm sure you will be throwing out all night." Wally pointed out. But Linda stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine then." He added while buying the tickets for Iris and Linda since he thought the game was slow and didn't feel like joining them. "It's your funeral." He added while delivering the tickets.

"I'm scared." Iris pointed out with teary eyes. But Wally just made fun of her. "I'm serious! There is a great difference between running on my feet and moving that fast on top of a machine I don't trust!" She added. And although Linda could not understand her words, she still hugged Iris hard trying to help her calm down. "Eek!" She yelled when the yells of the teens stroke her ears once again. At funfairs, the lines move really slowly, but they move even slower when you are a speedster, which only added more fear to the young hero as the line grew shorter with each passing trip. "Wah! I don't want to!" She tried to escape. But Linda grabbed the girl from the arm. "No! I want my mommy!" And then she remembered who the girl grabbing her arm was. "…Aw… right…" She mentioned.

"Iris, it's just a game. Don't tell me it really scares you." Linda tried to explain, but Iris moved her head in negation. "I promise nothing will happen to you!" She added cheerfully, and Iris nodded while feeling safe when being with her mother and decided to give the game a shot, when the man at the entrance stopped her. "What's wrong?" Linda wondered.

"You must be this tall to enter this game." The man pointed out at a sigh stating out the needed height. And when Iris stopped below it she noticed she was too short. Iris was annoyed by her short stature, but still felt relieved when knowing she wouldn't have to climb that game. "If you got any replacement I will allow him or her to take your place, but do hurry."

"I got a replacement!" She added immediately and ran to her father's side and then pulled him to the front of the line. "Come on! I can't have fun but that doesn't mean your money goes to waste! We already waited for the line to end anyway." She pushed him to the front, and Wally tried to fight back, but the girl insisted so hard that he actually felt like doing as she wanted. "Have fun!" She waved her hand as Wally was forced to sit next to Linda.

"Great, now I will stink to stupidity!" Linda pointed out in annoyance, and Wally delivered a cold stare to her. "Yet, I am really looking forward to see just how much of a brave hero you really are. Or are you going to yell like the scared boy you truly are?" She tried to anger him, which was something easy for her to do.

"Oh, I'm not the one who will end up crying when the drive is over." And the game began running slowly as every funfair roller coaster. "I know speed better than anyone. This will be a swift trip. And a living hell for some kids." He pointed out, and Linda crossed her arms in annoyance. "Aren't you scared yet? We are climbing too high already. Can't you feel the adrenaline boiling your blood?"

"You really think so? It is unbelievably calm." She pointed out while the ride reached the top and began approaching to the corner. "These games are truly safe. If not, the government wouldn't allow them." Linda commented, although her words were shattering and sweat was covering her face.

"You are sweating." Wally added. A grin was drawn on his face. He was truly used to speed so this game was nothing for him. "It is too late for second thoughts though. We are already at the top." He teased, and Linda gulped. "Will you be all right?" He wondered. "If you want to throw up, do it to your left so you don't end up getting my clothes dirty."

"Please, are you even listening to yourself? You surely are as scared as I am right now." She confessed her fear. But she was surprised to see Wally wasn't scared in the less but was actually smiling when knowing Linda was shaking hard out of fear. "Move it already! The excitement is killing meeeeeeeeee!" She yelled once the Bullet Roller Coaster began moving, and Wally just laughed hard while Linda grabbed his hand and began yelling out of fear.

"You know! I'm actually enjoying your yelling more than the ride itself!" Wally informed. But Linda couldn't listen to him while crying out loud and closing her eyes in fear. "This is way too much fun!" He added and laughed hard, and although the ride only lasted for about 20 seconds, for Wally it was worth every second. "You can stop yelling now, we are done." Wally explained, and Linda breathed out heavily due to the adrenaline. "Will you be all right?" He asked in the middle of laughs and while being the only one on the roller coaster being able to stand firmly. "The exit is on the other side!" Wally explained while holding his laughter, and then he offered his hand to her, which the once proud girl searched in order to try and win some stability.

"Th-tha-that was the craziest thing ever!" She tried to say while failing to grab Wally's hand several times, and it wasn't until he grabbed hers that she could relax a little. "Can't walk!" She added, and felt her feet and knees shaking hard and unable to stand still. "Dear lord, I can't stand!" She added with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. "Don't be a jerk and help me out!" She ordered, and Wally was having too much fun that he actually carried her princess style. "Wait! No! Don't!" She complained and began waving her legs in annoyance. "Put me down you pervert!" She yelled hard. But she was still laughing because of the previous excitement, and Wally couldn't take her seriously. "I think I'm gonna get sick." She added now calmer.

"Then I better put you down." He replied and placed Linda at a bench, where she placed her hand at her chest and breathed out heavily for a while until she could calm down. "That was fun." Wally admitted, and then saw Iris staring at him with a huge grin on her face. "What?" He wondered, and Iris couldn't hide her excitement.

"Nothing!" She added cutely and while giggling happily. "After this, I think Linda may want to ride some slow games until she recovers." And Wally nodded while placing his hands inside of his pockets. "Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" She added while taking Linda's hand and leading her to the mentioned attraction.

"…Wait… Iris… I want to ride other attractions too but wait until I recover…" But Iris was deaf to any explanation and just pulled Linda toward the Ferris Wheel. "Iris, calm down, will you? The games won't go anywhere." And Wally just followed them closely.

For the next couple of hours, Wally mostly followed the two girls as they had fun all around the funfair. First the girls tried some calm rides because Linda was still feeling dizzy after the last attraction. Then they ate something, and Iris finally got the three ice-creams Wally had promised to her, although she shared them. Then they visited the attractions which weren't mechanical games, such as the house of terror, where Linda was freaked out of course, but nowhere near her companion's standards since Iris began crying out in fear and the staff had to go inside to help her out. Iris was truly no good with terror of any sorts. Then they tried the mirror world, were sadly Wally couldn't have a moment of rest since he knew of someone watching it all from the other side of the mirror. The group finally made it out unharmed, and Wally claimed it was already time to go home.

"We got classes tomorrow, and Jay and Joan must be really worried about us." He explained, but Iris wasn't finished with her matchmaking plan and was delivering her cute face to her father. "Iris, you already drained my wallet from all green energy and not even a Green Lantern power battery and an 'in brightest day in blackest night' oath will fuel it." But she kept delivering the stare to her father until he had no choice but give in. "…Fine… one last attraction…"

"Yay! I only want to visit one anyway!" And she pointed at the love tunnel, which forced Wally to make a mockery. "What? I'm the romantic type." She admitted, and Linda's eyes sparkled at the idea. "I don't feel like waiting until I get a boyfriend! I want to try it already so when I get a boyfriend I will know when to be all kisses and hugs!" And Wally felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Don't you think so too, Linda?" She wondered.

"I'm not sure that's the way it works." The girl explained, and Iris began pulling her toward the tunnel. "I admit I am curious, but seriously… isn't the love tunnel too… well… lovely…?" She tried to explain. And Iris gave her some teary eyes as reply, which Linda ended giving in to. "Fine… but afterwards we must quit abusing your brother's wallet." She explained, and both girls made it into the line while Wally only rolled his eyes. "At least the line is moving fast." Linda added. Both girls were now in the middle of many other couples.

"Yeah, it does!" Iris replied, and then she noticed they were only four couples from entering the love tunnel. "I need to go." She lied, and Linda sweat dropped at her. "I thought I could hold it but I really need to go!" And Wally sweat dropped too while staring at his daughter from the outsides of the line as he had done all night. "Brother! Please keep my place in the line. I really need to go!" And she began dancing cutely while pretending she had to go to the bathroom. "I will be quicker than quick!" She explained.

"Fine, but hurry up." He said while switching places with his daughter. And the girl then ran away in search of a bathroom. "She truly is helpless." Wally explained, and Linda nodded. "How can you tolerate her?" He asked.

"Actually, she is fun to be around with." Linda admitted, and then faced the sky. "Funny, the sky was full with stars a moment ago and now it's all cloudy." She mentioned, and Wally stared at the odd weather. It looked like it was about to rain. "And I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Next please." The employer at the front line asked, and both Wally and Linda kept staring at the sky with interest. "Excuse me, I said next couple, please." And both Wally and Linda flinched once noticing they were the next ones in the line. "Come in please." The man asked them kindly.

"Wait, there is a mistake." Wally tried to explain. "I'm saving the place for my dau… eh! Dau-dau-daunting! Yeah, daunting little sister! She will severely punish me if she misses her turn!" He explained. And the man and Linda sweat dropped at his weird words. "Just give me five more minutes! Or allow the other couples to pass while she arrives."

"I know your kind." The man suddenly added out of annoyance. "You will stay in line for all games while your friends skip all lines." The man pointed out, and Wally moved his head in negation. "You are in or you start the line over, your choice." The man asked, and Wally bit his lips in annoyance.

"Well, my curiosity is already high." Linda admitted. "Let's just go inside. I will explain it all to your daunting little sister." She made fun of him, and Wally moved his head in negation in embarrassment. "I can't go in on my own… I would feel uncomfortable…" She admitted. A small blush was drawn on her face. It wasn't that she really wanted to go in with Wally, but she was truly curious about love tunnels, and wanted to give the attraction a shot.

"Fine… we are going in." Wally added. And the two entered a swam-like boat and tried to enjoy the ride. The whole time Iris stared at them both from far away with a grin drawn on her face. Or at least that was until a strong lighting surrounded the skies

"That's an odd weather we are having tonight." She mentioned while staring at the thunder storm taking over the funfair. "This is no natural storm!" She mentioned and then rushed away in order to find a place to get dressed at. And when she finally knew no one was watching her, she launched her costume out of her silver ring and changed into the Impulse costume. "Think Impulse, think! Who of the villains Dad fought on his glory days could manipulate weather as some kind of wizard?" And she slapped her own forehead hard. "Duh!" She mentioned and then stared at the top of the roller coaster, where a man on green costume and yellow chest plates flew down with the aid of the strong winds coming out from his wand. "Weather Wizard!" She yelled while running on top of the rail-road of the game and meeting the Weather Wizard there. "So, what's your plan? Ruin it for people who just met so they can't say: 'hi, nice to meet you. Nice weather, isn't it?' or something like that?" She made fun of the villain.

"Impulse?" And the girl smiled. It was obvious her name was now well known on year 2005. "Do not bother me. It is Kid Flash who I am after! Even before fighting the Flash it was Kid Flash the one who defeated me on my debut! I am the object of laughter because I was the first and only villain to be defeated by a sidekick on the day of his debut! We also got our book of Villainous Records! And my record doesn't make me proud in the less!" And Impulse burst into laughter while imagining the other villains making fun of the Weather Wizard for being defeated by a sidekick. "Silence! Today I will write a new page on the Villainous Book of Records! Since today! I will become the first known villain to kill not only one speedster, but two!" And Impulse's laughter died down when she noticed how serious he was. "Before the humiliation I felt because of him, the thought of stealing a life never crossed my mind! But tonight I care not!"

And lighting fell all around the funfair. It was like a rain of pure electricity hitting all the games and forcing them to malfunction, and Impulse had to ignore the urge of struggling against the Weather Wizard for his wand in order to place her attention where it was needed and save the lives of the people on top of the mechanical games.

* * *

><p>Inside the love tunnel, Linda was enjoying the ride, and even when Wally wasn't, the only thought of knowing Linda wasn't being the usual total pain kind of girl with him was enough for him. The lights of the tunnel suddenly died down, and the boat stopped moving, and when such thing happened, Linda grabbed Wally's hand in fear and sat firmly at the boat. It wasn't that the girl got a secret intention, she was just scared.<p>

"Don't even say a word, West!" She added coldly and while her voice began shattering. "I'm afraid of total darkness so deal with it." But at least she was brave enough as to admit her fears this easily, which broke any intention Wally had about making fun of her. "What do you think that is going on?" She wondered, trying to force some kind of conversation between the two in order to try to calm down.

"I just hope it isn't what I think it is." And then his ring began shinning from time to time and Wally lowered his face. "Damn, it is what I think it is." He spoke to himself, and Linda just stared at him and at his shinning ring. "It's nothing! I was just thinking perhaps the weather out there was the cause of the lights going out!" He explained, and then a strong lighting was heard, and to his surprise, Linda never yelled in fear or went all crybaby-like. "Are you going to be ok?" He wondered.

"I'm afraid of darkness, not lighting." She explained. "But didn't that lighting sound too close?" And Wally nodded while trying to find a way out of this one. "Then, let's go investigate!" She added while standing up from the boat and forcing it to move abruptly, which impressed Wally a lot. "I'm not going to stay in the darkness all night, I refuse too." And then Wally understood her reasons while seeing her jumping off the boat and landing at the corner of the small canal they were traveling at. "Also! Iris is out there and probably scared because of the strong winds and lighting. You are worried about her too, are you not?"

"Iris is fine. She knows how to take care of herself." Wally added and then jumped off the swam-like boat and next to Linda. "When I was younger than her, my Uncle Barry gave me liberties no adult in his five senses would ever allow a 9 years old to have. She is 12, I'm sure she can handle it." And Linda nodded while leading the way out, but never going too far from the light of Wally's ring. "What impresses me the most…" Wally added while walking past various stationed swamp boats with couples on top of them and all being freaked out. "…Is that even when you are afraid of the dark, you took the initiative and faced your fear head on." And Linda took his hand once again, the one with the ring giving out the alarm-like light. "You are still scared?"

"Honestly speaking, I'm freaking out." She admitted. And Wally stared at her with disbelief. But the shaking from her hand when holding his own reflected she truly was terrified. "But Iris is out there, and in the middle of a weather phenomenon. And I'm worried for her safety."

"So, you endanger your own safety in favor of hers?" And Linda nodded. "Are you a masochist?" He joked, and Linda stepped on his foot hard. "Ouch!" He complained.

"You deserved it!" Linda then lead him until they found a closed door at the end of the canal, which seemed to open widely when the swam-boats were close to cross it, but since the lights went out before that happened, the doors were firmly closed no matter of how much effort Linda placed into opening them. "It's stuck!" She complained.

"Is not, you are just too weak." Wally pointed out and began pushing, but the door didn't move an inch. "Fine, it's stuck." He admitted, and Linda kicked the door hard but only ended hurting her leg. "That was really impulsive… reminds me of Iris." He added, and Wally rubbed his chin. "I could vibrate myself through… but Linda would notice…" He spoke to himself, but then another idea crossed his mind. "I'm going to try something." He informed and let go of Linda's hand and began vibrating his hands, and thanks to the darkness inside the love tunnel, he knew Linda wouldn't notice and then he slammed both hands at the door which was pushed open by the force of his vibrations. "There you go." And Linda was impressed, but then a strong wind hit them both and Linda ended grabbing Wally's waist in order not to be launched inside of the tunnel. "Somehow I knew it was him." Wally mentioned while seeing the Weather Wizard launching lightning bolts all around the funfair in hopes of striking Impulse with them. "I need to help her!" He added and tried to rush to his daughter's aid, but then remembered Linda was with him and he was supposed to keep his identity a secret. "Linda! Stay inside! I will go look for Iris!" He lied, but Linda moved her face in negation.

"I'm going too! She is my friend!" But the wind grew stronger, and both ended grabbing the door and fighting the strong winds hard. "Iris!" She yelled, and Impulse noticed both of her parents, but knew she couldn't risk her own identity or her father's one.

"Stay inside!" Impulse yelled and pushed them both inside of the love tunnel before facing the Weather Wizard as he flew down the roller coaster to meet Impulse. "Now that everyone is safe." She mentioned and breathed out heavily. "You are on for the beating of your life!" She pointed at him, but she was tired, and barely able to breathe normally against such winds.

"Where is Kid Flash? I got no time to waste against a girl who barely controls her powers! Just look at yourself! You are all covered in sweat and the fight hasn't even started!" The Weather Wizard added while laughing hysterically, and Impulse continued trying to catch her breathe. "I remember Kid Flash also used to get tired fast. It was something about his metabolism and not the body condition. No matter how much effort you place into it, Kid Flash took almost 3 years to control his metabolism!"

"I just need a second to fill my gas tank!" She explained and lowered her head trying to breathe normally. But she was awfully tired, she was too young to have the endurance of her father, and even his endurance was limited by his young age. "I will stop you!" And she ran after the Weather Wizard, but running against the wind and being slowed down by her tired muscles allowed the Weather Wizard to see her coming and to kick her away. "Ow!" She cried out while rolling around the floor.

"I need to help her!" Wally informed while facing Linda, who for once noticed she would do more harm than good if she tried to help. "Impulse, hang on right there!" He added and moved against the wind, while the Weather Wizard only laughed at his efforts. "Impulse!" He kneeled next to her, and the girl continued gasping for air and sweating hard. She couldn't continue. "Listen carefully and you will help me extend the Weather Wizard's losing streak inside the Villainous Book of Records." And the Weather Wizard casted lighting all around his wand and got ready to launch it against the two. "If you vibrate fast enough, the energy you generate when your molecules start clashing will be enough to force a seismic reaction when slammed at the ground!" And Iris blinked twice at his words. "Didn't I tell you 20 years in the future about the time I fought Madam Rogue?" And the girl moved her head in negation, and Wally remembered he had told nothing to her about Jinx in the future. "Never mind that! Just vibrate and clash your molecules with the ground!" And then Wally evaded a lighting thrown at him.

"Wow! You got fast reflexes!" The Weather Wizard added and readied his wand once again. "I will say this one last time, Impulse." The Weather Wizard continued, and pointed the electrified wand toward Wally. "Where is Kid Flash? It is him who I wish to kill!" And the girl stood up weakly and while gasping for air.

"The number you just dialed is disconnected, please leave your message after the signal, beeeeep!" She joked, even when she was in no conditions to joke around. And that only angered the Weather Wizard, who launched the lighting against her. She pushed her father away, dodged the lighting, and then began vibrating. She did it so fast that a small electromagnetic field began generating around her and bolts of energy surrounded her. "My nose tickles!" She complained, and then moved her hands on top of her head before slamming them hard against the floor after doing an idiotic-like smile product of the tickling sensation of her nose. And when her molecules stroke the ground, it shattered furiously until spikes of earth arose from the ground and crashed against the surprised Weather Wizard, who was knocked out cold. "That felt horrible." She admitted and then ran toward the wand and stepped her foot hard against it, breaking its mechanism and returning the weather to normal. "Congratulations, Weather Wizard." She mentioned while still gasping for air. "Your un-victorious streak against newcomer heroes just rose to 0-2!" And then she kicked his face hard and knocked him down once again. "I appreciate your help fine citizen who I have never seen in my whole life… woops…" She added while losing equilibrium. "I shall now return to my secret Flash cave and to my mentor's side and report my doings!" She explained, and Wally laughed at his daughter's words.

"I appreciate your help too fine heroic apprentice learning the ways of the heroes! I will now call the authorities and see this evil doer answer to law itself!" And Iris giggled before running away and searching for a hiding spot to take her costume off. "That girl, where did she learn her heroic lines? From comic books?" Wally wondered, and Linda then grabbed his shoulder. "Linda? Are you all right?" He questioned.

"Forget about me, what about Iris?" And even when Wally knew his daughter was all right, he had to fake a worried face and start calling out his daughter's name trying to find her. "Iris!" Linda yelled, and Wally did the same until he saw Iris running toward a destroyed hot dog car and hiding below its umbrella. "Iris!" Linda continued calling, and Iris just got her face all dirty with some oil from the hot dog cart and dirt from the floor to further disguise herself.

"I'm here!" And both Linda, and a not so surprised Wally, ran toward her and helped her out. "Aw! I missed the Love Tunnel! Was it fun?" She wondered, and Linda blushed a little, which of course won her attention and forced a smile to be drawn on her lips.

"Well… actually… it was really pleasant…" She admitted, and Iris giggled hard before randomly hugging Linda hard. "Eh? Iris, wait a minute, what are you…?" But then Linda heard some snoring, and noticed, much to her surprise, that Iris had fallen asleep and saliva was even falling from her lips. "It must have been horrible for her to be out here when this psycho was on the loss." Linda explained while seeing Wally tying the criminal with some ropes he found scattered all around the place, maybe ones which once tied the carp of the circus.

"I'm sure she did fine." He explained, and then took his daughter up and carried her piggyback style. "It's getting late, I will walk you home." Wally explained, and Linda nodded while following him all around the in ruins funfair.

"Darn! I'm late!" Just as they were leaving, Jinx arrived to the funfair only to see the place was a mess and that the Weather Wizard was defeated and tied for the cops. "And I ran all the way from the hospital in order to be of help since no taxi would actually allow me in." She complained and then saw Wally carrying the unconscious body of Iris on his back and was about to run to their side in order to see if they were all right when she noticed Linda by his side and walking too close to him. They weren't holding hands, or being lovely to one another, but Jinx could notice the girl was really walking too close to him. "Who is that girl?" She wondered, and her eyes went pink in rage. "If he is cheating on me, he will be really sorry."

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District. The Garrick's place.**

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Wally offered once they arrived to his house and began trying to open the door only to end up having Linda taking the keys from his hand and opening it herself. "Keep your voice down, the old man and the old woman are sleeping." He informed, and Linda rolled her eyes. "But seriously speaking, it will only take me a minute to place Iris on her bed. Then I will walk you home." He offered, but Linda just smiled and moved her face in negation.

"I live at the Northern Industrial Sector. I will just walk to the nearest station and take the bullet train there." She explained, but Wally tried to insist. "Look at her, she is sleep-talking." Linda mentioned while pointing at Iris as she struggled in her dreams.

"…I broke a record Mom… I'm in the book… just like Dad is…" She mentioned and then continued snoring peacefully. Linda just giggled at her words without even imagining what the girl was talking about, but Wally did sweat drop when understanding her words.

"I had fun today." Linda explained, and then she began playing with her skirt nervously, which won Wally's attention. "Perhaps we should hang out more often. The three of us." And Wally just nodded. "That way we will continue abusing your wallet."

"Why you…?" Wally complained with a vein already popping at his forehead, and forgetting what he thought he had noticed from Linda as a gesture of embarrassment toward him, and Linda just took some money from out of her purse and delivered it to Wally. "What's this?"

"A little cooperation." She explained, and due to his broken pockets, Wally couldn't help it but accept. "I'm leaving now then." And she began walking away with a smile on her face, but suddenly interrupted her march. "…Wally…" She began, and Wally stared at her with interest. "You aren't that bad." She admitted while blushing hard, and then she ran away.

"And handsome strikes again." He grinned hard, and then made it inside of the house and locked the door after him. "Still… why does her name ring a bell…?" He wondered. "Linda Jasmine Park." He mentioned, and then he raised an eyebrow. "Wait… could it be…?" And he froze in space while trying to force his mind to remember. "She is the daughter of John Park! The Police officer from Central City's Police Department who used to help Uncle Barry with his detective investigations! I can't believe that is his daughter! I knew the name rang a bell, way to go Wally!" He mentioned while climbing the stairs toward his room. "Man, I have been feeling like an idiot all day for not remembering! Good to know I remembered on time! John Park was a good friend of Uncle Barry before my uncle passed away… perhaps, that's the reason of why Linda an I began getting along." He concluded. "Well, whatever, I need some sleep." And he entered his room and placed his daughter at his bed. "You did great today… I'm proud of you…" He added in a whisper, and Iris just smiled hard at those words. "I will look for something to eat before I go to sleep." He spoke to himself and walked downstairs in search of the fridge. Just then, Iris opened her eyes slowly, a soft smile was drawn on her face.

"Dad, you truly are slow." Iris spoke to herself. "I wonder if Mom likes Dad already! Maybe I should plot something for Valentine's Day!" And she blinked twice. "Shouldn't I get my own Valentine first?" She wondered. "Never mind! Whoever I date now will be 20 years older than me when I travel back to my own timeline." She admitted, and then fixed herself at her bed. "Mom… please win Dad's heart fast…" And she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So far I have introduced various characters and got some cameos or mentions of other characters, and since I'm trying to introduce the Flash universe to you people, I think it is about time I made some bios of some sort. So at the end of each chapter, if I got the time, I will open a bios section, short bios, just in case anyone wish to read them.<strong>

**Why? I will tell you why. These are the characters that have been introduced: The Key, Heat Wave, The Trickster (mentioned), The Mirror Master, Captain Cold, The Weather Wizard, The Pied Piper, The Rainbow Raider (mentioned), Zoom III, Kid Kold, Ice Kate, Golden Glider (On her civilian identity as Lisa Snart), Jai West (cameo), Iris Kiyo West the Second, Flash I (Jay Garrick), Flash II (Barry Allen), Green Lantern II (cameo and referenced), Joan Garrick, Iris West-Allen, Linda Park (The First), John Park (cameo and mentioned), Hunter (cameo), and even Cary Bates! (The man who re-created Central City), and this is only chapter four! So, bios are needed or not? Lol. Anyway, I'm editing all chapters to add the bios section at the end of each chapter, the characters will have their bio only in the chapter they are introduced, mentioned, or cameoed, so feel free to go back and read the bottom of the page.**

**BIOS:**

**Hunter: I won't say much of this guy for future plot purposes, all you need to know is he is one of Wally's best friends.**

**Ice Kate - Kate Snart (Cameo): She is a character who debuted on Titans Go! #53 and is supposedly the daughter of Captain Cold. Again, I don't remember Captain Cold having family in the original DC comics, and she resembles more the Golden Glider, who is Captain Cold's sister, than her own father, but well, maybe I will use her in the future.**

**Kid Kold - Leo Snart: He is a character who debuted on Titans Go! #53 and is supposedly the son of Captain Cold. He dated Jinx before Kid Flash, and is a low rated villain who may never reach his father's standards.**

**Weather Wizard - Mark Mardon: A villain who was lucky enough as to find a device which could control weather. He sometimes thinks of himself like a god, and his weather manipulation powers make him a treat for the world and himself. He holds a grudge against Kid Flash for beating him with the help of Elongated Man.**

**LONGEST SUMMARY AND POST SUMMARY EVER!**


	5. Paradox

**What? Only three reviews? T_T what did I do wrong this time? Just kidding. At any rate, despite the lack of one review on last chapter to keep the four reviews per chapter undefeated streak, I must admit I am impressed for the different reviewers that have reviewed to this story so far. I mean, normally, the same guys and gals are the loyal kind who review through the whole story… unless I take forever to update and they give up on the story because of me. So far there are 10 different reviewers, and only a few have reviewed at least 3 chapters, none have reviewed them all, lol, funny.**

**Well, let's forget about the statistics for now and return to the story. Everyone seems to be saying the same thing over and over again. Flinx forever and heck, some even mentioned they liked Linda but wonder if I want them to stop reading because of her and beg for a Flinx ending. I am yet to decide if I will have a Flinx ending or a… well… Lash ending? That sounds stupid, lol, but it rhymes with Flash, double lol. Being honest, the only reason I like Linda more than Jinx is because of the comic books, but again, I repeat, I like Jinx too but only one of the two can win. So, in favor of keeping the possibilities even and erase the: "Wally will marry Linda because of Iris idea" some of you have, I'm placing less comic relief like chapters and more end of the world into the story. After this chapter is done, anything can happen. And I forgot to mention, Linda's character comes from the comic books, she is not an original character.**

**Superbluestar428: Thanks for reviewing so far. And no, I don't want you to stop reading. The whole deal of the story is to exploit Wally's life outside of the Teen Titans continuity. There is a large array of characters and scenarios and my objective is people to know the Wally West character outside of his only two appearances in the Teen Titans cartoon and to know the great things he did on comics as well. As for the Linda part, well, she is Wally's wife after all, I had to place her somewhere. But don't give up on a Flinx ending just yet, I'm thinking about something really nice.**

**DarkkAngelll: Lol, more Flinx fans, but of course, if not they wouldn't be reading this. There will be Flinx, I'm still deciding on the ending. At any rate, until the ending arrives, just enjoy this Valentine's Day special Flinx chapter.**

**Mrnne: Spoil fun. Lol, just kidding. And yep, those who have read the comics know Hunter Zolomon, once Wally's best friend, then the most dangerous of his enemies. I'm not really sure about what usage I will have of him only that he is not the main villain. The main villain is someone who I will be needing for some universal mumbo-jumbo in later chapters, maybe on chapter 10 you will know.**

**Fourth Reviewer: I'm still waiting for you! T_T**

**EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Central City, Missouri. Northern Industrial Sector, Iron Heights Penitentiary. February 13, year 2005.<strong>

When Barry Allen, the Flash, the Fastest of Men, passed away, Central City was immersed in chaos until Wally West, Kid Flash, the Fastest Boy Alive, took over his uncle's responsibilities as the protector of Central City, and broke various records by doing it so. Still, even when Central City was protected by Kid Flash, the government of Central City believed him incapable of replacing the Flash, different to heroes, villains, and people all around the world wanting him to wear the flashy red costume already.

Instead of believing in Kid Flash, the government of Central City destined a fortune in the construction of Iron Heights Penitentiary, a city-like prison for meta-humans by the Northern Industrial Sector of Central City. The construction began on year 2003 after the Flash died, and the inauguration was scheduled for December of the current year. Villains of course placed little importance to the prison since they, just like the citizens of Central City, believed that Kid Flash would never grow in the ranks of heroism and become a force of truth capable of defeating them. But when they noticed they were wrong, and realized that Kid Flash was probably a bigger treat than the second Flash because of his determination in protecting the Twin Cities and his experience since youth, the attacks toward the half-finished prison began.

Iron Heights Penitentiary became the target of many villains afraid of seeing the prison finished and becoming their new home in the near future. And tonight it was no exception. Boomerangs were thrown at some bulldozers and exploded upon contact, and some other boomerangs were launched toward the metal lines of a leveling-crane carrying some metal bars. The sharp flying objects proved to be strong enough as to cut the metal lines, and the metal bars fell at high speed all around the construction site, crashed with some machines, and almost injured some workers.

"This explosive boomerangs will bring an end to this crime against humanity." A man dressed in a blue military uniform, which included a blue cap and a white scarf as well as a bag containing various boomerangs, mentioned while grabbing three boomerangs with each hand and then launching them toward the tallest watchtower of the building, where they exploded and brought down the structure. "No money, no hostages, no common thievery. Only an attack against the oppression of mankind! It almost makes me look like the good guy!" The man mentioned, and then took a sharp boomerang and launched it toward more armored ropes. But before the lines could be cut, a blur of red and white light caught the objects and launched them back to him. "What the devil?" He complained and avoided the boomerangs, which were pressed hard against the ground and buried there. "Kid Flash!" The man yelled.

"That's my old man." Impulse replied. She was the one who blocked the boomerangs and launched them back, and she was currently stepping on top of a construction bar carried by a crane. "Concentrate, Impulse. There is no time for mistakes. Everything will be all right. I defeated the Weather Wizard, he can't be that hard." And then impulse blinked twice. "And who are you?" She pointed out.

"What? You brat! How can you not know about Captain Boomerang! The nemesis of the Flash!" The red headed added, and Impulse moved her shoulders up and down in reply. "I am a master of boomerangs! An expert tactician!" He informed.

"Never heard of you." Impulse mentioned while laying down at the construction bar and ignoring the boomerang freak. "I know a Captain Boomerang. A young one. I never really heard about you, old man. You are ancient history, like dinosaurs!" And the man launched a sharp boomerang to the line of the metal bar she was resting at, and the heavy object began falling down. "Eeek! Wake up, Impulse! You are being tested!" She mentioned and jumped away before the bar crashed with the floor hard, although she still ended rolling down the ground. "Owie! No! Don't cry! It doesn't hurt… much…" She mentioned while standing up. "Fine, play time is over!"

"That's my line!" And Captain Boomerang launched several boomerangs at the girl. Some exploded, some cut some stuff all around the place, none hit her, but one was actually following her wherever she ran to. "That's my thermal velocity boomerang! It will follow your heat trail everywhere you run to!" Captain Boomerang explained. And Impulse ended jumping from a side of the in-construction prison to the other one while trying to escape the boomerang which seemed to be able to catch up to her speed. "It doesn't matter how fast you run, girl! The boomerang is now connected to your heat trail! The heat from your body is speeding it up!" And Captain Boomerang took out two more of those boomerangs and launched them. Now three boomerangs were following her everywhere.

"Not fair! Villains of year 2005 were supposed to be idiots! How can a boomerang thrower actually place me in a situation this difficult to deal with?" She complained and noticed the boomerangs weren't just catching up but flying in different directions trying to outsmart her. "Eeeeek!" She yelled and dodged one which was about to cut her head off. "Fine, I will vibrate through!" She mentioned and began vibrating until being intangible, but the boomerangs still surrounded her even when they were just passing through her.

"I saw Kid Flash doing that once! It didn't work that well." Captain Boomerang mentioned, and Impulse just stared at him while trying to adjust her view. "Vibrate all you want. The boomerangs will keep following your heat trail until you get tired and they cut you to slices!" And Impulse began running once again and abandoned the vibration trick idea in order to try to find a new one.

"Think Impulse, think! What would Kid Flash do?" She asked herself. "Probably try one of those stupid Flash Facts!" She complained, and a boomerang nearly cut one of her pig-tails off. "Okay! Fine! Let's see… Flash Fact!" She began. "Heat equals to the speed of movement of particles around an object! I'm moving close to the speed of light and the movement of the friction of the air against my protective aura is heating the molecules of the air." And she rushed toward a metal column and began vibrating her hands against it. "With the speed my molecules are currently moving at, I can force the molecules of other objects to move just as fast as mine do, heating an object at the speed of light! And since metal is a conducting element, the heat will be close to fusion levels!" And the metal began melting a picosecond after Iris had withdrawn her hands, and after she rushed away. "Let it work!" She yelled, and the boomerangs abandoned her heat trail to strike the already melting metal column. "That was a Flash Fact! They aren't that useless now!" And Captain Boomerang was surprised. "Now, time for an Impulse fact!" She mentioned while standing in front of Captain Boomerang while she vibrated her body. "If a body vibrates it's molecules at sound speed, and grabs onto a couple of hollowed tubes." She mentioned while kneeling down and approaching her vibrating hands toward a couple of tubes at the ground, which began resonating with the power of her vibrations even before she grabbed them. "You get the world's biggest Tuning Fork!" And she finally grabbed onto the tubes and lifted them both until an annoying shrieking sound forced Captain Boomerang to cover his ears until he finally fainted.

"Get in line, soldier!" Impulse heard someone say. And Flash, the original one, appeared before her after returning his molecules to normal. Her father also appeared before her, although he was complaining about the pain of his ears. "Now, let's get the results of your test." And Iris gulped hard. "Bystanders securing grade?" The Original Flash asked, and Kid Flash took a number seven pallet-like signature while pointing at some hurt bystanders. "You were too busy evading boomerangs as to worry about the bystanders, Impulse. Bystanders are always the top priority." And she lowered her face in reply. "Wisdom when using her powers?" And Kid Flash took a nine out. "Yeah, she sure was clever, but she insulted the Flash Facts and doubted using them. Brain before brawn." He informed, and Impulse nodded. "Damages to the city?" And Kid Flash took a six out. "Not only did you allow Captain Boomerang to destroy property, but you destroyed it too." The Original Flash pointed at a collapsing down wall, and Impulse sweat dropped. "Next time you heat up a metal structure, chose one that doesn't crumble a whole section of the building." And Impulse felt like crying. "Under pressure thinking?" And Kid Flash took a seven, "Right, she almost cried in the middle of the battle." And Impulse was actually sobbing now. "Defeating the bad guy?" The Original Flash asked, and Kid Flash took an eight out. "Well, right now Captain Boomerang may be deaf… I would have given her a seven but she did use different means than brute force to bring him down."

"My ears are still complaining. How come yours aren't?" And the Original Flash pointed at the device at his ears. Because of his age, Jay Garrick had to wear gadgets to allow him to hear clearly, he just turned them off whenever he needed it. "Right, old people powers." Kid Flash joked, and the Original Flash crossed his arms in annoyance. "What? You got the health of a horse, only not his hearing." And the Original Flash took a deep breathe. "So, what's her final grade?" And Iris stared at them both with sparkling eyes.

"…Seven point four…" And both Kid Flash and Impulse lowered their heads. "The first time you were tested, you made it to 8 at least… but Impulse still got a lot to learn. She can't replace you in your duties just yet…" And Kid Flash sat at the floor. "Kid Flash, you never asked for a day off ever. You live for crime fighting. Why do you want a day off so out of the blue?" The Original Flash wondered, and Impulse wanted to know as well. "Well?" And Kid Flash stared at Impulse.

"No way! If I say it, my daughter will be depressed." And Impulse gave the situation some thoughts. "It's not important anyway. I'm chasing a fruitless effort. There are some things I don't dare risking my luck with. So we will continue with your training as it is usual." He added with a smile, and Impulse just stared at her father oddly. "I can't reach the speed of light, much less surpass it. But if you train hard enough, you may be able to surpass it on your own."

"Dad." And Kid Flash placed his finger in front of his lips, ordering Impulse to keep her tongue in touch since there were still bystanders around. "I know you want to go out on a date with Jinx." And Kid Flash flinched, same as the Original Flash. And Kid Flash's world went downhill. "Hartley said…" She began, and Kid Flash stared at her with interest. "He said that the reasonable explanation for me being here right now, was proof of me not being erased from existence… he said that no matter what, I will exist in the future… and you will be my father… so I guess… that it is fine for you to date Jinx for a while longer…" And Kid Flash was surprised. "…Jinx isn't a bad person after all…"

"Impulse, are you sure?" The Original Flash asked. And the girl nodded as if nothing could change her mind. "Seriously… sometimes it worries me the fact of you being the father of such an innocent yet smart girl like her." And Kid Flash sweat dropped. "Messing with time could bring the attention of some unwelcomed guests, Kid Flash… think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season One: The Lightning Saga.**

**Chapter Five: Paradox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District. February 14, year 2005.<strong>

Because of Valentine's Day, classes ended earlier than normal. And after having lunch at home, Father and daughter were both forced to clean the dishes by Jay Garrick, who suddenly decided to force his grandson, Wally, into becoming a more responsible man, and forbid him from using super speed while inside of their home. Father and daughter were too alike, more than Jay could tolerate. Their shared room was always a mess, both left their towels everywhere, when finishing their food they would leave the dishes at the table, and both never changed the toilet paper when it ran out unless they were going to use it. These and many other things actually forced Jay to worry about Iris ever being born. He was a soft hearted old man, and he was sure he would place his great-granddaughter's life in favor of Wally's happiness, which included him being annoyed when knowing Kid Flash was going out on a date with someone who Iris had mentioned wasn't her mother.

"Seriously, what's with the old man…? If I used my speed I would finish this in the blink of an eye." Wally said while cleaning a plate, and while Iris spent more time playing with the soap's bubbles than doing the cleaning. "Are you sure you will be fine…?" Wally mentioned, and his daughter quit her games in order to face her father. "Being honest… it also troubles me… I love Jinx, with all my heart… but the thought of you never being born… well…"

"I should be the one worried, not you." She complained, and Wally lowered his head. "Seriously! Will you quit messing with my life already? I'm alive here and now, and nothing you do will change the future. I will definitively be born!" And Wally nodded despite not being entirely convinced. "Besides! Allowing you to date a woman who is not Mom means that 23 years in the future, when I'm 15, you won't be able to complain when I start dating handsome guys!" And Wally felt a vein popping on his forehead. "Or else, I will tell Mom you threatened my existence while being all lovely with a woman who was not her!" She pointed out, and Wally flinched.

"Are you blackmailing me?" He complained, and Iris nodded while going back to playing with the bubbles. "Seriously, for being the daughter of a hero, you truly think like a villain sometimes." And Iris grinned while continuing washing the dishes. "So, is your Mom the jealous type?" He wondered, and Iris raised an eyebrow as reply. "Just wondering." And Iris smiled evilly. "What was her name again?" He asked again, and Iris stared at him with a huge grin until he flinched out of surprise. "What? I'm just curious! At least tell me if I already know her."

"I'm not telling you!" She added playfully and returned into washing the dishes. "If you didn't have such a low attention spam you would have noticed already." She continued, and Wally sweat dropped. "Besides, don't you have a date with Jinx?" She tried to sound cold, but only got Wally throwing some soap from the dishes she was washing to her face. "Dad!" She complained and then splashed him back. "Seriously! You are such a kid!"

"And what are you? Some kind of old hag trapped in the body of a 12 years old?" He asked playfully, and Iris splashed him once again. "Take that you dwarf!" He mentioned while rubbing his daughter's hair with the soap and creating a lot of bubbles in the progress.

"Want a drink? It's in the hose!" She countered and grabbed the sink's hose and bathed her father with it. "You needed a shower so hard since you were stinky!" She yelled while covering her nose and waving her hand at hyper speed in front of her face.

"You won this battle, but not the war, more precisely the war of tickles!" And Iris flinched and tried to run away, only to notice her father somehow beat her to it and began tickling her hard until she felt tears of laughter filling her eyes. "Give up already! You can't beat your father!" And the tickling war continued for another few seconds until the sound of someone clearing his throat won their attention.

"Seriously, will you ever grow up, Wally?" And the teen just smiled oddly at his grandfather. "I would normally force you two to clean the whole place, but I need Iris on the streets, I'm going to give you the day off." And Wally blinked twice as reply. "Yet, she is not going alone, I'm going with her. The Twin Cities are too much for Iris to handle alone." He explained.

"What? But you are retired!" Wally complained. And while both were distracted, Iris cleaned the whole place and even began drying her head fast with a towel until bolts of static surrounded her. "I don't want you having a heart attack in the middle of the run. Think about your health a little, will ya?" And Iris touched her father's body, and a jolt of static electrified his spine. "Ouch!" He complained and stared at his daughter oddly, who delivered an evil smile to him. "And if crime fighting doesn't kill you, the goddess of mischief will!" And both father and daughter faced one another with evil intentions.

"Hey, I survived you. And Iris got her feet better settled on the ground." And she stuck her tongue out at her father. "You got five seconds to get dressed!" Jay pointed out, and the girl quickly took her costume out and got changed, only to notice Jay had dressed faster than her in his blue jeans, red sweater with the Original Flash logo, and his silver helmet. "Too slow! Super speed or not, women take forever to get dressed!" And Impulse crossed her arms in annoyance. "We will do rounds around Central City. The Pied Piper said he would keep an ear open all around Keystone in case there was something needing our attention." And Iris nodded. "And to make sure you have fun today, and you don't spoil your day off. Give me your ring." The Original Flash asked, and Wally took a deep breath before taking his ring off, and delivered it to him. "Very well then. First one reaching Central City's Flash museum wins!" And the Original Flash rushed past Impulse so fast that the girl began spinning around due to the force of the wind before she recovered and ran after her great-grandfather.

The whole time Wally just faced the direction the two disappeared toward to while worrying for the safety of his daughter. But he also understood Jay Garrick would take good care of her and decided to rush to his room and grab his Teen Titan's communicator since his uniform and ring were gone thanks to Jay. He of course dialed the familiar frequency of his still girlfriend, Jinx. And the pink haired girl answered the call almost immediately. "Hi luv!" He mentioned "didn't take you long to answer my call."

"I don't have much people to call or be called other than you, Starfire and Cyborg… Beast Boy calls too… but he is on my ignored list." She complained and spun around her bed. It was obvious that Jinx had little social life. Not that Wally had much of a social life either since despite being popular at school he was always crime fighting, which by the way placed his relationship with Jinx on a very slim balance. "I'm still mad at you!" She informed.

"Right, sorry for leaving you all alone with Captain Cold, your former boyfriend, and his little sister." He apologized, and Jinx just rolled her eyes indicating that wasn't the reason of her annoyance. "But I have something planned for Valentine's Day! No costumes, only Wally West and his girlfriend eh… well, Lucky?" He wondered.

"I don't have a secret identity in case you haven't noticed." She mentioned. "Pink hair, grey skin, Jinx is fine to me." And Wally just lowered his head while thinking if his secret identity was in danger while knowing most people knew Kid Flash and Jinx were an item. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Oh, you will never guess." He grinned, and Jinx smiled at his enthusiasm. "So, are you dressed yet?" And at the other side of the T-communicator, Jinx placed the artifact at her bed and then walked away a few steps in order to show him her new clothes while spinning around and modeling it. "I'm speechless." He admitted. Jinx was now wearing a one pieced black dress and a violet colored scarf around her neck. She also wore some leather made black boots and ruby colored earrings. "I hope you didn't steal those clothes."

**Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Downtown.**

"I stole many things before you turned me good and I don't feel like returning them." Jinx confessed back at her apartment building at Eastern Keystone, and Wally just took a deep breathe out of annoyance at the other side of the line. "I'm visible and ready whenever you are."

"Then open the door, I have been waiting out here for ages." And Jinx was surprised when hearing that last and faced all around her room. The place was a mess since different to Wally's believes she had been getting ready for this date for some time already. "May I come in?"

"Hell no!" She yelled. "The last time you were to my room you tricked me into blasting it! You wait out there." And Jinx walked to the door and opened it only to see Wally dressed in a red long sleeved T-shirt and black formal pants, although he was wearing running shoes. "You are so impatient." She admitted and made it out of the room, and Wally then delivered a rose to her. "Ever the flirting type, aren't you?"

"Is it working?" He asked, and Jinx just rolled her eyes. "Let's go, if we don't hurry then we won't have much Valentine's Day to enjoy." And Jinx moved her head in negation once noticing Kid Flash was asking her to climb his arms. "I don't have a driving license… not that I need it."

"Then we will take a taxi! There is no way I'm allowing you to carry me all around Keystone City!" And Wally grinned evilly. "Central City?" And Wally moved his head in negation. "…Coast City…?" And he moved his head in negation once again. "Gotham? Metropolis? Jump City?" She continued.

"If it were Gotham, Metropolis or even Coast City, it would take us more than an hour of taxis or buses." He explained, and Jinx felt a vein popping at her forehead. "Quit being a spoiled little princess and jump to my arms princess-style." He made fun of her, and Jinx stepped on his foot hard. "Ouch! Why do women like to step on my feet so hard? I need those to run!"

"Watch it, West! I'm not that happy with your behavior lately as for you to try your luck!" She mentioned, and Wally raised an eyebrow. "Forget it! We will talk about that later." And she clumsily climbed Wally's arms until he grinned and picked her up. "Where are we going then?"

"First you place this on!" Wally mentioned while handling a silk-made bandana on her hand. "Blindfold yourself." And Jinx did as she was told. "Now! The first stop is Britain!" He mentioned with enthusiasm evident in the tone of his voice.

"If you were going to tell me what the first stop was then why blindfolding me?" She wondered, Wally just remained in silence, but soon Jinx flinched. "Wait! What? Britain?" She complained, but afterwards, Wally rushed away with her in his arms.

**Central City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District.**

Impulse and the Original Flash had been doing rounds around the streets of Central City. The whole city was crowded because of the celebrations, and the Flash Museum was turned into some kind of Attraction Park, where small posts selling flowers, chocolates and Valentine's cards were found. "Why are we running around the Flash Museum?" Impulse wondered.

"The Flash Museum is always heavily crowded at Central City on Valentine's Day, Independence Day, Christmas and New Year." The Original Flash mentioned. "The Flash Museum is like a reunion point during those dates. Many celebrations are held here, including political campaigns."

"And here I was hoping I would be able to kick butts instead of worrying about not having a Valentine today." And the Original Flash faced her with curiosity. "I like some kids from school. But whenever I make it back to my own timeline they will be like 32 years old!" And the Original Flash made fun of her. "It's not funny!" But for the Original Flash it was. "So, is there always a crazy villain playing cupid around here?"

"Actually, yes." And around the streets, an arrow was launched at a couple, which the Original Flash intercepted with his helmet. "Flash had a large array of villains he made fun of when he shouldn't! He was good friends with the current Green Lantern and the old Green Arrow who currently rests in peace as well! So when Ollie died, some of Green Arrow's Villain Gallery switched to Central City!" And more arrows fell like killing darts all around the surroundings of the Flash Museum, and both, the Original Flash and Impulse, had to catch all the arrows. "His name is Merlyn!"

"And he likes to play cupid!" Impulse complained while evading the arrows and approaching the black dressed Robin Hood like villain launching arrows at the citizens as a vengeance against Flash's past interferences against him. "I will get him!" She informed and ran toward one of the kid's games, the trampoline, jumped on top of it, and launched herself toward the rooftop of the Flash museum, where she landed on top of Merlyn and began stepping on his chest several times. "Bully! Bully! Bully!" And she continued like that until he finally fainted. "Get a girlfriend you fool!" And then she waved her hand at the Original Flash, who began helping the wounded around the Flash Museum. "So this is one of Green Arrow's enemies? Great-uncle Barry did know how to get into troubles."

"All speedsters know how to get into trouble." Impulse heard someone say. And she quickly turned around and placed herself in a battle posture she made out herself as her fighting style. "And of all speedsters, in 100% of the events, a Flash is responsible of the drastic changes in history. Creating an event that is known as Flashpoint." On top of the Flash museum, there was a golden colored android wearing a large brown cloak. His eyes were only carvings emanating white energy, his mouth a rectangular white screen with a line moving like frequencies whenever the android spoke out. At his chest there was an hour glass. "Iris Kiyo West the Second. Daughter of Wallace Rudolf West. You have threatened the timeline of this universe. Desist, return to your timeline, and there will be no harm to the time stream." The android mentioned, and Impulse was surprised at such revelation. The android knew her secret identity, as well as the one of her father. "I repeat, return to your own timeline."

"As if I knew how!" She replied while trying to keep her coolness. And the android seemed to stare at her, but she couldn't be too sure. "Who are you? Another villain of Green Arrow's Gallery of super villains? Maybe Green Lantern's? You certainly aren't from the Flash Rogues. Dad told me nothing about you." She pointed at him, but the android began disintegrating.

"My name is Hourman, an android from the 853rd century." And Impulse widened her eyes in surprise. "My function is to keep the time stream flowing as it should and to preserve history. Right now your constant interference in this timeline had wounded the time stream. While you call yourself Impulse II, around the world you are known as Impulse, the first to claim the name." And Impulse noticed the many kids waving their hands at her and calling her name. "Yet, that is a change that can be tolerated. But other of your actions are leading Wallace Rudolph West into disappearing from this timeline." And Impulse's eyes widened. "If this continues, you will become a time paradox, and the universe will shatter until becoming antimatter. My calculations determined the event found its source today, when you drastically changed the events that are to come… but not exactly when…"

"Then you take me back to my own timeline!" She yelled out of annoyance. "It's not that I haven't tried! Dad needs to break the sound barrier first and then learn to lend speed so I can travel forward! But it there is another way, then take me with you." But the android moved his head in negation. "What do you mean no?"

"Humans can't survive my time travelling powers." He informed. "And erasing you from history would also damage the time stream. You are needed alive to carry the torch." And Impulse blinked twice as reply. "Return to your own timeline. Do it before you change the events that are to come. If you fail, I will force events from my history record to happen before time in order to mitigate the damage. The time stream will be saved, little damage will be the resultant. There will be sacrifices, but history will survive them." And the Hourman finally disappeared entirely.

"Impulse?" The Original Flash called, and Impulse faced him with fear-filled eyes. "Girl, are you all right? Who where you talking to?" And Iris moved her head several times in negation. "Iris, what is going on?" He wondered, and Impulse just cleaned her tears away.

"I was just feeling nostalgic." She lied. "Great-grandfather Jay! You used to be faster than light when you were young, were you not?" She wondered, and the Original Flash nodded. "Then help me return to my own timeline."

**United Kingdom, Great Britain.**

"Great! It's still Valentine's Day here!" Wally mentioned while placing down Jinx at a balcony of a small inn at Great Britain. Jinx was dazzled, even when she was blindfolded. Traveling at the speed of sound around the globe took Wally some precious minutes, but his Valentine's Day celebration was still taking place. "Don't take the blindfold off yet." He instructed and placed Jinx's hands at the wooden made handle of the balcony, and afterwards he placed a note at her left hand. "Take your blindfold off and face down toward the street, and once you do, read this." He whispered to her ear, which forced Jinx to blush madly. "Whenever you are ready!" He yelled after rushing down the balcony and pushing all the people away from the streets so when Jinx took her blindfold off, she stared at Wally, and at the empty streets of Great Britain. "Read the note!" He yelled, and Jinx faced the sheet of paper at her hand.

"Good morrow! This is Saint Valentine's Day. All in the morning bedtime. And I a maid at your window. To be your valentine!" She read, but also raised an eyebrow at what she just read and then faced Wally with puzzled eyes. "What did I just read?" She wondered.

"You just promised to be my date for today!" He informed from below. "On Britain, there is a popular tradition!" He continued yelling. "Girls would leave for the balcony or the streets, and the first person they see the day of Valentine's Day, is the person who is destined to be forever with them!" And Jinx felt her heart warming up at such words. "This is the first stop of our Valentine's Day celebration! Want to have some British tea?" He added before rushing away and bringing a table and some tea. And Jinx couldn't erase the smile from her face as she held to the rose in her hands. "But we must hurry, there are other country's to visit and little time left!"

"Then I will just have a cup!" Jinx added cheerfully, and Wally rushed to her side and then carried her down. "You truly know how to ruin a moment." And Wally stared at his hand watch. "I know what you are planning, but no one is fast enough, just relax." She mentioned. "Where is the next stop anyway?" She asked while drinking from her tea cup.

"It was Japan but it's already February 15 there." He mentioned while reading his notes. "But if we hurry, we may still reach China in time!" And Jinx just giggled at him. "What? I have various backup plans. I read one hundred Wikipedia pages so I could be ready for tonight." And Jinx decided to enjoy her tea instead of rushing everything. "Come on, only 30 minutes left for Valentine's in China to end." He mentioned while reading his notes and tapping his foot hard at the floor and forcing a small seismic movement.

"The best things in life aren't planned." She mentioned calmly, and Wally drank his seventh cup of tea empty. "Besides, you could have run the other way around the world to reach Japan and China before Britain." She instructed while pointing at the map Wally had on his notebook. "You took the long road." She explained.

"I'm an idiot." He said while slamming his forehead hard at the table. And Jinx just made fun of him. "Aren't you done yet?" And his impatience was winning the best of him. "If I hurry I may still reach China, come on!" And Jinx finally finished her cup of tea. "Great, let's go!" He mentioned and carried Jinx princess-style. "This time you don't need to be blindfolded." And without waiting for Jinx to speak, he ran away and toward the next continent."

**Central City, Missouri. Northern Industrial Sector.**

Central City and Keystone City are known as the Twin Cities not just because of their proximity and diameter, but because of the way the cities are built. Just as Keystone City, Central City got a Northern Industrial Sector, and even when Keystone's Industrial sector is bigger than Central's one, many corporations such as S.T.A.R. labs, are found at Central City.

"Are you sure this will work?" Iris mentioned while inside of the facilities of S.T.A.R. labs, where a race track was built in order to test the Flash's speeds when he used to be alive. She was also now wearing a different uniform of yellow and white colors, but she refused to take her goggles off in order to keep her identity being a secret. "I told you, I can't break the light barrier, I have tried and it hurts a lot." She mentioned, and the Original Flash just placed his hands at her shoulders.

"The energy you generate may be enough to open a vortex toward hyper timeinstead of having to break the light barrier by force." He explained and pointed at the many scientists and at the many devices around the race track. "The scientists will try to adjust the different frequencies to a same one with their resonating machines, and while running in circles around the race track we will open a portal toward hypertime. That of course is if my theory is correct, which is based in the theory the second Flash used when creating the Cosmic Treadmill." And Impulse nodded. "The suit you are wearing will assimilate your molecules to the timeline you arrive at, forcing you to stay there and not be sent back here."

"And what if I arrive to the wrong timeline?" She wondered. And as reply, the Original Flash pointed at her ring. "Right, I change back to my Impulse uniform before the one I'm wearing right now fixes my vibrational properties. I will be sent back to year 2005, but the million dollar suit will stay in the timeline I arrive to."

"S.T.A.R. labs owes me enough favors as to take the risk. Besides, the information they will gather on the experiment is priceless." He informed, and Impulse nodded while placing herself at the start line. "…Iris…" He whispered. "Are you sure you wish to leave before your father finds out?" And Impulse bit her lips in annoyance. "Something must have happened for you to take this reckless decision. You seemed to want to stay on year 2005 for a while longer."

"Bye Great-grandfather!" She mentioned and began running, and the Original Flash had to step out of the way when the machines began operating. "If I don't leave now! I will do something that will change everything! I don't care if I disappear, but Dad must live!" She mentioned, and thanks to the speed she had reached, the Original Flash couldn't hear her words. "Come on! This must work!" The energies she had generated began opening a portal all around the race track. And Impulse was suddenly swallowed by the vortex, and disappeared inside hypertime.

**Central City, Missouri. Northern Industrial Sector. July 4, year 2005.**

"Welcome to Flashpoint." A voice was heard as Impulse made it out of hypertime and arrived to a point of the future. "It is already too late. However, my calculations were correct. You changed the events that were to come on February 14 of year 2005. Apparently, when you replaced your father in his duties, your father and the mistress of chaos never broke up." It was Hourman, she knew it, but he won little attention to her when she saw an empty Central City. She wondered about the reason, and then heard the sound of water flooding the entire city. "Not even my time traveling powers are precise. I arrived too late to prevent the change of events."

"Hourman!" She yelled, and the android froze time around them both. "What is happening here?" She wondered, and faced her hand watch, which read the current date. "Independence Day? Sounds like a really awful science fiction movie."

"I had to speed up some of the events to preserve the integrity of the time stream. July 4 sounded like an accurate date." And Impulse was horrified. The city was going to be destroyed by the flood. "Keystone is now a no man's land. And Central City will become the next Atlantis. But the sin won't be left unpunished. After the disaster will come salvation, and after salvation will come sacrifice. A miracle was supposed to happen, but to maintain the time stream the sacrifice will have to last."

"Dad will die?" She wondered, and Hourman nodded. "But I'm still alive!" She yelled, and the Hourman walked toward her. "Seriously! Traveling through time can't be that much of a pain, can it?" But Hourman had to disagree. "What will happen to me? Am I really now a time paradox threatening existence itself?"

"You are smart, that's exactly what you are." Hourman explained, and Impulse lowered her face. "Right now you are no longer born, right now you no longer exist, you are an anomaly of hypertime. Your timeline isn't real anymore. It is now only a possibility around the multiverse, not a fact." And Impulse rubbed her head hard trying to assimilate the machine's words. "But don't worry, you will live, you are needed to preserve the time stream." And the machine took out an artifact which looked like bended metal switching forms from time to time. It shined with energies beyond even the machine's comprehension. "This is the Worlogog, also known as the philosopher stone. Its power is the greatest in the universe. It enables time to be shaped, dimensions to be shattered, and inexistence to become existence." And Impulse continued rubbing her forehead. "Right now you do not exist. You aren't even born. But with this, I'm giving you existence. You are now a being who exists outside the time stream." And Impulse widened her eyes in surprise. "For the time stream to exist. There must be a Flash surviving the events of July 4 of year 2005. You shall become that Flash!" And after being bathed by the energies of the Worlogog, the main timeline returned to normal, and the Tsunami approached her. "Go back."

"So, Dad will die and I will become the third Flash instead of him?" She questioned, and Hourman nodded. "What if I refuse? Thanks to you I exist outside of time. I was never born and my future is forever lost! Nothing ties me to my father now!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Something does." He explained, and Impulse bit her lips in annoyance. "He is your only anchor of who you once could be." And in a split second, Impulse took her decision. She spun around and took her costume off and got dressed in her original Impulse costume. Her vibrational properties never adjusted to the main timeline, and she was sent back to the past.

**Central City, Missouri. Northern Industrial Sector. February 14, year 2005.**

"Impulse?" The Original Flash yelled when seeing the girl returning to their timeline. "And when she did, she was wearing her original uniform and cleaning the tears away from her face. "Iris? What happened, girl? How far did you travel?" He asked, but the girl couldn't reply. "…Iris…?"

"…Mom and Dad never got married…" She spoke to herself with a shattering tone. "…I will become the Flash…" She continued. Her vibrational resonance didn't allow the Original Flash to hear her words that well, but he understood the Flash part. "It is my destiny."

"Those are great news then!" The Original Flash pointed out, and Impulse faced him with disbelief. "When I saw your crying face, I thought something horrible had happened! But these must be tears of joy! You really saw yourself wearing the Flash costume?" And Impulse blinked twice in confusion, but she decided to lie and nod in agreement. "My great-granddaughter will become the Flash! What a happy day this is!" He yelled it out, and the many scientists stared at the Original Flash with surprise. "Impulse. No matter what you saw in the future. What is important is what you want to happen." And Impulse stared at her great-grandfather with curiosity. "Some things can't be changed, some other things can selfishly be changed, those are the ones you should not mess with." And she nodded. "And some other things are meant to happen. Perhaps your arrival to this year is part of a bigger plot! We can't be too sure, perhaps we never will. But one thing is clear." And Impulse waited for his explanation. "You are the joy of your father and I. We are proud of you, and will never regret your accidental trip to this timeline. No matter what the future has in store for you, we will always be your family."

"Always my family?" She repeated, and a smile was drawn on her face. "That's right! The Hourman is wrong!" She yelled, and that surprised the Original Flash. "Dad remembers this happening! 20 years in the future he said I was going to take part on a great adventure! He remembers! 20 years in the future he remembers! Nothing I do or don't do will change the fact of him remembering! Thanks a lot great-grandfather Jay!" And she flinched. "Your identity is public, right?" And he nodded. "Wow, but mine isn't."

"I'm not really sure of what just happened here but, I got some other ideas for returning you to your own timeline." And she nodded several times with a smile forever drawn on her lips. "Want to keep trying?" She nodded once again. "Then we are leaving for Western Downtown!"

"Right! Race you great-grandfather!" She yelled and rushed away. And once she was gone, the Original Flash rubbed his chin as if wondering if she was hiding something.

**Tapei, China.**

"This is the Temple of the Matchmaker!" Wally mentioned, and then many Chinese couples tried to shut him up, and he lowered the tone of his voice. "At China, Valentine's Day is celebrated at a different date, but we will celebrate it anyway." He informed, and Jinx nodded while approaching the temple's fountain with a needle on her hands. "We can skip the prayer. I'm not too sure of what religion Chinese people have, but I read the legend on the internet."

"How come all of your legends involve girls doing something for the love of boys and not the other way around?" And Wally just smiled oddly. "You tricked me you fool." But still, she placed the needle in two of her fingers and got ready to throw it. "So, how does this work again?"

"It's simple." He mentioned. "You throw the needle to the fountain. And if it floats, then it means you are smart enough to have a formal relationship with your current boyfriend." And Jinx tried to punch Wally, but the teen was too fast for her. "Come on! It will be fun?"

"Are you calling me stupid?" She asked and tried to punch him once again. "Whatever! I'm having too much fun anyway." And she threw the needle to the fountain. And unfortunately for them both, or for Wally more precisely, the needle sank. And to make things worse, Wally began laughing at her. "So you are truly calling me stupid?"

"No, of course not!" He mentioned while holding his laughter. "It's not like the needle sinking is the proof of anything." And Jinx began blasting him all around the temple. "Ah! I'm sorry! I will behave!" And Jinx crossed her arms in annoyance. "Are you having fun?" He wondered.

"Surprisingly enough, yes, I am." And Wally smiled at her words. "So, where do we go now?" She asked. "France? Germany? South Africa?" She joked, and Wally took his notebook out. "Don't tell me you arrived late to more celebrations."

"Yeah, I'm slow, deal with it." He complained, and Jinx kissed his cheek softly, which forced him to blush madly. "There is one last place to visit. India." And Jinx flinched. "There is a celebration about throwing a mud ball to a river and floating papers."

"Yeah, I have heard of that one." And Wally carried her. "Aren't there other countries in your notebook? Does it need to be India?" And Wally rubbed his chin with curiosity.

"It's already February 15 on Korea, and the zones of Russia were Valentine's Day isn't prohibited aren't that romantic." And Jinx was about to speak, when Wally interrupted her. "You will like India!" And afterwards, he rushed away.

**Central City, Missouri. Western Downtown.**

"Well, if science didn't work, the only person who knows more of speed than Barry Allen once did is Max Mercury." The Original Flash explained to Impulse once the two reached the Western Downtown section and found a house which Jay knew well. "Max Mercury is also known as the Zen Master of Speed! He says our powers come from a source called the Speed Force. An…"

"Unreachable source of energy which speedsters find their abilities and powers coming from. The Valhalla for speedsters." She interrupted, and Jay was surprised to hear that last. "Dad believes in that mumbo-jumbo thingy. It seems like right now he doesn't though." And Jay nodded. "Shall we go in?"

"We vibrate our way inside. Max would never allow us in any other way." And both began vibrating and entering the house. "Good to see you again, Max!" Jay mentioned while taking his helmet off and throwing it at the sofa. Max Mercury was inside and meditating. He wore a blue wrestler-like mask, and a long sleeved white T-shirt with the neck covering his ears. He also wore blue pants and black boots. "Before you push us out, let me explain first. The 12 years old girl here says she travelled from 20 years in the future and accidentally landed here. And you will never guess who threw her here!"

"Wally West?" And Jay nodded. Iris, who had taken her mask off after seeing Jay giving up his helmet, was just impressed for Max Mercury's coolness despite the earlier explanation. "The Speed Force functions in odd ways, Jay my old friend and former apprentice." And Iris raised an eyebrow while staring at Jay and wondering just how old was him and how old did Max Mercury look like without his mask. "I was born on year 1800. And if what Jay Garrick told me is true, you were born on year 2013." And Iris nodded. "Two time travelers meet after their respective adventures forged their destined reunion. It would be funny if it weren't something which…"

"Could tear apart the time stream. Yeah, I heard that one just recently." And Jay raised an eyebrow at his great-granddaughter. "My father, Wallace Rudolf West from 20 years in the future, told me when I was 10 years old on year 2023 that I was destined to have a great adventure. And that I would have a teacher who would show me the ropes about how to be a speedster and a hero. Only right now I'm wondering if my teacher was him… or the Zen Master of Speed who taught my father things not even Barry Allen knew."

"Max Mercury was the Master of many speedsters around all the history of speedsters. He was even the first speedster ever heard of." And Max made a reverence, which Iris mimicked. "There is no being on Earth who knows more of speed than him. So, can you help Iris get back to her own timeline?"

"I'm afraid not." And Iris lowered her face. "She is too young to resist the Speed Force. If she happened to tap into it, she would be swallowed by the force like Barry Allen was." And Iris raised an eyebrow when hearing that information. "As I mentioned before, I was born on year 1800, and got my powers on year 1830 when an Indian Shaman friend of mine showed me the existence of the Speed Force. A force so pure that I dedicated my life into trying to tap into it and become one with its source." And Iris was freaked out at such revelation. "Only the fastest of men can tap into it. It is a speed so intense that goes beyond light, beyond time and beyond hypertime. The first time I tried to reach it, I ended traveling forward in time. Ten years to be more precise. Each time I reached the Speed Force I would move forward in time once again, but I refused to give up. I went from 1840 to 1850 and then 1860. And I continued like that until reaching 1940, when I met a young Jay Garrick and became his mentor. I escaped before the Second World War intensified and continued jumping through time until I finally reached year 2000." And then he faced Iris, who stared back at him with hope filled-eyes. "Each jump pushes me forward in time ten years. I am currently the true fastest man alive, only surpassed by one person through all history. Barry Allen, who was absorbed by the Speed Force."

"Then, if I reach the Speed Force, I will be thrown into hypertime 10 years in the future." And Max Mercury nodded. "And if I do it twice, I will return to my own timeline!" And Max nodded a second time. "Yet, the problem remains. I can't break the light barrier and you said the Speed Force would absorb me." And there was silence. "I have heard many tales about the Speed Force from my father… but I'm not sure if I want to be absorbed by the Valhalla for Speedsters."

"And we won't even give you that choice." Max added. "Travelling forward in time is one thing. Travelling backwards in time is different. We can't risk the time stream by allowing you to jump backwards in time. You could change important events." And Iris nodded while remembering the android. "I could try reaching the Speed Force while carrying you… but if I try once again, I may end accepting the Speed Force as I have always desired…"

"So, you can't carry me, and I can't do it on my own because I risk jumping 10 years back in time." And Max nodded. "So far I believe the only way to go back home is with Dad's help. He had travelled forward and back and out of the Speed Force."

"I always knew that kid would reach the Speed Force." And Iris nodded. "Very well then. I shall train Wally West until he is capable of reaching the Speed Force." And Iris smiled. "Maybe he will also ignite my wish of chasing the Speed Force too… I can only wonder."

**Din, India.**

"Made it in time!" Wally mentioned and then helped Jinx down. "Welcome to the city of Din, at India. Or more like a city it is a Market Place." Wally mentioned while seeing the many markets around them. "Well, can't complain. We arrived 20 minutes before the end of Valentine's Day!" He explained, but then saw Jinx tying her scarf around her face. "Jinx?"

"Don't mention that name here!" She yelled, and her scarf now resembled a face mask after she tied it around her face. "Wally, on India I'm a most wanted criminal." And Wally was surprised to hear that last. "We never talked about my past and I'm sorry… but I was born on India." And Wally was left speechless. "When I was born with pink hair, the shamans of my tribe thought I was a bad omen." And she began picking some mud from the ground and approaching the beach. "I was denied my existence by my parents when I was four years old. And I was thrown toward the streets with the excuse of me being ready to take care of myself." And she took a paper and pen from her purse and began writing Wally's full name on it. "A sorcerer from our tribe took me in. He saw potential in me or something. He taught me and other four students about how to channel the chaotic energies of the universe. I channeled the wrong energy… I absorbed bad luck… and only bad things happened around me." And Wally was depressed when hearing that last. "There were some accidents, the whole temple was destroyed, the students were lost or worse, I don't know, I heard they survived, but everyone wanted an excuse to hunt me down." And then she took the mud and covered the paper with Wally's name with it. "I hid inside the first merchant ship I could find, and it took me to the United States. I had to rob in order to survive, and it was then when I was recruited by the H.I.V.E. They brainwashed me into thinking I was bad luck, and that there was no good in my powers." And Wally placed a hand at her shoulder. "Then you arrived… and life was finally worth something…" And Wally smiled at her. "So… mind explaining to me a tradition I already know…?" She joked.

"Gladly!" He informed. "On India, there is a tradition saying that girls on Valentine's Day write the name of their loved one in a piece of paper. Which the girl surrounds in mud and then throws into the ocean." And Jinx nodded.

"If the piece of paper floats despite the mud that covers it. The love between the two will survive anything." She mentioned while facing the small mud ball she had made. "I never took you for the romantic type." And Wally scratched the back of his head nervously. "But you know… I don't care about traditions…" And she threw the mud ball to the water without even looking at the result of her actions. "I love you here and now. And that's everything I care about." And both shared a deep kiss. And not even the scarf could prevent it. "Take me back home. I'm tired."

"You do know there is still plenty of Valentine's Day back at Keystone, right?" And she nodded. "So, now we will celebrate Valentine's like they do on the United States. We eat, then the cinemas, making out in front of your apartment, and then I leave before you punch me in the face for going too far."

"Sounds like a plan to me." And Wally carried Jinx and ran back to Keystone City in order to continue with the Valentine's Day celebration.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District.**

"I wonder if it isn't too late." Linda Jasmine Park mentioned while waiting outside of the Garrick's place, where she knew Wally West currently lived at. It was 11:00pm and Valentine's Day was almost officially over. Yet, the girl had prepared something for Valentine's Day, and she couldn't believe herself. "Seriously! What am I doing? He is 15 years old!" She complained. "Aw… who am I trying to fool…? I really do like him…" She mentioned and approached the door and got ready to ring the bell. "Here goes nothing."

"Linda?" She heard someone say. And she flinched before yelling hard and turning around. "What are you doing here?" Wally asked upon his arrival from his date, being oblivious to the situation. "Iris is not home. She went out with grandpa." He lied, or sort of lied. But that wasn't important for Linda. "It's late, you shouldn't be…" But then he noticed the small dark chocolate colored box she was carrying. It was adorned with a pink ribbon and brown colored hearts. It was obvious it was a Valentine's Day present for him. "Oh… so it was that…" He blushed, and Linda gulped hard before offering the box to him.

"So-so-sorry for doing this! I just wanted to gi-gi-gi-ve you a little present!" She mentioned while being the victim of her own embarrassment, and Wally just lowered his face. "I know we didn't meet on friendly standards but… well… you are… um… I feel like a fool." She finished, and Wally didn't know what to say. "Sorry… I just… I have never felt like this ever before…"

"Linda." And she faced Wally immediately. "…I have a girlfriend… sorry…" And Linda's world lost all meaning. "Man… that had to be like… the hardest thing ever…" And Linda nodded several times in agreement. "So… if that present is going to go to waste… how about we eat it together…?" He offered not really knowing what to do.

"I don't even know what to say so I will just accept your offering." And the weirdest situation ever, just grew even more awkward.

Moments later, Wally and Linda were sharing a bench at the park in front of the Garrick's home. And while Linda was depressed because of her failed attempt, she sort of felt relaxed when knowing Wally didn't hate her.

For a while there was nothing but silence between the two as both tried to find the proper words to use. But finding none, and knowing the situation couldn't be more uncomfortable than it already was, both faced the present box in the middle of them, then at one another, and then both faked a smile.

"So, you like me, right?" Wally added, and then mentally slapped his own forehead hard. "Who would have ever imagined it?" He continued. "But you are too young for my taste." He mentioned.

"Well, you aren't exactly prince charming." Linda pointed out while her face blushed. "You are so immature! The girl you are dating is surely having a hard time dealing with your denseness and childish personality!" She informed rudely, and Wally just felt a vein popping at his forehead.

"Right, so no one can complain about your stubbornness?" He countered, and Linda filled her cheeks with air out of annoyance. "You are always lady perfection! Everyone is wrong but you! Give me a break! You are 12 years old! Do you always have to behave as if you were 21?"

"Women mature earlier than men do! So while I am 12, I actually behave as if I were 13 or 14! But you men always behave as if you were one or two years younger than your current age!" She complained. "So even if I like you! It's not that strange since our mental ages would both be 13!" And then she flinched at her own words. "What the hell did I just say?" She wondered.

"Something about our mental ages being the same despite our biological ones being different I suppose." Wally replied while blinking twice out of surprise. There was silence once again, and suddenly, both burst into laughter at the same time. "What kind of stupid excuse was that?"

"I can't even believe I said so myself!" Linda laughed hard as well. And the odd situation was long forgotten. "So, are you going to eat that? Or are you going to allow my effort to go to waste." She asked, and Wally opened the box and revealed a small cake the size of a muffin. "I tried something small… I'm not used to cooking anyway… my kitchen was left as a mess… that's why I took so long to get something ready…" She informed while blushing hard and playing with her fingers.

"So… you made this…?" He pointed at the cake, and Linda nodded in agreement. "Looks tasty." And Linda took a fork from out of her purse. "You came this prepared?" He blushed, Linda nodded, and the awkward situation returned. "Thanks for preparing this." He mentioned and pressed the fork against the cake. And afterwards, he tasted Linda's creation. "Wow! That's sweet!" He complained, and Linda lowered her face. "It's delicious, but I don't think I will be able to sleep if I eat it all by myself." He then placed the fork with some cake on it in front of Linda. "You eat too! It's delicious, but next time use some salt."

"Salt? When I read the recipe book I thought it was a joke." She mentioned and then allowed Wally to place some cake inside her mouth. She immediately complained by the sweet flavor. "So that's the reason of people using salt for cakes. It truly is too sweet." And Wally smiled. "Right! Next time I will do it properly!"

"Next time?" He asked, and Linda nodded. "Linda, Valentine's Day is already over." And the girl blushed madly. "Besides, if my girlfriend saw me sharing a Valentine's Day cake with you, I'm a goner." And Linda nodded. "Well, there is always next year." And Linda faced him with disbelief. "If my relationship with Jinx doesn't work by then feel free to try again."

"Isn't that a cruel way of thinking?" But Wally gave little thoughts to it. That was the way he was anyway. "I'm sorry for whoever falls in love with you… which makes me feel self-pity for myself…" And Wally laughed out loud. "Things won't be the same at school anymore… will they…?" She asked.

"Forget about it." Wally mentioned, and Linda blinked twice at his words. "Why worrying about the future when it is too far away? Life is simple if you just deal with it as it comes." And Linda couldn't understand how easy going Wally was. "We are just kids. With a biological age being 12 and 15, and a mental one being both 13." And Linda blushed out of embarrassment. "Deal with it! I'm going to bother you a lot more on school from now on."

"Whatever did I see in you, Wallace Rudolf West!" She complained. And then she had an idea. "Deal with things as they come?" And Wally nodded. "Well, then deal with this." And Linda pulled him from his clothes and gave him a soft kiss. Not in the lips, but at his cheek, and Wally's heart froze there. "…I didn't have the courage to go farther than that…" She mentioned, and Wally gulped. "Anyway! You were my first Valentine! It had to end with a kiss! It wasn't the kind of kiss I wanted but it got to be enough for now!" And Wally couldn't hide his blush. "Anyway! Happy Valentine's Day! You will regret rejecting me!" She added while running away and with a smile on her face.

"What the hell was that?" Wally complained. But he decided to ignore the situation after finishing his cake, and then he walked back to his home. The lights were on, which meant someone was surely waiting for him. "Right, now Iris will yell at me for dating someone who isn't her mother." And while saying that last, he opened the door and was received by three heroes. "Eh?"

"Wallace Rudolf West!" Max Mercury mentioned. Impulse and the Original Flash were by his side. "My name is Max Mercury! And I will train you until you are ready to accept the Speed Force!"

* * *

><p><strong>More Bios! With this many Bios I should be the director of the Kid Flash cartoons!<strong>

**BIOS:**

**Captain Boomerang (George Harkness): He is Australian! I guess no one saw that one coming, lol. Anyway, he is known as the obsolete villain in a modern day of super villains. He is a master of boomerang throwing but yes, he is a stupid villain.**

**Green Arrow I (Ollie Queen): The first Green Arrow and admit it people, he is way better than his replacement. At any rate, Green Arrow died in a terrorist attack, but has long since being resurrected. However, right now he is dead in my story. He is also the mentor of Roy Harper Aka Speedy or Red Arrow or Arsenal or the guy who can't chose a freaking name!**

**Hourman (Matthew Tyler): An android created on year 85, 271 A.D. by Metron of the New Gods. He holds the Worlogog, the most powerful thing in the DC Universe. Capable of shifting time, space and dimensions. It is so powerful that can force a being to exist outside of the time stream, which gave me the idea of placing Hourman in the story.**

**Max Mercury (Unknown): The Zen Guru of Speed. When I met Max Mercury, I didn't like him. He was too perfect to be a speedster, but the character grew attached to me. He was the mentor of Wally West when Barry died, and he helped him become the hero he is now today. And he later went to be Bart's mentor, which left alone was funny enough. At any rate, you will see this guy often.**

**Merlyn (Arthur King): A Freelance assassin who holds a grudge against Flash for once frustrating one of his assassinations attempts. He is a better archer than Green Arrow.**


	6. Empathy

**Agth! I mentioned yesterday I was too tired to post a summary and add the bios, but today I'm still feeling so freaking sleepy! I guess I'm getting sick with the flu. Heck, let's forget about my self-pity and get on with this so I can return to sleep.**

**At any rate, the chapters are currently more action than love, comedy and love triangles, but it is needed since I'm trying to end the dilemma between Linda/Kid Flash/Jinx and move forward to the return of Iris to her own timeline. So, having said that last, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and honestly, give the story a chance. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed so far, and I hope you know more about Kid Flash's life outside of the Teen Titan's cartoon already.**

**CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl: Ok, answering your doubts, which are many, Wally does have a crush on Linda already, but he loves Jinx enough as to reject her. That's Flinx by the way, I don't see where I'm not being a Flinx fan here, lol. Oh, and don't worry about the making my mind part, I already know how it will end, I just hope it isn't too hard to believe but oh well, you will know in two more chapters.**

**DarkkAngelll: Yeah, I understand the point of walking on Flinx territory, how about waiting for a while longer for there to be more Flinx romance? I'm sure I'm not the only one on this site who is writing something different than the usual. At least I can promise good plot and fun situations involving Jinx socializing with other villains and thinking about her life style? Soon everything will be resolved, trust me.**

**Sofia Michelle: Lol, if I weren't older than you my fine lady, I would definitively marry you. At any rate, I'm glad you like the story so far, and your idea of alternate universes may not be so wrong. DC Comics is famous for alternate realities after all. But the stuff I have planned may surpass just different timelines or realities in the multiverse, I just hope I can write it down correctly for you people to get it. You will see in two chapters.**

**Mally Cat: Actually… I wish I could give you a straight answer to your review, but honestly, Jinx is not Linda and Linda is Iris' mother, there is no changing that part. Initially that was going to be the plan. But face it people, it was too obvious, so I changed things a little from my original idea. And about Flinx, there will be more, the story doesn't stop being Flinx just because Linda is in the picture. It's a love triangle after all, the whole thing is both Flinx and Lash.**

**EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Southern Riverside. February 14, year 2005.<strong>

Hartley Rathaway always thought of himself as one of Wally's best friends when both met at school. Oddly enough, outside of school both were enemies, since Hartley was known at the streets as the Pied Piper while Wally was known as Kid Flash. But although they were initially enemies, both remained friends in the end. Their friendship was so strong that Hartley became the first known villain to turn good, and now he aided Kid Flash whenever he asked for help in protecting Keystone. And on very minor occasions, he sometimes even replaced him full time.

It wasn't Kid Flash's style to skip his responsibilities. He could skip any responsibility but crime fighting. But a damaged relationship, the knowledge of his daughter and grandfather taking his place, as well as the offering of Hartley, were enough to convince him to take the day off. Again, the Pied Piper was Kid Flash's friend now, and as his friend, he enjoyed helping whenever he could.

"What a pity! Being a good guy is so troublesome sometimes." He mentioned while readying his flute-like golden staff and spinning it around reflecting just how serious he was despite the smile on his face. "Of all villains of the Kid Flash gallery, why did I end getting involved with the most dangerous one?" He wondered while jumping aside and dodging a lighting that was thrown at him, and then he launched some attacks with his staff, which were evaded by a French-looking magician.

"I don't want you, traitor!" The magician spoke out while launching some poker cards at the Pied Piper, who blocked them with his staff. "I, Abracadabra, will destroy Kid Flash on the grandest of all stages!" Both were fighting on top of the bridge connecting Keystone City to Central City. Many car accidents adorned the place. There were few injured, but were all hostages of Abracadabra who had both ends of the bridge surrounded by flames. "Call him!"

"I'm sorry, but the only ones I can call are the Original Flash and Impulse, and they are busy fighting Merlyn at the Flash museum." He informed, and Abracadabra was enraged. "And since Kid Flash took the day off, I'm afraid you will have to deal with me. Shame on me." He mentioned with his usual smile, and Abracadabra launched magician rags toward the Pied Piper, who evaded the attacks and tackled the criminal off of the bridge. Both fell inside of the river, and once Abracadabra's devices were fried by the water, the illusion of the fire at the bridge disappeared, and the citizens were finally attended by the medics.

The police searched for the Pied Piper and Abracadabra all around the riverside, but they weren't lucky enough. The Pied Piper, however, survived the fall. And he clumsily came out of the river near an abandoned water-treatment plant. He coughed some water out, and began verifying his equipment, which was mostly useless.

"No communicators, no hypnotic flutes, nothing but my staff. I surely need to create my devices water-proof." He mentioned while using his flute as a walking staff. "Kid Flash is surely going to be disappointed." And then, the Pied Piper thought he saw a golden colored android with a brown cloak staring at him from the top of a sewer's tube. "An android?" He wondered, and the cloaked figure disappeared in front of his eyes. "That surely needs some investigation."

"Not from your part, kid." A man with a gun pointed at the Pied Piper, and the reformed criminal just smiled oddly at him. "Detective John Park of KCPD. I have been working so hard on this case as to allow a caped crusader to ruin my investigation!" The man mentioned, and the Pied Piper moved the gun away with his staff gently. "Stay away from this one, kid."

"Detective John Park, I will suggest you not to point dangerous objects toward kid's. Accidents could happen if you aren't careful enough." And the man pointed his gun down, but never hid it. "As for your investigation, Kid Flash says that police officers and detectives should be respected in their duties. But if your investigation involves meta-human activity, I'm afraid I must join you in your mission."

"It doesn't." The detective explained. "I'm tracking down a terrorist group. And I'm not going to allow a kid like you to ruin it all!" And the Pied Piper rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Stay away!" He mentioned and began walking around the riverside.

"Detective John Park. I'm afraid I will have to follow you." And the man made a mockery. "John Park? Are you perhaps father to Linda Jasmine Park?" And the man faced the Pied Piper. "I know her from school!" He mentioned cheerfully. "Nice girl, very smart for her age, and mature!" And the man ignored the former criminal and continued with the investigation. "So, what are we looking for?" He asked.

"What I am looking for is a terrorist base hidden in front of my nose!" And then, several portals were opened in front of them, and men dressed in a green and yellow uniform and holding high technological phase guns began blasting them both. "Run!" The man yelled.

"You are mistaking me for Kid Flash." The Pied Piper mentioned and jumped with staff in hand to fight the army of terrorists. "I just hope I make it out alive of this one."

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season One: The Lightning Saga.**

**Chapter Six: Empathy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District. March 26, year 2005.<strong>

"Forget about speed! Think about your reflexes! What good is speed for when the punch you are throwing doesn't hit the target on the right place?" Iris West always thought her father was perfect at crime fighting. She always thought there was little that was left for him to know. Barry Allen had trained him after all. But ever since Max Mercury began training her father, she noticed there was a lot that Wally still had to learn. "Throwing punches randomly will lead you nowhere!" Max yelled while evading Wally's punches easily. The two had been using the Garrick's backyard for their daily training sessions, and the place was already a mess that Joan Garrick refused to stare at. The old woman already claimed she had no backyard. "For the love of speed! Will you ever listen to my teachings? It's not about speed! It's about finding the percussion point!" And Max Mercury slammed his fist hard at Wally's forehead, forcing the teen to be launched all around the yard and once again tearing apart the green fields and leaving behind a Wally mark on the grass as he continued moving until hitting the wooden made wall. "Think about your opponent like a pool ball! If you hit him on the right percussion point, the force of your punches does not matter much! You will simply throw them away."

"What does percussion points have to do with tapping into the so called Speed Force?" Wally complained while Iris and Jay helped him up. His back was already red due to the many wounds he had received during his trainings, he wasn't wearing his costume after all, and his training clothes were totally ripped apart reflecting his many bruises. "Honestly… as if I didn't have more things to worry about other than tapping into the fictional Speed Force." He complained, and Max Mercury smiled while asking Wally to come after him. "I will show you!" He yelled and rushed after Max, but the Zen Guru of Speed spun him around and kicked Wally's back at yet another percussion point, and Wally rolled all around the yard. "Ouch!" He complained.

"Concentrate! You aren't the only one worried, Wally… you must understand that no matter how fast you are, you can't be everywhere at the same time." And Iris ran to her father's side and helped him up, and once she did both faced one another. Iris had her eyes about to break into tears, and Wally bit his lips in annoyance in order to try to calm down and concentrate. "That's right! If you can't stay calm for your own health, remain calm for the sake of those around you! Remember your head should always concentrate in the when and how! Not in the where and why!" And Wally rushed toward Max's side and threw a random punch, which Max blocked and then got ready to deliver one of his own, but this time Wally speeded up his rhythm and punched Max's stomach at the right percussion point, and Max ended being launched around the yard, but with a smile on his lips. "That's the spirit." He mentioned.

"…I can't continue with this…" Wally complained and gasped for air. "I'm trying my best to concentrate… but one of my best friends has been missing for more than a month… I should be looking for him…" Wally added, and Iris lowered her face. "He is fine, Iris." He mentioned. "Hartley is a tough cookie… wherever he is, I'm sure he is fine… but waiting for me to aid him…"

"We ran all around Keystone, kid." Jay Garrick mentioned. "The last anyone knew of the Pied Piper was he fell from the Keystone-Central Bridge. The police are looking for him and Abracadabra. If they find any of them, they will tell us." And Wally nodded. "Yet… he isn't the one who worries you the most… we all know the Pied Piper can take care of himself…"

"…But Linda's father maybe can't…" Iris mentioned while lowering her head, and Wally's face switched to be one full with determination. "…Dad…?" She wondered, and Wally never replied. "…Mom… if I could only tell you Grandfather John will be all right… but… I no longer know since I exist out of time now…" She spoke to herself, and then faced her father as he returned to his training.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District. February 15, year 2005.**

The door was knocked out fiercely that morning. Iris could remember it perfectly since never before had the knock of the door woken her up, much less at 3:00am in the morning. But this knocking was so insistent that she was woken up, different to her father at her side who snored so peacefully after enjoying a pleasant Valentine's Day.

"…Dad…" She added weakly and while kicking her father's ribs. "…The door…" She continued, but Wally just complained and gave his back to his daughter. "…If Jay answers the door he will be cranky all day… you don't want that… do you…?" She added while yawning hard and curling on their bed and hugging her pillow. "…Marshmallow…" She added while chewing her pillow. "…I'm Alice in wonderland…" It was obvious she had fallen asleep once again.

"…Fine… I will get the door…" He added dizzily. "Who may it be at this late hour…?" He wondered and began walking his way clumsily downstairs. "I'm almost there! Quit the knocking already!" He complained. "Seriously, I usually sleep for 3 hours a day, but the only day my body asks me to sleep 18 hours straight I am woken up at 3:00 am… if it is someone selling something I will punch him in the face!" He complained and then opened the door only to be punched at his chest hard by the one knocking the door. "Ouch!" He complained now entirely woken up. "What's your problem…? Eh…? Linda…?" He mentioned, and by the door, Linda faced him with her eyes in tears. "…What… is going on…?" He asked.

"…I'm sorry…" She added while her eyes were drowned in tears and her hands began shaking. "…I know nothing ties you to me… but you are the only one I could think about…" She continued, and Wally blinked twice in surprise. "Father is missing!" She yelled and fell to her knees, and Wally's eyes widened in fear and empathy. "I didn't know what to do! I needed someone to speak to!" She yelled, and Wally then pulled the girl into a hug. "Father!" She continued crying, and Wally tried to calm her down with no luck.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District. March 26, year 2005.**

"…I will find them both…" Wally mentioned and then walked to Max Mercury in order to continue with his training. Iris would have joined only to watch, but she suddenly felt strange, as if knowing someone was watching her. And when that feeling hit her spine, she ran to the front door, where she prevented the android form the 853rd century from transporting in time.

"Tag, you are it!" She yelled out and while slamming the android's back hard. "You always come just in time, right? I was wondering about what was going on, and after, you appear." And she crossed her arms in annoyance, and the android did nothing but ignore her and get his Worlogog ready for a time jump. "When do you think you are going? You are Hourman! You got time to spare! How about allowing me, the girl you separated from the ties of time and space, to get some information thrown inside of my head?" And the Hourman analyzed the information he received.

"Motion accepted." The machine spoke out, and Iris was surprised to hear that last. "I will be created by Metron of the New Gods on the 853rd century. And my orders will include informing my potential allies of my doings if I find it understandable and logical for the continuity of the current time stream." And Iris rubbed her head as usual while trying to help the thoughts inside of her brain. "What is that which you desire to know?"

"The Pied Piper and John Park!" She yelled, and Hourman turned around in order to leave. "Don't ignore me you stupid machine! 20 years in the future, what my father loved the must was to tell me and my brother bedtime stories about his heroic doings! He told me everything! Or mostly everything… he never mentioned Jinx… but currently there are many differences! Dad still hasn't claimed the Flash costume! And yet Abracadabra attacked the Keystone-Central Bridge! That was supposed to happen in around 3 or 4 years! I don't remember my father mentioning the Pied Piper ever went missing or John Park to begin with? Just what is going on?" She asked, and the android turned around to see her.

"History does not lie, or at least not the one that is correctly written." And Hourman forced the hologram of a newspaper to appear at his hand. "In four years, the Flash and the once known as the first Impulse, Bart Allen from the 30th century, will discover a terrorist group whose actions will bring major changes to Earth's surface." And impulse nodded while doing some memory. "In order to preserve the time stream, I have been speeding up some events that were to come. We are currently 4 years earlier than expected… and there is no Flash yet… but there is an Impulse." And Iris bit her lips in annoyance. "You and your once father must interfere."

"And if I refuse?" She mentioned, and Hourman faced her. "Dad is easy to manipulate." She smirked. "All I have to do is lower my back, draw a sad face, poke my nose a little until it starts running, and I am the fastest girl on bed with a flu." And Hourman moved his head in negation.

"While speeding up major events, I also change some minor events, but still events." And the hologram with the newspaper was replaced by the holographic body of a man. "You know him well, and you are worried too, are you not?" The man was John Park, Linda's father, and Iris' grandfather. "To preserve the time stream, I calculate, I program different scenarios, and chose the one that will do the less damage to the time stream."

"Dad will save my grandfather even without my help." She mentioned and gave her back to the android, who absorbed the hologram back. "Nothing I do will change my destiny. I exist outside of time, so I can be selfish if I want to."

"Agreed." And Iris faced the android. "But I know all the Flashes well. Despite the blood tying their birthrights, nothing is more important to a Flash than family and friends. Maybe it isn't blood what ties you to Wallace Rudolf West, not anymore, but you still call him father." And Iris bit her lips hard. "As for Linda Jasmine Park, you still call her mother. Because you hope, because you dream, because you are human." And the Hourman began disappearing. "You will be there." And Iris was finally alone.

"Cheater!" She yelled hard and in annoyance. But still, Iris wasn't the kind of person who would give up on anything. "Everything will be all right. I can still be born. Father worries about mother, I know he does." And she returned to the backyard in order to witness the training taking place.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Southern Riverside.**

"Listen to me carefully you psychopath. I don't like doing this! I'm being forced to do this!" Jinx added between biting her lips because of her annoyance, since she was forced to do something she promised not to do. "I promised I would never do this again, I changed, falling this low was never part of the plan." She admitted and then took a deep breathe. "But dear lord! It is so desirable! 500 dollars on December 27 of year 2005! I'm feeling lucky!" And the cheers were heard all around the Villain's Lounge, where Jinx was betting once again on the date when Kid Flash would become the Flash.

"Ya heard the girl mates! She finally picked a day!" The Mirror Master cheered while writing Jinx's name on the blackboard, where all villains placed their names in hopes of winning the bet. "If ye got the month right mates, an nain one got the day right, ye get yer money divided between thee other mates who picked the same month. Ye get the day right, ye get everything and ye all sore losers get nothing, even if ye got the month right!" And the many villains around the place cheered. "And fer yer heart's content! Today is March 26 fellas! Rainbow Raider, ye lose the green paste again yer loser!"

"March isn't over yet, Mirror Master!" The colorful villain who wore a black suit with the chest being divided in the seven colors of the Rainbow and wearing some high-technological visors yelled out in defiance. "I still got 5 days! He may still become the Flash by then! And I will plot something big! Something he won't see coming!"

"Shut up, Rainbow Raider!" Heatwave, another of Kid Flash's villains, yelled at the awful colored villain. "Of all the villains on the Flash Museum at Central City, you are the only one who doesn't have an exhibition!"

"Says so the rouge who had to terrorize the Flash museum for earning a place there!" Captain Cold mentioned. He came with his whole family and was drinking some milk since he refused to be seen by his kids as a drunkard. "And what will you do, Rainbow Raider? Steal the colors of Keystone's Historic District?" And the Rainbow Raider lifted his hand matter of fact style, but was silenced by another criminal.

"Hey, you may want to shut up now." Captain Boomerang interrupted. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't care about how many evil deeds or how good her grades were at the H.I.V.E. Jinx turned good! She should not be trusted!" Captain Boomerang mentioned, and Jinx just clasped her fingers, and the chair he was sitting at just fell apart. "Ouch!"

"Yeah, I turned good. I'm Kid Flash's girlfriend after all." And a knife was thrown at her, which was intercepted by Captain Cold. "Thanks a lot, Leonard." She mentioned, even when she never tried to dodge. "Anyway, I still gamble, I still steal some stuff at the supermarket, I always have a spot on the news where they vote me good or evil, and Kid Flash never messes with me. It doesn't mean I couldn't return to my villainous ways." She explained and sat by the chain in front of which Mirror Master served the drinks and got a soda served. "Besides, I still got a villainous sense of discretion. I don't back staff fellow criminals, unless Kid is in real danger. So steal all you want, plot your plans, I will turn a deaf ear." She admitted. "Most villain of Central and Keystone are mostly in for the fun after all."

"Ya, she is right." The Mirror Master replied. "Some of us have turned good and returned to the villainous ways fellas! And at the Villain's Lounge we don't judge our fellow bad guys. Or ye don't have a speech, fellas?" And everyone at the room took a drink and stood up, and started to cheer. "Bad guys once! Bad guys forever!" They all yelled and began laughing hard. "So, ye want some intern? As long as it isn't something ye will use against me I'm good to cooperate, lady. Captain Boomerang owes me some green paste, want him turned to the blue guys? Name your price."

"Nah, I will just defeat him myself." And Captain Boomerang bit his lips in annoyance before turning away. "And I was telling the truth when I said I was being forced to bet. I got no job, and the money from my criminal life is going low. Those 500 dollars were for the rent, but if I win, I won't have to pay the rent for a year." She informed. "And before you ask, no, you can't pay enough for me to tell Kid Flash's secret identity."

"Aye will never understand how that lad evades the mirrors so much as fer me nain to see him!" And Jinx giggled. "He changes at high speed?" And she nodded. "No wonder! All those days staring at mirrors looking fer that lad and the mate changes at super speed! We villains get our pants on one leg at a time, laddie!"

"Too much information, and not the one I need." And the Mirror Master nodded. "I'm helping on an investigation for the blue capes. Anyone got a crime involving Detective John Park? If you have a grudge against the culprit, I turn him or her in, if the culprit is a friend of yours, I just speak to the capes, no names, only locations." She negotiated, and everyone gave her words some thoughts. Between villains, there was rarely such a thing as honor, if the money for the information was high enough.

"Who are you, the Pied Piper? He at least pays with technology, and he is not broke!" The Weather Wizard complained, and both the Mirror Master and Captain Cold stood up in defiance. "Relax, I'm not here to cause trouble like Captain Boomerang getting drunk back there. I got some information, and I only want one thing in return." And Jinx rolled her eyes in annoyance. "The Pied Piper can repair my wands, but he is missing too! Get my wand from the KCPD and I give you the info you need."

"One step ahead honey, I hid it from the cops when I turned you in last month. I got your wand on my purse." She mentioned while taking the mentioned object out. "But a massive destruction wand is not cheap, and you just mentioned the Pied Piper was also missing. You know something, don't you?" And the Weather Wizard bit his lips in annoyance. "I want info from the Detective, and the Piper, or else you get just half a wand."

"Fine! Just don't break it! Impulse already snapped it in half." And everyone laughed at the Weather Wizard. "Forget the book of Villainous Records people! Impulse is now on my list!" And the laughter continued. "The Pied Piper and the Detective were captured by a terrorist organization seeking world domination." He explained in a low tone of voice, and the Mirror Master approached them in order to try to hear, but the Weather Wizard stopped. "You didn't pay, so buzz off!" He yelled.

"Aye aye mate!" The Mirror Master made fun of the Weather Wizard. "But if ya yell at me once again, fella, aye will push a mirror through your throat!" And the Mirror Master walked away.

"As I was saying…" He continued, and then he asked Jinx to get closer to him. "Everyone here in this bar is in for the money or glory or just to have some fun. I'm on this because I have mastered the power of the gods, but that's beside the point." And Jinx rolled her eyes in annoyance. "But not him… he got an army, his vision is global… there is no technology he hadn't mastered yet. He got insiders even on the government, any government!" And Jinx doubted the veracity of this information. "If your boyfriend wants to make it out alive he will need to reach the bigger leagues. The Pied Piper and the Detective discovered his hideout, and no one had heard of them since. That's because no one should ever mess with him. When he dominates the world, you are better with him than against him." And Jinx hurried him so he would get to the point already. "His name is Kobra." And when those words escaped his lips, a shadow surrounded him, and Jinx had to kick him away in order to save him from the blade of an unknown attacker. "He got insiders at the Villain's Lounge!"

"Not on my bar, mate!" The Mirror Master yelled and began blasting the samurai-like minion who appeared, and many others teleported inside as well. "Aw, crud! Everyone who cares about the Villain's Lounge take your weapons out and attack!" And many criminals took their weapons out and began blasting Kobra's minions.

Captain Cold and his family took down two of the attackers, the Weather Wizard couldn't use his damaged wand but did hit one of the samurais with a chair, the Rainbow Raider tried to run away, but was surrounded and forced to fight back, Heatwave never doubted, he was an army man, and Captain Boomerang was knocked out cold almost immediately. Jinx also fought the attackers, she liked the Villain's Lounge enough, and she had to deliver the information to her boyfriend as soon as possible, but also, she knew Kobra would track her down if she didn't stay to fight back.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Northern Industrial Sector.**

Linda Park rested at her bed back at her home at the Northern Industrial Sector. She was strong minded, and didn't break into tears and went all emotional-like when knowing her father hadn't been seen or heard of for about little more than a month. She only broke into tears once, and that was once she reached Wally's home the morning her father didn't make it back home. All other days she had invested her time in finding answers instead of allowing the police or the heroes to find her father.

John Park had been investigating a possible terrorist attack to the US government. Linda of course knew nothing of this until she broke into her father's office at home and began searching all around the place for information. Yet, even with such information she had gathered, including maps and possible whereabouts, as well as the mention of a possible cult to someone called Kobra, Linda couldn't just run to the authorities and communicate he father's findings. First of all, they wouldn't believe it, but mostly, she knew, thanks to her father's investigation, that anyone could be a member of Kobra.

As she had been doing for a while already, she ran her eyes around her notes and maps. Despite her young age, Linda learned a lot of detective teachings from her father, and her father's findings all pointed at the Southern Riverside, at an abandoned water plant. The thought about finding the police once again crossed her mind, but there was no one she could trust. Yet, a name came to her mind, and she took her phone out in order to dial it. Linda waited at the line for a while, only listening to the sound of the phone ringing. She was about to give up on her fruitless effort when the one at the other side of the line finally took the phone out.

"Linda?" She heard Wally's voice, and her lips drew a small smile. "Are you well? Have you heard from your father?" Wally continued asking, and at the background, Linda could also hear Iris complaining and wanting to speak to Linda. "Iris, shut up, I can't listen to a thing." Yet Linda was saying nothing. "Linda, are you there?"

"I am." She informed, and then faced her map once again. "Wally, just do me a favor." And Wally waited at the other side of the line. "At Keystone's Southern Riverside there is an abandoned power plant my father was investigating at before he disappeared." And then there was silence, while Linda tried to find the proper words to use. "If I don't call you tonight at 10:00pm… send the police there." And then she hung the phone.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District.**

"The police? Linda, what is going…?" But she never replied. Wally was all bruised because of his training, and even placing the phone down was a lot of effort to him due to his aching muscles. He had had the beating of a life time in only a fraction of a second, and yet he couldn't relax since Linda had lighted his worries once again. "You got five seconds to get dressed." He mentioned, and Iris smiled hard when hearing those words, and she began spinning around until changing into her Impulse costume. "The training will have to wait until later. A friend of mine is in troubles." And Max Mercury nodded.

"Want us to tag along?" Jay wondered, and Kid Flash moved his head in negation, released his costume from his ring, spun around, but his aching muscles only allowed him to get his pants on. "You sure?" Jay insisted.

"We will handle it." He admitted and got dressed slowly. "Kid Flash to Jinx, do you read me?" He began once taking out the communicator, and the girl answered the call. "I'm heading to… what happened to you? It looks like a tornado ran over you." He informed.

"I love you too… idiot…" She replied, and Impulse covered her ears and made a mockery, which Kid Flash ignored. "I got the intel you requested. Didn't come out cheap. The ones who took the Pied Piper and the Detective are the same persons, Kobra Cult." And Kid Flash rubbed his chin with interest. "The Weather Wizard got the information, but as soon as he mentioned it, freaks dressed in green and yellow came out of nowhere and tried to kill us." And Jinx pointed the communicator all around the Villain's Lounge. "They tore the place apart, there are many injured, all of them villains from the club, none from Kobra, they teleported away somehow."

"Are you injured?" And she moved her face in negation, but she looked like such a mess that Kid Flash refused to trust her. "Liar." And she stuck her tongue out in a way she reflected her childish side, very similar to Impulse's one. "Never mind. Any intel from where can I find this cult?"

"Southern Riverside, by an abandoned power plant… the Weather Wizard said the place is more than what the eye can understand." And Kid Flash nodded. "I would join you, but Leo broke his arm in the fight and I promised him I would take him to the hospital if he just quit his crying… so far he hasn't, but I feel sorry for my ex…" She admitted.

"That kind of annoys me, but I will survive." And Jinx smiled before turning the communicator off. "Aren't you going to complain, you little dwarf?" He mentioned while staring at Impulse.

"I trust you will still marry my mother." She informed and gave her back to him in order to hide a worry-filled stare. "Then, it's back to the lighting duo of Kid Flash and Impulse!" She yelled out with enthusiasm.

"Race you, dwarf!" He mentioned, and Impulse was left with her mouth wide open as she was about to say that last, but once again her father beat her to it.

"I'm not a dwarf! I'm a pixy! Dwarves are nasty and covered in moles and mud!" She yelled and then ran after her father, the whole time with a smile on her face. "Even if I'm not born… I haven't been happier in my whole life…" She admitted and ran past her father. "I'm still faster!" And the competition began.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Southern Riverside. The Abandoned Power Plant.**

"Beat you to it!" Kid Flash yelled once reaching the southern section of Keystone City, where he stopped Impulse's running and forced her to hide behind the metallic structure of the bridge between Keystone and Central City.

"How did you beat me? Max's training couldn't possibly help you into breaking the sound barrier yet!" She complained and crossed her arms out of annoyance after being defeated by her father when she actually knew he couldn't break the sound barrier. "Cheater!" She complained.

"Enough of that, didn't you see anything strange once breaking the light barrier?" And Impulse blinked twice in surprise, her father did break the light barrier. "When moving a light speed, colors start doing mind tricks to you. You start seeing the colors at different light spectrums. Red goes to orange, orange goes to yellow, yellow goes to green, and so on." And Impulse scratched the back of her head while trying to understand. "Pay attention, it is a Flash fact." He mentioned. "When you vibrate through the light spectrums." He informed and began forcing Impulse's face to vibrate. "You can fake the speed of light and travel between the light spectrums." And she began rubbing her nose. "Quit poking your nose and pay attention. Face the power plant, what do you see?" He asked.

"Violet light?" She wondered. "The whole power plant is surrounded by a veil of violet light." And Kid Flash nodded. "A light field?" She wondered, and Kid Flash released her head, and once her view returned to normal, she was surprised by her father's discovery. "An invisible field!" She exclaimed. "I saw the whole facilities in violet colors! There is an army inside!" And Kid Flash rubbed his chin while trying to think about what to do next. "You moved faster than light again?" She asked.

"It will still kill me if I abuse it." He mentioned and began vibrating. "Here is the plan. We vibrate until reaching intangibility, and then we run and search for the Pied Piper and the Detective." He explained, Impulse nodded, and both rushed toward the violet colored force field until breaking through and witnessing a high technological headquarters. "Wow! What kind of technology is this? It's far more advanced than what I have ever seen! And I'm friend to the Pied Piper." Kid Flash pointed out, and both speedsters made rounds around a high-technological military base hidden in front of everyone's noses. "Is everything in the future like this?" He wondered, and Impulse just grinned evilly at his words.

"Sure! There are flying cars, Keystone and Central City were unified and turned into a giant Flash museum, Superman died, Batman was bitten by a radioactive bat and went bonkers, New York was drowned by a tsunami, Lex Luthor became the president of the United States, the Green Lantern Corps forged new Oa on Earth and now aliens walk on the streets since Earth is an interplanetary embassy and they have to dress in kimonos because being naked is a crime punished with 100 years in prison, and Japan won the seventh World War." And Kid Flash felt his jaw dropping at such revelations. "I was lying." She informed and then giggled at her father's reaction. "Quit asking me about the future, you know I won't tell you anything." And Kid Flash nodded. "And, just so you know, not everything I said was a lie." She informed.

"That doesn't help me kill the curiosity!" He yelled, and Impulse giggled. Both then continued running around the headquarters. "Are they perhaps preparing for war?" Kid Flash wondered while seeing several of Kobra's minions readying their weapons or practicing their skills with the sword.

"They surely aren't practicing for a Star Wars play, Dad! Do you see the Death Star anywhere?" She grinned, and Kid Flash smacked the back of her head softly, but strong enough for her to complain. "Ouch!" She yelled harder than what the smack felt like since she wanted to start an argument with her father because of his actions. "What was that for?"

"Good to know Star Wars is still popular on year 2025, but seriously, concentrate." And Impulse nodded while rubbing her head at high speed. "This place is huge. Let's split and look for the Pied Piper and Linda's father. And please, Impulse, don't start a fight, remain hidden." And she nodded before trying to turn into a different direction, but was stopped by Kid Flash. "I'm serious." And Impulse blinked twice in surprise.

"Aw! You care about me! I'm so touched I could cry!" She joked, and Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "You are the best father ever." She added quietly before running away. Once Impulse was alone, she took her goggles off and began cleaning the tears away, but her sadness only lasted a second before she smiled and concentrated in her duties. "Aw! He is acting more and more like a father to me." She mentioned. "Now, if I was a 'you are here' kind of thing… where would I be?" And she entered various rooms until finally rushing out of one. "Not there!" She yelled and ran away from various Kobra minions wearing towels around their waist who heard a female voice and were surprised. "Of all the rooms, I had to enter the men dressing room, seriously!" She complained while her face was as red as a tomato, but she soon returned to normal when hearing a peaceful tune surrounding the facilities despite the speed she was running at. "Piper?" She wondered, hid somewhere, and then she could hear the sound of a flute. At first she couldn't hear it since she was moving too fast and the sound of the wind against her friction aura prevented her from hearing the soft tune of the flute, but the sound was reaching all the corners of the facility, or so she thought. "Wait, this is no common sound."

"You heard it too?" Kid Flash asked once arriving to her side. "The Piper is a freaking genius." And Impulse faced her father out of curiosity. "We are vibrating, return your molecules to normal and tell me what you hear." And Impulse left the vibrating trick behind, and when she did, she could hear nothing. "Just like Kobra used the light trick to hide his headquarters, the Pied Piper is blowing his flute in a different frequency humans can't hear. Think of a dog whistle, it hurts the dogs, but we hear nothing."

"So, is that a Pied Piper fact?" She added with sarcasm evident in the tone of her voice. "Dad, you got some creepy friends." She mentioned and then began vibrating until adjusting to the right sound frequency. Kid Flash just faced her with a smile on his face while allowing her to find the frequency on her own. "I think I found him, race you, Dad!" She mentioned before running away.

"How am I to race you when I don't know where to?" He complained and followed his daughter around the facilities and until reaching the basement of the power plant, where they had to knock down the guards and then hide them somewhere so no one would find them. Afterwards, both walked around the basement fixed as a prison, and there they found the Pied Piper blowing a soundless flute, or at least it was soundless for most ears. "Piper!" Kid Flash yelled when seeing the Pied Piper heavily beaten up.

"Took you long to find me, Kid Flash my boy… got anything to eat…?" He asked, and Kid Flash took an energy bar from out of his lighting-like belt, and the Piper devoured it reflecting he had had little to eat since he was captured. "Oh, Impulse is here too? I'm touched." He added with a smile.

"We will take you out, Piper." She added and then began vibrating her hand at high speed and then slashed the metal bars until they cut and fell. "Molecule clash!" She explained at the surprised look of the Pied Piper. "It was that or melting the metal bars."

"Or you could have used the keys I took from the guard we knocked out." And Impulse just smiled widely before going inside and helping the Pied Piper up. "Hang on Piper. We will take you out once we find the detective." He informed.

"Linda's father is at the farthest corridor." The Pied Piper explained. "He spit in the face of Kobra and they gave him a beating. I don't know if he is alive." And Impulse rushed to the back of the basement in search of her grandfather. "You go too, I will be fine." Piper explained, and Kid Flash nodded and ran to the backroom. Once he did he found out, much to his surprise, that Impulse had ran back and was now hugging him hard.

"No… is he…?" Kid Flash began, and Impulse moved her face in negation, but Kid Flash still pushed her back softly before running the rest of the way and finding a John Park all bruised and probably tortured, he was even shaking because of the punishment he had received so far. "Stay with the Piper. I will take the detective to a hospital." And Kid Flash released the weakened John Park and then did his best to carry him and vibrate him out of the facilities and in search of a hospital.

"Your grandfather discovered Kobra's plan… and Kobra left him traumatized so he wouldn't say a thing…" The Pied Piper mentioned, and Iris nodded while cleaning her tears away. "When you are a hero, you need to get used to seeing beating up people… John Park was tortured, but Kobra kept him alive for a reason." And then Kid Flash made it back. "Kobra wanted him as a hostage just in case you would discover his hideout… as for me… he said I was more useful alive on his new world, than punished and dead."

"I left the detective at the hospital." Kid Flash mentioned. "I can take you out too if you want, but I doubt you want to quit yet." And the Pied Piper nodded. "Fill us in."

"Gladly." He replied. "Kobra is more than just a terrorist group. It is a global organization with only one purpose and that is to bring down the global economy and bring a new world order." And Kid Flash moved his head in negation. "First global domination villain you face?" He wondered.

"Not the first, only the most organized of them all." He explained while pointing at the army all around the facilities. "This place is too high technological. Armored doors, military training, phase guns, massive destruction weapons, what will they do? Nuke the United States?"

"They will destroy half of Earth's population." The Pied Piper explained, and both Kid Flash and Impulse widened their eyes. "Before they took most of my flutes, I managed to hypnotize one of the guards. He spoke about massive earthquakes on strategic points all around the world. All of them being activated simultaneously. Many cities would crumble until only a few survivors could be easily dominated. Others were to be drown by tsunamis all around the world. In the end, Kobra will raise his empire from ashes, and the few who resisted would be brainwashed by me."

"You brainwashed John Park into forgetting the past month?" Kid Flash wondered, and the Pied Piper nodded. "Great, now let's stop Kobra." And Impulse raised an eyebrow not understanding her father's enthusiasm when knowing her grandfather was brainwashed. "He is a detective, if all his investigation goes public, the police will attack this place, and there will be a war in the middle of Keystone City."

"What we must do is damage Kobra's equipment until it is useless." The Pied Piper explained. "That way, he will call his army off the city in order to reorganize elsewhere." The Piper pointed out, and Kid Flash continued.

"While the army is dispersed, we strike and defeat Kobra himself." And Impulse began understanding her father's plan. "With the head of the army captured and brought to justice, and the armies dispersed, there will be a war between the different factions in favor of the leadership of the organization."

"And while they fight one another, we will defeat each army we can find!" Impulse concluded. "Maybe we won't be able to defeat everyone, or at least not without the help of other heroes like the Teen Titans, but we can at least cut Kobra's power in more than a half!" And both her father and the Pied Piper nodded at her words. "Sweet! And all this time I thought Dad was an airhead who ran first and asked later." And Kid Flash felt a vein popping at his forehead.

"Give me a little more credit you dwarf!" He added while smacking her hard, and Impulse rubbed the back of her head softly. "So, what do we destroy?" Kid Flash wondered, and Impulse just continued rubbing her wounded head.

"There are seven Seismic Disruptors all around the facility. These are the blue prints." The Pied Piper mentioned while taking from out of his flute the blue prints of the machine. "It is far more advanced than what I had expected. And I think I have seen this design before when…" But Kid Flash interrupted him.

"When you hacked into the Teen Titans computers and downloaded their files." And the Pied Piper nodded while smiling oddly. "That's Cyborg's Ion Amplifier, a seismic device which Brother Blood once used to try to conquer the world or something… but how did Kobra get these blueprints?" He wondered.

"The same way I can hack into your communicators, Kid Flash." And both Kid Flash and Impulse were surprised when hearing their frequencies being disrupted by Kobra. "There is no technology off my limits. There is no government off my reach." And both speedsters waited while the Pied Piper tried to cut the communications. "An impressive device you have attached to your mask, Kid Flash, only now could I hack into it." And Kid Flash stopped the Piper's effort and listened to what Kobra had to say. "You were smart to discover my hideout, and smart enough when finding my hostages. But you weren't smart enough when you knocked my guards. When one of them loses consciousness, I know, since my minions got a chip installed directly to their brains. I know where you are." And Kid Flash bit his lips in annoyance. "I could surround you, but there is much to do, and little time to do it, how about you come to me instead?"

"Aw, don't you want to play hide and seek?" Kid Flash added while walking to his daughter's side, and then he tore the gadgets off of her mask and then crushed them. "Sorry Impulse… this guy is out of your league…" He mentioned while moving around the frequencies of his gadgets once again, preventing Kobra from hearing them. "Take the Piper and get out, I will handle this." And Impulse, despite disliking the idea, just nodded and took the Pied Piper away with her. "I will come after you of course, Kobra… but first, I think I want to play with some of your Ion Amplifiers." And then he began his race. All around the facilities he searched for the seven Seismic Disruptors, and once finding one, he would start dismantling them. "One down, six to go! Once I'm done I will kick your sorry butt and show you not to mess with my gadgets!"

"Brave words, Kid Flash, but at the same time those are the words of a fool." Kobra explained, as Kid Flash continued his rush around the facilities, this time not minding the vibration trick but actually knocking every minion down. "Wherever you go, I can track you down. You are only alive because I allow you to be. Heroes will be needed in my new world order. And I have a great interest in you." But Kid Flash ignored him and then dismantled a second Seismic Disruptor and then went after the third one. "You are different. Your sense of duty goes beyond your self-survival instincts. If you live, you are glad, if you have to die for your beliefs, you simply do not care." And the third Seismic Disruptor went down as Kobra mentioned that last. "You learned from the best there ever was after all. The Flash was perhaps my greatest adversary, but he always fell." And the fourth Seismic Disruptor was destroyed as well.

"You are stepping on a very thin line, Kobra. You better keep my uncle out of this one." He informed and searched for the fifth Seismic Disruptor and brought it down. "The Flash never mentioned ever facing you."

"His embarrassment after his defeat was just too unbearable as to ever care mentioning me." And Kid Flash speeded up his run, found the sixth Seismic Disruptor, and tore it apart violently. "I attacked, all around his beloved city, he never saw us coming, he never had a chance to stop us. We tricked your mentor into violence and murdering, we snapped his nerves." And Kid Flash's ones also snapped once finding the seventh Seismic Disruptor and destroying it in the blink of an eye. "The second Flash was brave, strong, and determined. But he was a sinner, unworthy of the new world I will create."

"He died saving many!" Kid Flash yelled, and all around the facility, many of Kobra's minions noticed him and launched themselves against him. But Kid Flash disposed of them all with ease. He was moving at a speed which surfaced the speed of sound. He was now moving at the speed of light without even noticing it. "Never disrespect my uncle ever again!" At such speed, half of Kobra's army at Keystone was defeated, but a strong pain at Kid Flash's chest brought him down and to his knees. "…Ught… urrrrght… yaarght!" He yelled because of the pain of his past effort when breaking the light barrier.

"The Flash was a great adversary… we only faced once… and I won…" And Kid Flash faced Kobra with hatred evident in his eyes. The leader of the cult only appeared before him once he knew Kid Flash was emotionally and physically defeated. "You will achieve great things under my new world order. You are the definition of true heroism." And Kid Flash stood up fast and got ready to beat Kobra. "I would rethink my actions if I were you. Or are you faster than my hand snapping the neck of an innocent?" And Kobra opened his large green cape in order to reveal Linda was being strangled at his right hand, and Kid Flash froze there. "The girl came for her father… I can't even wonder how she deciphered her father's notes… but now she is my replacement hostage." And the girl struggled only to feel the pain at her neck when Kobra pressed it.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Kid Flash yelled as if he were begging. "I destroyed the seven Seismic Disruptors, beat half of your army and released your hostages." He began. "Everything is against you! My allies will come here with help!" And Kobra strangled Linda even harder. "No! I beg you! I'm on my knees!" He begged, Kid Flash was scared. He cared little about his life, he would gladly deliver it in sacrifice in favor of another life, no matter how miserable, or important. "What do you want?" He asked while in rage.

"What do I want? A new world order, that's what I want." And Kobra released Linda by throwing her to Kid Flash's arms. "Today you win. I will call my army off and back to the darkness. My base of operations will be dismantled, the useful technology taken away. But if you mess with my plans ever again, Kid Flash. I won't go after you! But I will kill those who you hold dear to you. Who is dear to Kid Flash? The Pied Piper? The Original Flash? Jinx? Maybe Impulse…?" And Kid Flash moved his head in negation not wanting to think about it. "Or perhaps the right question would be… who is more important to Wallace Rudolph West?" And Kid Flash's eyes widened, same as Linda's ones. "That's right. I know the one behind the mask. Yet, it is a secret I hold to myself." And Kobra waved his hand while walking away, and all the minions who had been witnessing it all from a distance, ran away and took everything they could find. "Your secret is safe with me." And Kobra teleported away, alongside his minions.

"…Wally…?" Linda wondered, and Kid Flash just lowered his face ashamed. "Is it really… well… you…?" Linda asked while Kid Flash helped her to her feet and she coughed hard because of the previous strangling. Kid Flash remained silent, just as if he wanted to complain and say something, but he just couldn't. But in the end, he rudely pulled his mask off and threw it to the floor hard. "Dear God!" Linda replied and turned around not wanting to believe it.

"Aw, bugger!" Both heard someone yell. Impulse had arrived just in time to see her father taking his mask off and Linda discovering his secret identity. "I'm grounded?" She wondered, and Linda just blinked twice.

"Very, go back home." And Impulse nodded before Linda took her hand and prevented her from escaping. "Yeah, well, it was kind of obvious anyway." He mentioned while giving his back to both girls and allowing Linda to unmask Iris. "Worst day ever!" He complained.

"This really can't be happening." Linda mentioned, and Iris just faced away in embarrassment. "No! This isn't right! How can you two truly believe yourselves capable of doing these things?" She yelled, and Wally turned around to face her while Iris just backed off at her mother's reaction. "Are you two really expecting me to understand my best friend and the idiot I have a crush on are running all around Keystone and Central City in tights and fighting against terrorists, psychopaths, and murderers?" She yelled hard, and Wally tried to swallow his anger. "I think I'm going to get sick." She sat down trying to assimilate the information, and Iris and Wally just exchanged looks.

"Whatever." Wally added while placing his mask on once again. "At least it was Linda who found it out. In her I can trust." And Linda faced Kid Flash in surprise. "Place your mask on, Iris. We need to dismantle this place." He informed, but Linda stood up fast and grabbed his hand. "Your father is all right. I took him to a hospital. He is traumatized but will recover soon. Until then, you better stay away from him." But Linda refused to let go. "What do you want? I got stuff to do." He yelled, slightly irritated.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to accept this and pretend nothing just happened? You are Kid Flash!" She yelled while unmasking him once again. "And where do you think you are sneaking to?" She pointed at Iris, who froze there when hearing her mother's complaints. "I can understand him not telling me a thing, but you are my best friend! Were you ever going to be honest to me?"

"It is a far more complex situation than the one you think." Iris mentioned with a shattering tone of voice. "If I told you about all the secrets I hide, your mind would explode." And Linda crossed her arms in annoyance. "I'm serious!"

"Right now I don't know what to believe." Linda admitted, and Wally breathed out in defeat. "So… the girl you turned me down for was the pink haired one with the grey skin…?" And Wally nodded, and Iris bit her lips in annoyance. "Perfect!" She added with sarcasm. "Now I'm worrying about my crush on you? Wake up Linda, he is a hero, and worse than that, he is Kid Flash, flirt and run." And Wally felt a vein popping at his forehead.

"Very funny, make the situation even more awkward! You seem to enjoy doing just that!" He complained, and Linda faced him in annoyance. Iris just breathed out in defeat and rushed all around the power plant and dismantling everything she could find while her father and mother discussed. "Listen, I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, but I have a girlfriend."

"This isn't about that!" She pointed out. "From now and on every day I will fear for your damn safety! You are immature, impulsive, and childish! And you take a 12 years old to the battlefield with you?" She questioned.

"I was a sidekick hero since I was nine years old! She is 12 and under my training, I would never allow anything to happen to Iris!" He complained, and Iris returned with her face surrounded by oil after she finished dismantling the whole place. "At any rate, what's your problem? I risk my life, shame on me!" He yelled.

"And how do you think I will feel if something happens to you or Iris? I would be heartbroken if I knew the two I care the most about apart from my family are severely injured or worse!" And the discussion would have continued, if Iris hadn't butted in.

"Shut up you two!" And both Wally and Linda were surprised. "You!" She pointed at her father. "Be more tolerant! Quit avoiding conflict, and speak to her frankly already! We girls don't like the cold hero mentality! Be a gentleman for speed's sake!" And Linda nodded, but Iris then turned around and faced her. "And you! Give him a break! His identity is a secret so he can protect his loved ones from his enemies! Like it or not you are a loved one!" And Linda blushed. "And you don't pretend you don't have a crush on her too since Valentine's Day!" And he blushed hard. "Seriously! Adults are so annoying sometimes! I'm going home!" And she stormed away after placing her mask on, leaving behind both of her parents, who right now felt like idiots. "Seriously, Dad is a jerk and Mom is a nag master! Whatever they saw on each other's escape my mind! Now I know why I'm not born!" Luckily for her, none of her parents noticed her words.

"Th-thanks for saving my life… and my fa-fa-father's one…" Linda finally admitted while blushing madly. "And sorry for the harsh things I said… it's just… well… I always thought Kid Flash was a… womanizer… and an idiot… and a show off… and not ready for the responsibility…"

"Enough, point taken." Wally interrupted, and Linda nodded several times. "You know? Normally girl's dig the costume, not the man wearing it. But you liked me before knowing I was Kid Flash, you actually hated Kid Flash." And she nodded several times. "Maybe you are the only girl who has ever liked Wally West and not Kid Flash." He explained, and Linda blushed once again. "Enough with the embarrassing talking… Linda, I need every investigation about Kobra destroyed. Today we ran with luck, but I doubt it will work next time. You must destroy your father's investigation."

"But it's the work of his life!" She complained, but Wally delivered a cold stare to her. "And if I promise to be careful?" And Wally moved his head in negation. "Then, I'm giving it to you." She mentioned while taking a disc from out of her pocket and delivering it to him. "I worked a lot into gathering that information. If you destroy it, I will never speak to you ever again!" And Wally was about to complain, when he noticed the serious stare from Linda. "Promise it!"

"A promise is not fair if I'm being forced to promise." He informed, and Linda bit her lips in annoyance. "But I promise anyway, your effort won't go to waste… I will read your investigation." And she smiled while seeing Wally hiding the disc inside of his belt. "I will take you home." He added and took her up, and Linda blushed madly. "But afterward, you quit the Kobra investigation. I don't want to find out you were hurt or worse." And Linda nodded several times while in embarrassment, and then she allowed Wally to run her back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, we are slowly reaching the definition of the LindaKid Flash/Jinx story arch. Next chapter will be once again full with Flinx moments, and yeah I know you people hate Linda, but there can't be a love triangle without actually competition, just be more patient people. As for now, I have been placing major plot events from the DC comics, if you read the comics, you know what will happen, if not, well, let's just say Kobra is one of the two major villains I will be using, and here is his bio.**

**BIOS:**

**Kobra (Jeffery Franklin Burr): The leader of the worldwide criminal organization known as Kobra Cult. Which have entered into conflict with many heroes all around the DC universe. Kobra is a master martial artist with the extension of him being able to match even Batman's skill. His cult has faced Superman as well, Wonder Woman and Hawkman as well as many other heroes. But his major involvement with a hero was against the third Flash. In comics, he is actually responsible for the murdering of Linda Park on a reality in which Wally wasn't fast enough as to save her.**


	7. Confidence

**Late at Friday but still Friday! At any rate, in this episode. Spoiler alert, lol, Wally will have quite a few relationship problems and identity crisis, but heck, I'm enjoying his too much. It is actually the first story I'm loyal to the weekly updates! I think everything will end on chapter ten but then again, who knows! Maybe there will be a season two!**

**DarkkAngell: Hahaha, I really can't believe everyone hates Linda so much. It's like saying Louise Lane shouldn't marry Superman. At any rate, we talked by PM and I promised more Flinx and an electrifying ending to the love triangle very soon. Hope you enjoy the little Flinx I'm adding right now.**

**Nequam-tenshi: No, it definitively doesn't mean that, Kid Flash loves Jinx, that's all you need to know for now, but after this challenge maybe it won't be a love triangle but a love rectangle.**

**Sofia Michelle: Finally someone who doesn't hate Linda much, I know you prefer Jinx, but it's a start. Well here will be Flinx, Lash and something I call Jash! Hahahahaha, just enjoy.**

**EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District. Year 2020.<strong>

"Let go! I'm clean already, Mom!" When Iris was only eight years old, she already wanted to be a hero just like her father. Maybe she got her powers since birth, but she was forbidden from using a sidekick costume or even participating in a crime fighting. Her powers weren't even developed enough. Her control over her speed was also questionable. And she got some kind of molecular problem which sometimes forced her to pass through other objects unintentionally. "It wasn't on purpose! I was training my speed and suddenly I was passing through all of Keystone." She complained, and her mother began rubbing her hair hard. "Ouch! It hurts!"

"I'm sorry princess, but I wasn't the one who passed through the concrete and ended inside of the sewers." Linda, her mother, replied as she continued adding bubbles to the bathtub she was washing Iris at. And the girl did nothing but cross her arms in annoyance and blow the bubbles away. "Your father wasn't that smart when he got his powers either." Linda mentioned, and began splashing water at Iris' head and then began sniffing her hair. "One more time and we are done." She mentioned, and once again placed shampoo at her head.

"If I'm any cleaner I will pass through dirt and not necessarily because of my molecular problem." She complained, but her mother delivered a soft kiss to her cheek and continued rubbing her hair. "It's not fair! At this rate Jai is going to be Dad's sidekick! I want to be Kid Flash, and after, I want to be the Flash! Jai can be Superman if he wants! But I want to be just like Dad!" And once again Linda splashed her daughter with a bucket of cold water, and Iris began shaking hard. "I'm cold!" She complained.

"No complaints, goddess of mischief." Linda pointed and poked her nose, which Iris laughed at. "Now… towel." Linda mentioned, and Iris rushed out of the bathtub and dried her body at high speed with the towel before finally tying it around her. "Mouth." And Iris ran toward the faucet and began washing her mouth. It only took her a second, and Linda just smiled at her. "Pajamas." She mentioned while walking toward her daughter and grabbing her towel, while the girl passed through the floor without it. Linda then walked downstairs and toward her daughter's room and opened the door. Iris was already by the mirror and waving her tiny feet happily. "Now we brush your hair." She mentioned and began brushing her daughter's hair. "Wish you could do this too at light speed, but last time you tried it, you created a small magnetic field around you and ended buried on a mountain of clothes."

"Which by the way, is a Flash fact." Someone by the door mentioned, and Iris smiled hard to her father and rushed to his side to hug him. "Ready for a bed time story?" He asked, and Iris nodded several times in agreement. "First to reach your bed wins!" He yelled.

"Race you, Dad!" She replied. But the race ended in a picosecond and with Wally now unmasked and dressed in his common clothes sitting at Iris' bed and with the girl on his lap and with a disappointed look drawn on her face. "Aw! You even took your costume off! How can you be so fast? It's not fair!" And Linda just made fun of her daughter and walked to the bed so she could continue brushing her hair. "Where is Jai?"

"Taking a shower. That boy's workout stinks far worse than when you phased through the concrete and ended in the sewers." And Iris filled her cheeks with air. "So, what will it be this time? My days with the original group of Teen Titans? Maybe another Flash and Green Lantern team up? How about a Batman and Flash one? And with Batman I mean Richard Grayson, not…" And Linda cleared her throat hard. "Right… secret identity… but she is my…" And Linda moved her head in negation. "But I told her Richard's secret identity!" And Linda moved her hand against her lips as if closing a zipper, reflecting he shouldn't continue. "Fine… I won't say it…" And then he smiled. "Bru…" He began, but Linda smacked him hard with the brush. "It was a joke!" He said while rubbing his head, and Iris just laughed at him. "What would you like me to tell you about this time?" He asked, and Iris blushed a little. "What is that, you got a fever?"

"Eh?" She complained and then moved her face in negation several times. "I want to hear… well…" She began, and Wally raised an eyebrow at her. "Your…mo… vation…" She added quietly, and both Wally and Linda exchanged looks. "…Your… hero… mo… vation…" She added again, and Wally snapped and hit the back of her head softly. "Ouch!" She complained, and Linda once again hit Wally with her brush for being rude with their daughter. "I want to know your heroic motivation!" She yelled, and Wally blinked twice as reply. "What convinced you into becoming a hero? How was it not to end turning a villain?"

"I don't like to talk about that when your mother is this close to us." He mentioned, and Linda delivered an evil stare at him. "Ah? Right, my heroic motivation!" And Iris nodded. "Well, I was your age when I decided I wanted to be a hero." And Iris smiled hard. "How to explain this to you so it will make sense…? There was a man… he helped me when I needed him the most… my parents were awfully over protective, and it didn't matter what I did or how I did it, I was always wrong and grounded." And Iris nodded. "I did something wrong during one of the West family's parties. I think I spilled some soda. Whatever it was, I was sent to my room." And Linda hugged Iris from behind and laid down at the bed with her daughter in her arms, Wally of course joined them both. "Then a stranger came to my room, he said something about being a familiar of some sort. He told me not to give up, that I was fated for greatness and that if I doubted, even once, I would never get what I wanted." And Iris hugged her pillow being entirely driven by her father's bedtime story. "And here I am… I never gave up, not even once, giving up isn't the way of the lightning… Iris, wherever or whenever your adventure takes you… never give up… not ever… promise?" And Iris nodded. "Pinky promise?" And Iris nodded once again while offering her pinky to him. "Pinky promises can't be broken." And Wally then kissed his daughter's forehead. "Good night, princess." And Iris curled inside of her covers.

"What was that about not wanting to speak about your heroic motivation in front of me?" Linda wondered, and Wally flinched, Iris just stared at her parents oddly. "Wallace Rudolph West, don't tell me that after all these years you still doubt me?" And Wally bit his lips in fear. "And then the pinky promise part, you just can't wait for everything to happen, do you?"

"She is eight years old! Nothing I tell her today makes any sense to her at all." Both continued their discussion outside of her room, but Iris could still hear them. "I know I'm not the one who is supposed to train her, not yet… but whenever she asks me to teach her, it hurts. In four years she will just leave and I don't even know if she will make it back to us." And Iris of course couldn't understand a thing. "I want her to be prepared… I wish I could tell her that nothing she does will change a thing… is it bad for a father to try to protect his child this much?"

"You are Mr. Time paradox yourself, you tell me." And once again there was silence. "It will be a long trip, Wally… many things need to happen… I'm sure she will know how to handle them, we were there. And, she didn't just have a heroic teacher, she got one of the greatest criminal minds turned good to help her too, remember?" And Iris rubbed her forehead hard not understanding a thing, and just went back to bed. "Also… I'm still mad at you for the Pinky promise part… you will sleep on the sofa tonight."

"What? I thought you were reformed!" And Iris covered her ears with her pillow. "Why the sofa? Because I snore? Because I sleep 3 hours a day? What did I do this time?" He complained, and the 12 years old Iris Kiyo West woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season One: The Lightning Saga.**

**Chapter Seven: Confidence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District, the Garrick's Place. April 24, year 2005.<strong>

"…Now I'm more confused than ever…" Iris mentioned while waking up and then rubbing her eyes hard. "I now exist outside of time… yet… I'm sure of it… Dad remembers this happening." She mentioned, and turned around to see her sleeping father, who was currently enjoying one of his few 18 hours of sleep days. Iris didn't have the problems her father had. While Wally suffered a strong insomnia 6 days a week which only allowed him to sleep for 3 hours straight and then he had to sleep the seventh day for at least 18 hours, Iris had a better control over her metabolism and biological clock. At least there she could beat her father. She then moved around Wally's bed, being careful enough not to wake him up, and then she pulled his arms so he would hug her. "Everything is fine, I will be born." She told herself, and hugged her father back.

That evening, as it was usual on Wally whenever his odd metabolism asked him to sleep for 18 hours straight, he woke up around 3:00pm. And he got a lazy look drawn on his face. Iris was already cleaning the dishes. But also had something ready for Wally to eat by the table, where he sat down dizzily, as if he would fall asleep at any second. "I curse my metabolism!" He complained while his stomach growled hard.

"Morning, Dad!" Iris replied with her usual enthusiasm, and Wally smiled before slamming his forehead hard at the table. "Don't be such a kid. Here! Breakfast is ready!" She mentioned while placing some plates at the table. "Smiley-face eggs with bacon, pancakes, orange juice, and cereal." And she walk-jumped her way back to pick more plates. "And here is Supper! Dolsotbap, Kongguksu, Hanwu galbi and Samgyeopsal! All are delicious dishes from Korea!" She mentioned, and Wally sweat dropped. "Just eat it, you like it!" She mentioned.

"The problem here isn't if I like it or not." He mentioned while poking the raw fish meat from one of the plates. "The problem is that I have no freaking idea of what I'm eating." And she stuck her tongue out at him playfully while returning to wash the dishes. "Also… why is it always Korean or Indian food? Ever heard of Hamburgers?" And Iris threw her sandal at her father's face. "Ouch! Who taught you manners?"

"You did." And Wally blushed out of embarrassment when being beaten by his daughter. "Seriously, Dad, you are really slow sometimes." And then she picked the empty dishes from the table after her father ate it all at sound speed. "And I prepare Indian and Korean dishes because Mom is half-Korean half-Indian." And Wally rubbed his chin with interest. "I'm not telling you!"

"Aw, come on! The curiosity is killing me!" And Iris moved her face in negation. "Let's see, who from the people I know is Korean?" And Iris rolled her eyes. "I know Jinx is Indian… I wonder if she is half-Korean." And Iris felt a vein popping at her forehead. "Wait… Linda is half-Korean… isn't her…?" And Iris ran to her father's chair, pulled it down with him still on top of it, and stepped on his chest. "What was that for?" He complained while standing up.

"Quit trying to find out! When the time comes you will know!" And she stormed back to cleaning the dishes, leaving behind a puzzled Wally who was too oblivious as to find out the obvious. "Seriously… Dad can be so dense sometimes… and Linda is half-Korean half-Ameri…" And her eyes widened. "American?" And Wally stared back at her with curiosity. "But… Mom was always proud of her Indian heritage… if Linda is half-American… then she probably isn't my mother…" And Wally raised an eyebrow not understanding his daughter's words at all. But even before thinking of questioning her, the doorbell was ringed.

"I will get the door." He mentioned, and Iris just nodded in silence. "I really hope it isn't Max… his training is a living hell." He then opened the door. "Not you!" He yelled and tried to close the door, but wasn't fast enough and was kicked to the floor. "Ooff!" He complained, and Iris woke up from her thoughts just in time to see her father's neck being pressed down rudely by a yellow colored boot. "Great… just what I needed…" He complained. And the blonde haired girl dressed in a red and yellow armor-like leotard stepping on top of him, faced away in annoyance. "Get off, Jesse!"

"Why? Are you tired of me being the better of us both?" And Iris ran to her father's side, but somehow knew he wasn't in real danger. "Just so you know, I was forced to this reunion by Max." And Wally tried to stand up, only to be kicked down by the girl. "I'm not here because I have changed my mind, you are, and always will be, a jerk, an easygoing, a womanizer, a liar, secret keeper, self-centered, and unlovable brat!" She complained. And Wally felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Whatever I saw in you, West!" She yelled hard.

"I said get off!" He pushed her away rudely. And both speedsters stared at one another with hatred. "Our break up wasn't my choice! It was you who was too perfect for me, weren't you? But you weren't! Your stunts always got you in troubles! I said it before and I will say it again, you aren't ready for being a hero!" He complained, and Jesse felt a vein popping at her forehead.

"I was young and impulsive! You weren't any different! You never actually took your duty seriously until Barry Allen died!" And Wally bit his lips in hatred, and Iris, despite not fully understanding the situation, knew that last comment was out of place. "So… who is the mother…?" But that other comment was even worse, and both father and daughter flinched. "It certainly isn't me you big centered piece of…" But Wally pulled her into a strong wrestling grab. "You cheater! Womanizer! Liar!" And she reversed the grab and struggled against Wally. "I wish nothing but to see you hurt!"

"The feeling is mutual!" And the argument continued, much to Iris' concern about the situation. "Who the hell told you anyway? And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you something that doesn't concern you!" He yelled, and Jesse pushed him away rudely.

"Fool! I could be her mother!" She yelled. And then she covered her mouth hard, and Wally just blushed madly. "Forget I said that! I'm here because I'm the only one who can help her back to her own timeline!" She corrected, but Wally just faced Iris with a horrified expression drawn on his face, Iris just blinked twice at him.

"Not telling you!" She added, turned around, and gave her back to both teens. "With so many girls to choose from, I'm even surprised you ended getting married." She mentioned with a spooky aura around her, which Wally sweat dropped at. "Dad is a jerk."

"I heard that." Wally added. "Whatever. What was all that about you being the only one able to help her back to her own timeline?" And Jesse moved her head several times in negation while forgetting her embarrassment.

"That's simple! Because I'm faster than you are!" She pointed out, and Wally felt a vein popping at his forehead. "And I will prove it to you wherever and whenever!" And Iris could almost swear she saw jolts of electricity surrounding them both as the forces of the mysterious Speed Force began emanating from both speedsters.

"Actually, Jesse, Wally is way faster than you are." Max Mercury added while entering the room, followed by another superhero dressed in yellow tights and orange upper body with the symbol of a white lighting at his chest. "Iris, you don't know these two, but allow me to do the introductions. This is John Chambers, and the girl is Jesse Chambers, they are also known as Johnny Quick and…"

"Jesse Quick!" And Max Mercury smiled upon seeing Iris' reaction. "Unreal! You are Jesse Quick! Dad told me a lot of you! Is it true that you can fly thanks to the Speed Force?" And Jesse nodded. "Aw! You are my all-time favorite heroine! Just after Dad of course! It is the greatest honor ever to meet you!" And Iris took her hand and then blushed. "I'm touching Jesse Quick! Kyaaaaa!" And everyone sweat dropped. "I'm so happy I could die!"

"That's all cool but do you mind telling me if she is your mother or not? Because if she is, I need therapy!" And Jesse turned around and tried to hurt Wally, and both speedsters ended running all around the house and doing a disaster.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Central Commercial Zone. Centennial Park.**

"3x2(9YZ)4A!" Jesse Quick yelled, and her voice echoed all around Keystone's City Centennial Park before she began running at speeds close to light around the racetrack of the green fields at the park. "Catch up if you can, slowpoke!" She yelled hard, and Wally, now using his Kid Flash costume, followed her closely, but being unable to catch up to her.

"Wow! She is as fast as I am!" Impulse mentioned while eating a sandwich. The group of speedsters was enjoying some kind of picnic at the park. Max Mercury and Johnny Quick just stared at the two youngsters as they ran rounds all around the place. "Wait… Dad is speeding up!" Impulse pointed out, and the blur of yellow light surpassed the blur of red light, even if it was only for a second before the red one caught up. "Or not? I thought Dad couldn't go faster than light yet."

"He can, but he shouldn't." The Original Flash mentioned upon his arrival. "Wally's metabolism works different than ours. Even if he can run beyond the speed of light, he shouldn't abuse those speeds or else…" And the Original Flash's words were interrupted by a yell of pain from Wally, who tripped and ended crashing against various trees before finally landing heavily at the grass from a corner of the park, where he began shaking in pain. "…He enters Speed Rage state." The Original Flash mentioned.

"Wally!" Jesse mentioned while in her run. "3x2(9YZ)4A!" She yelled, and her speed was boosted. She ran toward Kid Flash, but someone beat her into it, and Jesse ended burying her feet inside of the grass in order to break. "Who are you?" She yelled in annoyance, as she saw a soft-cream-skinned girl with long black hair offering some water to Kid Flash.

"Linda Jasmine Park." She added while trying to help Kid Flash up, who kindly refused the offer and stood up on his own. "Right, friction force raising your body heat to boiling points." And Kid Flash nodded. "I saw you running from my apartment and couldn't help but run my way down here and see what was going on."

"Apartment?" Wally complained, and Jesse felt a vein popping at her forehead once noticing she was being ignored by her former boyfriend. "I thought you lived at the Northern Industrial Sector." And the girl moved her head in negation. "…Are you hiding from Kobra…?" He added in a whisper, and Linda nodded.

"Mind you?" Jesse interrupted. "Maybe we aren't an item anymore, but that doesn't mean you can start flirting a random girl so out of the blue!" And Kid Flash backed off. "Didn't you learn your lesson when I dumped you? Flirtarous jerk!" Jesse yelled, Linda sweat dropped, and a light of pink energy was seeing adorning Kid Flash's uniform. "Now what?"

"What kind of former meets current joke is this?" Kid Flash yelled out of surprise. Apparently, Linda wasn't the only one who went on a stroll to the park and noticed the blurs of yellow and red light. "I can explain!" He pointed out, and Jinx tapped her foot several times at the grass.

"Then, explain." And Kid Flash gulped hard. "This isn't the first time I see this girl around you." She pointed at Linda, who blushed madly. "And now you seem to be out on a date with your former girlfriend? Oh, I'm dying to hear the explanation." And bolts of pink energy surrounded her body, which forced Kid Flash to fear for his health. "And?"

"Umm… if I may speak in Kid Flash's defense." Both Jinx and Jesse faced Linda, and the girl took a notebook from out of her purse. "I'm Kid Flash's informant on the Kobra case." And Jinx calmed down, even when Jesse still couldn't understand.

A couple of minutes later, there was some kind of hero's convention at the park, and many bystanders were staring at the group from a safe distance, since every time one tried to approach the heroes, the group of speedsters would rush elsewhere and evade them. Normally, Kid Flash enjoyed the fame of his name, but the situation was currently really unbelievable.

"Fine, it is like this." And Kid Flash took a deep breathe. "Linda is my informant on the Kobra case, as well as a classmate for Iris, who is her." And he pointed to his daughter. "And before you open your mouth and ruin everything." He pointed at Jesse rudely. "Linda doesn't know what you know and you are not supposed to know." And both Jinx and Linda sweat dropped at the explanation. "And, before you get the wrong idea." He pointed at Jinx. "No, we aren't secretly dating." And Jinx crossed her arms in annoyance. "She discovered my secret identity after a chain of events involving Kobra. And so, she is currently gathering information for me about that subject by consolidating her father's notes, who is a detective working for the KCPD."

"So… she is only a friend from school who now is an informant…?" Jinx wondered, and Kid Flash nodded. "Then, mind explaining to me why I saw you two coming out from the love tunnel after your cousin defeated the Weather Wizard?" And Kid Flash flinched.

"School hanging out." Linda added coldly, and Jinx faced her in disbelief. "Impulse and I were just having fun at the funfair. We ran out of money, so she called Kid Flash. Then she had to go to the bathroom, so Kid Flash was keeping her place in the line and ended joining me inside since Impulse failed to make it back in time. Back then I didn't know their secret identities, so I suppose it was her way of protecting it." And Impulse nodded. "And I thought Impulse was your sister, not your cousin." And both flinched since they both had messed up that information a while back.

"Think fast, brothers or cousins?" She spoke at high speed to her father while knowing Linda and Jinx couldn't listen to them and only speedsters could, which included Jesse. "It's not like we can tell them you are my father."

"If we say you are the Flash's daughter then I'm your cousin." He replied at the same speed, and both Linda and Jinx exchanged looks, and Jesse just felt a vein popping at her forehead. "Also, our last name is West, so the being Barry Allen's daughter idea goes to waste."

"They don't know who Barry Allen was!" Jesse yelled at normal speed. "She is the Flash's daughter! And Kid Flash is her elder brother! Deal with it you two!" And both nodded in agreement, and Jinx and Linda both stared at Jesse. "Iris is daughter of the Flash, who cheated on his wife, with her sister, who was Wally's mother and got pregnant with Wally before marrying Iris' mother, who then had Iris. Flash and Iris' mother got divorced when she found out about her husband's cheating, and somehow Flash won the custody, don't ask, all Flashes are tricky and are idiots, then he passed away being a hero and saving the world, and Iris' ended on custody of Wally's mother, but she hated Iris because she wasn't her child, and after various familiar issues too complex to even explain, both ended living under Jay Garrick's guidance. So basically, they are both, brothers and cousins." And both Linda and Jinx exchanged worried looks, but nodded in agreement being too confused to even reply, Jesse had actually managed to link the relationship correctly though, which was impressive, but her explanation made Barry Allen look like a fool and a womanizer, and that annoyed Kid Flash a lot.

"You got some nerve mentioning all that stuff!" Kid Flash added with hatred, and Jesse just gave him the cold shoulder. "Anyway, following with the explanations." And Kid Flash pointed at Jinx. "Her name is Jinx. She was a villain, now former villain. She helps me on missions whenever she can. And she got intel from the Villain's Lounge, which you shouldn't be visiting." And Jinx faced away in annoyance. "And yeah, she is my current girlfriend. Deal with it you air head!" And Jesse stared back at him with hatred. "And Jinx also doesn't know what you know and you are not supposed to know."

"Maybe they will know what I know and I'm not supposed to know if you keep stepping on my nerves, honey." She mentioned coldly, and Jinx's powers jolted, while Linda just faced away in rejection, and perhaps negation, of the information. "Just continue with your stupid explanation so we can all continue with our lives!"

"…Right…" He mentioned, and his annoyance just grew with every passing second. "The freak here is Jesse Quick. My former girlfriend who never understood she was using her powers wrongly and dumped me because I cared too much about her safety!" He yelled hard.

"You were invading my personal space!" She countered. "How was I supposed to learn about how to be a hero when you were always getting in my way, catching the bullets directed to me, defeating my part of the villains, and stealing my attention from the media?" She complained, and the argument arose between the two speedsters until Impulse separated them both, being more mature than her childish father. "At any rate, I didn't come here to revive old wounds or re-start a damaged relationship, that's impossible. No one wants to be close to this jerk." And more veins popped at Kid Flash's face. "I came to solve two problems, the first one is her." And Impulse pointed at herself. "It is a secret between speedsters, but she shouldn't be here, she is needed elsewhere." And both Linda and Jinx once again didn't understand a thing. "I'm the only one who can help her back, because I'm the only one fast enough to surpass the speed of light and open the road toward the Speed Force!"

"Ha!" Kid Flash made fun of her. "You could never beat me in a race! Much less outrun me toward that non-existent force!" And once again both speedsters faced one another in hatred. "I would run rounds around you before you could even yell go." And Max Mercury finally stepped in. "What now? Another lesson about not trusting speed but trust my reflexes?"

"You are learning faster than what I thought." Max added. "I know you have other things to think about." He mentioned while pointing at Linda and Jinx. "Heroic missions, relationships, reforming villains, claiming your legacy as well." And Kid Flash faced away. "But bringing Jesse here wasn't in order to give you more preoccupations. She is my best student so far, even better than what Jay once was. And indeed, she is the only one who can help you outrun your metabolism problems and the Speed Rage pains you suffer whenever you surpass the speed of light, and reestablish your connection to the Speed Force."

"Reestablish?" He wondered, and Max nodded. "Am I missing something? Because I never felt Jedi enough and went all around the city while saying, let the Speed Force be with you." He joked while waving his hand in front of Impulse, who then pretended being hypnotized. And both father and daughter began laughing. "Thanks for that, I needed some laughter." And Impulse gave him a thumb up. "So, how exactly will my former girlfriend help me here?" And Jesse felt like strangling Kid Flash.

"A race." Max Mercury mentioned. And everyone stared at him. "You never tried outrunning your uncle when he was alive, because you respected him too much as to even try." And Kid Flash lowered his head. "But you are currently the runner up, and you claim to be the Fastest Boy Alive." And Max's words began making sense. "Who gave you that title you are yet to earn?" And Kid Flash bit his lips in annoyance. "Right here, right now, we have some of the fastest beings of Earth." And Jesse nodded proudly. "You have said so before, your top speed is the speed of sound. But the Original Flash can outmatch that speed, even when he can't reach the speed of light." And the Original Flash nodded once understanding Max's idea. "Johnny Quick got a top speed being the speed of sound, but he can travel farther than that, if he wanted to, he would outmatch that speed simply." And Johnny doubted, but still smiled. "And then we have Impulse, knowing her heritage, she would easily place herself on the top of The Fastest Girl Alive title… since different to her father, Impulse does want to surpass even the fastest of them all." That message only the knowledgeable could understand. Everyone else who didn't know of Impulse's secret thought about the second Flash. "And Jesse Quick… she can outrun you." And that wounded Kid Flash. "Then there is me, the person who had actually tapped into the Speed Force enough to jump in time more than 200 years." And the list continued. "What about Mas and Menos? They beat you." And Kid Flash tried to explain, but Max wasn't going to listen to any excuse. "We can even add more names to the list. What about Superman?" And Kid Flash finally had enough.

"That's cheating! He isn't even human!" And Max smiled. "I'm the fastest there is! And if you want me to prove it, you are on!" And Impulse smiled widely. "Bring whoever you want! I will outrun them, and not even your fictional Speed Force will prove to be faster than I am! I am the Fastest Boy Alive!" And even when the bystanders didn't hear most of the conversation, they heard everything about the race, and they exclaimed their approbation of a race.

"Then it's settled!" Jesse Quick added, and Kid Flash bit his lips with hatred. "100 laps around Earth. Each lap following a different route! It will be an open challenge. Hero or villain wanting to beat you for the Fastest One Alive title will be able to participate!" And Kid Flash nodded. "Oh, and there is also one condition." And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "Whoever wins the race, will be known as the third Flash!" And Kid Flash flinched. "Take it or leave it!"

"Hey! Quit yelling at my boyfriend!" Jinx interrupted and pushed Jesse away. "He got nothing to prove! I don't care about what you people think. Hell! I don't even care about what I think! The only thought here about that subject that matters is Kid Flash's! He doesn't want the title."

"But I want it!" Jesse mentioned, and Jinx forced hexes of pink energy to surround her body. "The Flash was the Fastest of Men! There was no denying that. But with him gone, the path is clear for a new champion! I will be that champion!" And Jinx was about to attack Jesse out of annoyance and hatred, when Kid Flash stopped her. "Grew some spine already?" Jesse mentioned while fixing her yellow goggles. "Or are you going to allow your girlfriend here to fight your battles?" And Jinx just stared at Jesse with rage. "Well?" She continued.

"I quit." He mentioned, and delivered a golden ring with the Flash logo to her, not his ring, but Barry Allen's one which he always carried with him. "I will save myself the effort… I'm never wearing that costume." And Max's plan backfired, but he didn't do a thing to fix it. "I quit!" He yelled hard once again and continued his walking, which surprised every bystander and news reporter currently filming the heroic reunion at Keystone's Centennial Park.

"Quit? You can't quit!" Jinx yelled and followed Kid Flash. Linda did the same, even when she didn't know of the reasons. She just wanted to be there for a friend in need. Impulse just stared at her father in surprise, never before had she heard about her father refusing the Flash mantle, something was wrong. And when seeing a golden light around one of the corners of the park she was at, the answer was clear to her, and she rushed away and in search of the owner of that light.

"…Very funny…" She mentioned once standing in front of the android that had caused her a lot of distress lately. "How much longer will you punish my family? Mom and Dad aren't a couple, I'm not born, and now you strip the Flash title from him?" And the android did nothing. "Reverse it!" She yelled, and the android stared at her. "I don't care about my birthright anymore! I ruined my own life! But if you ruin the life of Mom and Dad… I get furious… and unless you want me to tear you apart, you will reverse what you have done."

"Only one being in all history is able to outrun time… and that's not you…" The android informed, and Impulse slammed her fist at high speed against the android, who somehow evaded it. And Impulse's punch ended buried against a tree, and if it weren't because of her protective aura, her hand would be currently broken. "I change events… some are minor… some are major… all for the sake of the time stream… your human needs are nothing to me compared with the importance of the time stream." And Impulse was enraged, enough to outmatch the android's control over time and grab it from the arms, spin him around, and slam it at the tree hard. "…Iris Kiyo West… never on my registries were you able to surpass the speed of time as you just did…" Her body was vibrating, her eyes were in rage, and a golden light was surrounding her. "Perhaps I am mistaken… but nothing can prevent Flashpoint…"

"But I can change what comes after." And the android analyzed her words. "Flashpoint is inevitable… but if someone can survive it, that's my Dad…" And then there was silence, as Impulse's vibrations began returning to normal. "I will never lose my faith on my father or mother… maybe I ruined my own birth, but I exist out of time… and as long as time can't outrun me… I will always be my father's daughter, and my father is the Flash! The Fastest Man Alive!" And she stormed away and in search of her father, leaving an android rediscovering something he didn't know he had, a human nature.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Northern Industrial Sector. Flash Burger.**

"A while ago, this would have been fun… it currently isn't." Kid Flash mentioned while sitting at a table from a Flash Burger, one of the chains of fast food restaurants with higher renown around the United States. And at Keystone and Central City, those restaurants used the Flash as mascot. "I don't care of what you two say… I'm done… I quit on preserving my Uncle's name intact." He informed, and Jinx and Linda, both sharing the table with Kid Flash, just stared at him with concern.

"As much as I hate to admit it. We are worried about that decision. Both of us." Jinx began, and Linda just drank from her soda in silence, since she felt really out of place. "You aren't the serious kind. You deal with problems with an idiotic smile and drive everyone nuts! Being depressed and giving up is so not your style." And Kid Flash just faced out of the window not really minding what Jinx had to say. "Don't ignore me!" She snapped her fingers, and Kid Flash's soda exploded in his face, which forced Linda to leave her drink by the table in fear of it exploding too. "I heard you once when you convinced me into turning good… now I'm telling you to listen to me." And Kid Flash faced his girlfriend. "Who cares about what everyone wants? What's important is what you want! Is it not?" And Kid Flash nodded. "You don't want the Flash costume, then don't take it, but you don't want anyone else taking it, so claim your victory and drop the costume!"

"I don't think that's the way to place it into words." Linda added while sweat dropping, and Jinx just crossed her arms in annoyance. "But Jinx is right when she says that what you want is more important than what everyone else thinks… yet… the real questions is: do you want the Flash name and costume?" And Kid Flash lowered his head. "I was just saying." She mentioned and then began blowing bubbles at her soda.

"Well?" Jinx asked. And Kid Flash once again evaded the question by facing out of the window. "Give me your soda." She asked, and Linda flinched but delivered it to her. Jinx then placed the soda in front of Kid Flash, snapped her fingers, and it exploded on his face again. "I can keep this all day." She mentioned.

"But my purse can't." Linda replied and asked for another round of sodas. "The question is simple. Do you want or do not want to become the Flash?" And Kid Flash finally faced them both. "Kid?" She wondered, and Jinx grabbed his hand trying to help him reply.

"I want to." He admitted, and both Linda and Jinx smiled. But Kid Flash wasn't happy, the whole contrary, he was more depressed than before. "Uncle Barry would have loved to see me wearing his costume… he always said so… mine is the road of the lightning… I always dreamed of becoming one of those selected few. Those who could ride on the lightning." And Jinx pressed her grab on his hand when noticing Kid Flash was about to break into tears. "But I don't want anyone to forget about my uncle." He mentioned while faking a smile and covering his eyes with his hand. "I want to be the Flash, but what if people forget about my uncle?" And Linda grabbed his chin and forced him to stare at them both.

"Don't ignore us." She informed, and then slapped his hand away from his face. "Face us when you are talking to us." And he nodded. "Our faces are here." She continued once noticing he had lowered his face and was staring at the table. "Here, to our eyes." She mentioned while forcing Jinx to hit faces together, so Kid Flash would stare directly at them both. "Now… tell us without lying… what do YOU want?" And Kid Flash's eyes filled themselves with rage. "Say it!" Linda demanded.

"You can't do that!" Kid Flash slammed his hands hard at the table, confusing Jinx, but never breaking Linda's concentration. "How can you know more about me than I do?" He demanded an answer, and Linda smiled. "…I want to be the fastest of them all…" And there was a pause, while Kid Flash stared at them both directly to the eyes. "When Barry was alive… I always challenged him… I wanted to be faster than him… he was my hero… he is my hero… and all I wanted was to honor his memory… and you are telling me to just outrun him…? The person who taught me everything of who I am today?" And Linda nodded. "You are crazy." And Jinx slapped him. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist the urge." Jinx added while facing Linda, who moved her head in negation while smiling, reflecting she didn't mind. "Bad mouth us again and I slap you harder." And Kid Flash nodded. "Men are so complex. Let's see… have you ever thought about the possibility of your uncle actually wanting you to replace him?" And Kid Flash's eyes widened. "You were the most important person to your uncle. You were like his son… and parents always want their children to surpass them… they protect them so they never commit the same mistakes they did… they mold their attitude…" And then she faced Linda. "You explain it to him. I'm not good with words." And Linda nodded.

"You aren't honoring his memory by ignoring his mantle… you are dishonoring his effort on leaving a replacement behind…" And Kid Flash's eyes widened at that revelation. "I didn't know your uncle, and I barely know your family. But knowing the kind of person you are, I can understand the kind of person Barry was." And Kid Flash finally smiled. "The mantle of the Flash was never on dispute, you always had the right to claim it. Circumstances forced your uncle into not delivering it to you personally."

"Lady, you are too good with words. Are you a journalist?" And Linda moved her head in negation. "You should be." And she gave Jinx a thumbs up. "Anyway. Claiming the mantle or not is your choice. You want it, then take it! You deserve it more than you think." And Kid Flash nodded. "So, can I openly say I'm the Flash's girlfriend yet?" She added with a flirty attitude. And Linda coughed hard once hearing that last since she was drinking from her soda.

"Not quite yet." Kid Flash added, and both Jinx and Linda exchanged looks. "I'm going to honor my uncle's memory as I should." And then he rushed away and out of the restaurant, but then came back and pulled Jinx into a deep kiss. "Thanks for doing this." He informed, and Jinx kissed him back softly before he kindly pushed her away. "And Linda…" He mentioned while staring at the girl now facing out of the window trying to ignore the lovely moment. "…Thank you… for everything…" And the girl faced him with a fake smile. "Somehow you always find a way to keep my feet on the ground. You are my anchor toward reality." And Linda blushed madly. "You better come to the race, it will be great!" And then he faced Jinx. "And you better be waiting for me at the finish line. Because after I run rounds around Jesse, I will force her to die of jealously!" And afterwards, he ran out of the restaurant.

"You better not flirt with every freaking girl you meet on that race!" Jinx yelled, but Kid Flash could no longer hear her. "Jesse is right. He is a flirtarous jerk." And then she sat in front of Linda. "You got some nerve for flirting him in front of me." And Linda flinched.

"It wasn't intentional! It truly wasn't!" She tried to explain, but Jinx just faced her with an annoyed stare. "Are you going to blast me?" She asked with fear in the tone of her voice, and Jinx grabbed her from the neck of her clothes. "If you dare I don't respond." She mentioned while facing Jinx directly with determination.

"I like you." Jinx smiled, and Linda blinked twice as reply. "You are brave, that as much is true, but his butt is my property." Jinx explained, and Linda nodded. "Ever confessed to him?" Jinx asked and took her soda and drank from it.

"Once, at Valentine's Day… didn't know he had a girlfriend… his civilian self is a mystery for social life at school." And Jinx nodded. "He is handsome, popular, and a jerk… but still got a few selected group of friends and was declared with no girlfriend, so I tried."

"I was going to dump him that day." And Linda faced Jinx. "I'm no idiot. You two didn't enter the Love Tunnel for keeping a place in the line." And Linda blushed. "I saw it, and was going to dump him just as Jesse, for being a cheater." And Linda faced away not knowing what to say. "But I changed my mind after our date… he was… well… really good at that date."

"Forgive me if I tell you I don't wish to know." And Jinx's smile grew wider. "I'm just glad for his friendship… because of him, I recovered my father… and found a wish in life." And she took her notebooks out. "I hated Kid Flash, but that was because I didn't know him below the mask. Now I believe in his cause, and wish to help him accomplish his goals. So I will be his informant. Not only in the Kobra case. My father is a detective, and he taught me a lot of things, and I know his password for the secret files of his computer."

"Wow, that's really something considering you are 12 years old." And Linda corrected her by showing her three fingers. "Already? You are old." Jinx joked, Linda giggled. "Ya know. Kid Flash got Impulse like a sidekick, and I am a former criminal looking for a partner."

"You just want to keep me under your control so I won't flirt with him." And Jinx nodded. "Yet, having an insider at the Villain's Lounge, and someone who understands criminal minds, would be of a lot of help on my researches… fine, we have a society." And Linda offered her hand to Jinx. "Linda Jasmine Park. Rookie detective, and aspiring journalist. Pleased to meet you."

"Jinx, former villain, currently aspiring hero." And both girls held hands. "So, can I get an insider's look to your report?" Jinx wondered while pointing at Linda's notes, and the girl waved a finger around in signal of negation and proudness.

"Sidekicks aren't allowed to read but the summary." And Jinx felt a vein popping at her forehead. "You said you wanted a partner, not a sidekick, you are my sidekick now." And Jinx admired the girl's boldness.

"I think we will get along just fine." And Linda placed her documents at the table for Jinx to read. "I know of some villains who would kill for this information." Jinx admitted.

"That's why I'm only giving you the summary, sidekick." And Jinx stared at Linda oddly. "Kobra is complex and deadly. Only mentioning the name of the organization is dangerous." Linda informed, and Jinx nodded while remembering the events at the Villain's Lounge. "Kid Flash will be busy on his race, but you and I may discover some nice intel after he is done."

"Want to bet on what costume he will be using after the race?" Jinx offered, and Linda moved her head in negation. "Spoil fun." Jinx continued. "I don't have money anyway… which reminds me… mind helping your sidekick with the payment today." And Linda took a deep breathe, opened her purse, and placed the money for their drinks at the table. "I have this feeling this is going to be a great partnership."

"My purse thinks different." Linda admitted, and both girls continued with the research of Kobra. "And he will be wearing Kid Flash's costume after the race." And Jinx raised an eyebrow at her words. "Try the detective work sometime. It would surprise you what I have discovered since I began my investigation. For instance, Lady Snart from school is the former criminal known as Golden Glider." And Jinx was impressed. "Enough of that, let's get to work."

**Keystone City, Missouri. Southern Riverside.**

"Found you!" Impulse yelled once seeing the blur of yellow and red light running around the river's shore. And when she found her father, she quickly fixed the direction of her running until both were running side by side. "Dad!" She yelled, and Kid Flash buried his feet at the sand to stop his march, same as she did for the same purpose. "I have been looking for you all around the city! You turned your frequency off!" She complained.

"I was having a re-discovering meeting with Jinx and Linda, as weird as that sounds." And Impulse stared at her father with confusion. "Don't worry about me. I will be fine. Those two slammed some sense into my brain in a not so kind way. Maybe they are Jedi Knights… well, in Jinx's case a Sith Lord." And Impulse giggled at the reference, but quickly recovered. "Made you laugh." He mentioned proudly.

"That's not the point. Dad, I know I promised not to mention anything about the future to you. But you really, definitively really, really with all your heart, shouldn't give up! We don't quit! Remember? Never give up! Always pursue your dreams!" And Kid Flash smiled. "Giving up isn't the way of the lightning!" And Kid Flash was surprised to hear that last.

"Who taught you that saying?" Kid Flash wondered, and Impulse pointed at her father. "Man, first time I sound like a competent father. Maybe I'm not totally a worthless example to follow." And Impulse moved her head in negation and then hugged him hard. "Did I ever tell you about my motivation?" And Impulse nodded. "Seems like in the future I did. That's weird since I never told this to anyone… not even to Jinx." And Impulse nodded despite disliking that part. "Want me to tell you again." And she nodded once again. "Well, I was eight when I decided I wanted to be a hero." And Impulse saw her dreams and memories taking form in front of her eyes as her ears listened to the tale once again as if it was a reversed déjà vu. "How to explain this to you so it will make sense…? There was a man… he helped me when I needed him the most… my parents were awfully over protective, and it didn't matter what I did or how I did it, I was always wrong and grounded." The exact words hit her ears, and the same feeling surrounded her chest. "I did something wrong during one of the West family's parties. I think I spilled some soda. Whatever it was, I was sent to my room… then a stranger came to my room, he said something about being a familiar of some sort. He told me not to give up, that I was fated for greatness, and that if I doubted, even once, I would never get what I wanted."

"And here you are… you never gave up." And Kid Flash smiled. "Not even once!" And he nodded. "Giving up isn't the way of the lightning!" And she offered her pinky finger to him. "Pinky Promises can't be broken. Promise me that no matter what, you will never give up. Not ever!" And Kid Flash offered his pinky, and they both sealed the promise. Then something won both of their attentions, the golden ring with the Flash costume was thrown to Kid Flash's feet, and when both Impulse and Kid Flash turned to see the responsible, they found Jesse with her arms crossed and a determined look drawn on her face. "Jesse?"

"Run." She ordered. "Prove to me that for once you are serious you liar." And Kid Flash frowned an eyebrow and picked the ring up. "A preview from our race around the world! Race me! Here and now!" And Jesse walked toward the street, and many bystanders began gathering around. "I won't accept your pity! I will defeat you fairly in a race around the world. But first prove to me that you will be serious. Beat me here and now, break the light barrier you jerk!"

"I don't get it, are you trying to motivate me, or hurt my self-esteem?" And Kid Flash walked toward the street as well, and got ready in a racing pose. "Ready to eat my dust?" And then Impulse joined them in the improvised race track. "You are so grounded after this." And Impulse just stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Race around the United States. First to round the borders and return to the Flash museum wins!" And both Impulse and Jesse nodded. "On your marks!" And their muscles tensed, and they failed to notice more participants joining their lines. Johnny Quick placed himself by his daughter's side. And the Original Flash at Impulse's one, even Max Mercury joined them, and the cheers and expectation surrounded the hearts of the citizens of Keystone City. "Get set!" Cameras were flashed, it was as if the real race had begun, and yet it was nothing but a preview. "Go!" And the boom of the speed of sound being broken shattered windows and forced a strong wind to pull the bystanders to the ground, but no one was mad. They were actually smiling a chanting Kid Flash's name. But the speedsters couldn't hear them. They were travelling faster than the speed of sound, and quickly speeding up beyond such speeds and approaching the speed of light.

They all reached the Keystone-Central bridge and evaded the many cars, but not without the drivers noticing the race now taking place. Some of the speedsters like the Original Flash and Johnny Quick climbed the metal lines of the bridge to evade traffic, since this was no straight race. It was the world's biggest track course. Impulse even abused her phasing powers, which were better than the one of any speedster, and she phased her molecules through the cars. She even waved her hands at children, who cheered her name as she passed by their seats.

"Seems like there is good competition." Jesse mentioned while seeing Impulse phasing through the cars. "But phasing through traffic doesn't make you the Fastest Girl Alive. This does!" And she began casting her speed mantra. "3x2(9YZ)4A!" Her voice echoed, and her powers were activated once more, and with a speed rush, Jesse was the first one to make it to Central City. "Eat my dust, honey!"

"Got sugar to go with it?" Kid Flash mentioned while speeding up and catching up. Iris came on third place, Max Mercury was fourth, the Original Flash and Johnny Quick currently shared the fifth place. "Even when the costume is rightfully mine, I'm yet to prove myself worthy, so I swear to you here and now, that I will never lose a race ever again!" And then he did something Jesse never thought Kid Flash would actually do "3x2(9YZ)4A!" He yelled, and his speed was boosted. He even surpassed hers, and the duo of speedsters passed through Central City at the speed of light, only Kid Flash's body was attacked by the Speed Rage his metabolism suffered from, and his speed was slowed down until Jesse beat him to it and Impulse caught up to him. "Curses! Speed Rage hurts a great deal."

"Dad! Keep running!" Impulse mentioned, and fixed her speed until both her father's and hers were the same. Max Mercury left them both behind, and the Original Flash and Johnny Quick did the same. The pains were too strong, that bystanders could see them again. "I had Speed Rage too when I was ten! And you taught me how to surpass it! Speed Rage kills you or makes you stronger! You only need to surpass it!" And Kid Flash began speeding up once again, and made it back to the speed of sound. "The way of a lightning!"

"You do enjoy telling me stuff I already know, don't you?" And Impulse nodded. "I will be the fastest! I will claim the name! Barry would have liked it that way… No! I want it that way. I will show everyone my Uncle trained the best!" And even when the Speed Rage began slowing him down once again, Kid Flash surpassed the pain, and the burst in speed helped him leave Impulse behind, and catch up to Jesse when she was just arriving to New Jersey. "You know, I always liked the signal at the sky." Kid Flash added once catching up. They were at Gotham City, and the Bat-signal was adorning the sky. "Maybe instead of playing with the frequencies as I always do, I will just attach a Flash signal to Central City's CCPD and Keystone's KCPD! If they need the Flash, I will just see the signal at the sky."

"You do that, whenever they need the Flash I will be the one running around the Twin Cities!" And the two crossed the Gotham Bridge, and in only a couple of seconds they made it to Metropolis in time to hit some random villains robbing a bank at their faces and probably breaking their jaws. "The man in blue owes me one!"

"Hey, I have been a hero even before Superman took the costume, and I'm not allowing him, or you to outrun me. I have been running around the globe since I was nine years old. Three years before he placed his underwear on top of his pants, and five before you discovered the speed mantra." And before the conversation even finished, they were running around North Dakota.

"Say whatever you want, I still got one more chance at the formula. "3x2(9YZ)4A!" And her speed was jolted for a third time, and she left Kid Flash behind when they entered Washington and ran in front of the Abe Lincoln monument. "Reaching speed of light!" She yelled, and entered California. "I knew I was the fastest!"

"No, I am!" And Kid Flash surpassed her at New Mexico. "You can only use the Speed Formula as a speed jolt three times. I only used it once, and I don't need my other two chances to beat you!" And they now traveled around the arid regions of Texas. "This is only a preview, but when the real race comes, I will beat you without using your mantra, not even once."

"3x2(9YZ)4A!" Both heard, and Impulse rushed past them both when exiting Texas and reaching Louisiana. "Race you, Dad!" She yelled, and the new contender to the title left them behind once reaching Keystone once again. "Different to you, I do want to be faster than my mentor!" And Kid Flash speeded up even more, leaving Jesse behind, and pushing his limits in order to beat his daughter. "When I grow up… I want to be just like you…" She informed, and Kid Flash smiled.

The barrier of light was then broken, and a vortex of golden energy appeared before them both. They were reaching the Speed Force and tapping into it. Impulse was then freaked out, if the race continued as it was going, she would jump forward in time ten years and she began slowing down in fear. But Kid Flash took her hand, and Impulse faced her father with interest. "We are too close! We are breaking the time barrier!" And Impulse nodded. "Maybe you won't be participating in the race after all!"

"Maybe not!" She replied, and the Speed Force began claiming them both. But in the very end, when they were almost inside of the Speed Force, the Valhalla for speedsters rejected them both, and the last thing they knew was they were at the Flash museum just in time to beat Jesse to it by a nose. "Who won?" Impulse ignored the Speed Force event, and just wondered about who was the fastest. "I'm sure I beat you to it!"

"I was holding your hand and pulling you, dwarf, that's not beating me to it." And the other participants reached the museum in the order they started the race. "You need to do better to beat me in a race."

"You won for a nose, that's not something to be proud about! If you want to outrun everyone else, you need to try harder!" Impulse yelled, but her words where interrupted by Jesse as she walked toward Kid Flash and slapped his face hard. "Sore loser!" She yelled, but Jesse ignored her and faced Kid Flash.

"Show off!" Jesse yelled, and Kid Flash blinked twice in surprise. "You were far ahead from me, and I still saw you two running past me a picosecond ago!" And the two exchanged looks. "Maybe this time you ran rounds around me, Kid Flash, but next time will be different. This isn't only a competence of skill and speed! It is a competence of endurance! The Fastest One Alive can't be the fastest for a few seconds. He or she needs to prove it by outrunning in resistance everyone else, and I know I have more endurance than you!"

"Oh, I got endurance. I know more about keeping my energy than you know." And both speedsters faced one another with hatred once again. Many bystanders approached the museum. Never before had this many speedsters reunited in a same place. "I will make some calls, get some favors done, and we will have a course race all around the world."

"100 laps around the globe, no more, no less, you run out of gas, you are disqualified!" Jesse continued placing the rules, and Kid Flash accepted them. "The trophy is the Fastest One Alive Title, and the ring of your mentor. Whoever wins will be the only worthy of wearing the Flash costume." And Jesse offered her hand to him in order to seal the agreement, and people from Central City were happy to know Kid Flash had accepted the challenge. "By the way… I'm the only one who can use the speed formula more than three times… the limit is five. I was holding my speed." And Kid Flash bit his lips in annoyance. "One month from now… we race." And she rushed away, leaving behind a determined Kid Flash wanting to claim the Flash title.

* * *

><p><strong>And we are slowly moving forward to the fourth of July! Flashpoint! I hope you are liking this so far, and in this chapter Jinx met Linda and Jesse! And no, this won' end like: you are my best friend so I forgive you for stealing my boyfriend or anything! The ending of this will be on the July fourth chapter. For now, more bios!<strong>

**BIOS:**

**Batman I (Bruce Wayne): Duh! Do I really need to place this bio here? He is Batman! At any rate, Batman and the Second Flash, Barry Allen, where some kind of good friends. Enough for Batman to allow Wally to enter the Batcave.**

**Batman III (Richard Grayson): Right now you know him as Robin and in the future as Nightwing, but even farther in the future he is the third Batman, even if it was temporary. He is of course Wally's best friend until Kyle Rayner, the fifth Green Lantern, took that place away from him.**

**Jesse Quick (Jesse Chambers): Daughter of Johnny Quick and once a close friend to Wally and a potential love interest. Unfortunately, Wally betrayed her trust when he lied to her and tricked her into believing she would be the next Flash if he were to die. Ever since their relationship had been a love-hate one.**

**Johnny Quick (John Chambers): World War I hero who fought alongside Max Mercury and was trained by him. He discovered the speed formula, which he uses as a mantra to activate his speed powers.**

**Superman (Kal-El(Last son of Krypton(Clark Kent))): Whatever, he is Superman, what else do I need to say?**


	8. Race

**Now that you all enjoyed the preview from two days ago, it's time for the Great Race! (Fireworks explode all around your computer screen). I couldn't resist the urge to do that. Whatever, it took me a while to actually get the Great Race working, there isn't much romance, but there is some action, and I had to divide this chapter in two parts! I mean, heck! 100 laps are just crazy! Anyway, let's get to the point already.**

**DarkkAngelll: Hahaha, soon we will have a bio saying Wonder Woman snuff said! At any rate, no, Kid Flash isn't out of character but is actually maturing. He is finally taking serious his legacy and the heroic way of life as well and actually being a father to Iris, which he hadn't been for the whole series. And by the way, it's not that Speed Demon, there is a DC comics Speed Demon.**

**nequam-tenshi: Yep, Justice League members will show up, such as Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel. And for your theory, you will have to wait two chapters to actually find that one out.**

**Mall cat: Umm… what to say here. You will just have to wait for two more chapters to find that out, but whatever happens, is not Kobra who will mess things up, not entirely thought.**

**Sofia Michelle: Lady, as long as you hang around me and read my stories, you will learn a lot more from the DC Universe than just what cartoons say. Richard Grayson becomes the third Batman. The second Batman was Jean Paul Valley, better known as Azrael. He took over the Batman costume when Bane broke the first Batman's back, and since Jean was mentally unstable, he though murdering was what Batman should do, Bruce of course beat him to the mantle. And yeah, the Superman part and Kid Zoom part wasn't in your preview because you went to sleep before I delivered it to you, so basically, it was your fault.**

**Superbluestar428: Don't worry, I'm glad you are reviewing once again! And I hope you catch up soon, things are getting interesting here.**

**EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Central Commercial Zone. April 25, year 2005.<strong>

"My name is Jesse Quick! And different to popular believe, I'm not the Fastest Girl Alive." After an identity crisis which only recently ended, Wally West, Kid Flash, the Fastest Boy Alive, decided to accept his right over the Flash mantle. "I'm not like a certain hero who not only selfishly claimed the Fastest Man Alive title, but also monopolized the Flash name! A name he never claimed as his own and also left abandoned, and to my opinion, available!" Jesse spoke to the media, and all around the world, the news were displayed on different languages. "But, as available as it is, only the fastest of them all should become the Flash! So I'm challenging every speedster all around the world to a race for the Fastest One Alive title and the Flash costume! 100 laps around the world!" It was then when it all began, with a global broadcast, and a challenge.

**Central City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District. April 26, year 2005.**

"The Original Flash speaking!" Jay Garrick, the first to ever claim the Flash mantle, spoke out to the media just in front of the Flash Museum the next morning after the challenge was launched. "I had a long talk with the kid, you know who I'm talking about, and he mentioned the decision of leaving the Flash mantle on dispute was only mine." And there was silence, but the old man spoke out after only a few seconds. "I openly declare the Flash mantle on dispute, and I also declare myself a participant!" And the citizens of Central City, witnessing the broadcast live, went all crazy after the declaration. "Kid Flash took too long to claim the title which was rightfully his. And now, if he wants it, he will have to take it from me on a race around the globe!"

**Keystone City, Kansas. Northern Industrial Sector. April 28, year 2005.**

"Everything is moving too fast for me, no pun intended." Kid Flash was the third to speak to the media, and he did it at Keystone City, different to popular belief, who thought his announcement would be in front of the Flash Museum at Central City. "The old man is right, I was late to claim the title, again, no pun intended." But everyone around him just laughed. "You guys all remember the days I was nothing but a sidekick, and how Jesse Quick, was always under my shadow. I thought those days would never end." And then he took a while to think before continuing. "But I was wrong… my mentor died, and Jesse apparently surpassed me. She is her own hero now, so I took a decision, I accept the challenge and refuse to see anyone but me dressed on the red costume!" And all around Keystone, Kid Flash's name was chanted.

**Keystone City. Kansas. Southern Riverside. April 29, year 2005.**

"Eh! What? Why? When?" Impulse was the fourth to speak to the media, not that she wanted to. She only assisted her father in an armored truck robbery, and when Kid Flash rushed to stop another crime in progress, she was captured by the media. "Wah! So nervous! I haven't ever been on television ever before!" She complained cutely, and the citizens around her just breathed out with embarrassment to her cuteness. "I will participate! Just don't ask me anything please!" She begged, but was then rescued by a blur of yellow and red light.

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. April 30, year 2005.**

"If my daughter thinks she can defeat Kid Flash in a race, I give her one hundred percent of my approval!" Johnny Quick was fifth, and at his hometown everyone chanted his name. "But is she thinks she can outrun me, what a joke! I taught that girl everything she knows about speed. And I sure as hell can outrun her! She is too young for such responsibility, and as much as I love my daughter, I'm sorry for her, but she will have to claim the Flash mantle, only after I have retired!" And the claps showered him in praise.

**Manchester Alabama. May 1, year 2005.**

"For those who don't know me, I'm Max Mercury, and I am the real Fastest Man Alive." Max Mercury made the announcement at his home city, despite already having residence at Central City for some years already. And everyone chanted his name with enthusiasm. "I have trained almost all speedsters, and none had sparkled as much as Kid Flash has… yet, the kid isn't ready, he needs discipline and sacrifice… I will claim the mantle to keep it safe, I have no interest in becoming the Flash, but I will personally choose the successor to the title!"

**Central City, Missouri. Central Commercial Zone. May 2, year 2005.**

"I will be fast, since I'm working for the wrong side of the law." A creepy looking criminal yelled hard. He wore a yellow outfit with purple colored lines around the chest. "My name is Speed Demon!" He yelled to his hostage, a camera man from Central City's Gazette. "I hate the Flash and everything he represents, and I will claim the title in that race! And whatever I do with the mantle or name will be my decision!" And then Speed Demon destroyed the camera.

**Guatemala. May 3, year 2005.**

"¡Nosotros no le tememos a Chico Flash!" The Tornado Twins, Mas and Menos, mentioned to their interviewers in unison, and the subtitles were displayed to the English speaking countries saying: 'We don't fear Kid Flash', and the twins continued. "¡Ya hemos vencido a Chico Flash antes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo, y entonces los dos seremos Flash!" And the subtitles read: 'We already defeated Kid Flash in the past, we can do it again, and then both of us will be the Flash!'

**Kiev, Russia. May 4, year 2005.**

"My name is Ivana Christina Borodin Molotova!" A Russian 15 years old girl spoke out, she had orange hair and was dressed in a blue and white outfit. "And the two with me are Gregor Gregorovich." She mentioned while pointing at a 14 years old bald kid. "And Boleslaw Uminski." She pointed at a blonde haired teen of the same age. "And together we are Blue Trinity! And we will represent our mother Russia in this race! And the fastest of us three will become the Flash!"

**Kiev Russia. May 5, year 2005.**

"Uwoooooh! Cameraman is so big!" A dark haired and 12 years old Russian girl spoke out, and the cameraman even laughed at her. "Ah! Right! The Russian government told me to tell you this." She mentioned, and took a piece of paper out. "And I quote… my name is Bebeck… and these two are my brothers, Anatole and Cassiopeia…" She mentioned and then continued reading. "Point at your brothers…" And the cameraman laughed but pointed the camera at the two bald boys with her. "Together we are Red trinity… vote for our future president…" And the cameraman turned the camera off.

**Fawcett City, Wisconsin. May 10, year 2005.**

"Come on guys, why are you asking me these questions?" Captain Marvel spoke to the media, who apparently caught him after he stopped some criminals from robbing a museum. "Hey, I already wear red and a lightning on the chest. But if you guys want me to compete in the race, I'm in, but please, we all are nice American citizens, and the Yankees are playing today, I just want to go home and watch the game."

**Gateway City, California. May 15, year 2005.**

"As an amazon warrior, I can't say no to a challenge." Wonder Woman mentioned as the media spoke to her. "But don't get me wrong, I am not interested in the Flash title, but just as fellow contestant Max Mercury mentioned, and honoring the memory of the fallen, I shall race and shall not be defeated for the mantle. And when the time arrives, I will deliver the Flash costume to he or she who proves to be worthy! Hera, give me strength!"

**Gateway City, California. May 16, year 2005.**

"Ok fine, don't be pushy you people." Wonder Girl spoke to the media the day after Wonder Woman's declaration. "I am fast, not as fast as her, but still fast. But Kid Flash is one of my best friends. If I have to participate on that race, I will win it for him, not for the title or the costume. Kid Flash deserves that costume more than anyone, and I will participate to make sure he earns it." And despite her words, everyone chanted her name. "Don't cheer on me! I said I'm giving it to him! He is like my little brother who is just too handsome looking."

**Metropolis, New York. May 30, year 2005.**

"This is Louise Lane reporting live from Daily Planet! Only one day is left for the event of the century to take place, and the world is still wondering if Superman will accept or not the challenge for the Fastest Man Alive title and the opportunity for the Flash costume." Louise Lane mentioned while in an interview with the man of steel himself, and inside of the Daily Planet, where the greatest news reporters had gathered to hear the news. "Superman, it is not like we, the citizens of Metropolis, would like to see you wearing the flashy red costume. But as many heroes have claimed, they are only interested in winning for the sole purpose of choosing the next Flash themselves. There are currently 18 contenders to the title, and the world is waiting for number 19. The question is… will you, Superman, take part on the greatest race of all history an event which have surpassed the attention of the Super Bowl and events like WrestleMania and even has defeated in merchandising selling any other event worldwide including the World Cup?" And Superman scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Louise, I'm afraid you are maybe getting carried away from the real subject here." Superman exclaimed, and everyone at the press conference laughed. All minus one young girl, Linda Jasmine Park, a 13 years old who right now was meeting her hero, and this hero wasn't Superman, but Louise Lane. "I am surprised the Flash title is on dispute. Being honest, I always thought Kid Flash would claim that mantle right away… the Flash was a great hero, perhaps better than any other hero I know, including myself… he sacrificed his life saving way more lives than I have done through my whole career. And it will be my honor, to claim his suit even if it is only to deliver it to Kid Flash on my own." And the flashes of light were directed toward him. "Please, there will be time to answer all your questions." But Superman was bombarded with more questions than what he could handle.

"Aw! I want to speak to her so much!" Linda complained, and Wally, sitting next to her, just sweat dropped at the declaration. "It had been my dream to be just like her! She is everything a girl can dream of being. She is successful in the world of men! And an inspiration for the future generations! She unravels the truth with each of her columns! I wish I could speak to her."

"I'm glad you are enjoying this, but we must leave." Wally mentioned, and Linda stared at him with teary eyes. "Linda, I took you to Metropolis to see the interview, but even I can't do miracles." And Linda just nodded in defeat, and accepted Wally's offering to walk her out by holding hands since the many reporters were like a stampede who wished answers from Superman. "I'm sorry you couldn't meet Louise Lane, but girl, you had Superman in front of you and you daydream about being just like Louise Lane?"

"I know that. Seeing Superman this close was exiting, but right now I'm holding hands with Kid Flash." She mentioned in a whisper, and Wally blushed madly. "Don't give me that, if Jinx knows about this, she will be awfully mad with me, we are just friends, remember?" And Wally nodded.

"It's not simple to assimilate considering I know you have a crush on me." And Linda just ignored the statement. "Anyway, we are taking the stairs." Wally mentioned. Linda blinked twice in surprise, and Wally then took his costume out of his ring and got dressed in the Kid Flash costume. "I got an exclusive with the man of steel." And he opened the door to the rooftop, where Superman was already waiting for him. "Very funny Sups, but you know I saw you running past me when I opened the door." Kid Flash mentioned. "And I saw you placing her down behind the globe too." Kid Flash mentioned with a grin on his face.

"Placing who down?" Linda wondered, and a dizzy Louise Lane came out from behind the Daily Planet golden globe. "Ah! Louise Lane! I love you!" She yelled while hugging Kid Flash, who blushed hard. "In a friendly way!" She mentioned and then pushed Kid Flash away rudely. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting Louise Lane! It's like a dream come true! I'm your biggest fan in the whole world! Can I have your autograph?" And Louise sweat dropped but nodded in agreement, and while Linda was busy, Kid Flash went to speak to Superman.

"Are you sure you want me to compete? You do know your uncle and I always ended in a tie, don't you?" And Kid Flash smiled at such words. "Is it really that important for you to know if you were faster than your uncle or not?" And the teen nodded in silence while he made memory of the glory days his uncle's footsteps were worshipped. "He was faster than me, way faster… but as a Kryptonian under the yellow sun of Earth, my endurance is greater than the likes of any… if I participate, 100 laps all around the world, you will lose in endurance, even if it is not on speed."

"Sups." Kid Flash mentioned, and the man of steel faced him back. "The right to wear the costume is mine, but do you really want to know why I accepted this challenge and why I am asking you to participate?" And the man of steel nodded. "For me, everyone is equally right to wear the costume… I'm the only one who got a head start and could call the Flash my mentor… that doesn't make me stand out for the title, or at least, not to me… anyone can claim the right, but only one can earn it, or at least, that's my way of thinking…" And Superman smiled. "Nothing in life is granted. The only thing that is certain is that one day we will all just vanish. What's important is what you do with your life, so your name can withstand the ties of time and be remembered even when you are far gone. That's what I was thinking when I decided not to become the Flash, and in a way, I was right… yet… if I live and wear his costume, I can keep his legend alive…"

"The heroic legacy your uncle was always talking about, right?" And Kid Flash nodded. "Very well, Kid Flash, I will participate and give it my all to beat you." Superman mentioned, and Kid Flash smiled. "The boots your uncle left behind can't be easily filled, you will have to beat me to the title, not that I will be wearing the costume, but I will claim the Fastest Man Alive title."

"That's cheating, you are Kryptonian." And Superman smiled. "But as I like to say, man of steel, feet of lead!" And Superman raised an eyebrow at his words. "I will run rounds around you before you can even think of which way I'm going. Fastest Boy Alive I will be, peace Sups." And then he rushed to Linda's side, and rudely interrupted her conversation with Louise Lane and carried her. "See ya tomorrow! Don't be late!"

"Seriously? A moment ago you were the most centered and serious person I have ever met, and the next second you act like a kid?" And Kid Flash just ignored him and rushed away with Linda in his arms. "That kid got an attitude problem… yet. He is Barry Allen's reflex wherever he goes."

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season One: The Lightning Saga.**

**Chapter Eight: Race.**

* * *

><p>C<strong>entral City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District, the Flash Museum. May 30, year 2005.<strong>

"Hunter Zolomon." Central City was heavily adorned with publicity for the great race around the world, which would leave behind as result the rebirth of the Flash mantle. Yet, Hunter Zolomon could barely enjoy the publicity, or understand what was going on. The only thing he knew was that someone was speaking to his mind. "Look into the Worlogog, and witness your future." The brown haired teen obeyed. He was half asleep, and was even wearing his pajamas, which meant he was hypnotized by the powers of Hourman. "Eight years in the future, your destiny is the way of the reverse lightning. The power to unleash the ties of time itself around the whole universe. You got only one objective in mind, and that is to do whatever it takes for there to be a better Flash, since the Flash is your hero." Events surrounded the mind of Hunter Zolomon. Events from a non-existent future which Hourman was trying to recreate. "You will kill many… you will be his greatest enemy… yet, you understand… your fall will be his rise! Accept your destiny eight years prior your real awakening, you must become Zoom!"

"…Zoom…?" The boy mentioned while walking inside of the museum and following the android inside. Everything moved in slow motion for him, as the android lead him toward the Cosmic Treadmill, and invited him to climb the machine and start running.

"Tragic events were needed in your life for your transformation to take place. But even when those events are yet to happen… you will live them, with drastic results which will force you into the corners of madness." And the machine began malfunctioning. "I am Hourman… I change events… sometimes minor… sometimes… major…" And the Cosmic Treadmill exploded, and the resultant energy not only woke up Hunter Zolomon, but transformed him into a new life form, one which existed out of time just like Iris, but even went beyond those ties. Hunter Zolomon was now time itself. "Just as your friend and soon to be mortal enemy, you are needed to begin from below… and rise to outrun your predecessor. You are now Kid Zoom! The Real Fastest Boy Alive!" And the kid now dressed in an outfit similar to Kid Flash's but only of green and black colors, smiled despite not really understanding the situation.

**Central City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District, the Flash Museum. May 31, year 2005.**

"Seriously! Whose boyfriend are you from, me or Linda's?" Jinx yelled hard, and even when Kid Flash could barely hear her voice because of the many chants around him, he actually knew what Jinx was talking about. "I don't care about how much of a fan Linda is of Louise Lane, you don't keep that kind of secrets from your girlfriend." They were just outside of the Flash museum, where a start line was drawn, and even when most of the participants had arrived, including the creepy looking Speed Demon, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl and Captain Marvel, the group was still waiting for Superman to arrive for the race to finally begin. But while they waited, the comic relief was centered in Jinx yelling her mind out at Kid Flash, and for some reason, she was pulling Linda all around the place. "Seriously! Why are you always hiding these things from me? And next time you hide something, make sure your little friend here doesn't blow out her own cover when coming inside of my room and yelling, Kid Flash took me to Metropolis to meet Louise Lane!" And Kid Flash stared at her with hatred.

"What? I was really happy, and I didn't know it was a secret." And Jinx also faced her with annoyance, which forced her to flinch in fear. "I know, but seriously, it wasn't a secret date." She added ashamed, and Jinx instead directed her anger at Kid Flash and tried to blast him. "Aren't I the one who should be blasted?"

"Oh, we are going to have a long talk about this, but you know I can't blast you, I respect you too much for that, but you owe me!" And Linda nodded several times in agreement. "And you! Don't expect a warm welcoming by the end of this race. If you flirt with anyone around your race, even once, Mas and Menos will probably become champs once again after I break your legs on the finish line!" And Kid Flash nodded several times in fear. "Having said all that, good luck in your race, break a leg." And he flinched. "Not seriously." And then she pulled him into a kiss. "The Pied Piper and I will keep Keystone and Central safe while you return! Have fun, and good luck!" And then Jinx left while pulling Linda with her.

"Man, she is too bossy, but I love her anyway." And then he was smacked hard at the back of his head by Jesse Quick. "Heck! What was that for? You are former, remember?" And she smacked him again. "Ouch! Forget it! I will just beat you in the race." And even before the usual argument could start, Superman flew down and the 19 participants were ready. "We will continue with this conversation at the first break point." And the girl nodded, and the official aperture finally began.

"The 19 participants are finally in line! And we are now ready to begin!" And the cheers continued, while the charismatic announcer took the stage. "I'm Jack Raider, and you are wrong! Why? Because you think a race at the speed of light will end in the blink of an eye! Well, sorry to tell ya this my friend, but for those who thought 100 laps around the world at the speed of light was going to end quick and with no fun at all are wrong! Just hear this interesting Flash Fact brought to us by your friendly neighbor in the yellow and red costume, Kid Flash!" And the teen waved his hand in surprise after the sudden introduction. "Earth's surface is approximately 40,076 kilometers long, and the speed of light is 300,000 kilometers per second. So, technically speaking, a body moving at such speed would end seven and a half laps in just a second! But that's only on deep space with no frictional resistance from wind and gravity and only if moving in a straight line! This is no straight line race! The speedsters will barely tap to the speed of light before turning toward a new direction! It is a race all around Earth people! And following strategic break points the speedsters need to take in order to recover their energies!" And a hologram was displayed, and all around the screens of Central City, and around the world, 100 different race courses were displayed. "Each lap around the world takes a different route. And how to follow those routes you may be asking yourself, with this! Wayne Tech's tracking watches! Not only they are shiny and are water proof, but also resist friction and are brought to you by your favorite Billionaire, Bruce Wayne! These watches will allow us to follow the race all around the globe and deliver the notification of the new destination to the participants!" And everyone exclaimed in awe. "So basically, a speedster takes 20 minutes to end a lap around Earth's surface, and after a couple of laps they are forced by their electronic watches to recover their energies at one of the break point for five to ten minutes depending on the course! So, in theory, this race should last for 2.08 days of hot racing action and fun for all of us back at home, and 3 days of a dramatic race all around the globe if we add the hours the speedsters will be using for sleeping and recovering energies!" And the cheers were heard even higher. "Any questions?" And almost every speedster raised their hands in confusion. "None? That's great! Now get your watches on and get to the line!"

"Ok, fine, ignore the doubts of the participants, why not?" Kid Flash complained, and he was the first one to place his hand watch on. A Kid Flash logo appeared on the screen. Jesse placed her own on and a 'J' symbol appeared, the same happened with all the participants, and the 19 contestants got in line, but even before the race could begin, a blur of green and black light took one of the watches, and got in line. "Who are you?" Kid Flash wondered, apparently being the only one who could see the blur of light passing by. "I mean, it's not like I know every speedster in the world, but no one can outrun my eyesight like you just did."

"I'm Inertia, Fastest Participant on this race." The teen mentioned, and went to the screen's control panels in order to type at the screen and select a logo. "I think a revers black lighting will do, no time to think about something better, even when I got all the time I want, you know how it is." And then he got in line. "Sorry for not doing the interview thingy you all people did, I got my powers yesterday! Still trying to find out how to use them." And everyone just stared at him oddly. "Hey! A race with 19 participants? Boooooring! Ya need a number 20. It is an open challenge, is it not?"

"Point taken." And Kid Flash offered his hand to the stranger, who took it gladly. "Kid Flash, Fastest Title Defender Alive." And the 20 participants got in line. "Just how many speedsters are there in the world anyway? So far as unique powers are concerned, I'm not part of that selected few, makes me feel less special."

"Then let's get ready to rumbleeeee!" Jack Raider yelled once again. "Remember the rules! You must complete the laps as the watches say so! If you get off the line you get 30 seconds to return in course or you are disqualified! For those who fly, it isn't allowed! And failing to reach a break point is also a disqualification! At any moment in the race you can give up, or if you are motionless more than 30 minutes you are out as well!" And the participants got ready, all minus Inertia, who yawned as if he already got victory in his pocket. "On your marks." The expectation was too high, and both Jinx and Linda waiting for the race to begin, just gulped hard and in fear. "Get set!" Bolts of energy emanated from the participant's bodies, never before had this many speedsters been at the same place, at the same time, and Max Mercury knew the Speed Force was closer to him than ever. "Go!" The race began, and 17 of the participants rushed all around Keystone following the route on their watches, but a blur of red and yellow light was only running circles around Mas and Menos, and sending them flying on a vortex of wind before they were rudely slammed at the floor hard. "What was that for?" Jack Raider complained.

"I told you two dwarves I was going to run rounds around you both." And both Mas and Menos stood up weakly after the horrible experience. "We all know I won last race!" Kid Flash added with a smile and then rushed after the other participants.

"¡Mal perdedor!" The tornado twins yelled, which was translated to: 'Sore loser'. And then they pressed their hands together and ran after Kid Flash, who only made fun of the twins who were just too slow for him to even think of them as a potential competition.

The chants of everyone's names followed, as everyone all around the world picked their favorites and enjoyed the race taking place at their televisions and the broadcasts of all media around the world which for once worked together to follow the race and try to catch a glimpse of the speedsters rushing past their cameras.

"Now that everyone's attention is busy with the race, how about we visit the Villain's Lounge for some intel on the Kobra case?" Jinx asked Linda, who was immersed in the race. "Hey! Wake up!" Jinx yelled, and Linda flinched. "Will you ever stop daydreaming about my boyfriend?" And Linda rolled her eyes not wanting to give her an answer. "Seriously, you are a lost cause, let's go! Without your notes we will never find about their secret plans, and without my intel we will never know where they are hiding." And she pulled Linda all around the empty streets.

**Lap 1: Race around the world. Current First Place: Superman.**

Different than what could have been expected, Superman took the lead of the race as soon as it began, and following him closely was the Original Flash, being serious about the keeping the title speech he gave away to the media. On third place was Jesse Quick, and it continued like that during the 30 seconds that the road around Keystone lasted. All around Keystone, there was publicity about the race.

Kid Flash began keeping up with the others, the slowest of them all was Speed Demon, who went in a rampage all around the city whenever he was surpassed by anyone, and was currently trying to hurt Bebeck, the 12 years old Russian girl who joined this race by force because of the Russian government.

"Is my English that bad? I beg your pardon in my intromission! Please don't eat me!" She cried, while the Speed Demon was about to catch up. "Help!" And Kid Flash rushed to her side and pulled her arm and carried her piggyback style. "Thank you!" The girl cried, and Speed Demon grew ever more furious.

"Don't mention it, but this is a race, once we reach Coast City at California, you climb me down." And the girl nodded in agreement while the 20 speedsters ran around the desert areas of California and entered the tomato fields. "This guy doesn't give up easily!" And Speed Demon continued throwing punches and trying to bite Kid Flash's head off. "Seriously? Are you trying to eat me or what?"

"I will be the fastest! And if I can't claim the title with speed, I will eliminate the competition!" And once again Speed Demon tried to bite them both, but Kid Flash spun around, kicked his face hard, and placed the girl down once they reached Coast City. "You will pay for that!"

"Run Bebeck, run!" And the girl ran away and joined her brother's in the run. "Quick stop on Coast City to deal with you!" Kid Flash mentioned, and the many around Coast City wearing Kid Flash clothes and merchandise stopped and took pictures of the participants. "Seriously, I got no time to waste!" And before the two could launch one after the other one, a green light construct caught Speed Demon on the run and catapulted him away. "That's what I call seen the green side of things." And Green Lantern saluted Kid Flash military style and then was about to say something when Kid Flash interrupted him. "Yeah, I know, I should be in a race, thanks for the help, Uncle Green Lantern!" And he rushed away and continued with his race.

**Keystone-Central Bridge.**

"At the Southern Riverside of Keystone City there is a bar known as the Villain's Lounge." Jinx explained while running her eyes around Linda's notes, they were traveling by bus toward Keystone City, to continue with the investigation under the Kobra case. "I was attacked there two months ago by members of Kobra, I don't think they were just overhearing other's conversations by luck. Someone at the lounge knows something."

"To where I know, the Villain's Lounge is managed by Evan McCulloh, also known as the Mirror Master." And Jinx nodded. "But the bank account they manage at the Villain's Lounge is from a bank at India." And Jinx was surprised by Linda's knowledge, and by the way she could research from her laptop so easily. "The bank account is under the name of Jason Burr… but there is nothing on the police's registries, no studies, no whereabouts, only his date of birth." And Jinx rubbed her chin with interest. "Think a friend of yours could find out something?"

"Oh, I think I have the perfect researcher… but he isn't cheap…" But Linda wasn't paying attention. "Wake up daydreaming girl!" Jinx yelled, and Linda flinched and allowed her laptop to slid down her hands. Fortunately for her, Jinx caught it, and found out she was watching the race from her laptop, more precisely the fight at Coast City. "Concentrate!" And Linda nodded. "Wait, shouldn't he be on a race?" And Linda nodded.

**Lap 3: Race around the world. Current First Place: The Original Flash.**

"Woah! Real sushi!" Impulse exclaimed with happiness once arriving to the first break point. Before starting the third lap. The speedsters had to recover their energies at the first break point at the Japanese embassy. And at the moment any speedster entered the building, the timer of their hand watches would start a countdown depending on the level of effort needed for the next two laps. There were a total of 50 break points, and the first one greeted them with Japanese food. "Five minutes to rest, and everything to eat! Itadakimasu!" Impulse yelled in native language, and began devouring the sushi alongside Bebeck, who had arrived at the same time. "Delicious!" Impulse mentioned, and Bebeck nodded in agreement.

"I haven't had something this delicious in like forever!" Bebeck cried and devoured some rise balls. "There is nothing this delicious in mother Russia! I don't want these five minutes to ever end!" And Impulse nodded, and the two 12 years old continued eating.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" The Original Flash yelled, and the metal doors at the embassy were opened, and he rushed out and continued with the race. Superman was currently second place, and had to wait ten more seconds before running out of the embassy as well. The third place belonged to Jesse Quick, but she wasn't paying attention to the minute she had left in her hand-watch. Instead, she was staring at the current fourth place, Inertia, who seemed to be placing little effort to everything and was even eating his noodles at normal speed.

"I don't like you." Jesse Quick added, and Inertia just raised an eyebrow at her. "Max Mercury had trained me to be able to feel the Speed Force… I can't feel it in speedsters like Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Captain Marvel or Superman." She mentioned while staring at the two amazons investing their time in sparring practices than on eating. "But I can feel it on the others… I feel it in you… but somehow it feels like it is flowing backwards." And Inertia smiled and walked toward Jesse.

"I don't have super speed." Inertia mentioned, and Jesse Quick was surprised at such revelation. "I force the world to slow down, I am the strongest life form ever heard of… you are as fast as I wish you to be, because nothing is faster than time but me who controls time." And Jesse raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm currently fourth place because I am slowing myself down until Kid Flash catches up to us, because I care little about this race, the only thing I care about is what speeds he can reach." And Jesse's watch counted cero. "You can go now." And Jesse wasted no time. "…Apparently… there is someone else with a similar power…" Inertia mentioned while facing Impulse, who was happily speaking with Bebeck. "…I can feel the influence of the Worlogog in her." And then, Kid Flash reached the embassy, he was currently number 17 in the race. "I thought you were faster."

"Shushi!" Kid Flash mentioned and ate everything he could before facing Inertia. "Say anything you want, I'm not sharing." He spoke with his mouth full, and Inertia smiled at the view. "Which reminds me, have we met before?" Kid Flash wondered, and Inertia quickly unmasked him, but Kid Flash was fast enough as to place his mask back on before the cameras could tape anything. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"I knew it! It's you!" Inertia yelled, and Kid Flash got ready to punch Inertia for his boldness. "No, wait, I'm not your enemy, I am…" But his hand watch announced it was time for him to go, and the metal doors of the embassy were opened once again. "Very well, there will be time for us to chat later at future break points… I will be waiting." And Inertia ran away, leaving behind an annoyed Kid Flash.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Southern Riverside. The Villain's Lounge.**

"Ye see that fellas? It's Jinx!" And the villains cheered her name. "Laddie! We are screwed! We all will lose our paste if Kid Flash doesn't claim the costume after this race!" Mirror Master explained, and everyone at the Villain's Lounge stared at the television while Kid Flash rushed to a side of the embassy to the other one while waiting for his turn to come. "Oh well, wanna bet on yer winner fer thee race laddie?" He offered, and pointed at the blackboard where it was obvious most people wanted Kid Flash to win. "Aye know, we will all screw ourselves, but what can ye say, fellas want the kid to win, or else we will all yell biscuits!"

"Gambling is illegal." Linda mentioned, and everyone at the lounge faced her with disbelief. "At any rate, that's not the reason of why we are here." And she placed the picture of Jason Burr by the table. "Any information you can give me about this person?" And the Mirror Master faced Jinx, who scratched the back of her head weirdly.

"And who might ye be, laddie?" He questioned, but Linda just placed the picture of an orphanage by the table, and the Mirror Master's eyes widened. "How did ye know?" He added while taking the picture away, and Linda just smiled. Jinx just stared at her with confusion. "That's a secret no one should know!" And every villain at the lounge faced him, and he just sweat dropped. "…Anything to drink… Laddie…?" He asked.

"Water." And the Mirror Master rudely placed the glass with water at the table. "Despite common belief… you aren't that bad, Evan, may I call you Evan?" And the Mirror Master bit his lips with hatred. "So, who is the man on the picture?" She questioned.

"And no lying or we will place more orphanage pictures at your table." Jinx mentioned while trying to play along, even when she had no idea of what was going on.

"Ye will keep your trap shut, won't ye?" And Linda nodded. "Jason Burr… haven't heard of that fella for a while… he was the first owner of this bar…" And the Mirror Master placed a Kobra artifact by the counter. It looked like some kind of coin. "The man said that if anyone came looking for him, I shall give the fella or laddie this… the next day the fella was killed." And Linda nodded. "That's all the information aye have, ye keep yer mouth shut about the orphanage." And Linda drank her water glass empty and then left the Villain's Lounge.

"What was that?" Jinx wondered, and Linda just stared at the artifact on her hand. "You placed the picture at his desk, and he told you something you needed to know, while I always paid for the information handsomely." And Linda laughed at her.

"The Evan McCulloh you know was raised on an orphanage." Linda explained, and Jinx raised an eyebrow at her words. "50% of his criminal earnings are destined to that orphanage, which is a secret he does not wish his fellow criminals to know." And Jinx began laughing hard. "Which by the way, you shouldn't mention." And Jinx covered her mouth. "Returning to the subject at hand, Jason Burr was murdered… but no one but the Mirror Master knows that… and Jason Burr also has an active bank account, which shouldn't be operating if he were dead… and what in the world is this coin?" She wondered, and Jinx took it in her hands.

"Looks like an Indian worshipping coin for the nagas, or cult for the snake." She mentioned, and then rubbed the coin. "It feels heavier than it looks." And then she noticed microchips inside the eyes of the snake. "Nanotechnology?" She wondered, and Linda blinked twice in confusion. "Let's take this to the Pied Piper." And Linda nodded in agreement.

**Lap 12: Race around the world. Current First Place: Jesse Quick.**

After twelve laps, Kid Flash had managed to keep up with the top five runners, and even when Jesse Quick was now the first place, and the Original Flash was just behind her, Superman was surely going to catch up soon. Meanwhile, at Greece, the flags with the Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl logos were waved, this was their territory, and Kid Flash was having a hard time running past them.

"I'm sorry Kid… but no matter how much I want to help you claim the Flash costume… I can't keep going…" Wonder Girl admitted. She was no speedster, her endurance had reached her limits, and she tripped and began rolling around the sacred temples of Athens.

"Wondergirl!" Kid Flash yelled and caught up to her, and once he did he buried his feet at the floor and then helped the wounded Wonder Girl down. "Thanks for your help, Donna. I will take over." He explained, and Wonder Girl gave her a thumb up.

"Holly wakamole! This race is THE race man!" Captain Marvel mentioned, he was barely tired, but also could barely standout on a race. It was like if he just joined the race for the fun of the moment. "Yo, will the girl be all right dude?" He questioned, and Kid Flash just stared at him in disbelief once noticing how he tried to be 'in'. "Kid, sorry to disappoint you, but I quit too." Captain Marvel mentioned, and Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at him. "Speed isn't my strongest feature. I ran out of gas after the fourth lap but only lasted until now for the fun of it." And Wonder Girl and Captain Marvel exchanged complicity looks, and both turned their watches off, now there were only 18 participants left. "Yet, I know of someone who won't give up so easily." And Captain Marvel pointed at Wonder Woman, as she ran not only with speed but with great agility past the group and caught up to the others. "Good luck kid." And Kid Flash nodded, and after, he ran after the group. "Great! A second after and I would have…" He mentioned, and began shirking in front of Wonder Girl's eyes. "I need to escape the cameras!" And he hid inside of the temple, and afterwards, the sound of a lightning striking was heard, and a 14 years old child came out. "You will keep the secret, won't you?" And Wonder Girl nodded.

**Lap 17: Race around the world. Current First Place: Max Mercury.**

"I wanted to eat more tacos!" Impulse complained while running out of the Mexican embassy with half a taco still coming out from her mouth. "It's so sad! How can something this spicy taste so good? Waaaaah!" She mentioned while crying because of the spicy sensation on her lips, but she was nowhere near spiced as Bebeck, who was spitting out some salsa. "I understand your pain!"

"But it tastes delicious!" Bebeck yelled, and her two brothers made fun of her as they ran through the Pacific Ocean. "Meanies!" She yelled, and suddenly she began lowering her speed. "I can't keep going!" She mentioned, and Impulse lowered her speed in order to encourage her.

"Don't give up! Think about all that delicious food waiting for us at the next embassy! It's at France!" And Bebeck tried to keep going, but then she was splashed at her face by the group of speedsters belonging to the Blue Trinity, and Ivana made fun of both girls while leaving them behind. "Bebeck!" Impulse complained once seeing the girl falling onto the water and almost drowning. "What's her problem?" Impulse complained and helped Bebeck out of the water and back on her speed run on top of it. "Don't give up now!" But Bebeck was already gasping for air.

"I admire your battling spirit, young sister." Wonder Woman added while keeping up with the duo of speedsters. "Someone once mentioned, that giving up wasn't the way of the lightning. Right now I'm running because I believe in his words." And the two girls nodded. "And before you wonder, I'm not speaking about the Flash, those words belong to Kid Flash." And the golden and scarlet speedster left the three behind and rushed ahead and past the members of Red and Blue trinity. "Sisters, I joined this race believing my old friend, the Flash, would be honored by my victory, and would smile to me from the afterlife once I presented his protégée with the costume of his mentor." And then, an Island was easily visible at their right. "I'm not giving up, my sisters." She began. "I'm allowing the destiny of the Flash legacy to rest in your capable hands! I'm sure that the one who is worthy enough, will be triumphant!" And she ran toward the island, and after 30 seconds of not returning to the race, she was disqualified. Now there were only 17 speedsters left.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Downtown. Hartley's Workshop.**

"I haven't seen this kind of technology ever since Wally allowed me to play with his uncle's Justice League communicator." Hartley added, and then opened the coin reflecting the complex and microscopic circuits inside. "This is alien technology, much likely Kryptonian… how did Kobra get this technology?" Hartley wondered, and Jinx rubbed her chin with interest. "I think this is supposed to be some kind of Key… but even when it is, there is no way of telling what it is supposed to open." And then he delivered the coin to Jinx. "I'm afraid there isn't more I can tell you about… have you tried searching inside the power plant again?"

"You think Kobra would actually regroup there after we found them the first time?" And Hartley moved his shoulders up and down not knowing what to say. "What do you say, Linda? Shall we look there?" But Linda wasn't paying any attention once again. Instead, she was staring at Kid Flash at her laptop as he rushed from a side of the French embassy to the other one in impatience. "Honestly, you got a problem."

"I'm paying attention this time." And she closed her laptop. "It surprises me you aren't interested, Wally is on seventh place behind Max and Johnny Quick… Blue Trinity and Red Trinity stayed behind, and Speed Demon… well… he is unleashing his rage against Mas and Menos." And Linda showed the events taking place at Spain, where Mas and Menos had a lot of fans. Speed Demon had knocked them out cold and launched them out of the speed course, and after 30 seconds, both were disqualified. "Poor Mas and Menos… they were trying so hard…"

"Well, it's only natural. If you can't win, eliminate your competition." Now there were only 15 racers left, and Kid Flash was on seventh place trapped inside the French Embassy, but Jinx, different to Linda, wanted to concentrate in their mission. "Any ideas about Kobra?" She asked rudely, and Linda nodded while keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Wally told me how he found the Kobra base last time." And Jinx crossed her arms in annoyance once noticing such information hadn't crossed her ears yet. "He was traveling at light speed, and noticed a strange fluctuation in the colors of the light. Kobra was hiding inside the violet light spectrum of light." And Hartley suddenly had an idea and began crafting something. "The coin is the key for something, but we won't open that something if we don't find Kobra's base first."

"If what you say is true, then I can create a machine which would search for the light frequency of the violet spectrum, and with that key in hand, we will pay a visit to Kobra and see what door it opens." And both Linda and Jinx nodded. "This may take a while, you two return to the race viewing, my heart is racing with the idea of Wally not claiming the Flash costume." And both girls continued watching the race.

**Lap 25: Race around the world. Current First Place: Superman.**

"There they are!" Kid Flash finally made it to the third place, and was currently running just behind Jesse Quick and the current first place, Superman. Stepping on his talons were Max Mercury and Johnny Quick, and on sixth place was the Original Flash while on seventh place was Impulse followed by a not so serious Inertia. Blue Trinity and Red trinity covered the other places, and Speed Demon was slowly catching up. "Entering Russia! Five minutes to exit it!" Kid Flash calculated, but Jesse Quick ignored him and tried to leave him behind.

"Snow storm!" Jesse complained while running by the streets of St. Petersburg. "Sorry to leave you behind Kid Flash, but I also got super strength thanks to my mother, Liberty Belle!" And Jesse left Kid Flash behind. Superman and Jesse Quick were the only ones who could resist the influence of the snowstorm. All other speedsters were greatly slowed down.

"In snow we vibrate through, don't we?" Impulse asked. She had caught up until the snow storm hit. The streets of St. Petersburg were empty, and only the speedsters remained. "I'm cold!" She complained and hugged Bebeck, who hugged her back. "There better not be ice-cream on the Russian Embassy!"

"What are you doing, traitor?" Ivana yelled, and Bebeck flinched. "We are on mother Russia, show some spine! These outsiders won't beat us!" And Bebeck nodded and let go of Impulse in order to speed up and leave the others behind. "For mother Russia!" But despite Ivana's words, the other members of Blue and Red Trinity never appeared.

"No race is more important than my daughter!" Kid Flash mentioned and took his daughter's hand. "I'm not going to carry you, but you aren't staying behind, let's go!" And the group continued their trip around Russia. Once arriving at the Naukan embassy by the farthest east corner of Russia, everyone was cold, and some were even complaining because of the flu. One fourth of the race was over, and one fourth of the participants were done for, or probably more.

**Russian Embassy's Break Point.**

"I'm too old for this." Johnny Quick complained. "I gave it my best, but I think it is better if I stay on the Russian embassy while I recover." And he cleaned his already red nose with some tissues. "Jesse! Don't you dare lose this race girl!" He yelled to his daughter, who smiled and then left the embassy when her forced time was over. "Now there are only 14 participants."

"I'm not too sure about that." Max Mercury mentioned, and pointed at the giant screen at the Russian embassy. Two of the 3 red dots of the Red Trinity and two of the blue dots of the Blue Trinity, were currently left unmoving at St. Petersburg. And the smiling demon like logo of the Speed Demon continued with his run. "Apparently, we are only ten now… Speed Demon continues eliminating the competition."

"Maybe I should give him a piece of my mind." The Original Flash mentioned, but his time on the Embassy finished, and he had to return to the race. "Well… I will if he catches up… if no one does something, Superman will be the next Flash." And he ran out of the embassy.

"Superman the next Flash?" Inertia yelled. "Hell no! Only Wally can be the next Flash!" And Kid Flash flinched while he was warming up Impulse with some towels near the chimney. "What?" Inertia wondered, and Kid Flash rushed to his side and pulled him by the neck. "Hey! I'm one of the good guys!"

"You are lucky the cameras can't transmit sound." Kid Flash mentioned. "At the Japan embassy you took my mask off, and here on Russia you know my name… who are you, and what do you want?" And Inertia took his mask off and placed it on at a speed only speedsters could witness. "Hunter?" And the name rang a bell at Impulse's ears. "How…? When…? What?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised too!" Hunter mentioned, and Kid Flash moved his head in negation several times at the speed of sound. "Isn't this great? I was sleepwalking and ended at the Flash museum by mistake! And Then I somehow played with the Cosmic Treadmill and boom! I'm Inertia!"

"Hunter! This isn't a game, you said so yourself, you got your powers just yesterday!" And Inertia lowered his face. "And look at your costume. It's just like mine but in green and black colors!" And Inertia nodded and showed off his costume. "Seriously… how come you have lasted 25 laps already?" And Inertia moved his shoulders up and down not really knowing what to say.

"Don't worry Wally! You are my brother, you are my best friend! I won't allow Superman to get your costume! I will, and then you will be the Flash! And I will be Kid Flash!" And Impulse filled her cheeks with air in annoyance.

"Well, excuse me!" She complained. "But if anyone is going to be Kid Flash that is me!" And Inertia smiled and messed with Impulse's hair. "Watch it! Friction!" And bolts of electricity then ran around her hair.

"Let's just concentrate on this race." And the time limit for Inertia was over, and he was allowed to leave the Russian Embassy. "See ya at the finish line, Kid Flash!" And the race continued.

**Lap 35: Race around the world. Current First Place: Inertia.**

Ten laps later, Kid Flash and Impulse were third and fourth place. And to everyone's surprise, Speed Demon, despite not hurting anyone after beating up the four Russians, was currently fifth place. Jesse was sixth, the Original Flash and Max were seven and eight, and the other two Russians were tied at nine.

"Seriously, I'm tired of being behind… I surpassed Jesse a while ago, but Superman and Inertia are unreachable!" Kid Flash complained, and then saw the Batsignal at the sky. "Perfect, we are at Gotham… hope we don't run into trouble!" But they did as they saw Bane, one of Batman's enemies, throwing an armored truck at Batman. "Woah! Dodge!" He yelled and pushed Impulse away from the truck.

"Shouldn't you be on a race?" Batman mentioned and pulled him up rudely, while the other speedsters, even the two Russians, escaped them. But one stayed behind, Speed Demon was furious, and he wanted to hurt Kid Flash. "One steroid-filled freak was enough."

"I guess I'm in for a Batman and Kid Flash team up." And the dark knight, oddly enough, accepted the help, and they switched opponents. Kid Flash fought Bane, the wrestler-like freak couldn't match his speed and ended dazzled and defeated. Batman just trapped Speed Demon's feet with one of his many gadgets, and then pulled the freak into a sleeper hold like grab, and Speed Demon was defeated. "That wasn't that hard."

"Go back to your race!" Batman yelled, and Kid Flash was impressed. "Accept the mantle that is rightfully yours." And Batman then returned to his batmovil and left, leaving behind a Kid Flash more surprised than concentrated in the race, and Impulse had to pull him back to the race before the 30 seconds time limit disqualified him.

"Dad! The limit!" She yelled, and before the time was out, he rushed back to the course and continued with the race, while Speed Demon was finally disqualified. Now only 9 Speedsters remained.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Downtown. Hartley's Workshop.**

"It's ready!" Hartley mentioned, and both Linda and Jinx, already getting ready to sleep by the sofa of Hartley's place, faced the former criminal with interest. "I'm sorry I took so long, we will search for Kobra's headquarters in the morning." And both girls nodded. "How is the race going?" Hartley wondered.

"Wally is currently third place again." Linda mentioned, and Hartley nodded. "They are currently on lap 50, so they will call it quits for today." Linda explained, and Hartley sat down at the sofa and stared at the screen. "Inertia had been first place for 20 laps already… people are already calling him the Fastest Boy Alive."

"He is not!" Jinx corrected. "Wally helped Bebeck at Coast City, then stopped at Greece because he was worried about Wonder Girl, at Russia he slowed down because of Iris, and at Gotham he fought Speed Demon and Bane! He should be first already! Everyone knows that!" And she crossed her arms out of annoyance.

"Bebeck is the last one to reach South Africa's embassy… and its official, there is no race until tomorrow at 10:00am." And the timers of every speedster were set at the screen and the cameras turned off. "Inertia is first, he arrived at 2:00am, he can leave exactly at 10:00am. Superman is second, he can leave at 10:10am since he arrived 10 minutes after Inertia reached the South Africa Embassy. Kid Flash can leave at 10:30am, Jesse Quick at 10:31am, Impulse at 11:00am, Max at 11:12am, the Original Flash at 11:45am, Ivana can leave at 12:38pm and Bebeck at 1:00pm… I think the winner will be between Inertia, Superman, Jesse and Kid Flash…"

"Impulse isn't that far behind from Kid Flash." And Linda nodded at Jinx's words. "I think anyone can win… and I think I will have a heart attack, I can't wait for tomorrow, the anxiety is killing me!" She complained, and Linda nodded several times, Hartley just moved his head in negation.

"Wally will definitively win the race." And both Hartley and Jinx faced Linda. "Of all speedsters, he had been the most constant when arriving to third place all the time. He knows he needs to outsmart Superman and Jesse Quick because of their endurance, he knows he is faster! He is just saving his endurance!" She concluded.

"But… what if Jesse's and Superman's endurance doesn't wear down?" Jinx asked, and Linda lowered her face. "If that happens, then Wally will have no choice but run as fast as he can to catch up! Can Wally really be that fast?" And the trio lowered their heads.

"Giving up isn't the way of the lightning." Linda mentioned, and Jinx smiled at those words. "It's Wally's favorite saying! And he promised to us that he would never give up!" And Jinx nodded several times. "So, we will trust Wally! He can do it! We both know he can! And when he makes it back to us, we will have the intel he needs to defeat Kobra!" And Jinx nodded several times in agreement and anxiety.

"Shouldn't you girls give him a break? He just ran 50 laps around the world!" Hartley complained, and both girls yawned and curled at the sofa. "Rest well girls… tomorrow will be a great day… for us… and for Wally…"

**South Africa, Mbombela. June 1, year 2005.**

The 50th lap finished at South Africa's Embassy at 2:00am, Keystone's time. But at Mbombela it was 10:00am. The speedsters that were left were having something to eat or sleeping in order to recover their energies. They were all forbidden from leaving the Embassy, doing it so would earn them a disqualification. But inside of the embassy there were enough distractions, even for the speedsters, who walked around the museum-like place while always facing their hand watches and waiting for their eight hours of rest to be over. Kid Flash and Impulse decided to rest by the meeting room, where various comfortable sofas were found, as well as paintings of some of Africa's flora and fauna. Impulse of course couldn't remain awake for long, and she curled at her father's arm and began snoring peacefully. Kid Flash smiled at such reaction from his daughter, he was proud of her endurance on this race. Yet, he was disappointed by his own.

"Accelerated metabolism and biorhythm I suppose." Kid Flash heard someone say, and faced Max Mercury, who brought with him a couple of hot cocoa drinks. "Aren't you cold? It's winter here already." He mentioned while pointing at Impulse, who shivered because of the cold weather, and Kid Flash ended placing a cover around her. "You are faster than this and you know it… you no longer suffer of Speed Rages."

"I know I don't." And Max sat at a sofa next to Kid Flash's one. "I didn't believe you at first… but now I know I was wrong…" And Max faced Kid Flash with interest. "The Speed Force exists… it tried to claim me… I guess I'm afraid of knowing what will happen if it does…" And Kid Flash rubbed his daughter's head, and the girl made some weird sounds and hugged her father even harder. "When Iris arrived, I thought my life was granted for at least 20 more years. But then I noticed the time stream is so thin… what if I do something and Iris is gone forever?" And Max closed his eyes giving some thoughts to Kid Flash's words.

"Are you thinking about her mother?" And Kid Flash nodded. "There is a reason she hadn't tell you about her. She is protecting her own existence. But her being here at this exact point in time also means she probably was destined to interfere in your life as she had been doing so far…" And Kid Flash smiled. "Yet, you still doubt me… even when I was right about the Speed Force."

"If I win this race, the Speed Force will absorb me." And Max Mercury faced Kid Flash with a smile on his face. "I have been holding my speed… I feel it claiming me all the time, even now it is calling me. The Speed Force wants me, and if I accept it, then Iris will never…" And there was silence, but it only lasted for a couple of seconds before Kid Flash continued. "So far Iris had been the only reason the Speed Force hadn't claimed me… yet… even when she is my daughter… I don't feel like a real father to her yet since I didn't raise her from the very beginning, at least not yet… a part of me tells me she is the only reason I wouldn't be claimed by the Speed Force… the other part of me says she isn't my daughter, and that there is something else for me at the other side. Sad way of thinking, isn't it?"

"It is the most human way of thinking." But Kid Flash's hand pressed itself against Impulse's shoulder, reflecting Kid Flash did care enough for his daughter as to stay with her. "Iris alone will not be enough…" And Kid Flash faced his master. "Wally… the reason you want to accept being swallowed by the Speed Force isn't because your love for your daughter isn't strong enough, but because the Speed Force is familiar to you… you can feel it. There is something in there you wish to see… your uncle, Barry Allen lives inside the Speed Force." And Kid Flash's eyes widened. "We both know how he died, but in case you don't remember those events, I will refresh your mind." And Max Mercury stood up in front of the surprised Kid Flash. "Your uncle was the greatest hero ever heard of, not because of what he did in life, but because what he did with his life. He saved us all during an inter-dimensional war known simply as the Crisis." And Wally lowered his head ashamed. "Infinite worlds clashing together and fusing into an only Earth in order not to be consumed by the anti-matter universe. Barry Allen had the power to travel through dimensions, and was the only one who could go in and out of the antimatter universe. And inside, he destroyed the antimatter weapon with his speed, and was swallowed by the Speed Force before the explosion… Barry Allen lives, inside the Speed Force." And Kid Flash closed his hands into fists. "Just as you are doubting right now, Barry Allen had no reason to stay on this world… he accepted the Speed Force, and was swallowed by it… it will happen to every speedster wanting to reach it… unless someone finds a reason to keep on living, no one can escape the Speed Force unless they have an anchor to this world… Iris currently is your anchor, but the idea of seeing your uncle once again clouds your mind… you need to win this race for him… but in the progress, you may be swallowed by the Speed Force too."

"Then, what you are saying is that if I want to live I need to give up on the Flash costume?" And Max Mercury nodded. "That's not going to happen… I have a reason to live for, and that reason is Iris…" And Max Mercury moved his head in negation. "She is my daughter."

"You aren't sure! She is just a possibility, not a fact! She won't be a fact until she is born!" And both faced Impulse, who still snored peacefully. "I appreciate that girl as much as you do, Wally, but unless you find a real anchor to this world, not only you will be swallowed by the Speed Force, but her existence will no longer be possible." And Kid Flash nodded. "I know you only use 3 hours a day for sleeping… I hope you spend the 5 hours you have left in thinking about what ties you to this world, or else, your daughter will pay the price." And Max began walking away. "Travelling backward in time always comes with such decisions… nothing is ever granted…"

* * *

><p><strong>Now, time for more character introductions.<strong>

**BIOS:**

**Captain Marvel (Billy Batson):A magical fueled hero with the powers of Shazam, who in reality is a boy of around 14 years old who transforms into a magical powered Superman each time he yells Shazam!**

**Bane (Unknown): Well, he is Mexican, which left alone is just great! He is also a pro-wrestler, and uses a drug to grow big in size. He also broke Batman's back! And is the main enemy of the third Batman movie! Woot!**

**Blue Trinity (Ivana Christina Borodin Molotova, Gregor Gregorovich and Boleslaw Uminski): A trio of scientific experiments of the Russian government in favor of recreating the Flash's speed. They were the second breed of speedsters the government created, which makes them faster than Red Trinity. They are all Russian military experiments, and as such, used for terrorism.**

**Louise Lane: Superman's sexy news reporter, Linda Park is a parody of her but somehow Linda became a loved character in the comics which surpassed Louise Lane's popularity.**

**Red Trinity (Bebeck, Anatole and Cassiopeia): A trio of scientific experiments of the Russian government in favor of recreating the Flash's speed. They were the first breed of speedsters the government created. They escaped the Russian government a while ago in the comics, and became deliverers all around New York City… sadly, or better yet, tragically since I liked these guys a lot, Cassiopeia fell to his death from the top of a building when his speed was mysteriously stolen.**

**Speed Demon (Jerry McGee): A scientist with a drug problem. He created steroid B-19, which after several doses transformed him into a steroid rage speed freak. In the comics he hates Wally because he stole his wife, but obviously I'm not placing that here.**

**The Creeper (Jack Rider): I don't even know what to say of this guy… well, he is like a Joker fused to marvel's Nightcrawler and with Deadpool's Healing factor from Marvel as well. So, if you can imagine that, he you get the yellow skinned Creeper who somehow also wears a hairy red scarf… I think I confused myself.**

**Wonder Girl (Donna Troy): She was created from clay as a sparring partner for Wonder Woman, yet, she refused to stay at the amazon island and became a founding member of the Teen Titans and one of Wally's many love interests.**

**Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): She is Wonder Woman, enough said! Lol. At any rate, she is the daughter of Zeus, and princess of the Amazons.**

**Zoom II (Hunter Zolomon) You guys remember him from the first chapter, he is the one who tried to steal Impulse's II speed o year 2025, but who is him in the comics? Well, he was one of Wally's best police friends, who lost his wife and his ability to walk and asked Wally to prevent his accident from ever happening. Wally refused, and Hunter got the brilliant idea of playing with the Cosmic Treadmill, which resulted in him becoming Zoom, or reverse Flash. His only purpose in life is give Wally personal pain so he will become the Flash the world needs. Right now on the story he is been named Inertia, who is like a Zoom for Impulse, but his true colors as Kid Zoom and later as Zoom will soon be revealed.**

**That's enough for today, and if you want to re-review this chapter, send an anonymous review with your pen name, lol, I'm a review lover!**


	9. Anchor

**My chapters keep growing in size! Is that a bad thing by the way? Well, whatever. This is chapter nine! And we are getting closer to the end of the story… I think… being honest, I would rather continue with this story and keep on exploring the Flash legacy as if it were some kind of cartoon show and this was only the end of season one. I can even imagine a whole new storyline with different characters, more heroic team ups, and even place some of the greatest comic book events in this story. Yet, I think doing that would steal the magic of the moment and ruin the story as I try to create a colossus of a story. It happened to me once actually, when I wrote an Avatar the Last Air bender story and recreated the whole universe to my licking. I dropped the story after chapter 21 after a chronic author's block. The good part is, that for once I kept my promise of weekly updates, sometimes I have the next chapter two days after I wrote the current one… such like this chapter, which I was dying of curiosity of knowing how was I going to end the 100 laps race. So, I think the solution is simple, I will place a pool on my profile, which I haven't updated in a life time by the way, and see if you people want me to end this as a season one and continue with other season, or end the story for good at chapter 12.**

**Well, enough of my author's crisis. Back to the story at hand. 50 laps are left, and only 9 participants! Kid Flash is arguing with his conflict about being first or be swallowed by the Speed Force. Linda, Jinx and the Pied Piper are running an investigation over the Kobra case, and in case anyone forgot already, there is a reason of why I'm using dates on my chapters, July 4 is the date of Flash point, and is almost here! The android of the 853rd century is still changing major events in history, and Inertia is his current puppet on this plot! Do I need to say more? Well, Impulse lives out of time, which means her existence is a paradox itself, too much to solve, and only 3 more chapters left! And to make things even more exiting, the Linda, Jinx and Kid Flash love triangle isn't solved yet! But worry not, the end of that conflict is not in this chapter, but it will end for good, and Kid Flash will chose between the two in next chapter, where I will have a major plot twist once again… how the heck do I know what will happen in the next chapter when I haven't started working on it yet…? Ok, I'm freaking myself out.**

**Just read, enjoy, have fun and send me more reviews people!**

**DarkkAngelll: Well, I had already answered this review because of the preview, but here goes again. Speed Demon from DC comics is a scientist who created a drug to give himself super speed as if it were some kind of steroid. Don't worry, I love DC comics and I have a vast knowledge of the characters, remember that was the point of this story all along, for you people to know more of Kid Flash outside of the comics, and so far I think I have managed to do it.**

**Sofia Michelle: Now, to answer your second review on this chapter. 1- I love blowing minds. 2- Batman and Kid Flash team up only lasted 4 paragraphs but heck, I like cameos. 3- Kid Flash doesn't know Impulse exists out of time. 4- Barry Allen is alive inside of the Speed Force, and he can return, but he won't in my story, I'm still having an internal crisis while knowing stupid DC comic's new management kicked Wally out of the DC comics continuity. Wally is the greatest Flash of all time, and as much as I hate myself for saying this, Barry Allen was a greater hero dead than alive, he was more symbolic that way. 5- Tina McGee. 6- Yep, Flinx jealously. 7- Well, that's because you are a Flinx fan, but as long as you don't hate Linda that's enough for me. 8- Yeah, Flinx again, trying to place more into this. 9- And more Flinx, I know, but remember it is a love triangle. 10- Didn't understand that last, but don't worry, in chapter 10 there will be a conclusion to the love triangle.**

**Superbluestar428: Lol, I love it when people notice the small details. And yeah, Linda is a fan girl when it comes to Louise Lane. And I'm actually enjoying all the cameos too. As for the orphanage picture's thingy, I was lacking comedy, and had to place some. But I guess that's what always happens when we are this close to the end of the story. As for Mas and Menos, they are funny, not my favorite speedsters, but funny, I had to kick them out of the race as fast as I could before I had to give them plot purpose. And don't hate Speed Demon! He is just uncomprehend! Lol! And as to what will keep Wally from entering the Speed Force… well, read and find it out!**

**EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is the best day ever! It's like a dream come true! I'm Kid Flash! Fastest Boy Alive!" Hunter Zolomon always admired Flash and Kid Flash. He wanted to know it all about them, but most importantly, from Wally West, one of his best friends, currently Kid Flash, and soon, the Flash himself. With his new powers over the dominium of time, Hunter travelled back in time and witnessed Kid Flash's birth when he was hit by a lightning and some chemicals in a one in a million event which gave him his powers. And he witnessed all his life ever since. "Teen Titans? What's so cool about a bunch of sidekick heroes joining forces together?" Hunter even witnessed the real birth of the Teen Titans, when Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Speedy and Wonder Girl joined forces together, even if it was for a short while, and become a force of good. "I work alone these days." He saw him leaving his team, and becoming a solo crime fighter at age 12, and meeting Jinx for the first time at 14. Two years of being his own hero even when he had a mentor. "Uncle Barry!" And shortly, going solo for good, when his uncle died saving the universe. "You don't get it! No one gets it! I'm not wearing his costume, I'm not the Flash!" Once during his solo days, he had a discussion with Jay Garrick over the Flash mantle, and he declined the offer. "Listen, Jinx. New Year is always hard for heroes. Especially for me! Keystone is my responsibility, but I can't just leave Central City unprotected! It's the right thing to do!" There was a discussion. Two cities for one hero was too much, especially for a hero who couldn't reach his previous speeds. "…I miss you Uncle Barry…" And Hunter also visited the moment in time when Wally finally broke, the moment his self-esteem was by the floor.<p>

"Faaaaatheeeeer!" But then it happened. Not only did Hunter hear the yell of a young girl speeding up faster than the speed of light, but also felt a disturbance in time. Hunter met Impulse. "Why are you wearing Kid Flash's costume? That suit is Bart's! If that is you, Thaddeus! I swear my father will beat you up!" There was a discussion Hunter was unable to understand, the same applied to Wally. But slowly, everything began to make sense. "It's not true! Could it be! You are the first Kid Flash?" The discussion continued, and Hunter's curiosity was lighted even stronger. "I'm your daughter you dummy!" And both Wally and Hunter were equally surprised. "I traveled in time… I heard stories of Grandfather Barry and Great Grandfather Jay accidentally traveling in time. You even told me and my brother Jai some stories about when you got lost in time. But this is actually the first time ever I break the time barrier." And Hunter smiled, his hero had a daughter. "My mother's name is Linda Park." And then, there were revelations. "And my superhero name is Impulse II. And without the mask my name is Iris Kiyo West the Second! Daughter of Wallace Rudolph West and Linda Jasmine Park! Never forget it!"

"Daughter of Wally West and Linda Park? And you are dating the pink haired criminal?" Hunter wondered while freezing time in place. "Fascinating, just fascinating! My hero and his daughter! It's just incredibly astonishing! I want to know more! I want to see it all!" And he moved forward in time even more.

"All I know is you and Mom met under unusual circumstances, and that you call her your Lightning Rod. She is someone so important to you that you would return even from dead only to be with her." And Hunter rubbed his chin with interest at those words. "You are a selfish cold hearted jerk! I hate you!" There was a discussion, and Iris running all around Keystone looking for her mother. She didn't make it, and after the discussion, there was reconciliation. "You won't allow me to disappear… will you…?" And Hunter felt a warm feeling at his chest, Wally's life was granted, and he couldn't be any happier for his friend. "Why don't you want to be the Flash? I'm sure you would be the greatest Flash of them all." And Hunter laughed, that was a well hidden revelation of the future, Wally was going to become the greatest Flash ever.

"Nah! I don't care about that tittle." And Hunter's happiness disappeared. "Uncle Barry was the Flash. He was the fastest man on Earth. I can't even hope to fit his boots, I don't want to anyway." And Hunter closed his hands into fists and bit his lips in rage. "I quit." And Hunter's rage intensified. "I don't care of what you two say… I'm done… I quit on preserving my Uncle's name intact."

"This isn't about your uncle's name!" Hunter yelled, but time was frozen, no one could hear him. "Barry Allen no longer participates on this race! You are Kid Flash! Your destiny is to become the next Flash! No one can be Flash but you! No one!" He yelled to Kid Flash's time frozen persona. "Seriously! I want nothing but you to shine even brighter than any other hero, and you give up? Whatever happened to giving up is not the way of the lightning!" And Hunter finally calmed down. "You are just a kid… but don't worry, I will help you into becoming a man… what you need is personal tragedy, something that for once snaps your senses into understanding you are needed as the Flash, and that you won't allow anyone to take that place away from you… but what kind of personal tragedy I can inflict to you?" And Hunter faced the frozen body of Linda Park. "…Right… your wife… but right now you don't know her as your wife because you love Jinx… or not…?" And he went back and forward in time continuing with his investigation. "Love Tunnel? Smart move." And he continued. "Valentine's Day? At least she loves you." And then he began laughing. "That wasn't the way to reveal your identity to her." He mentioned while witnessing the Kobra mission and then went forward in time once again. "You took her to Metropolis… and what do we have here? Holding hands? But you have a girlfriend you flirtarous jerk!" And he burst into laughter. "Wait! There is something I need to see again." And he returned to that day at the restaurant. "What was that you said back then?"

"And Linda…" It was something he said once both Jinx and Linda placed some sense into his mind after he had given up the Flash mantle. "…Thank you… for everything…" But that wasn't what he wanted to see or hear. "Somehow you always find a way to keep my feet on the ground. You are my anchor toward reality." That was what he wanted to hear, and Hunter returned in time to hear it once again. "You are my anchor toward reality" And then he returned again. "…Anchor toward reality." And he slowed down the events upon returning again. "…Anchor…" And Hunter froze it again. And his lips drew a maniac-like smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season One: The Lightning Saga.**

**Chapter Nine: Anchor.**

* * *

><p><strong>South Africa, Mbombela. June 1, year 2005.<strong>

"Impulse, quit struggling! You need those bandages!" The sound of laughter filled Mbombela's embassy as Impulse cried out loud in both pain and agony as she was victim of tickles while her father tried to mend her naked feet. "I only need a nanosecond to do this, but if you keep moving, I will much likely tie it too strongly!" But Impulse refused to have her father mending her feet because of the tickling sensation, and continued moving her feet at light speed all around the sofa for him not to touch them. "Seriously, stay still!"

"I can't! It tickles and it hurts, but more than anything it tickles!" She complained with tears in her eyes, but her father finally caught up to one of her feet, trapped it, and began mending it. "No! Please no! It tickles a lot! No please I beg you! Hahahahaha!" She mentioned while trying to push her father away, who released her foot and then snatched the other one. "That's my weak foot! Hahahahaha!" She pointed out with tears in her eyes, but once both feet were mended, the laughter stopped, and her face turned into one full with annoyance and pain. "It hurts a great deal… how am I to last 50 more laps with my feet this burned?" She complained, and Wally began placing her boot on. "Dad, I'm fine, seriously. My hyper metabolism will heal my feet in no time."

"It won't because you are exhausted." Kid Flash pointed out. "We are speedsters. We need to keep our energies. If we abuse them, our body gets a pay back. In my case, I have to sleep 18 hours straight at least one day of the week. Your biological clock works different. The downhill is your healing factor isn't that fast." He explained, and Impulse finally understood why she slept like a normal human while her father suffered of a strong insomnia. "I would prefer you didn't continue with this race." He explained.

"That's not even an option! I'm participating! My feet will be all right, they only hurt when I place my weight against them." And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at her. "Which is… all the time…" And Kid Flash nodded. "At any rate! Bebeck is also hurt!" Impulse mentioned while pointing at the other 12 years old rubbing her burned soles. "I'm even sure Jesse also has her soles burned." And the owner of the name, sitting at a sofa in front of them, took her boot off and showed her clean feet to her. "Or maybe not." And she lowered her head. "Why is my metabolism different to yours?" She wondered, and Kid Flash breathed out in annoyance.

"You are too young. My healing factor was also a downhill of my running when I was your age." He explained. "When you grow up, you will also sleep 3 hours a day and have a really cool healing factor. Until then, keep it easy, will you?" And she nodded, even when her face reflected sadness. "Heck, I sound like a horrible father." And Impulse blinked twice in surprise. "Tell you what, if you think you can do it, then I know you can do it. But if you get tired, just retire, ok?" And Impulse nodded several times and then hugged her father hard. "That's my girl!"

"A very interesting reunion I'm just witnessing." Inertia mentioned, and Kid Flash faced him with mixed feelings. "Oh, don't worry about me, Wally. We are friends, aren't we?" And Kid Flash faced away in disbelief. "Come on dude! I swear I'm never bothering your sister ever again at school. Just trust me." And both Kid Flash and Impulse exchanged looks. "What do you say?" And both father and daughter smiled.

"Fine." And Inertia smiled. "I think I can forgive you for unmasking me as you did. But you owe me one." And Inertia nodded and offered his hand to Kid Flash, who accepted it happily. "It's almost 10:00am at Keystone, and Superman is already in line, he takes this race way too seriously." And Inertia got in line following Kid Flash's advice. "Maybe I misjudged him."

"Or maybe you should believe in your instincts." Jesse Quick interrupted, and Kid Flash delivered an annoyance-filled stare to her. "Wally, you know I think you are a jerk, but I'm asking you to trust me this time… there is something about this Inertia guy that I don't like." And Wally crossed his arms in annoyance. "Will you please listen to me?"

"Jesse. I would believe in what anyone said but you." And Jesse closed her hands into fists. "Hunter is an idiot, I know that. But I trust him." And Jesse moved her head in negation while seeing Inertia leaving the embassy and followed closely by Superman. "Just give me one good reason of why I should listen to what you say."

"Because despite of how wounded I was when we broke up… I still care about you!" Jesse yelled, and every speedster directed their attention to them. But instead of being intimidated, Jesse just faced Kid Flash with determination. "You know what? Forget it. This is exactly the reason I broke up with you. Because you listen to no one but yourself. I changed for you… Wally… but right now I feel self-pity for myself and for anyone who is dating you already… you never change… you are always the same self-centered idiot who thinks he is always right and everyone else is wrong." And then she faced Kid Flash one last time. "Inertia means bad business… if you want to keep your defenses up against me and not him, then that's your problem, not mine." And Kid Flash did nothing but face her with disbelief.

"And that's why Jesse Quick isn't my mother and I wasn't born with blonde hair to match my beautiful emerald colored eyes, what a pity." And Kid Flash faced her with curiosity. "Not telling you! If you didn't listen that's your problem, now get in the line, it's almost time for you to race!" She yelled, and left the sofa in order to try and push her father toward the line, but only ended hurting her soles. "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry." She spoke to herself several times, and Kid Flash just smiled at her.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Downtown. Hartley's Workshop.**

"It began! Kid Flash is running!" Linda yelled out of enthusiasm, and Jinx woke up at her sofa weakly after having a not so pleasant night. Linda woke up earlier to follow the race, and Jinx was sort of disgusted by that last, Linda just wouldn't give up on Wally. But then again, at the same time, Jinx admired Linda's perseverance, and instead of yelling at her in annoyance, she just threw her pillow to her face.

"You are being noisy." Jinx complained, and then stood up and began stretching her arms and legs hard. "We aren't going to find Kobra sitting around Hartley's sofa, let's get moving already." And Linda nodded and took her laptop out while smiling hard. "I hope that smile is because you found out something, not because you are daydreaming of my boyfriend." And Linda delivered an odd stare to her. "Just saying."

"I actually found something." She mentioned and showed a news report to Jinx. "My father's laptop is connected to the KCPD's police files and newspaper records. And I left a scan working all night in searching the facial features of Jason Burr, as well as his name in any possible file I could find all around the police's files." And three files were found. "The Mirror Master said Jason Burr was murdered just after he became the bar's owner. There is actually a picture of the Mirror Master claiming the bar five years ago, imagine my surprise when the face of Jason Burr appeared at the background?" Linda mentioned while zooming in and showing the picture of the news report, and pointing at the face of Jason Burr.

"Wait, that makes no sense." Jinx mentioned. "How can Jason Burr appear on the news after he just died? Did Mirror Master lie to us?" She wondered, and Linda moved her head in negation. "But you said there was no registry of Jason Burr ever dying."

"But there is registry of him being born." Linda mentioned and opened the second file. "Jason Burr had a twin brother, and Jinx was surprised at the revelation. "The registries read he had a twin brother by the name of Jeffery Franklin Burr." And Jinx didn't understand a thing. "The one on the picture isn't Jason Burr, but Jeffrey Franklin Burr." And everything began making sense. "There is a third file, from the day you were attacked at the Villain's Lounge." Linda mentioned, and Jinx saw a picture of herself at the Villain's Lounge helping the wounded. "Around the bystanders, there, Jeffrey Franklin Burr appears in the picture." And Linda then opened some police files. "I found it curious Jeffrey Franklin Burr would appear just after his brother was murdered, and at the Villain's Lounge after the attack from recebtly, and I began investigating about him and bingo, I found a police file under Jeffrey's name after he participated in several confidential terrorist attacks… and tattooed to the back of his neck I found this." And Linda zoomed in after showing the profile of Jeffrey Franklin Burr on the KCPD files. A cobra symbol equal to the one at the coin."

"Jeffrey Franklin Burr must be a member of Kobra then… and the reason Kobra Cult attacked me and the Weather Wizard at the Villain's Lounge is because Kobra's headquarters are at the Villain's Lounge?" And Linda nodded. "There is only a way to find that out. Let's wake up Hartley and use his device to find the violet light spectrum." And Linda nodded, and both girls ran to Hartley's room.

**Lap 51: Race around the world. Current First Place: Inertia.**

"Seriously, what kind of race track is this one?" Africa is well known as the wider of Earth's continents, and is also known as the continent with the most variety of flora and fauna. Some of the places around Africa are even natural preserves, such as the one the group was running at this very moment. "A second ago there were open grassland fields and all we had to worry about was evading the lions of make fun of the cheetahs trying to catch up to us. And now we are inside of a horrible and dense jungle evading these freaking trees!" Kid Flash complained, and faced his daughter with annoyance since the girl could easily pass through the trees without even being slowed down, which was a trick Kid Flash had to place a lot of concentration into.

"See ya at the finish line, Dad!" Impulse made fun of him and rushed ahead. "Passing thought objects is my thing! I can do it with little to no effort at all!" And she continued phasing through roots and even some panthers and then even surpassed Superman and got the second place.

"Ungrateful brat. I will show you!" And Kid Flash began vibrating his molecules. Bolts of energy from the Speed Force even surrounded his body, and when he passed through the first trees, the objects he phased through just blew up. "What was that?" And he phased through another tree, and the mentioned object began vibrating before finally exploding as well. "Not good!" He mentioned once seeing Max Mercury being hit in the face by one of the pieces of wood which were accidentally thrown at him. "Well, can't say I didn't enjoy that but he is my Speed Master." And once again, Kid Flash interrupted his race and rushed back to help Max up. "Yo, old man, you all right?"

"The Speed Force is affecting your molecular structure." Max mentioned. And Wally then noticed his own body was disappearing. "Please tell me you found your anchor to this world." And Kid Flash moved his head in negation. "Then, I will keep on running." And Kid Flash stared at Max Mercury with concern while both Ivana and Bebeck left them behind. "Kid… the only reason I keep on running is because I'm worried of you disappearing into the Speed Force. You are too young to be swallowed by it… ever since lap 20 both your grandfather and I reached our limits, but the only thought that allows us to keep on running is to make sure we function as anchors in case the Speed Force tries to catch up." And Kid Flash was about to complain. "I want to hear nothing… just be careful, your powers are growing unpredictable and variant, no speedster has ever been closer to the Speed Force and not be swallowed by it than you. Such relationship is forcing the Speed Force to manifest through your body, but only because you have an anchor. Iris is that anchor, but she is not enough. Who is your anchor to this world?"

"Jinx is." Kid Flash mentioned, and Max Mercury smiled. "As long as I believe in my relationship with Jinx, nothing will force me to disappear, so do me a favor and stop worrying, will ya?" And Max Mercury nodded, and Kid Flash rushed away, but returned in only a second. "Are you coming or not?" And Max Mercury joined the race once again.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Southern Riverside. The Villain's Lounge.**

"I assure ye fellas, I'm clean this time." The Mirror Master mentioned, while the Pied Piper climbed to the top of the bar and placed an antenna there. "Ye sure this won't get me inta trouble? Because if it does, ye know I know were ye live fellas." The Mirror Master mentioned.

"Just relax Evan, it's only an antenna." Linda mentioned, and began placing pointers at a Keystone's map displayed at her laptop while she still saw the race taking place at a minimized window. "Evan, we are not going to enter into details, but if the cult we are tracking escapes us, your business will be the last of your worries. We are talking about terrorists, not common bank robbers."

"And what is that supposed ta mean?" The Mirror Master asked in annoyance. "Ye laddie got some nerves! Aye may run a straight business fellas, but ye know Mirror Master is no soft biscuit! And one day ye know aye will get yer boyfriend's head!" And Jinx pulled him by the ear hard.

"My boyfriend's head, not her boyfriend's head." Jinx complained, and then released the villain, who fell to the floor hard. "Seriously Mirror Master, you haven't pull a decent crime in a while, even I stole some make up from a convenience store as well as some food." And Linda faced her in disbelief. "What? I'm broke. And no one wants to hire a grey skinned and pink haired girl, and no I'm not cleaning your bar so don't even offer. Have you seen the Rainbow Raider throwing out?" And the Mirror Master declined his offer. "Is it ready yet, Piper?" Jinx asked.

"It is ready, but we need to place more of these antennas before activating them!" The Pied Piper yelled, and then he jumped down and showed more of those antennas to Jinx. "The reason I took so long to craft these things is because Linda asked me to craft five of them." And Jinx faced Linda.

"My father had been investigating the Kobra subject for a while already. His investigations lead him to various places all around Keystone, so I wondered… what if there are more than one hideout. I mean, we discovered their headquarters at the abandoned power plant… but we suspect there is one too very close to the Villain's Lounge thanks to the intel we got and the investigation we made on the Burr family." And Jinx understood her point. "There are five sectors all around Keystone. And every antenna reaches at least one of the sectors entirely. So, if we place the antennas at the five different points, then we will have the location of all of Kobra's headquarters at Keystone City."

"I really think we should be more cautious about this." The Pied Piper complained, but Jinx had an idea of why Linda was plotting something this big. "It seems like I'm the only one who doesn't understand it correctly."

"The participants of the race! Even Superman is with them!" And Linda smiled. "Some may have been disqualified, but the 20 participants are needed for the final ceremony in which the winner will claim the Flash costume! So even if we discover all of Kobra's headquarters at the same time, we can at least have 19 of the 20 participants joining us in the battle! And I mean 19 since Speed Demon will be of no help." And Linda nodded several times in agreement. "Girl, if I had your brains when I was a criminal, I would have been empress of Jump City. Ever thought about a career in crime? I could use someone like you and your KCPD computer." And Jinx placed an arm around Linda, who moved aside refusing the idea. "Can't blame me for trying."

"And what ye want me thee do if Kobra turns out to be hiding somewhere around thee bar of mine? Ye know villains won't help ye a second time against those freaks." And Linda gave the coin with the Kobra print on it to him. "Aye was expecting a little more than a penny… but heck, when aye was yer age aye had to work to get paid."

"No, Hartley made more investigations about the coin." And the Pied Piper nodded. "It actives and deactivates the force fields protecting Kobra bases. If this machine reveals a headquarters close to your bar, press the coin, and the force field goes down. If you want to attack Kobra, we would appreciate it… if not, Kobra much likely will attack you anyway, so you will need this to defend your men." And with that last said, the trio began walking away. "The next antenna point is at the Western Downtown."

**Lap 60: Race around the world. Current First Place: Inertia.**

"My feet hurt a great deal!" Impulse complained while running through the freezing waters of the Norway seas, and then turned right to follow the route on her hand watch. "Can't give up! Can't give up! Can't give up! Giving up isn't the way of the lightning! Even if I don't win I have to finish the 100 laps!" And she pushed herself to keep on running. She then reached the Norway embassy, and once she did, she saw Inertia leaving the embassy. Her watch told her she had 15 minutes of rest, which meant she was finally catching up. "What place am I?" She wondered.

"Third place." Her father mentioned, and Impulse's eyes were filled with joy and anxiety. "I'm already proud of you, but there are still 40 laps left, are you sure you can keep it up?" He asked, and Impulse nodded. "I like Norway a lot." He began, and then helped Impulse to the sofa and delivered to her a plate with boar meat. "You know how Max calls the Speed Force?" And Impulse moved her face in negation, while Jesse Quick made it inside of the room and quickly got something to eat, Superman arrived after her. "Max calls the Speed Force as the Valhalla of Speedsters." And Impulse blinked twice in confusion. "In Norway mythology there was a god known as Odin, the god of war and wisdom." And Kid Flash pointed at the statue of an old but strong man, with one of his eyes patched and holding a lance on his hands. "Odin placed a law his warriors needed to fulfill in order to be able to enter his kingdom, the Valhalla." And Impulse nodded while remembering the bed time stories her father 20 years in the future used to tell her. The exact feeling ran through her veins. "To reach the Valhalla, the heaven of the Norway myth, you were needed to die in battle. Only then would Odin accept you on his kingdom." And Impulse nodded while biting her boar meat. "I finally understand what Max Mercury meant with the Speed Force being the Valhalla for Speedsters… Uncle Barry lives inside that Valhalla as one of the warriors of the Speed Force… and now, I need to resurrect his mantle, and keep on fighting until I am worthy of reaching that kingdom… but not yet, I have a long way to run through, and a lifetime to cover, since I have a daughter to raise." And Impulse smiled. "I will keep on running, and I will be the fastest of them all." And his time was over, and he rushed out of the embassy and after Inertia, the competition currently seemed as it belonged to those two alone.

"And here I was worried about that kid being swallowed by the Speed Force." Someone mentioned, and both Jesse and Impulse turned around to see Jay Garrick by the door of the embassy, alongside Max Mercury and Superman. "Maybe we were wrong and the kid already surpassed his uncle." Jay mentioned, and then he faced Max, who nodded in agreement. "I'm already tired. I can barely reach the speed of sound now. I guess it's time I quit this race and allow the Flash mantle to rest on his capable arms." And Jay approached his hand to his hand-watch. "Unless you got anything left to say, Max."

"Not at all." And Max placed his hand at his hand-watch as well. "Our time ran out long time ago… and I'm no longer the Fastest Man Alive… I probably never was…" And both deactivated their watches, and the artifacts fell heavily toward the floor. "In all my life, I have never seen anyone as fast as Kid Flash is… I only wonder… is he truly the fastest?" And a third hand watch fell to the floor, and both Max and Jay were surprised to witness that last.

"I think he is, and that's everything that matters." And Superman faced both of the old timers and smiled. "I think Kid Flash will be as fast as he wishes to be… this race is the perfect example of it. Even with all his distractions, he managed to place himself at the third place almost after every lap… and now, he had finished second several times… he will soon be first, his uncle's legacy means that much to him." Now only six participants were left, and the Fastest Man alive title was close to be earned.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Downtown. Jinx's Apartment Building.**

"Kid Flash and Inertia are tied on first place!" Linda yelled. And both the Pied Piper and Jinx, who were getting the antenna ready at the rooftop of the apartment building, fell down in surprise after Linda's yelling. "It's lap 61! And Kid Flash finally caught up! I told you he could do it!" And Jinx smiled at the news, but laughed even harder at Linda's reactions. "What? He is my friend."

"And he is my boyfriend and not even I am this centered in the race." And Linda blushed hard. "Whatever, let's find the next antenna point. There is a Chinese Theater-like tower in the middle of China Town at the center of the city. I think that's a nice place to connect the next one." And Linda nodded, and the trio ran toward their next destination.

**Lap 65: Race around the world. Current First Place: Kid Flash.**

"Way to go dude!" Inertia yelled while he followed Kid Flash closely around Egypt. The heat was unbearable to him, since his powers and Kid Flash's ones came from a different source. "I'm beat! But I won't give up! You never give up! Giving up isn't the way of the lightning!" And yet, Inertia gasped for air.

"Seriously Hunter? You have been first place since lap 20 and now you are beat? Ever heard of energy management?" And Inertia just smiled oddly, while both ran in front of the pyramids of Egypt. "And how come you are sweating this much? Speedsters aren't affected by warm weather, cold weather is different though.

"My power isn't speed based, Wally!" Inertia mentioned while falling to the sand. And Kid Flash stopped his march too, faced his hand watch, and then ran toward Inertia. "Shouldn't you be in a race?" Inertia joked, and Kid Flash smacked the back of his head hard. "Ouch!"

"Quit your jokes. We are 30 minutes ahead from Impulse, and she is the current third place, so don't make me waste my time." And Inertia smiled oddly. "Hunter, I would normally ask you to retire. You got your powers two days ago! But never before have I seen anyone as fast as you and I won't give up until I beat you, so quit holding your speed and be serious about this." And Inertia continued gasping for air. "I think I got a power bar on my belt, hold on."

"Wally, you were never good at listening, I don't have super speed." And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "This race has been a living hell for me. Specially the running through water parts and the running under the sun ones." And Kid Flash waited for an explanation. "My power is time shift. I don't run fast… I force the world to move slowly around me." And Kid Flash widened his eyes in surprise. "For you, this race has lasted for only two days… for me it had been more than a million years." And Kid Flash rubbed his head in annoyance trying to understand it all. "Well, it's fun to slow time and all, but sometimes it gets kinda annoying."

"Unbelievable…then you have been under this heat for years?" And Inertia nodded. "…I wish there was something I could do… I can leave Egypt in only half a minute, but you? Man, this must be a living hell." And Inertia nodded. "…This is something I have never tried… but maybe I can help you out of here and until arriving to the next break point." And Inertia blinked twice in confusion. "Follow me. Run at your normal speed." And Inertia nodded, and without slowing down time, he ran around the streets of Egypt. "Recently, I have been feeling faster and faster, so fast that my molecules are currently unstable and I seem to have more energy than what I am supposed to have." And Inertia nodded, while everyone at Egypt just stared at the two costume freaks with disbelief as they ran at normal speed by the markets. "Someone mentioned to me once, that there was an ability I could try to master, the ability to lend speed… and right now… just maybe…" And Kid Flash began speeding up, and to Inertia's surprise, so did he. "Great! Just wait until Impulse knows I can lend speed now!" And Inertia smiled hard, for once, he was moving at super speed.

"This is great! So this is what it feels like to be you?" And Kid Flash nodded. "Burning!" He complained, and Kid Flash slowed down a little. "Aw, that's sad, I can't travel too fast or I will get my flesh burned by the speed." And Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "This is the best day ever!"

"Yeah, I felt the same way the first time I moved this fast." And Inertia nodded. "But once we reach the Canadian embassy, you are running on your own. This is a race after all." And Inertia nodded, and unknown to Kid Flash, Inertia was slowing time down a little, since he didn't want this moment to ever end.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Chinatown, Central Commercial Zone. The Chinese Theater**

"Dear lord, the race is almost over and we are placing antennas at rooftops… and to make it worse, the tallest of all rooftops!" The Pied Piper mentioned while getting the antenna of Chinatown ready. But thanks to the strong winds, he was having a hard time. "If I manage to attach this antenna to the rooftop of the theater…" He mentioned while asking Jinx to deliver the toolbox to him. The girls were at the balcony of the last floor while the Pied Piper tried to get the antenna working in vain. "…The signal of the antenna will reach the others and extent the radius of the antennas… basically revealing the hideouts of Kobra."

"Yeah, but we need to finish this before the race is over, or else the 20 participants won't be able to help us beat Kobra!" Jinx yelled, and the Pied Piper nodded, but the antenna fell due to the wind and he barely caught it. Now he had to start all over. "Maybe we should have picked a lower building!" She yelled against the wind.

"The other four antennas can be at ground level and there will be no difference to the radius! But this antenna is the most important of them all! This one got to be at the tallest building!" And Jinx lowered her head at Hartley's explanation. "But at this rate we won't make it in time for the end of the race!"

"They are almost reaching the 70th lap!" Linda yelled, and the Pied Piper rubbed his chin with interest. "What do we do now? They are even speeding up! We won't make it in time unless… Piper! Get an antenna down for me and one for Jinx! We will attach the last ones!" And the Pied Piper nodded and delivered the objects to the girls. "After we attach the antennas, let's meet at the finish line!"

"You two go ahead! With a wind this strong I will need to stay and make sure the antenna survives!" Hartley mentioned, and continued attaching the antenna. "I have a bad feeling… Keystone had never had such reckless weather unless the Weather Wizard was responsible of it… yet. He was wounded by Kobra's henchmen and is currently at the General Hospital for Meta-humans… he couldn't possibly be the responsible for this wind!"

"We will worry about the wind later! We need to help Kid Flash!" Jinx complained, and then both her and Linda ran down the theater and split in search of attachment points for the last antennas remaining.

**Lap 75: Race around the world. Current First Place: Kid Flash.**

The race was heading to its finish fast, and it was more than obvious that Kid Flash was finally being serious about it since he had remained first place for 15 laps straight. But while Kid Flash and Inertia were running around the streets of Hong Kong at China, and Jesse Quick was slowly catching up while running in front of the tower of Pizza at Italy, at Rio de Janeiro at Brazil, the last three participants were trying to speed up, but failed miserably.

"Mo! I'm supposed to be the Fastest Girl alive! How can I be this behind?" Impulse complained, and then saw Bebeck falling down violently. "Bebeck! Are you all right?" Impulse asked, and buried her feet at the streets of Rio, and many Brazilians smiled at the view. "Bebeck! Don't give up now!" And Impulse then felt a foot hitting her face hard. "Wah!" She complained, and then crashed with a merchant's car. "What just happened?" Impulse asked herself while standing up weakly and cleaning the footprint mark from her face, and then she saw Ivana pulling Bebeck from the hair.

"Stand up! You are disrespecting mother Russia!" And Bebeck cried because of the pain. "Keep running, they are leaving us behind!" And Bebeck moved her head in negation. "You owe your government your powers! Stand!"

"But I can't continue! I'm tired! I'm hungry! And I miss my brothers! I don't want to run anymore! This is no fun anymore!" And Ivana was about to slap Bebeck, but found Impulse blocking the slap. "Impulse?" Bebeck sniffed, and Impulse faced Ivana with determination.

"Hey! You are being rude!" She yelled, and Ivana kicked her away rudely. "That's enough! A race isn't as important as a friend! I don't care if I lose! You will never touch Bebeck again!" And Impulse tackled Ivana down, and the two girls wrestled around the streets.

"Fool! We will be disqualified!" Ivana mentioned while staring at her hand watch, which only had ten seconds left. "I will never disappoint mother Russia!" She complained, but was then knocked down after Impulse showered her with punches.

"I'm sorry, but you deserved that!" Impulse yelled, and the trio's timer went off. "Wah! No! I lost! I wasn't fast enough!" She complained, but then Bebeck ran to her side and hugged her hard while she cried on her uniform. "Ah? Bebeck… aw… never mind… there there, everything will be fine! Pain pain go away! Pain pain go away!" She mentioned while rubbing Bebeck's head, and Bebeck just continued crying. "Good luck Dad… I know you are the fastest!"

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District. The Garrick's Place.**

"Linda, honey! Are you sure you will be all right up there?" Joan Garrick yelled to the girl on top of her house as she tried to get the antenna ready as fast as she could since while she attached the artifact, she was missing important events from the race. "Linda?"

"I'm all right, Miss Garrick!" She yelled from the top, and then the noisy sound of a heavy object hitting the rooftop was heard. "…But I think I accidentally broke the television's antenna…" And Joan rolled her eyes. "What year does Jay Garrick thinks he lives at anyway? Why not getting cable on his home?" And Joan Garrick sweat dropped.

"I heard that." And Linda flinched. "But pay no attention to the cable. Your portable television says there are only 3 participants left since lap 75! They are saying something about a fight at Rio de Janeiro!" And Linda jumped down toward the rooftop of the first floor, and then carefully tried to climb her way down to the backyard, although she wasn't that lucky on the landing and ended rubbing her butt.

"It's not a portable television. It's a laptop, Miss Garrick." And then she ran inside and faced her laptop. "Wally is still first place! I'm so glad! I was dying out of fear thinking he would lose his place!" And Joan stared at her in disbelief. "Aw! Poor Impulse! She was disqualified! The more reasons for you to win, Wally! I can't believe only you, Inertia and Jesse are left!"

"Linda… do you love my grandson…?" And Linda flinched and moved her head in negation several times, but her face was a red as tomato. "Don't give me that face. I know that kind of stare. It is pure innocence and love." And Linda's face shined even brighter. "But I thought Wally had a girlfriend already."

"…I know that already…" Linda mentioned while giving her back to Joan. And then the old woman noticed how Linda cleaned her tears away from her eyes. "It's not my fault to be in love with someone who has a girlfriend… it's not like I'm trying to separate them… I actually like Jinx a lot… and only wish for her happiness… it's just a small crush, it will wear off eventually, I'm sure of it!" And she continued cleaning her eyes away from tears. "Sorry… a moment of weakness…" Linda mentioned, and Joan nodded. "At any rate! I need to rush to the finish line! From here and on everything will be nothing but a surprise! I won't face the screens anymore. I will just wait for Wally at the finish line! Thanks for everything Miss Garrick!" And Joan once again nodded, while Linda just ran out of the room.

**Lap 86: Race around the world. Current First Place: Kid Flash.**

"3x2(9YZ)4A!" Once her time was over, Jesse Quick left the Korean embassy and rushed in search of Inertia and Kid Flash. Both were 30 minutes ahead from her, and running their way back to Argentina, but Jesse still had to round the world one more lap before catching up. "Curses! I need to run faster! He won't beat me! 3x2(9YZ)4A!" And she speeded up once more. Using the speed formula once would allow her to run at the speed of sound, using it twice would help her surpass it. "I don't care of what it takes! He won't beat me! 3x2(9YZ)4A!" With a third echo of the formula, the speed of light was reached, and she still got a couple more of usages. Yet, she was afraid of using those two last formulas. "Curses! Max told me never to abuse the formula! Three times is my limit, but it can be casted five times! I need to use it! I'm sorry Max! I'm sorry Dad! 3x2(9YZ)4A!" And she broke the light barrier, and traveled through the world until reaching Argentina, now she was almost a minute behind the first places, and when both Inertia and Kid Flash entered the Argentinean embassy, Jesse came a second after Inertia, who was only a second behind Kid Flash. "Wallace Rudolph West!" She yelled hard, and the owner of the name faced her with disbelief. "Don't count me out yet you idiot! I'm faster than you! I'm stronger than you! I will be the next Flaaaaarght!" She yelled and fell to the floor while being victim of Speed Rages. "No! I haven't felt Speed Rages in a lifetime!"

"Jesse!" Kid Flash yelled, rushed to her side, and began vibrating his hands around her sore muscles. "Quit struggling! It's not the first time I massage your Speed Rage away, remember?" He pointed out, and helped Jesse calm down. "That should do it!" He mentioned, and Jesse kicked him away. "What was that for?"

"Where the hell were you massaging you pervert?" Jesse complained, and Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, but both then heard Inertia whistling, and Jesse's rage intensified, and not because of her Speed Rage just now. "So it was you! If it were this pervert I would understand it, we used to date, I know how he is! But you! I'm going to hurt you!"

"Ah! Jesse! Calm down! Save your energy for the race! There are still 14 laps left!" And Kid Flash grabbed Jesse from her arms, preventing her from hurting Inertia. "Which reminds me… how did you catch up?" And she pushed Kid Flash away rudely.

"I casted my mantra four times… you of course don't care about that…" And Kid Flash's jaw dropped. "I will do whatever it takes to beat you!" She yelled, and Kid Flash's eyebrow began tickling him hard. "As if you cared!"

"You did what?" He yelled. "Jesse! The mantra can only be used 3 times! Even I know that! You are going to kill yourself! That's it! You are out of this race!" But Jesse refused to listen to him. "Jesse! I don't care about how our relationship ended. I care too much about you as to lose you! Give up! I'm faster! If anyone can keep up to my speed is Inertia, not you!"

"…I will do whatever I please…" She informed, and walked toward the food table, and Kid Flash followed her closely, he was actually really worried about her. "Nothing you do or say will change my mind, West! I'm going to beat you!"

"Forget about beating me! No race is more important than my family and friends! Jesse, you once could be both!" And Jesse faced away in annoyance. "Jesse… I want to bury the hatchet… I was over protective. I admit it… so please… give up." He informed.

"Giving up isn't the way of the lightning." And Kid Flash lowered his head. "There is only one way I will trust you, West… convince Inertia out of this race." And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "If he forfeits, I forfeit and you are the Flash! That's my only condition." Jesse demanded, and Kid Flash faced Inertia, who just drank a lot of water. "He isn't a speedster… the Speed Force flows backwards in him… he is evil!"

"Hunter? Evil? Jesse, you truly need some rest." And Jesse bit her lips in annoyance. "Give me a break! He can't even hurt a fly! He is one of my best friends!" And Jesse then stepped in front of the door, and got ready to continue with the race as her watch marked only two minutes were left. "Jesse, you are joking, right?" And she refused to even face him. "You are not joking." He concluded. "Jesse, you are being stubborn. What do you want of me?"

"Something you never, ever did, West." And Kid Flash faced her in disbelief. "All I ever wanted was for you to trust me… I was your partner… then your girlfriend… but not even once did you allow me to do things on my own… trust is the base of any relationship… and you never trusted me." And Kid Flash was about to speak, but she interrupted him. "I got only one word left for you, West." And Kid Flash waited, and Inertia got ready by the door. It was then when Kid Flash found out what word it was the one about to escape her lips. "3x2(9YZ)4A!" And the race continued.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Northern Industrial Sector. Keystone City Police Department.**

"Once upon a time I dreamed with robbing this place. But I never actually thought I was going to be arrested for placing an antenna on its rooftop." Jinx mentioned while placing her hands where the many police officers could see them. "Listen, I'm not here as a criminal, as hard to believe as that sounds. The truth is I'm here as an acquaintance of Kid Flash. We are running an investigation here." But the guards kept pointing their guns at her. "Seriously, is it that hard to believe a bad guy can have a change of heart? I have been doing the good guy stuff for almost a year already!"

"Get your weapons down men." And the group of guards faced a detective by the door leading to the rooftop. "I'm Detective John Park. My daughter told me about your mission. She said you could use some help." The detective mentioned, and Jinx was relieved and was about to place her arms down, when the guards pointed their weapons at her and she ended with her arms up once again. "First you explain what this machine is… and how did my daughter get access to my notes?" And Jinx gulped hard. "And no lying."

"Have you ever thought your daughter perhaps is smarter than she looks?" And the detective rubbed his chin with interest. "I think it's no secret your daughter and I are working with Kid Flash on the Kobra case. She is following your notes, and if our plan works, we will soon reveal the location of all of Kobra's hideouts." And John Park nodded, and asked his men to lower their weapons once again. "I can't believe I need Linda to speak her daddy out in order to help me be the good girl here. How annoying." And then she readied the antenna. "There, the five antennas are in position. Now, after the race, keep every police officer ready. Kobra may have more than a couple of hideouts." And John Park nodded, and allowed Jinx to leave.

**Lap 89: Race around the world. Current First Place: Kid Flash.**

"3x2(9YZ)4A!" Jesse yelled hard for the fourth time, and for a nanosecond, she left both Kid Flash and Inertia behind before Kid Flash speeded up and left her behind once again. He wasn't ready to leave the first place to her or Inertia. But even at the extremist regions of the Himalaya, more exactly at the Butan Kingdom, Jesse pushed herself to her limits and tried to surpass Kid Flash. "Curses! Why can't I defeat you?"

"Jesse, I'm begging you, I'm on my knees… well, not really on my knees, but you get the point… please don't say it a fifth time, the race isn't that important to you!" And she bit her lips in hatred, and then opened them to say it once again. "Hell no! Don't say it!"

"3x2(9YZ)4A!" And her speed was boosted once again. This time so strongly that Inertia was knocked down by the sonic boom while Kid Flash had to push his own limits to catch up to her. She was now running beyond the speed of light, and close to the time barrier, Kid Flash knew it since he could barely catch up. "How? You haven't used the mantra a single time and you still caught up?"

"Forget the mantra! It's not the mantra! It's you!" And Jesse moved her head in negation as they left the Himalaya and ran through the Pacific Ocean. "Jesse, the speed mantra is only a lock you placed to cut your speed in five different velocities! Super Speed, Speed of Sound, Beyond the Speed of Sound, Speed of Light and finally, Beyond the Speed of Light! And beyond there is another speed barrier that you can't outrun! You will be swallowed by the Speed Force!"

"So be it if it means beating you!" But she couldn't reach the Speed Force, she wasn't that fast. And she ended tripping horribly, and rolling all around the United States until finally Kid Flash caught up to her, carried her, and continued his run until arriving to the next break point, which surprisingly enough was Central City's Flash Museum. "I… hate you…" Jesse added while in pain, as Kid Flash stopped just in time to be tied with Inertia at the entrance of the museum. "…I think I broke something…"

"Jesse… I'm really sorry…" And Jesse rested her head at his chest while she sobbed, not because of the pain, but because of her sadness against Kid Flash's coldness. Kid Flash then stared at the crowd yelling at him with happiness, and at the other 17 participants waiting to know the winner of the great race. Even Speed Demon was there, although he was drugged and tied, and surrounded by several cops. "I need to continue."

"…Fool…" She added weakly, and Kid Flash bit his lips in sadness. "I never cared about the race… all I wanted was you to break the sound barrier and surpass the Speed Rage problem you had…" And Kid Flash lowered his head. "But you were so cold to me… and so arrogant… that I just had to place some sense into your mind… I thought that beating you would probably force you into realizing you were being an idiot… you never worry about anything but yourself… you are so self-centered that even when someone worries about you deeply… you are blind to their actions… I never gave up on you…" And Kid Flash flinched. This wasn't the moment to deal with another relationship problem. "…But you gave up on me because of that pink haired girl… and I understand… but I still worry about you… and you are deaf to my warnings… that kid is no friend… he is evil…" And Kid Flash faced Inertia as he poked his nose. "Quit being an airhead and listen to your instincts… something in him is wrong, is it not?"

"I'm never doubting you ever again." And Jesse finally smiled. "I will be careful." And Kid Flash delivered the weak body of Jesse to Johnny Quick, and then walked toward the start line, as people cheered his name in happiness and anxiety. "Is it over yet?" He questioned.

"I'm Jack Raider, and you are wrong!" Jack Raider, the annoying announcer, mentioned while pointing at Kid Flash. "Hate to tell ya my friend, but there are still 10 laps left! The 10 more challenging laps you will ever imagine!" And Kid Flash punched his stomach at the speed of light, which no one but the speedsters noticed. "Oowwkaaay… I guess I deserved that… ouch…" And Jack Raider continued. "Over 90 laps, 18 participants have been eliminated! Some were ruthlessly attacked by Speed Demon!" And Mas and Menos, as well as the brothers of Red and Blue Trinity, faced Speed Demon with annoyance. "Some were disqualified for leaving the race track." And Wonder Woman and Ivanna ignored the statement while Bebeck and Impulse felt embarrassed at such event. "And some voluntarily gave up." And the cameras were pointed at Wonder Girl, Captain Marvel, Superman, the Original Flash and Max Mercury. "And not to mention, one is more beaten than anything." And Jesse bit her lips with hatred. "But only two remain! And both have monopolized the first place more than any other speedster! Kid Flash, the title holder, and Inertia, the Fastest Runner-Up Alive!" And some ladies walked toward them with energy drinks and food in hand, which the two metas ate and drank. "But now that only ten laps are left, there will be no more break points!" And the crowd went crazy with the idea, and both Kid Flash and Inertia ended spitting out their energy drinks. "10 laps! 0 breaks! 1 winner!" And the timers began a countdown.

"Ten!" The crowd yelled, and Kid Flash and Inertia exchanged looks. "Nine!" And Impulse jumped up and down in anxiety. "Eight!" And both Linda and Jinx arrived from the crowd, they were sweating hard and unable to held their breath. "Seven!" Fireworks began surrounding the orange skies. "Six!" Both contenders began shaking hands, and then got ready at the start line. "Five!" Kid Flash faced Jesse. "Four!" She smiled and gave him a thumb up. "Three!" Their muscles tensed, their hearts began racing before time. "Two!" Both Jinx and Linda yelled his heroic name, and Kid Flash felt a jolt of energy filling his chest, although Inertia's one was full with grief and jealously. "One!" And everything went in slow motion for them both, even slower for Inertia than Kid Flash. "Go!" And both contestants disappeared after a boom of sonic energy, which ended knocking down all the witnesses, except for the 18 participants, who were used to that impact.

**Lap 90: Race around the world. Current First Place: Kid Flash and Inertia.**

"Give it your best, Inertia! I don't want you to go easy on me!" And Inertia raised an eyebrow in disbelief. So far Kid Flash had called Inertia by his real name, but for some reason he was now calling him by his masked one. "Anything wrong?" Kid Flash asked.

"I would never go easy on you, West." He added with some sort of annoyance, and Kid Flash bit his lips hard in preoccupation. He disliked doing this, but Jesse had earned his trust once again after all the effort she placed in the race. And he was planning on keeping his promise to Jesse.

All around the world, it didn't matter what time it was. People were facing the television screens, or hearing the raging winds as the remaining contenders passed by the streets of the whole American continent as part of the first of the ten laps, which was a straight line race which ended in exactly 7.5 seconds. And upon passing by Central City's Flash Museum once again, Kid Flash blew a kiss that Jinx couldn't see at all, but he just felt like doing it so.

"See ya at the finish line, babe!" He yelled, but his yell began on Central City at the United States, but was finished at France, as the second course of the ten laps race was a straight line around Europe, Asia, and a portion of America which ended with both participants passing thought Central City's Flash Museum once again. "Man, I love that girl."

"Then I feel sorry for your daughter as she won't be born anytime soon." And Kid Flash flinched, and began slowing down. "Oh, was it a secret?" And Kid Flash bit his lips in annoyance, but caught his passé and continued with the race. "I told you I had control over time! I traveled back! I lived your life with you at a frozen speed so high you never actually notice I was watching you. I was like your shadow." And Kid Flash faced him with disbelief. "I even witnessed the day she arrived." And the third lap, which was a lap all around the African's coasts, was over. "What was her mother's name again?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I finally understood the time stream is too delicate as to mess with it! What's your damn problem, Inertia?" And Inertia's eyes filled themselves with madness, while his lips drew a maniac-like smile. "Dude, you are like a fan boy obsessed with me. You even went as far as to stalk my whole life? Sorry to tell you this, but that's insane!" And the fourth lap around Russia was over.

"Hahahahaha! Indeed! I'm a fan of yours, Wally!" He admitted, and they continued the fifth lap all around South America. "All I want… is for you to be the greatest Flash ever! Or better yet, the greatest hero ever!" And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at him. "You want to know what you need? Personal pain and loss! You are a great hero, Wally, but you will never reach the big leagues unless you learn to be a little more determined!" And the fifth lap was over, and the sixth lap began with the destination being Australia and back. "If you knew the things I know, you would be surprised! And the things I know allow me to understand what is needed for you to be the greatest hero ever! Wally, I respect you so much as to do this for you! I will become a sinner! I will become a murderer! Everything for you to become the greatest! Aren't you glad?"

"What I am is horrified!" The sixth lap was over, and their seventh lap toward the Arctic Ocean began. "What did I ever do to you for you to hate me this much, Inertia? I thought we were friends!" The eighth lap began, and they ran through all Europe, only two more laps were left.

"We are friends, Wally. The best friends ever! Only real friendship withstands the chains of gentleness and reciprocity! What I'm giving you is unconditional devotion!" Their speed was so intense, that the ninth lap began in the blink of an eye. "And one day you will be glad for what I'm about to do! I'm going to strip you from your future daughter, by killing the one who would be her mother! Such is the kind of pain you need for you to raise! I will kill Linda Park!" And Wally's mind went into shock. "That's right! The girl you always ignored! The girl whose name you only heard once from the lips of your daughter! The girl you had a crush on you fool! Right now she is the future mother of Iris Kiyo West the Second! And soon, she will be gone!" And Inertia left Kid Flash behind, while the shock still ran through his mind.

"Linda is… my future wife…?" And then he woke up, Inertia was going to kill Linda, and not only would that wound him deeply, but also would erase his daughter from existence, or so he thought. "I won't allow that!" And he speeded up beyond his usual speeds, and managed to leave Inertia and his control over time behind, and reached the finish line with a wide advantage. Upon his arrival, the force of the speed he had gathered once again knocked down everyone and also melted the street, and people began yelling and chanting his name. Jinx and Linda wanted to get close to him, but the heat he had gathered was too much, and everyone kept their distances, but despite his victory, Kid Flash wasn't smiling. "Stay back!" He pointed at Linda, and everyone was surprised. "Leave her out of this, Inertia!"

"I no longer use that name!" Inertia arrived, and launched a punch. At the speed he was running, if such punch had reached Linda's face her head would have been cut off, but Kid Flash managed to block him. "Hahahahaha! You surpassed me and blocked my hit! I told you! Personal pain and loss! That's what you need! Linda Jasmine Park, I'm going to kill you!" And Linda flinched before Kid Flash spun Inertia around and launched him away. "I can almost taste her blood! I think I will like doing this my friend! Whatever to make you the greatest hero ever! The anxiety is killing me! I will savor this moment in time as I see you outclassing your mentor and becoming the savior of this world!" And he rushed toward Linda once again, and a combat at the speed of light exploded in the middle of Central City, where the remaining 18 speedsters tried to launch themselves to battle Inertia, but the two combatants were moving too fast for even Superman to see them. "It is my destiny! I shall become your nemesis! Your most hated enemy! I will do anything for you to…" And Kid Flash finally punched his face hard, and Inertia rolled down the street. When that happened, Jesse immediately rushed to attack Inertia, she didn't even activate her speed mantra, she just wanted to help Kid Flash, and all she got was getting her speed reduced by Inertia, who froze her in time. "Oh, this is between Kid Flash and I… I'm afraid anyone who gets close enough will get his or her speed stolen… even yours, Superman, only Kid Flash is immune to my powers! Because he is faster than time!"

"This is your last chance, Inertia. Give up!" But Inertia replied with speed and grabbing Linda by the neck, in a fraction of a nanosecond he tried to snap her neck, but was stopped by Kid Flash, who punched him away several times. "Leave her alone!"

"What is going on here?" Linda mentioned and fell to her knees, and Jinx just hugged her hard trying to protect her from the blur of green and black light trying to hurt her. "I keep having this sensation of someone trying to hurt me, and a second ago I felt someone trying to strangle me!"

"A second ago?" Inertia appeared and interrupted her. "How rude! More reasons to kill ya!" And he was punched once again, and was then showered by several hits and kicks from Kid Flash, and finally knocked down by an uppercut. But Inertia did nothing but laugh and clean the blood away from his lips. "Kid Zoom!" He mentioned, and Kid Flash's eyes widened. "You remember, don't you? Who was your uncle's biggest foe? His name was Professor Zoom! I'm no professor! I'm just a kid, so I will be Kid Zoom and cause you as much pain as my predecessor did when he killed the love of your uncle's life. I will kill your beloved Linda." And both Linda and Jinx exchanged looks. "I'm Kid Zoom! The Fastest Enemy of Kid Flash!" But before he could jolt his speed, Kid Flash beat him to it and punched him so hard that even his ribs broke, and he coughed out blood before falling down and shanking in pain, but he still smiled. "I'm your biggest fan." And then, Kid Zoom widened his eyes, and he saw Kid Flash's body disappearing. "…What…?"

"Kid Flash, slow down!" Max Mercury yelled, and Kid Flash faced his master as his own face was swallowed by the Speed Force, giving the illusion of the Kid Flash's costume moving on its own and freaking out everyone. "No! He entered the Speed Force!" And the costume moved, and faced both Jinx and Linda, and both girls could even see a tear falling from a corner of the empty eye holes. The suit then kneeled, as if it were apologizing.

"Wally! Don't go!" Jesse tried to help him, but only got her hand jolted away by the energies he was releasing. "Why couldn't I save you?" And the suit approached its glove to his belt, and took from out of it the ring of the Flash, which he delivered to Jesse. "No!" But the suit allowed the ring to rest in Jesse's hand. The suit then faced Impulse, the girl was in shock and crying hard, and the suit weakly approached her.

"No!" She complained, but the suit ignored her and placed his arms around her before finally crumbling down as an empty costume surrounding her, and Impulse just cried out loud. "Faaaaatheeeeer!" She freaked out, and tried to reanimate the costume. "No! Stand up! You can't go! You remember me in the future! 20 years in the future you remember this happening! Stand up! Wake up! Faaaaatheeeeer!" And Jay grabbed Impulse by the arms, but she tried to kick him away and rush back to the costume. "No! Dad can't enter the Speed Force yet! He still doesn't have a Lightning Rod! Faaaaatheeeeer!" But Kid Flash was now gone. His costume was now surrounded by a dark shadow. A black racer came to claim the soul of the speedster, and took it to their Valhalla of speedsters, the Black Flash had claimed Wally West, Kid Flash, once the Fastest Boy Alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And before there is a love triangle war, you knew I had to place controversy for it to work, that's what love triangles are for, it would be unfair of me to balance the story toward only one possibility, be patient and wait for next chapter, the love triangle ends there.<strong>

**BIOS:**

**Black Flash (Unknown): Ok fine so I couldn't think of a new cameo and decided to place the Black Flash there in the last (Counts words) 14 words, lol. But before you think I only placed him to have a bio for this chapter, well, I'm FriendlyMushroom, and you are wrong! Black Flash will have a major participation in next chapter, and if the story survives the 12 chapters, maybe he will be one of the main antagonists of season two… just maybe. Got carried away, write the bio dude! The Black Flash is the personification of Dead for Speedsters, since the normal Dead can't catch up to speedsters… lol! I know, lame, but its true! His job is to make sure speedsters stay inside the Speed Force and don't run their way out! Funny, but once you see it in action you will understand how great a character the Black Flash is… as to why he dresses as the Flash in black colors, well, to the eyes of the speedsters, the Flash represents speed itself, so the Black Flash took that form in order to be feared.**


	10. Bargain

**Hi guys! Are you ready for chapter ten? Then give me a Hell Yeah! Just kidding. At any rate, oddly enough… well, not that oddly anymore… recently it had become more of an habit than something odd. I finished this chapter since Monday, but I'm not rushing anything, so I waited until Friday (Apparently couldn't wait that long), to update this.**

**At any rate, before you read this I need to warn you about something. This chapter involves religion somehow, ya know, heaven and hell and all that stuff, I don't even know why I'm warning you, but some people seem to get upset when I play with these realms in my stories, by the way I'm catholic before you ask. So, you have been warned, and please, no religion bashing, I was there once, don't want to be there twice.**

**But returning to the subject at hand, on this chapter we will also see the fate of Wally West after he was swallowed by the Speed Force! As well as ending the love triangle for good and choosing only one winner! I hope you all like the result, I have been ruining my mind while thinking about how to end this, and please, don't scroll down to read the winner, the whole chapter is surrounded by the mystery of the winner, you people surely don't want to ruin the emotion of the moment, do you? I know you want to but don't do it! Seriously, you will ruin the ending! Having said all that, enjoy chapter ten!**

**DarkkAngelll: How come you are always the first one to always review? Lol! Answering your question about me going to force you my readers to wait for another season to know the winner of the love triangle… nah, I'm not that evil. More like exploring the relationship even deeper, since after you read this, I'm sure you will be dying to know how things will turn out… most resist the urge to post this before Friday! Most resist! (Chapter been ready since Monday) And if you are sad to see this ending in the next three chapters then vote for season two! Lol, at any rate, I will be giving more of an antagonist role to the Black Flash, it seems like it caused some impression!**

**Sofia Michelle: Lady, I would never kill my all-time hero Wally West! I grew with him! I can kill Hal Jordan (Green Lantern II) and Barry Allen (Flash II), even Bruce Wayne (Batman I) and Kal-El (Superman), but never Wally West. And about Iris revealing herself as Wally's daughter, I'm still thinking about making that out public, but after you read this chapter, some other things are going public, just you wait and see… No! I won't post it until Friday! The Black Flash will get me if I do!**

**Superbluestar428: Hahaha! As for the android, his name is Hourman, and this is a major change from his part. As for the love triangle, it will end here and now, believe me, I know, I melted my brain while thinking about a way to get this done. And as for you dying out of anxiety… how do you think I feel right now? I finished this chapter on Monday! And I'm struggling against the urge of posting it before Friday! Most be strong! Giving up isn't the way of the lightning! (Goes Super Saiyan) lol! Random moment!**

**Robin1996ify: New reviewer! And let me guess, you are 16 years old! (Saw the date on the pen name). Anyway, I'm glad you stayed late reading the 9 chapters… wow, that surely was a long reading. And glad to know you are neutral to Flinx, one less bashing me after this chapter… err… just kidding. Lol, now I will be bashed, read the chapter people! And glad to know you actually like the Black Flash too! Umm… maybe I should place more Black Flash moments in chapter eleven (Smacks himself) No! I will wait until I get more reviews! I can't just finish the story in an update… actually I can, but I want reviews T_T Friday come fast please!**

**EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Central City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District. The Flash Museum. June 02, year 2005.<strong>

"Faaaaatheeeeer!" Impulse yelled hard before her mouth was covered by Jay Garrick, the Original Flash, once the Fastest Man Alive. Everything had happened so fast as for anyone to even understand it. Kid Flash had died, he was swallowed by the Speed Force, and now everything that was left was his empty costume and a city full with shocked bystanders. Impulse just continued struggling against her Great-grandfather, and the Original Flash just tried to connect everything. If Kid Flash was truly swallowed by the Speed Force, then Impulse shouldn't exist. She was just a girl, but even she could understand that part. But then, the mystery behind her sorrow was even harder to explain. And even weirder was an odd feeling everyone felt for a second, as if their minds were being whipped out. But that only lasted for a blink of an eye and only speedsters could understand something was wrong due to the way time flows through their bodies. Different to common people who just continued with their lives and freaked out about the events which just took place.

"What is going on here? Where is him? Where is Kid Flash?" Jinx freaked out, and then she faced Kid Zoom with hatred. "You!" She yelled, and then pulled the supposed speedster by the neck and began strangling him hard. "What have you done to him? Where is Kid Flash?" And at her back, Jinx could hear Linda falling to her knees and sobbing hard. Jinx wanted to cry too, she was worried sick about her boyfriend, but she decided to keep her coolness. The answers would come if only she remained calm. "Speak now! I'm not that into the lines of the heroes yet! Answer my demands before I hurt you badly!" But Kid Zoom was in a shock, and he couldn't react, so Jinx let go of him and allowed the police to capture him.

"Everyone, silence!" Max Mercury finally spoke out, and everyone in front of the Central City Museum, and all around the world as the broadcast was still live, faced the Zen Master of Speed. "A little more of respect for the fallen! Kid Flash vaporized… he was running too fast…" And Jinx's eyes widened at the revelations, and all the speedsters lowered their heads in signal of respect. "The Flash legacy… is over." And the heroes all left. While the crowd cried Kid Flash, and all around the world the broadcast kept rolling the tape. The greatest of all legacies was over, after what had happened, no one wanted to claim the Flash costume.

Max then grabbed Linda's shoulder, and Johnny Quick did the same with Jinx's one, and before both girls knew what was going on, the speedsters had carried them both, and were currently taking them away from the crowd and toward Jay's home, where the group of speedsters placed the girls down, and began a meeting.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District. The Garrick's Place.**

"Impulse." Max mentioned, and the girl took her mask off and began cleaning her tears away. "I think I speak in behalf of all the ones in this room when I say that right now we could use some information about the future… as speedsters, we all felt the time disturbance…" And Jinx and Linda exchanged looks, while Jesse, Johnny, Jay, and a surprised Joan, all sat down at the living room. "I have felt these disturbances before… all speedsters have, we are used since time flows at a different rhythm against us… something just changed in the time stream." And Iris nodded. "When hearing your pain, I was surprised… for someone from 20 years in the future to be this surprised means we are already in a Time Paradox… what is happening?"

"Wait? The girls are still here." Jay interrupted while he pointed at both Jinx and Linda. "Call me spoil fun, but even I know this makes no sense at all. Revealing this stuff to the girls? And Iris! If what we just saw is a reality, then you shouldn't be here anymore."

"That's the reason of why it is so important for these girls learn the truth… this is Flashpoint…" And Iris widened her eyes and then moved her face several times in negation. "Flashpoint is an event we time travelers are already used to… a moment in time when reality starts shifting, and adjusting in order to mitigate the damage of a Time Paradox… or else, Iris wouldn't be here anymore… I don't have a better way to explain it, but it is here were we preserve Iris' future… or destroy it." And Iris nodded, apparently being the only one who could understand Max's words. "What happened to your father?" And both Linda and Jinx tried to assimilate what was going on.

"He wasn't supposed to enter the Speed Force yet! He still hasn't claimed the Flash Costume! And he still doesn't have a Lightning Rod! It doesn't matter how many anchors he got, without a Lightning Rod he can't comeback!" And Max rubbed his chin with interest. "I should have returned home when I could… but it was so fun to be with Dad… 20 years in the future I'm barely important to him… and here… I was his everything! I was so comfortable here on year 2005 that I selfishly became a Time Paradox! I currently exist out of time! And I no longer know if Dad can make it out of the Speed Force or not!"

"That's enough!" Jay interrupted. And everyone faced him. "If you two are going to speak like this not minding the mental stability of our two guests then that's fine with me if it means recovering my grandson! But if we are really going to play Time Paradox repairers and Flashpoint cleaners at least we will do it properly! Iris! Show some mannerism and introduce yourself." And there was silence, and Iris faced both girls by the sofa and then faced Jay, who nodded in agreement. "It's one of them… right?" And Iris nodded. "Go ahead." And she walked in front of both Jinx and Linda, and then made a reverence.

"…My name is Iris… Kiyo… West… the second…" She began, and after so many surprises, the girls didn't know what to do or say. "I am a time traveler from years 2025… I was accidentally thrown by my father toward hypertime… just after I broke the time barrier… and I landed here… on year 2005, on January 1…" And despite not wanting to believe it, the girls had seen a lot as to doubt her words. "…I will be born on year 2013… as daughter of Wallace Rudolph West… and Linda Jasmine Park…" And Linda covered her mouth in surprise, and tears began falling from Jinx's eyes. "…Sorry for keeping secrets from you, Mom… I know you hate it when Dad and I do that… but I just wanted to be born…" And Iris then hugged Linda hard, who in her confusion didn't know what to do or say.

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season One: The Lightning Saga.**

**Chapter Ten: Bargain.**

* * *

><p>"…I hate you…" Was everything Jinx said to Linda after both girls had calmed down and had assimilated all the events carefully. Linda was then about to speak, but Jinx, sitting at a sofa away from hers, just interrupted her intentions. "Don't talk to me!" And Linda just lowered her face in disappointment. "Seriously! It was obvious he also had a crush on you and I still let it slid because I trusted him! Traitor! Cheater! Worst friend ever! Liar! Boyfriend stealer!"<p>

"Ah? How come it is all my fault?" Linda complained. "All I did was being friendly and tolerate your relationship! I never tried to steal him away from you! Not even once!" But Jinx was deaf to any explanation and just covered her ears. "I'm not going to enter a childish discussion with you. Much less in front of my daughter." And that wounded Jinx, who readied hexes of pink energy and pointed them toward Linda, who just faced Jinx in annoyance. "Go ahead! Blast me! That won't bring Wally back! Will it?"

"But we can discuss about what may." Max interrupted, and accepted the cup of hot chocolate Joan delivered to him. "Whatever we do to fix the time stream, we better do it now. We don't know for how much longer Flashpoint will last. To where I know, we could all just forget everything and be assimilated by a new reality anytime soon. Iris, what brought your father back from the Speed Force the first time he entered it?"

"Mom did." Iris added, but she couldn't stop staring at her feet as if thinking she was some kind of a failure. "…Only the love my father felt for my mother could help him out of the Speed Force and back to her…" And Jinx was enraged by those comments, but decided to calm down. "But… Dad doesn't love Mom anymore… he loves Jinx…"

"Now it's my fault?" Jinx complained, and Iris moved her head in negation. "You know, I don't care about what you people say. He is my boyfriend, not Linda's as much as she wishes he were!" And Linda bit her lips in annoyance. "I don't care about anything until he comes back, so tell me, what should I do or force her to do?"

"If Dad could be convinced about choosing Mom as his Lightning Rod, he would come back and restore the time stream… but we can't speak to him. He is trapped inside the Speed Force." And everyone nodded. "If only there was a way to tell him… I kept it a secret from him while trying to preserve my existence… it is all my fault… I should have told him Linda was my mother after all those times he was trying to pull the answer from me…"

"Then, I suppose the path is clear." Jesse mentioned, and everyone stared at her. "Excluding Inertia, or Kid Zoom, or whatever his name was. I was the fastest after Wally." And both Max Mercury and Johnny Quick stood up in surprise. "Nothing you two say will convince me otherwise… I will enter the Speed Force and bring him back." She mentioned with determination, and then rubbed Iris' head. "I don't understand this Paradox and Flashpoint talking that well, but Iris still being here means she can still be born." But Iris knew the truth, and yet refused to admit it. She still had a faint hope of her birth actually taking place. "What was that?" Jesse suddenly asked, and Keystone City was surrounded by a veil of violet light. "The sky! It went violet!"

"The Pied Piper must have activated the antennas after finding out the race was over!" Linda yelled, and Jinx faced her in disbelief. "We didn't tell him to abort since we were both in shock! And the other speedsters returned to their home cities after the race was over!"

"How bad can it be? Even without Wally, we still have five speedsters left." And Jesse quickly closed the windows after seeing something strange going on at the streets, and then she rushed all around the house and closed everything she could find. She even kicked a couple of Kobra minions downstairs. "Kobra? Here?" Jinx wondered.

"Apparently they were always here and listening to everything we spoke about!" She mentioned while knocking the thugs out cold and then rushing around the room until finding some towels to tie their hands. "They were invisible until the sky turned violet!" And Jesse rushed to the television and turned it on. "News channel, come on, news channel!" She yelled, and an alert was being broadcasted. "I knew it! Kobra was everywhere! When the violet light surrounded Keystone, they became visible to our eyes! They were concealing in front of our noses!" And the broadcast showed an army of green samurais reflecting surprise after they were revealed so out of the sudden. "Linda! Jinx! I knew you two were following a Kobra investigation, but what did you two just do?" Jesse wondered, and then faced one of the thugs still conscious. "And you! Why were you two spying on the Garrick's?"

"The Garrick's are none important to our master!" The Kobra thug yelled in defiance. "Kobra got many enemies, but the ones he hates the most is the Flash dynasty! Only they are a threat to us! So Kobra asked us to follow Kid Flash in secret, and inform him of his secret identity's weaknesses! That Garrick kid is doomed!"

"Garrick kid?" Linda interrupted, and the Kobra minion bit his lips in hatred. "…Now I understand… you people can see everything while hiding inside of the violet spectrum of light… but no one could hear you… you saw Kid Flash unmasking himself, but never heard his name, which is the reason of why you called him Garrick kid." And the Kobra thug faced away in annoyance. "That's why no one could find Kobra, they were surrounded by a veil of violet light which also exists under a different sound frequency… we couldn't hear you, and you couldn't hear us either… our secrets are safe." And the Kobra thug yelled hard in rage, and Linda just ignored him. "Now that the fields are down… we should be able to hear whatever you were trying to prevent us from hearing."

"I hear it… and I don't like what I hear…" Jinx mentioned upon opening a window, and not only did she see a lot of Kobra minions breaking havoc around the streets, but also saw towers of green colors pulling lightning from the sky and gathering a lot of energy. "The Pied Piper said the weather was reckless. They can't hide the clouds, they can't hide the wind, but they could hide the sound of the lightning striking their obelisks. Whatever they were planning, they were going to start it today, and no one would even notice. But what's their plan?" And suddenly, Keystone city began shaking. "Wah! What is going on?" And the Kobra minion began laughing.

"Kobra got many weapons… Kid Flash only destroyed the seven prototypes when he invaded the abandoned power plant… there are many of those machines… taller, and more effective… and charged by the energies of the lightning!" And Jinx kicked the minion unconscious in annoyance.

"The Seismic Disruptors!" Iris yelled, and everyone faced her. "Kobra is going to force earthquakes to destroy Keystone and a tsunami will drown everyone at Central City!" And no one understood her words. "I can't explain it okay! I accidentally travelled forward in time to July 4 of year 2005. That is the real date of the Flashpoint! Keystone and Central were both in ruins, and Central was about to be hit by a tsunami!" And the situation grew even more complex.

"Then, we don't have much of a choice left." Jay Garrick mentioned, and placed his helmet on. "Keystone City and Central City need a Flash… and there is still one last Flash standing!" He mentioned, and Joan stood up in surprise. "I lost both Barry and Wally already… and the world needs the Flash… I'm sorry honey…" And without saying anything else, Jay rushed toward the streets and began beating up Kobra's minions while Joan grew weaker because of the worried sensation hitting her chest and just went upstairs and in search of her room.

"I'm going with you, old man!" Jesse yelled, and placed the ring of the Flash at a finger of her right hand, even when she never actually released the costume. "Max! We will take care of everything at Keystone City, you and my Dad protect Central City! If what Impulse said is true, not only Keystone will be invaded by Kobra, but Central will too!"

"Jesse! Who died and made you leader!" Johnny Quick yelled, and then remembered Wally delivered the Flash ring to her. "Right, the kid did. But I'm still your father, and I don't like being ordered around by you!" He kept yelling at the empty streets. "Whatever! I'm going to Central City, but not because of what Jesse said! We owe both Barry and Wally a lot, and their memory will not be stained by those freaking snakes! I will give them a piece of my mind!" And Max was left behind with Iris, who didn't feel like placing her costume on.

"I know how you are feeling." Max informed, but Iris moved her head in negation. "Believe me… I do… I have travelled in time for so long that I have lost many dear friends and loved ones… such is the reason of why I decided not to do it again." And Iris cleaned her tears away. "Come… I know of something which will lighten your mood." And Max helped Iris toward her father's room, while Jinx and Linda were both left at the living room.

"It's too late to stop the plan already. Hartley is surely heading toward the Villain's Lounge and convincing them into joining forces to stop Kobra." Linda informed, and Jinx moved her face away from her, she didn't want to speak to her, she wanted to know nothing of her. "Jinx… I thought we were friends…"

"Friends don't steal other's boyfriends!" She added childishly, and Linda lowered her face. "I can't believe myself!" She then stood up abruptly, surprising Linda a lot. "I'm not going to forget this! I certainly won't! But I'm not staying here arms crossed while my boyfriend is who knows where pretending to be death! And for the love of my sanity, I will need your help!" And Linda pointed at herself. "Don't tempt me. My patience is too slim around you." And she nodded, but Jinx faced her in annoyance once more. "Be honest to me… do you love him… or not…?"

"What kind of question is that in a moment like this?" Linda blushed madly, and Jinx crossed her arms in annoyance. "…I do love him… even when I always thought it was something impossible. And suddenly I have a daughter my same age." And Jinx bit her lips hard with hatred but nodded in agreement. "I didn't ask for this."

"I know! Which makes it even more impossible to stand! How can I hate you for something you haven't done?" And Linda moved her shoulders up and down not really knowing what to say. "Let's forget about this for now… we are leaving… but even when Jay and the others are protecting Keystone and Central City, what about Max and Impulse?"

"It's Kid Flash, and I will protect both Central City and Keystone City." And both Jinx and Linda faced upstairs, where they found Iris, now wearing a different costume than her usual one. "My name is Iris Kiyo West the Second, and maybe I'm not the Fastest Girl Alive… I am yet to earn that title. But today I'm Kid Flash!" She yelled, and then ran downstairs and hugged Linda hard, confusing her in the progress. "I will be strong… I promise…" And Linda rubbed the New Kid Flash's head and smiled for her. "Max! Thanks for placing your trust in me… it really lighted my mood…" And Max nodded, and then rushed out of the house in order to protect Central City. "Please, take care, Mom! I promise I will find a way to bring Dad back! But until then, just stay safe! And then she rushed to Jinx's side. "Sorry for being a trouble." And then she ran out of the house, and both Jinx and Linda exchanged looks.

"She is so cute! I can't believe she is my daughter!" And Jinx rolled her eyes in annoyance. "But what do we do now? You said you had a plan." And Jinx moved her head in negation.

"One can't ever have a plan when dealing with him." Jinx explained. "We will go through hell in order to bring Wally back from heaven." And both girls left the house, but not before calling the police so someone would take the Kobra minions away.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Southern Riverside. The Villain's Lounge**.

"Hold yer lines fellas! We are no heroes but ye know they won't take er bar!" The Mirror Master ordered, and Captain Cold and his family stayed with him as well as Heatwave, the recently healed Weather Wizard, who still had an arm mended, and surprisingly enough, Captain Boomerang. Those were the only villains who stood against the many Kobra minions, who were coming out from a high-technological building with several of those green obelisks coming out from its ceiling. The villains never noticed the place since before it was hit by the violet light it was nothing but an abandoned construction site. "Ye snakes hid in front of thy very nose! But ye know I won't yell aw biscuit! Ye will be the one yelling that fellas! And we, the Rogues! Will make sure ye do!" And the self-proclaimed team of super villains fought the Kobra minions by firing with their weapons, but the Kobra Cult was protected by some kind of shield which shinned violet each time it was hit. "Ye think ye are lucky fellas?" And he took the Kobra coin out. "Now, yell aw biscuit." And he pressed the coin, and the obelisks were turned off and the shields went down. "Thaenks a lot, Jason Burr! Yer coin did serve aye in the end!" But the Rogues were still outnumbered by the Kobra Cult. And despite their efforts, they were easily surrounded. "Aye pleasure fighting by yer side, fellas!" And the Rogues all nodded, Kid Cold and Ice Kate even hugged their father in fear. "Seems like aye am the one yelling aw biscuits!" And the members of Kobra lifted their swords and were about to end the Rogue's lives, when a blur of yellow and red light began tackling and punching Kobra minions all around the place. "Kid Flash?" The Mirror Master exclaimed, and when the girl finally slowed down, the Rouges were all surprised. "Impulse?"

"Kid Flash!" She corrected. And the group of villains faced her in disbelief. "You all saw what happened… I'm Kid Flash now…" And the Rouges all lowered their heads in sadness. "At any rate! I will keep my fa… I mean! Kid Flash's legacy alive! And Kobra Cult is spiting on his name by attacking his two cities at the same time! I know you are all villains, but aren't you worried? These snakes are going to destroy our city!" And a rumble forced everyone to fall, but Kid Flash quickly stood up and rushed inside of the building, and seconds after, several explosions took place and the rumbling ended. "Are you going to help me or not?" She questioned upon her return, and the Rouges all faced the Mirror Master.

"Aye nain know about ye fellas, but the laddie is right, nain city, nain money ta place biscuits at the table." And the Rouges all nodded in agreement, and Kid Flash smiled before the Mirror Master moved his head in negation. "But what ye all win of all this, fellas? Ye can all move tae Gotham. No fun without the kid." And the New Kid Flash stepped at the floor hard in annoyance. "What? First ye lose the Flash, and now ye lose Kid Flash! And nain offence laddie, but ye aren't exactly that heroic yet, and aye nain punch ladies." And all the Rouges agreed, minus Captain Cold.

"Oh, put a sock on it Mirror Master!" He complained, and the Mirror Master closed his arms in annoyance. "I don't know about you, but I have a daughter and a son to care about." He mentioned while hugging his family close to him. "Not to mention, I also owe Kid Flash a lot! Yeah, he placed me on a hospital bed for a month! But he visited almost daily! And I know he does that for all of you people." And the Rouges all faced away in embarrassment. "And also, right now I'm mad! Really mad! For years I have tried to kill that kid! And someone else stole that glory for me! Maybe it wasn't Kobra, but I need someone to punch right now and these snakes seem like the top choice on the top of my mind, or maybe Captain Boomerang." And the Australian crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Hate to admit it… but Captain Cold and Mirror Master are right." The Weather Wizard mentioned, and showed his mended arm to the other villains. The Rouges had signed it, even Jinx's name was there, but he pointed at the Kid Flash name on it. "He always signatures my bandages. And he says I'm no god but the closer villain to aim that far."

"Yes, Kid Flash was really something." Heatwave mentioned, and the New Kid Flash smiled at such events taking place. "When I attacked the old man's museum, ya know, the second Flash one… he told me after he turned me in to the cops that he was going to ask the owner to place a whole section centered on me where I burned the Starro statue and the first Justice League… it was a priceless exhibition, and I burned it! And yet the next week I had my own section there." And Heatwave took his goggles off and began cleaning his eyes.

"What? Are you crying old man!" Captain Boomerang mentioned, and Heatwave nodded in agreement. "Well, for me, Kid Flash drives me crazy! He never takes me seriously, no one ever does! But you know what I'm thinking?" And the Rouges all faced Captain Boomerang. "The city is in ruins, and there is a lot to steal." And everyone exchanged looks, and a smile was drawn on their faces. "So, let's punch some snakes and steal whatever we can find while the cops aren't watching!" And the Rouges all cheered, and the Pied Piper then jumped down the building.

"Good! Then that means I won't have to control your minds into helping us out." He admitted, and the New Kid Flash ran to his side and hugged him hard. "Oh? What a surprise! A New Kid Flash in town? I heard about what happened to him too late as to stop the operation… I'm sorry…" And the New Kid Flash nodded several times. "Yet… you are here…" He whispered to her ear, and she nodded several times in agreement. "He will make it back, I'm sure of it. He is different than his uncle… his heart is stronger." And the New Kid Flash cleaned a tear from her eyes and then ran away toward Central City in order to save some lives.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Central Commercial Zone, Chinatown.**

"I don't think I like this place." Linda mentioned while following Jinx around the violet streets of the Chinatown section of Keystone City. The place was mostly abandoned, not even Kobra had reached this section of Keystone because of the mysteries it held. Many weirdoes even managed to ignore the strange color of the sky and continue with their enigmatic lives. For them, perhaps another weird magician had casted a spell that would wear off soon. "What are we doing here?" Linda asked, and then accidentally crashed with a man surrounded by many piercings and tattoos, and she freaked out. "Please help me!"

"You think you deserve it?" Jinx added in annoyance, and then waved her hand for the annoyed teen to continue his march. "I told you before. We are going to hell in order to bring Wally back from heaven… I wasn't joking… so I need you to grow some spine already." And Linda flinched, but Jinx just smiled. "Relax, I won't condemn us both… probably just you." She joked, but Linda felt her heart freezing in fear. "Here we are! The Temple of the Dammed Souls." She mentioned, and Linda blinked twice when she saw a small market post with only a man whose eyes shined white despite the violet light surrounding all of Keystone. He was dressed in a deep blue Egyptian cloak with fancy looking golden carvings around the wrist and neck. He also wore some Egyptian artifacts around his forehead and neck. "This is Felix Faust… lord of the soulless… the first of the two bargain hunters we will be visiting…" And Felix Faust smiled when seeing the girl. "I had… some not so pleasant friends when I arrived to the United States… didn't think I would ever see him again…"

"Mistress of Chaos! You wound me with your words. I am nothing but an enigmatic seeker of knowledge." The man mentioned while pointing at the many books inside of his tent. "What may I assist you with this time? I hope you got more precious artifacts. Such as the Indian relics from the Naga's temples you presented me with last time we met… or are you willing to trade your…" And Jinx surrounded her hands with hexes of pink energy.

"Not in a million years, Faust. I know enough of sorcery to understand selling my soul will only lead me to your path and become nothing but a bargain hunter." And Felix Faust bit his lips in annoyance. "It's not you who I wish to bargain with. Last time I made a deal with you I was cursed with eternal bad luck! She is the living proof of that! She stole from me what I wanted the most… a normal life with a beloved one…" And Linda lowered her face ashamed. "I got no relics this time… but I got a bargain with your boss… I seek safe passage to the underworld." And Linda's jaw dropped, Jinx was surely more than met the eye. "You owe him 1,000 souls, how about earning one less?" And Felix Faust bit his lips in hatred, and then nodded in agreement. "I knew you would cooperate… now… you held my hand and don't let go…"

"Are you crazy? How did you meet this kind of people?" Linda yelled, and Jinx forced her to grab her hand. "I was just a girl with a crush on someone who turned out to be a superhero! How in the world did I end involved in something like this?" And Felix Faust casted his spell, and forged a green candle in front of the two surprised girls. "What is going on?"

"This is the Candle of Neron… your safe passage through the underworld… but regardless of my cooperation, I will only craft one candle… you know what that means, don't you?" And Jinx nodded in agreement. "First time at the underworld I suppose… no wonder you are so confident in your journey… try not to succumb to madness. Or else your soul won't reach my master." And Jinx clasped her fingers together, and lighted the candle. Afterwards, green flames came from out of the candle and surrounded both girls, transporting them both toward the underworld.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Northern Industrial Sector.**

"You like Earthquakes, don't you? Then feel this!" Kid Flash yelled to several Kobra minions and then began slamming her foot at the floor several times at the speed of light, forcing a small rumble which wasn't product of Kobra's seismic disruptors, but of Kid Flash's actions. "Come on! Come on! Dad makes it look so easy! If he can do it so can I!" And she speeded up, and the Kobra minions were knocked down by the small earthquake. "There! Now for a seismic shock!" And she began vibrating her hand's molecules before finally slamming them hard at the floor and forcing the streets to shatter and bury the Kobra minions toward the sewers. "Seriously… Dad… makes it look… so easy…" And she began falling down, but was then caught by the Original Flash. "Great… grandfather…?" She added weakly.

"What are you doing dressed like that?" The Original Flash wondered, and the New Kid Flash just smiled oddly at his words. "I miss him a lot too… but we should not give up hope! If you are still here, even if it is as a Time Paradox, then it means your father may come back from inside of the Speed Force." And Kid Flash stood up.

"Not necessarily… maybe Dad won't come back…" And the Original Flash stared at the girl in confusion. "…And if he doesn't… then I need to replace him in history so the time stream can be preserved…" And then she widened her eyes in surprise. "I hate that android so much!" She yelled, and the Original Flash backed off in surprise. "Now everything he said makes sense! I exist out of time to replace my father as Kid Flash during his heroic days and follow his legacy! Stupid Android! Next time I see you I will give you a piece of my mind! There is no way I'm becoming the Flash! I refuse to! Dad is the Flash! You hear me! I can't replace him! I don't want to!" And then she flinched. "No way! I sound just like Dad does! Stupid android! Am I to even replace my father in his internal crisis? I refuse to!"

"Android?" And she flinched. "Lady… I guess you need to fill me in on some details… what android?" And she moved her head in negation. "Young lady! When I ask you to be honest with me, you don't keep your trap shut! You speak like a little bird! What android?" And Kid Flash decided to be honest for once. "…Well…?"

"Aw… fine!" She yelled hard. "I met an android from the 853rd century! He is a time traveler whose job is to preserve the time stream! And he changes events, sometimes minor, sometimes major, and he had caused me a major headache already! It took this spooky thing and shinned it as a magic wand then bam! I exist out of time! So even when I ruined my own birth because I allowed Dad to cheat on Mom, I still exist! But I never gave up hope because 20 years in the future Dad remembers this happening! But then the android said I was needed to preserve the time stream and said I was going to have to become the next Flash, and I'm only realizing just now that I took the Kid Flash costume and am already complaining about having to replace Dad as the next Flash while admitting to myself that I may never surpass him!" And the Original Flash finally covered her mouth. "Mhpph! Wahft ish phoing on?"

"Too much information!" And Kid Flash nodded. "I hate time traveling… but let's not worry about that android for now. If we only have hope, even the impossible can be possible. Right now Keystone needs the Flash and Kid Flash… even if it means a teaming up between the oldest of all Flashes and the newest of all Kid Flashes." And the New Kid Flash nodded in agreement. "By the way, the costume suits you." And Kid Flash blushed.

"…I always… wanted to be just like my father… but 20 years in the future the Kid Flash costume wasn't vacant… so I couldn't be Kid Flash until now… I just wish I took the costume under happier circumstances…" And she sniffed, and the Original Flash smacked the back of her head hard in a way her father usually did. "Owwieeeee! Dad was never that harsh!"

"Well, I'm not your father! And until a new Flash comes to take the mantle from my old and dusty bones, you do what I tell you to do!" And the Original Flash pointed at some towers absorbing more energy and starting a new earthquake. "Kobra likes to play with seismic frequencies! Let's show him seismic frequencies, follow my lead!" And Kid Flash nodded while seeing the Original Flash vibrating and stomping at the floor hard, producing enough energy to mitigate the earthquake that was only beginning. "Come on! You know this trick! Your father invented it! Not even I or the second Flash ever learned to play with our vibrations like this! This is purely a Kid Flash fact!" And the New Kid Flash nodded, began vibrating, and jumped all around the street and mitigating the earthquake. "Keep going! We are stopping the earthquake!" And the seismic vibrations ended without much damage. "Get the towers! Melt them with your hand's friction!"

"That's an Impulse fact! I know how to do that!" And she vibrated her hands against the tower and melted it down. "Who may have ever guessed speed was more useful than just for running around?" And the Original Flash rushed toward Central City. "Hey! Wait for me old man! You are a meany! Leaving a cute little girl like me behind is so not gentleman like!" And she ran after the Original Flash.

**The Underworld.**

The green flames of Linda's and Jinx's bodies materialized inside the underworld, where the dammed were eternally punished. The first reaction both girls had was the one of pure terror when hearing the yells of the dammed as they were punished. Both hugged one another hard, and never let go of the other as they faced every possible direction in fear and shock. The place was dark, the only illumination was the one of their candle, and the one of the green flames separating the underworld into two halves, one place where the condemned were punished, and another one where a lonely throne was found.

"I'm catholic! I'm not even supposed to believe in hell!" Linda complained and hugged Jinx even harder, and the girl reflected the same emotions, especially when seeing some new souls falling into the pits of hell and igniting their flames. "I want to pray… but I'm afraid that will only anger the de-de-de-demons here."

"I think pe-pe-pe-perhaps this wasn't such a great idea after all." And the green candle shined, and Linda tried to let go of it but Jinx tackled her down. "Fool! Didn't you hear Felix Faust? This candle is the only thing that gives us safe passage around the underworld! If any of us let's go, we are doomed!"

"Felix Faust?" A voice filled every corner of hell, and the flames were ignited even stronger, freaking out both Jinx and Linda, who both cried hard in fear. "So, you two come under Felix Faust's guidance… very well… if we reach a bargain, then maybe some souls will be reduced from his dept." And the flame of the candle flew away, and lead the way toward the other side of the bridge, where a throne was found. "Come here my beautiful maidens… I won't bite you… I promise…" And the girls exchanged looks, then nodded in agreement, and began walking on top of the not so safe bridge of stone. "That's right fine maidens… come closer… I can see now why Faust send you to me… you must be the Mistress of Chaos."

"They don't call me that since I left India long time ago…" And she gulped hard, and then pulled Linda with her toward the other side of the bridge, and to Jinx's surprise, Linda, despite dying of fear, followed the pink haired one with no gestation. "You are braver than I expected." And Linda smiled, even when her eyes were drowned in tears of fear. Both girls finally made it to the end of the bridge, and what they found there shocked Jinx even more than it did Linda. Sitting on the throne was a blonde haired man, with his eyes immersed in darkness and his red pupils floating around the empty eye holes. His sharp nails were strong enough to shatter the corners of the throne, and around his lips was falling blood from the cup he was drinking from. He was dressed in green colors and wore a long deep green cape, but the man wasn't what was freaking Jinx out, it was the demon it used to rest his feet at. She had never seen him, but she heard tales from him from the Teen Titans, his name was Trigon, and the demon was using him as a resting place for his boots. "No way! Impossible! So freaking impossible! Then that means tha-tha-tha-that's Trigon! The evil lord of the eight ring of hell? Used simply as support to your feet? Then tha-tha-tha-that means you are stronger than Trigon?" And Neron laughed hard.

"Stronger than Trigon?" And he continued laughing. "Humans are so funny! But of course I'm stronger than this mindless slave of mine… why do you think he tried to conquer the human world? It is because I rule the underworld. I am Neron! The supreme ruler of hell! I'm Satan! I'm the Devil! The unmentionable one! The Beast! You name me! I am the opposed to the one who laughs at me from his holy kingdom at heaven! And this is nothing but a slave who once was my general before he betrayed me! He actually thought I wasn't going to stop him… who do you think asked his demons back to hell so your heroes could stop Trigon on their own? He was a demon with no real army. A lone conqueror. When I decide to take over your realm, it will be with an army, not on my own, even I aren't all mighty outside my realm. But here feel free to fear me." And Jinx kneeled before the lord of the underworld, and Linda couldn't help but do the same. "I understand why you are here… but that girl is under divine protection… she isn't a sinner… of course she is proud of herself, but that isn't truly a sin nowadays, the rules changed because less souls went up and almost everyone came down here. Her soul is too clean. She doesn't serve me, but yours… I will bargain with you."

"If I survive this… I swear I will be good! Real good! There is no way I'm returning here." And Neron crossed his arms in annoyance, and kicked Trigon, who roared hard and freaked the two girls a lot. "I will bargain! I will! Just please shut him up!" And Neron clasped his fingers, and a metal mask surrounded Trigon's face. "Li-li-listen your de-de-demon highness… I don't care about the price… if it is my soul then let it be it… anything in order to recover the one I love." And Neron stood up and kicked Trigon's stomach hard. "What did I say?"

"Don't ever mention that word in my realm!" And Jinx nodded several times while backing off, and Linda was only a couple of minutes from fainting. "As for your request… I decline your offer… I'm not bringing that kid back from heaven, not even for a million souls!" And Jinx was about to complain, when she noticed Neron wasn't done talking. "I hate super speedsters! I hate them so much! They run from a place to the other one! Saving countless lives in fractions of a second! And they slow down my army's creation! That kid should remain death! More souls will reach my realm that way. There is no deal, you know the exit." And he sat down back at his throne.

"Bu-bu-but there must be something I can exchange for him! You are Neron! The greatest of all demons! Prince of the underworld!" And Neron stomped his foot hard at the ground, and all of hell began shaking violently. "King! I meant king! It's just you look so young I thought you were a charming prince!"

"The more you lie, the more punishments you will get when you die." And Jinx flinched, and Neron rubbed his chin with interest. "There could be something more important than your soul… there is something I want from you…" And Jinx gulped hard, and Linda, despite wanting to stop Jinx, was too afraid as to do anything. "Fine, I have decided… I will help you bring your boyfriend back… but I doubt even my help may be enough… the place his soul is trapped at is disgusting… it's not heaven, yet it is a place close to it, and my influence is poor over there… do you still want to bargain with me knowing my help may not be enough?" And Jinx nodded, and Neron smiled. "Then, I want your body as my bargain." And Jinx flinched. "You are the Mistress of Chaos! And if I take your soul, then the lord of heaven claims your body, ash you are, ash you will be and all that %?#!#%" And Linda faced away in annoyance. "Oh please! Don't tell me you haven't heard that one before!" And Linda moved her head in negation. "One day I will claim your soul." And Linda moved her head in negation even faster. "The thing is… there are little humans who serve better as bodies than souls… your body is the Chariot of Chaos, cursed with bad luck by Felix Faust in exchange of enhanced magic abilities if I'm not mistaken… you were greedy, you were lucky not to lose your soul to him." And Jinx gulped. "You serve me better as a warrior in my army, than an undead corpse who will be easily vaporized by the angels. Your soul is free of course, but your body stays with me."

"What will happen to my soul then?" Jinx wondered, and Neron clapped his hands twice, and a corpse came to him while carrying a cup filled with green smoke-like spheres, which Neron drank and became more powerful. "So, in the end you will eat my soul as well… that's cheating."

"Only if I can catch it, which by the way, I can." And Jinx lowered her head in desperation. "If your soul were clean, you would be untouchable and would go up there despite doing a bargain with the devil… but you carry many sins… pride… jealously… anger… rage… greed… a little of murdering instincts, you still haven't crossed that line, but that doesn't save you… you are dammed anyway." And Jinx bit her lips in hatred. "So… you give me your body so it becomes one of my soulless warriors… and in return, I will do anything you ask me to bring your boyfriend back from the place he is trapped at… that of course if it is inside of my limits…" And Linda faced Jinx, who gave it some deep thoughts. "Do we have a deal?" He asked, and offered his hand to Jinx.

"No! Jinx! There must be another way! Please don't do this!" And Jinx bit her lips with hatred even harder. "We will find another way to bring Wally back to us! Please, Jinx, I beg you! Don't do this, for the love of…" And Neron stepped hard at the ground, and Linda faced him with determination. "God!" And Neron roared hard! And even when Linda was dying of fear, he couldn't touch her.

"That name burns my ears! Don't ever say it again or… I don't know! You are clean! I hate clean souls! But do be careful! You won't stay clean for long, almost no one does." And Jinx then took his hand, even when Neron wasn't expecting it due to his rage against Linda.

"Deal." And Neron laughed hard. "If Wally comes back he won't be running to me anyway. He will seek his lovely wife!" And Linda mover her head several times in negation and cried for Jinx. "I don't want your crocodile tears! This is what I ask for, Neron! Iris said that the only way to bring Wally back from the Speed Force was only if Linda became his Lightning Rod! That's what I'm asking for! Force Wally to love Linda more than he loves me!" And Neron stepped on the floor hard.

"Don't say that word here!" And Jinx flinched. "I can't do that even if I wanted to! I can only cast lust upon someone's heart! Not that! And even if I could! I need the one alive for it to work! Don't ask impossible things!" And Jinx nodded in fear. "Seriously! Why do people think I can do anything? If it is money or power or resurrecting the death it is cool with me, but asking me something like that? Do you live in a fairy world or what?" And she moved her head in negation several times. "Then ask for something realist or I will hurt you."

"Right… realist…" And Jinx faced Linda, who did nothing but cry for Jinx and the sacrifice she was placing upon herself. "…Allow Wally to hear Linda's voice…" And Neron smiled. "She is the only one who can convince Wally to return… that's all I'm asking… allow her to speak to him and try to convince him to come back… to her…" And Linda covered her mouth with her only free hand, and Neron casted an energy sphere in his hand, which he delivered to Linda.

"Speak to this sphere as if you were speaking to the kid." And Linda faced Neron, and then at Jinx. "You only have one chance. This is a power which I dislike using, it is the voice of the angels… a direct link to heaven. I took it from Lucifer's throat before consuming him and becoming him." And Linda took the sphere. "Now." And Neron placed his hands at his ears and then tore them off, freaking out Linda in the progress. "Now I can't hear you, say whatever you like." And Neron walked toward his throne, and the horrified Linda was left to stare at the golden sphere, then she faced Jinx, who nodded in agreement, and Linda then faced the sphere once again and pressed her hand hard against her chest, trying to find the valor she needed.

"…Wa…Wa…Wally?" She spoke to the sphere, and Jinx just stared at her with her heart in pain. "This is me… Linda… can you hear me…?" And Neron pointed at his wrist as if faking having a hand-watch. "Wally, please come back. It's not the moment to give up now! You never give up! Please Wally! You mustn't give up! You need to keep on running! You need to find your way back." And the sphere shinned with golden colors for only a second before returning to be white. "Wally, there is no time! I wish I could help you come back! I wish I could be your Lightning Rod… but I can't! You don't love me!" And Neron punched his throne hard, as if no matter his ears were tore off he could hear that word. "I don't know what to say!"

"Just forget about me already and speak to your hearth's content!" Jinx yelled hard, and Linda widened her eyes in surprise. "I was cursed with bad luck… this was meant to happen… all I want right now is to know that at least the idiot who ruined my life will live through this… even if it is with you." And Linda nodded, and faced the sphere with new found hopes.

"Wally! Please listen to me, Wally!" And the sphere shined once, but the light faded as fast as it came. "Don't you dare giving up, Wally! You are stronger than this! I know it sounds impossible, but for you there are no impossible! Wally, I know about Iris! I know she is our little daughter!" And the sphere shinned abruptly, as if the revelation had been a surprise to even the death. "I know, I was feeling that way when I found out. But that's not important right now. Wally! You never give up! Giving up isn't the way of the lightning, remember? You need to follow your uncle's steps! You want to! You want to live and be a father to Iris! So you can't give up! No matter what! And for the love of speed! I'm not giving up either! When I found out Jinx was your girlfriend my heart was shattered! And I tried to convince myself that I liked you only as my friend, but I can't do that! It is so hard to me! I love you!" And Neron complained, and covered his none existent ears with his hands. "Wallace Rudolph West! I love you!" And Neron bit his lips with hatred, and Jinx did nothing but lower her head in pain. "I love you! I will always love you! Always! I love you! I will say it as much times as I need if it means you coming back! I want to be with you! I want to fall in love with you even more! I want to kiss you! I want to live with you! I want to be the mother your daughter needs! I love you!" And the sphere shattered, and both Jinx and Linda faced it with fear.

"That's enough!" Neron yelled, and his ears grew back. "You disgust me! But that's not important! I kept my part of the deal! Now your body is mine!" And the candle went off, and Jinx felt the pain of her soul escaping her body, her eyes went blank, her mouth released some saliva, and the pink colored soul emerged from her body. "Time to eat!"

"No!" Linda yelled, and grabbed Jinx's soul in her hand and away from Neron's mouth. "You won't have her too! I won't let you!" And Neron was about to launch himself toward Linda, and the girl just filled her lungs with air. "I love her too!" And Neron complained and backed off. "She is my dear friend! And I love her! I won't let you take her away from me!" And Neron began transforming into a real demon, and his legs turned into tentacles. "My God!" She yelled out of surprise, and Neron returned to his more human soul. "That's it… you can't stand good words…" And Neron stood up and tried to hurt Linda. "Love! Hope! Holy Spirit! God!" And Neron feel to his knees in pain. "Blessings! Thank you! Fluffy bunnies!" And Neron bit his lips so hard that even blood began falling from his lips. "Dear lord in heaven." She mentioned upon seeing that last, and only forced more pain into Neron's soul and left him by the floor in agony. "Send me back home you bully, or I will continue yelling cute things to your ears!" And Neron accepted the forced bargain, and returned Linda, and the soul of Jinx, back to the realm of the living.

**Central City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District.**

"Dad!" Kid Flash yelled. And the Original Flash stopped just in front of the Flash museum, where both Kid Flash and the Original Flash were beating some of Kobra's minions down until the girl called her father. "Great-grandfather! I think I felt my Dad! He was talking to me! He called my name!" And the Original Flash punched yet another minion unconscious. "I'm sure of it Great-grandfather! I swear I'm not going mad!" And the Original Flash rushed to her side, and punched a Kobra minion unconscious before it could slash her. "Ops! Forgot Kobra." And then she was smacked hard by the Original Flash. "Owwieeeee! That one hurt even more than the first one! Pain pain go away! Pain pain go away!" She cried and continued rubbing her forehead hard until a small electromagnetic field was generated by the hair rubbing.

"Kobra minion!" The Original Flash yelled, and Kid Flash pushed him away and he was electrified by the friction she had gathered upon rubbing her hair so much. "Girl! Pay attention to your environment! I miss your father too! But we will worry about him only once we…" And then the Original Flash went silent, and a samurai jumped and was about to slay him, but Kid Flash noticed, rubbed her hair hard at light speed, and then launched some electricity to the minion, who fell unconscious after the shock. "Wally! He was speaking to my soul! I felt him!"

"That's what I have been trying to tell you!" And another Kobra minion tried to cut her, but she rudely kicked his ankle, then pushed him, and moved at light speed to his back and forced him to trip with her body and fall down. "I felt Dad speaking to me through his connection with the Speed Force! It was as if he was trying to ask me to hold his hand!"

"Hold his hand? Who does he thinks I am? Jinx?" And Kid Flash slapped her forehead hard. "I don't quite understand what is going on! But there is no place for distractions just now! We must keep fighting!" And then he took his helmet off and launched it toward some of Kobra's minions who were knocked down in a shot. "I love that hat trick!"

"Dad did say he was going to claim your hat when you retired entirely." Kid Flash added, and then saw some minions approaching to them both. "Oh, can I? Please, pretty please! With sugar on top!" And the Original Flash rolled his eyes and delivered his helmet to her. "Thanks a lot Great-grandfather!" She mentioned and then launched the helmet, and knocked several Kobra minions before it returned to her and she caught it. "Nice! Can I have one when I grow up? Can it be yellow with red lighting at the corners?" And the Original Flash rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Okay, fine, I will concentrate."

"That's right. We must keep on focusing on our prime objective, not holding hands with your father." And Kid Flash rolled her eyes trying to ignore that comment. "Come! Keystone needs our protection!" And they both rushed toward Keystone City.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Central Commercial Zone. Chinatown.**

The green flames appeared once again in front of Felix Faust's Temple of the Dammed Souls, where the surprised bargain hunter couldn't believe his eyes when Linda made it back on her own and carried Jinx's soul with her. Linda was also awfully surprised, and then noticed how Jinx's soul began floating around aimlessly, and then tried to float away and toward the sky.

"Oh no you won't!" Linda yelled, and grabbed onto Jinx's soul, if that could even be called grabbing, the truth was the soul clang to anybody it could find in order not to enter any of the two realms trying to claim it. "You are staying here, lady! Bodiless or not! Your soul isn't ready to go either way! Much less when we just escaped hell!" She complained, and the soul stayed at her hands. "Good girl!" Linda mentioned, and Felix Faust approached her. "You stay away! After yelling the devil to the ground my patience is very slim!" She defied Faust, who ignored her and stared at Jinx's soul.

"A soul on the realm of the living which wasn't claimed by Neron? I must have it! It will strengthen my shattered soul!" And he tried to eat the soul, but Linda took it away from him. "Girl! Give me that soul! Without a body to absorb it! It will vanish in just an hour toward heaven or hell! Give her to me! I will fuse her to my soul! Even if she was a girl her humanity will still exist inside of me."

"Seriously! I'm not in the mood! I just fought Neron! You don't scare me!" And Felix Faust began casting magic around his hands. "Honestly? Neron forced all hell to tremble and you just cast spooky light around your hands? Quit bothering us!" She yelled and then kicked Felix Faust's groin, and then she began running away. "What did I just do? I kicked a scary man's groin! That's so gross!" And she continued running, but then she felt something strange.

"…Linda…" And she froze, and Jinx's soul began shinning as well as if reacting to the words. "…Hold…" She listened, but couldn't understand the words that well. "…Hand…" She heard once again, and then there was silence.

"Wally!" She yelled, and the soul seemed to yell with her, only she wasn't going to have a moment to rest or think about what was going on since Felix Faust was just standing up and freaking Linda out. "I better leave this place." And she ran away before Felix Faust began launching blue flames to her and then he laid down still in pain.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District.**

"Wally, is that you?" Jesse Quick yelled hard upon hearing the same words Linda had heard not long ago. "You scum shut up! I'm trying to hear someone dear to me!" And she grabbed a car and carried it even on top of her head, and then she launched it toward the surprised Kobra minions who were brutally attacked by the girl. "Who else wants a taste of my super strength? I'm no common speedster! I'm daughter of Liberty Belle! Her power was super strength!" And she buried her fist hard at the floor and forced a small quake which knocked several Kobra minions down. She then clasped her hands together strongly, and the force of her clasp resonated around the street and pushed various minions back. "Father? Did you hear him too?" She asked, and her father just punched a minion down.

"I heard it! But it doesn't mean I believe it!" He explained, and Jesse rolled her eyes in annoyance. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't show off about your mother's super strength in front of me." And Jesse stuck her tongue out at him. "And what does Wally want me to do? Hold his hand?"

"I don't understand either." And Jesse moved her hand as if trying to catch something. And a jolt of energy exploded in front of her. "Wow!" She complained and rubbed her hand. "What was that?" And she tried once again, and her hand was swallowed by a portal of golden light. "Wally! Hold my hand!" She yelled, but then she felt something odd and took her hand away just in time to evade a back colored and rotten hand from slashing her arm off. And upon missing its target, the black hand returned to the golden light. "What the hell was that?" Jesse complained. "It was like a rotten hand! And it was sharp! And moved so fast! It almost cut my arm off!" And she pointed at her cut costume and skin, and then stared at her finger. "The Flash's ring is missing! Someone took it off once I opened that Speed Force portal! You think it was that thing?"

"I don't know what that was." Johnny Quick mentioned and faced the stormy skies. "But I got this creepy bad feeling which tells me things are going to get far worse than they already are." And Jesse faced the stormy skies as well. The lightings were of a golden color.

**Central City, Missouri. Southern Riverside.**

"Wally! I heard you!" Max Mercury yelled hard and then knocked a couple of Kobra minions in the blink of an eye. He was vastly outnumbered, almost one hundred minions had reunited only to stop Max, and even cut his running away options. But the Zen Master of Speed was skilled in martial arts and acrobatics, and barely needed his speed to beat the Kobra minions. "Wally! I will take you out! Just give me a second!" And he rushed past several Kobra minions and climbed the top of a random building. "Take my hand, son! I will take you out!" And a golden portal opened once again, and a red gloved hand came out and took Max's hand. "That's right kid… I'm here for you… I will take you out!" He pulled, but then a black hand came out and tried to strangle Max, and the red hand returned to the Speed Force, while the black hand still tried to come out and pull Max inside as well. "The Black Flash!" Max yelled, and the skull and mask of the Black Flash faced Max Mercury. "So… we met again…" And the Black Flash smiled. "I will do a deal with you! My soul for the one of the kid you are chasing!" And the Black Flash moved his head in negation, and once again entered the Speed Force. "No! Give Wally back!" But the portal was closed, and Max, enraged, ran down the building and began beating up Kobra minions. "Keep on running, Wally! Never give up!"

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District.**

"Wally! I hear you! Wally!" Linda yelled hard, and held to Jinx's soul in her arms. "Wally! I'm coming! I will take you out!" And she reached the small park in front of the Garrick's place, where she confessed her feelings for him the first time. "…Wally… then you felt something for me too… I'm glad… but Jinx…" And the pink soul seemed to stare at Linda as she cried. "I'm sorry Jinx… but I love him too…"

"…Linda…" And the girl flinched. "…Hold…" Wally began, and Linda pressed Jinx's soul hard against her chest. "…My…" And Linda nodded, and then approached her hand to where she heard Wally's voice clearer. "Hand!" And his hand came out and grabbed to her own. "Linda!" He yelled, and struggled against the portal. "…I… want to live…" He mentioned, and Linda nodded and pulled him hard. "…I'm not ready for heaven… I want to live! I'm sorry Uncle Barry but I want to live!" And Linda finally pulled him out, and both ended rolling around the grass of the park and Linda grabbed onto Jinx's soul before it could fly away once again.

"Yeeeeeaaaaark!" Both heard a horrible sound, and the Black Flash grabbed onto the corners of the portal Wally came out from. But it only lasted for a second before a hand came out and grabbed the Black Flash's head. "Yeeeeeaaaaark!"

"Wally!" A male voice called out, and the hand pulled the Black Flash inside of the Speed Force, and the portal was closed for good. "Live on Wally!" The male voice mentioned once again, and then, there was silence.

Both Linda and Wally breathed out heavily, and once both had relaxed, Linda faced Wally, who surprisingly enough was wearing the Flash costume, even when it was too big for his measures. But instead of asking, she pulled Wally into a deep kiss. Their first real kiss, and afterwards, she released him and unmasked him.

"After fighting the demon king… not doing that was stupid…" She mentioned, and Wally stared at her in disbelief. "I'm so glad you are back!" And she kissed him once again, and Wally returned the kiss, even if it was only for a second before rudely pushing her away. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry!" He mentioned, and Linda faced him in confusion. "… I'm glad to be back… and I'm also glad for your feelings! I really am! With all my heart! But… Jinx… I love her too… almost as much as I love you, Linda… I noticed the truth once Kid Zoom revealed you were… oh…"

"Yeah… I felt that way too when I found out…" And Wally gave his back to her, and Linda gave his back to him as well and hit backs with him as both sat facing the opposite direction, although she held his hand. "But I was serious when I said I wasn't going to give up on loving you." And Jinx's soul complained, and Linda felt tears falling from her eyes. "I felt so empty without you… I'm sorry to be a burden… but I had to be honest with myself for once!"

"I know… and I'm glad… but I can't choose between you and Jinx… so I choose neither…" And Linda widened her eyes in surprise. "…At the restaurant I called you my anchor… I didn't notice it back then, but I was already in love with you too… but when I began disappearing into the Speed Force… and it was Jinx who helped me stay… and it wasn't until Kid Zoom told me you were Iris' mother when I doubted… and I was swallowed by the Speed Force." And Linda nodded upon realizing Wally didn't want her to speak. "Then I heard your voice… and I decided I wanted to comeback… it was hard… inside the Speed Force I met my uncle… he even gave me his blessing to wear his costume… I was happy… but I wanted to return for you… you are my Lightning Rod… but for some reason that disappoint me at the same time… Linda… I… I love you… and only knowing you are Iris' mother makes me the happiest man on earth… but… you can't ask me to just forget about Jinx… I wish there was a solution to all this… if only things had happened as they should have… and instead, my heart is shattered… I could return for you… but that makes me feel so miserable… I feel like a damn liar… what should I do? I don't know anymore… just who in the world do I love the most? I'm scared… my heart yells your name… but my brain yells Jinx's one… it's so unfair…"

"You love two girls… and you love them equally, don't you…?" And Wally nodded. "You are so unfair West. We both love you with all our heart, and you dare telling us you love us both equally? Some choosing you made you flirtarous jerk." And Wally felt a vein popping at his forehead and turned around to see Linda, who was crying and smiling. "But you know… this only makes my decision a lot easier… now I know this will work no matter what happens after I do what I have to do…" And she cried even harder. "It doesn't matter how scared I am… but Jinx sacrificed a lot for you to return, and all I can do, is do my part of the sacrificing…" And Kid Flash faced the soul at Linda's hands. "But you must know, here and now, that Jinx loved Kid Flash with all her heart… while Linda Jasmine Park loved Wallace Rudolph West with all her heart as well! So it is okay! No matter what happens, we both love you!"

"Linda? What are you saying?" And before Wally could understand a thing, Linda ate Jinx's soul and swallowed it. "Linda? What are you…?" And a warm pink light surrounded Linda's body, and blinded Wally for a moment before dissipating, and Wally rubbed his eyes hard for a few seconds before he felt a couple of hands grabbing his face, and someone's lips hitting his own. It was a warm feeling as none other he had felt ever before, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the pink colored eyes of the one kissing him, and then freaked out and backed off. "Jinx? I wasn't cheating on you! I wasn't!"

"Flirtarous jerk!" The girl mentioned, and Wally blinked twice in surprise. In front of him he saw Linda, but her skin was grey, and her hair was pink as Jinx's, yet it wasn't adorned in the form of horns, it was silky and long.

"What is… going on here…?" Wally wondered while admiring the girl in front of him. The body of Linda, the colors of Jinx. Believing in what had just happened was impossible, but it was there in front of his very eyes. Linda and Jinx had merged together. "Who are you…?" He wondered while fearing the answer.

"I don't know." The girl mentioned while facing her hands and then staring at the color of her hair. "Are my eyes pink?" And Wally nodded several times. "Well… I don't think I have much of my chaotic powers left… but I can still feel some." And hexes of pink energy surrounded her hands. "Wally, are you well?" And the teen moved his head in negation several times. "…Linda did her part of the deal… didn't she…? She lent me her body. I am Linda Jasmine Park… and Jinx at the same time… our souls have merged…" And Wally blinked twice in confusion. "I know it is hard to understand… but it is for the best… we both loved you after all… and just now I love you as no one else can…" And she pulled him into a kiss, and surprisingly enough he kissed her back. But the kiss only lasted a few seconds before she smacked the back of his head hard. "Sorry… but I'm still mad at you for not choosing one of me properly!" And she crossed her arms in annoyance. "At any rate! My father is currently leading the KCPD into battle with Kobra, and Jesse, Johnny and Max are trying to keep the casualties to the minimum. The Pied Piper is recruiting some villains to join forces with us, and the Original Flash and the New Kid Flash are running all around the Twin Cities trying to keep some control! What shall we do?"

"First of all, you are still freaking me out! Wait until I get used to your Linda and Jinx fusion please!" And the girl crossed her arms in annoyance. "And second. New Kid Flash? That girl took my costume?" And the girl nodded. "Seriously, I was going to give my costume to her personally as Barry gave me his." And Wally pointed at the ring bellow his costume. "At any rate! I need to adjust this costume to my measures before I start running and helping everyone out, and you need a costume too!" And the girl faced her clothing. But her costume wasn't important, she just stared at Wally, and then she smiled. "That's right love! My name is Wally West, and I'm the Flash! The Fastest Man Alive!" And the new age of speedster's legends, finally began.

* * *

><p><strong>If you thought you could scroll down and find out if Jinx or Linda won the love triangle… well, I'm Friendly Mushroom, and you are… not that wrong! But still! Go up there and read you cheater, it's no fun if you ruin this chapter I worked so hard to write! Scroll up and start over or the Black Flash will chomp the bunny's head off!<strong>

**Felix Faust (Dekan Drache): A sorcerer supreme who lived on year 5000 BC. He got this many for knowledge seeking, and isn't afraid to sell his soul to anyone in favor of power, he always somehow seems to recover it, but each time he does his soul shatters even more. He is one of the greatest villains on the DC Universe. If the story lives that long, I think I will pick Faust and Neron as the main antagonists for season two, I'm yet to decide, not many have voted.**

**Liberty Belle (Elizabeth Lawrence): Mother to Jesse Quick and former wife to Johnny Quick. She was murdered and left Johnny on his own to raise their daughter. She had super strength and little speed.**

**Neron (Alexander Neron): The ruler of the underworld! One of the strongest foes in the DC Universe, if not the strongest, he even killed both Wonder Womans and the Alien Conqueror Mogul! And different to popular belief, Trigon isn't but an archfiend, which places him under Neron's commands, and don't start with the different plane of existence thingy, Neron is the supreme ruler of all hells. His favorite sport is to claim souls by doing bargains with heroes and villains, since he knows they are the ones who bring more or less souls to his realm. Neron actually holds a huge grudge against Linda, and is determined to claim her soul, and he hates Wally because of all Flashes, he is the one who has saved more souls from reaching his realm. If the votes determine this story should have a second season, I think I will bring Neron as the main antagonist, I'm still deciding, as mentioned before, almost no one had voted, and if the votes end in a tie I will take a month of rest and the decide to continue or not. ****I have other stories to continue after all.**

**Starro (Unknown): He is a giant starfish! Seriously! No kidding! He or it or whatever is a space conqueror who launches his offspring to the planet it intends to conquer and attack to their host's faces and brainwashed them while it consumes the natural resources of the planet before jumping to another planet and trying to conquer it. It is thanks to Starro that the original justice league (Flash (Barry Allen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman (Queen Hypolita) first joined forces)**


	11. Flashpoint!

**It's not Friday! It's Monday! But I had such a nice number of reviews that I decided to post this sooner. At any rate, following your reviews, I'm adding more Black Flash! Yeeeeeark! Lol, by the way that's the Black Flash's War Cry. Anyway, I know I said the story was going to be finished in two more chapters, and that's true. But this chapter is like the real ending while the other one will be open to the continuity of the series or not, I am yet to decide. I'm not going to enter details, I will just post this. So read, enjoy, and have fun. I will check the grammar later by the way.**

**Glacier: Digital Cookie? But I'm on digital diet! How many digital calories it got? Lol! Thank you new reviewer! And glad you liked the Speed Puns! Iris is my comic relief kinda character, although I'm not planning on taking all the comic parts from Wally.**

**Superbluestar428: Funny you mention your theories, because it was your theories at each review which forced me to have Linda and Jinx being separated chapters until now. They were going to be the same character at the start of this story, but I kinda grew into the love triangle idea, thanks to you by the way, and actually like the way it turned out in the end.**

**Robin1996ify: I share your feelings for Trigon, he was portrayed too highly even when he was nothing but an archfiend. I mean, he is strong, but not that strong. Neron is the big deal, although we already know Linda can beat him while yelling Fluffy Bunnies. Lol! I just couldn't resist the urge to write that down at last chapter.**

**DarkkAngelll: Actually, now that you mention your question about the eating souls stuff, I kinda let out that part of the story so I could save some paragraphs. The thing is that when Neron eats a soul, he only grows stronger, his personality doesn't change. However, when Linda ate Jinx's soul, she mixed her own existence and memories with Jinx. So basically, both became one same life form, hope that answered your question. As for you being the first one again… sorry, you weren't this time T_T.**

**Sofia Michelle: Aww! I'm glad you went all emotional like when Barry saved Wally, I was too and I wrote this T_T. So, the idea is exploring the relationship of the new mixture between Linda and Jinx in a season two, but heck, I will take that decision during the continuity of this week. For now, enjoy this chapter! And you people better review or it is the last time I update sooner than planned, lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. An Unknown Location. June 03, year 2005.<strong>

"Look at them, my men… they multiply like the pest." Jeffrey Burr, better known as Kobra, supreme leader of the infamous Kobra Cult, mentioned to his many minions as they all witnessed from their secret base, the many screens which revealed the 10 sectors dividing Keystone City and Central City. "The first Flash was never a treat. He was too busy fighting at the Second World War as to notice our existence. He allowed our cult to grow in size and power." Kobra continued, and walked all around his underground headquarters, where many machines were generating the seismic clash of artificial tectonic plates. "The second Flash was a proud man, very hard to break. We had to force him into rage and murder for him to snap and us to defeat him." And by the screen, past videos of Barry Allen as a scientist were displayed. "We faced him as a detective, not as the Flash. He was close to discovering our hideout, and we threatened him with an attack to his then wife, Iris West." Kobra explained. And at a different screen, a video was displayed showing two of Kobra's men about to cut Iris' head off, and being stopped by an enraged Flash who accidentally killed them both when attacking them at the speed he was running at. "Barry Allen dropped his investigation on Kobra then after witnessing our power, and what we had forced him to do. He had been forced to murder to save his wife. And he left his notes under the care of Detective John Park… who would have ever guessed both, the Parks and the Wests, would interfere in my plans once again. What a beautiful play of events… it almost feels unreal…" Kobra mentioned. And unknown to him, someone else was listening to everything he was saying.

Hourman had been using his Worlogog to change events. And his events were slowly leading him toward Flashpoint. As a machine created by a god of New Genesis, Hourman was aware of the mysteries of time and space, and his doings were mostly perfect.

"All events have been successfully rewritten." The android spoke to himself. And since he existed out of time and space, he was unseen and unheard by the members of Kobra. "Wallace Rudolph West is gone. The Flash legacy exists no more. And Iris Kiyo West the Second, my pawn from a none existent reality, has no choice but to claim the Kid Flash costume… but when she finds out Kid Flash is not enough to inspire a whole generation into growing in the standards of human consciousness, and finds herself in a world governed by the shadow of doubt and where humans lost all hope on their heroes, only her claiming the mantle her father could never claim will restore the time stream… history will be left intact, my job in this era is done." And Hourman opened a portal in order to leave, but the turmoil of the Kobra minions all around the base stopped him. "…My registries never mentioned a turmoil taking place just now…"

"The Flash?" Kobra yelled out with hatred, and Hourman faced the screens. "This is not possible! We all saw Kid Flash die! Such is the reason of us not retreating when the skies went violet! He wasn't supposed to live! Or is he another Flash?" And Hourman reflected the same thoughts, but as an android, he was emotionless to the event taking place. "Just what Flash is the one alive and beating my minions all around the Twin Cities?" But Hourman actually knew that answer. "Abort the mission! With the Flash back, it is only matter of time before the citizens of the Twin Cities join the fight! This mission won't work if the Flash remains an icon of hope between the confused masses." And Hourman took his Worlogog out.

"I'm afraid I cannot tolerate that." And his device shinned, and Kobra stopped his march. "This only means Flashpoint should be speeded up. Sacrificing a month of the time stream is more accurate than the destruction of all reality… Flashpoint is today." And Kobra turned around, and his minions all faced him in disbelief. "The operation will continue as was planned… begin the countdown for Project Morpheus." Hourman mentioned.

"The operation will continue as was planned! Begin the countdown for Project Morpheus!" Kobra yelled, and all of his minions exchanged looks. "I wanted the 4th of July of year 2005 to be a memorable Independence Day! Since it would be the date marking the end of all independence and the arrival of Kali Yuga! Yet, the Flash leaves me no choice! Activate the Seismic Disruptors all around the world! And evacuate toward ground zero in ten minutes! We will take over with a World War III! Kobra against the nations of Earth! And the ending result will be my imminent victory! And my rule as god to the humans!" And many red dots appeared at the screens, and news reports all around the world began transmitting the news. An army of green samurais had emerged from the shadows. Kobra Cult was attacking the whole world in a single attack. It was about to become a genocide. "Long life Kobra!" And his men chanted the oath. "Kali Yuga is today!" And his minions yelled his name.

"Wrong." Hourman mentioned while facing the screens and staring at the now Flash and the new Kid Flash as both attacked Kobra minions all around Keystone City and Central City. "Flashpoint is today."

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season One: The Lightning Saga.**

**Chapter Eleven: Flashpoint!**

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Central Commercial Zone. Centennial Park.<strong>

All around Keystone City, a blur of red light followed by lightings which surrounded it was seen and heard. And all the citizens of Keystone City, as well of members of Kobra, faced the blur with confusion, since it wasn't being of help to the citizens, or of harm to the members of Kobra. The blur of light just reached Centennial Park, where the highest populace of Kobra minions was found, and only there did it stop his run. And when it did, the smiles appeared in the face of many, while on the faces of the Kobra minions, pure horror was revealed.

"The Flash is back!" He yelled, and placed his companion by the grass and revealed his new attire to the ones witnessing it. His costume was similar to the one of the second Flash, but the wings of his yellow boots were removed, and the straight lines of the belt were turned into a v-like belt. The costume was even of a deeper red color, and the citizens cried in surprise when noticing the young appearance of the newly arriving hero and imagining who was the one wearing the costume. "So… umm… how am I supposed to call you now…?" He wondered while facing the girl resultant of the fusion between Jinx and Linda. "How about Linx?" And she smacked the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"We will worry about that later." She mentioned, and then faced her apartment building. "First I need to get my mother out of the building. Then I will head to my other apartment and get my costume. I don't want to spoil my new life and be seen as a freak by my parents. This is a secret between you and me. I will join the fight as soon as I can." And the Flash nodded, and in the blink of an eye he rushed all around the park and knocked several Kobra minions down in just a second. And the surprised few who were left standing tried to grab hostages, but the Flash rushed around them and carried the bystanders all to safety before the minions could do as they have thought.

"News Flash from the New Flash dudes! After my little trip inside of the Speed Force. I'm way faster than before." And before the leader of the Kobra minions could even yell his next command, the army at Centennial Park was knocked down. "Done with the minions and the girl is just climbing the ladders to her apartment." And he began tapping his foot at light speed at the floor. "Why does she take so long? Man she is slow! Come on, come on, come on! Ever since returning from the Speed Force everything moves even slower!" And then the ground began shaking. And this time it did even more furious than the other times. "Woah!" Flash complained, and the buildings began crumbling. "That's bad! Really bad!" And he rushed inside the apartment buildings all around the park and began evacuating the citizens. Some he even took out from the shower. "And they call me the Flash." He mentioned when carrying a girl surrounded by a towel. "Place something on, lady." And then he launched all her wardrobe's clothes on top of her. "Now, before anything happens again I better evacuate…" But another rumble was felt, and Linda's apartment building began collapsing. "Aaaaah! I need to evacuate the whole block!" But before doing as he had planned, his first preoccupation was the girl, and he found her by the ground of the fifth floor. "Linx!" He yelled, and the girl faced him in annoyance. "Sorry, still don't know how to call ya." He admitted.

"Pink hair and grey skin, how do you think you should call me?" She mentioned, and the Flash smiled oddly. "I only need to reach my mother, she is probably inside and waiting for my safe return. She won't leave the building even if it were crumbling until she was sure I was safe." She mentioned, and the Flash was about to rush inside and carry Linda's mother out, but the girl stopped him. "How do you think my mom is feeling right now since she hadn't seen me in almost a week? I need to meet her personally before you evacuate us."

"That's really considerate of your part. But you stand out like a kid dressed as Santa Claus in a Halloween Party." He explained, and the girl rubbed her chin with interest. "I will get some body paint and hair dying materials." But the girl placed her foot on his way and he tripped. "Ouch! You were cuter when you were only…" And the girl faced him. "Fine, no choosing between your two you… it's useless anyway."

"Jinx knows sorcery, and Linda got an agile mind… maybe if I concentrate…" And pink light surrounded her, and her skin and hair returned to normal colors. "Guess Jinx never thought of using her powers to conceal the color of her skin and hair." And the Flash was impressed. "I will get my mother." And she made her way inside of the apartment, and the Flash began tapping his foot at the floor hard and fast.

"Enough! My patience is really slim!" And he rushed inside, took both Linda and her mother out, and allowed the teary reunion to take place outside. "You were taking forever! I knew women were slow but that was atrociting slow! If that is even a word." He complained and then began evacuating the whole block, while Linda's mother finally noticed her and pulled the girl into a strong hug, and to the Flash's surprise when he made it back, Linda was crying. "Are you done yet? End of the world out here!" He interrupted the teary moment.

"Will you please shut up? This is the first time ever that I feel as part of a family." She mentioned while pointing out at her orphan life, and then she clasped her fingers, and a root surrounded his yellow boot and pulled him down. "Mom! There is a lot I wish to speak to you about. But I am needed elsewhere! I got my father's notes! I know what is going on!" But Linda's mother refused and hugged her hard. "I will be back! I promise. Flash is my boyfriend, he will keep me safe." She whispered, and her mother widened her eyes in surprise.

"Hi mom!" The Flash added with a smile, and the woman sat by the floor in confusion. "Sorry to spoil the fun, but I really, really, really got no patience right now. If I don't start running right now my foot is going to start an earthquake of its own." And he pointed at his foot and at the vibrations it was forcing all around the park. "Can we go now?"

"You are not drinking coffee, ever. You are acting like a tequila drunk Chihuahua." She instructed, and the Flash nodded in agreement several times. "I'm sorry Mom. Believe me. I know how hard it is to have children. Mine is lost there somewhere." And her mother raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Never mind, let's go." And the Flash picked her up and then ran with her toward her apartment building by Keystone's Eastern Downtown. "I got a spare costume at my apartment. While I get dressed, you look for our daughter."

**Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Downtown.**

"Marital problems without even reaching the marital stage? I don't even have marital age! I'm 16 years old!" He complained and then placed Linda down upon reaching her apartment building, who then transformed into her grey skinned and pink haired version. "That freaks me out and at the same time is so damn sexy."

"You are worried about the marital age? I'm 13 you know?" And the Flash nodded. "Besides, you like breaking records. You do know you are the first sidekick hero in history to claim his mentor's costume, don't you?" And the Flash raised an eyebrow, and then a smile was drawn on his face. "I knew you were obsessed with breaking records. Come here." She pulled him from his lighting-like logo and then kissed him, and afterwards, she released him and went inside of her apartment. "Stay alive please." And she returned to her apartment, while the Flash rushed away and toward Central City.

**Central City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District.**

"I'm done for… I can't keep going…" Kid Flash mentioned while falling to her knees. Her costume was ripped on several sections, her mask barely in its place, her lungs breathing out heavily as the little stamina which she had left was dangerously escaping her. "I'm not my father… but I won't give up… he would hate me if I did!" And she stood up, began vibrating her molecules, and clashed them against the floor, forcing the ground to shatter and several Kobra minions to lose their equilibrium. She then rushed against them, and knocked them down before tripping and trying to stand back up weakly. Bags of tiredness surrounded her already red eyes, and her hair was even released from her usually well-arranged piggy tails. She had run for a whole day with no rest after all around the Twin Cities. "…Come on… stand up…" And she returned to her feet, and was surrounded by Kobra minions. "How many of you are left?" And many more teleported around her, and kept her possibilities of survival at a minimum.

"There will be as many as I want." One of the members of Kobra mentioned, and the other Kobra minions just kneeled before him. "Young lady. You are currently witnessing the presence of the leader of Kobra." The man mentioned, and Kid Flash bit her lips in annoyance and hatred and began trying to stabilize her molecules. "I have seen those vibrations before. Just a couple of seconds before your mentor, the Original Kid Flash, disappeared into the unknown." And bolts of electricity surrounded her. The Speed Force was claiming her. "You are truly, the Fastest Girl Alive. Yet, not even the fastest can defeat me! I am a god, and perhaps I cannot run at light speed, but you will find my reflexes as fast."

"Calm down, calm down, don't be swallowed by the Speed Force. I need to stay here for Mom." And her molecules returned to normal, even when her hands were still vibrating because of the effort. "Cut the head of the snake and the tail stops moving! I will get you then!" And she rushed to attack Kobra, who surprisingly enough blocked her punch. "What?" She yelled out of surprise, and was then hurled around by Kobra, who threw her toward the entrance of the Flash museum. "He… he blo-blo-blocked my light speed punch? But ho-ho-how did he do that? I move faster than light?" And a bolt from the Speed Force hitting her check reflected her affirmations. "Lucky shot! That's it! You were lucky!" And she stood up and rushed against him, jumped, and prepared to slam her foot at his face when Kobra caught her, lifted her with the force of his right arm, and slammed her hard at the floor. "…That… hurt me a lot…" And she tried to keep going. Her arms and legs were failing her, her emerald eyes vibrating even faster. "Giving up isn't the way of the lightning… Dad… I miss you a lot…" But she cleaned her tears away and slowly stood up. "I can do this! All I have to do is believe in myself!" And she burst her speed and tried to punch him again, Kobra blocked, and then she hurled and tried to kick him, only to be blocked a second time, she then tried a third time, and managed to slam her fist at his stomach, which was heavily strong, and Kobra never replied to her punch but grabbed her head with his hand and began pressing it. "Aught! It hurts! Too weak to vibrate him off!" And she ended using her molecular phasing trick to become intangible, but Kobra just smiled.

"You are not Kid Flash." And Kid Flash bit her lips. "I doubt even he could beat me." And then Kobra turned around, and pulled a blur of red and blue light which was about to slam his fist at him when he was distracted, into a mortal wrestling grab. "Old man, you actually thought I wouldn't hear the vacuum of your speed of sound rush?" He asked the Original Flash, who was pressed against the floor hard. "What is a speedster without his feet, I wonder." And Kobra slammed his foot hard against the back of the Original Flash's knee, and the old man cried out in pain while Kid Flash widened her eyes in fear and had them surrounded by tears. "Think of this as a warning, young lady." And Kobra then heard a sonic boom, and with a smile, he began disappearing while being swallowed by sapphire colored light. "We will meet again."

"Kobra!" A yell was heard, but even before the New Flash could attack him, the leader of Kobra Cult had teleported away. "Iris! Jay!" The Flash yelled, and rushed to their side, only both were too surprised to see him. The Original Flash could even ignore the pain of his broken leg, and Kid Flash the weakness of her muscles as she stood still and faced her father, now dressed as the Flash. "Get a hold of yourself, old man! Everything will be…" But he was tackled down by his daughter. "Wait! Iris!" But the girl just cried and hugged him hard.

"Daaaad!" She yelled hard and rubbed her face against his chest several times while soaking his new costume. "It's you! I can't believe it's you! I was so scared! I was heartbroken! I was so lonely! Dad! Thank God you are alive!" And she cried even harder while he rubbed his daughter's head and allowed her to recover from her trauma. "Dad! I love you so much! Never leave me alone again you dummy!"

"I don't understand. Iris, you live. You should have known I was going to make it back." But the girl moved her head in negation and hugged her father even harder. "What is going on here?" He wondered, and the Original Flash used his arms to pull himself toward his grandson, and ignoring the pain of his broken leg, he also cried and pulled the New Flash into a strong hug. "Old man? Are you… crying? I mean, everyone knew I was going to make it back. Iris is alive after all. Or am I missing something?"

"You look great in that costume kiddo." The Original Flash mentioned, and the New Flash smiled. "I'm proud of you. But before you think that's the reason of my tears, it is not. Not even Iris knew you could come back. Kid… she is a Time Paradox. Her timeline doesn't exist anymore." And the Flash widened his eyes and stared at his daughter. "She is not truly your daughter. Not anymore. Nothing that happens from now and on can be left for granted. Just look at how shattered she looks right now…" And then the pain on his right leg returned. "Oh! I will get that snake head for this one! He broke my knee!" And even when Kid Flash refused to let go, Flash helped the old man in tearing his costume off and creating some improvised bandages to mend his broken leg. "Surprised?" He wondered.

"Very, it has been a hell of a day." He mentioned while tying the Flash T-shirt at Jay's leg hard. "There is a lot to explain and a lot to understand. But what worries me the most is you saying Iris is not truly my daughter anymore." And the girl faced her father with teary eyes. "Iris, you are my daughter." And he took his mask off, and then stripped his daughter from her own. "You are my living image when I was your age… which by the way was 4 years ago… and you are a girl and all that. But… what I'm trying to say is…" And the girl sniffed hard. "You are my precious little princess, my daughter, no matter what!" And he kissed her forehead, and Iris hugged him hard once again. "Oh, and I met your real mother today! You will love her."

"What? Linda is not my real mother?" And Wally sweat dropped. "But I thought." And he covered her mouth before the situation could grow even more awkward than it already was. "Buph igh thofht Phinda vaph phy Moph!" And Wally placed a finger in front of his lips, asking his daughter to shut up.

"Right now we need to take Jay to a hospital, save the world, and then we will resolve our familiar problems." And then a blue light was seen coming from outside of the Flash Museum, and both father and daughter rushed outside to see the violet skies being painted blue thanks to the force of a couple of cylinder-like and sapphire-colored energy beams, one coming from Eastern Central City, a little farther from their current location, and another one coming from Western Keystone City, and extending their rays until both surrounded the Twin Cities in a dome of sapphire light. "Maybe not in that order. But whatever we do we better do it now." He said while placing his mask on, and Iris tied her own mask strongly since it was already falling down. "Let's get you home, old man."

"Forget about me! Johnny Quick will get me." The Original Flash mentioned while taking his communicator out. "This city needs the Flash more than he does this old timer. Get your feet running already! Whatever is happening will only get things worse!" And the Flash nodded, and placed his hand at his daughter's shoulder inviting her to follow his lead. "Let the Speed Force be with you."

"Nice one old timer, but Star Wars wasn't even from your time." And the Flash rushed out of the museum, followed by his daughter who did nothing but admire him all the time. "Enough with that goof face of yours. Fill me in fan girl, what is going on?"

"Other than Armageddon?" She wondered, and the Flash smacked her hard. "Ouch! I will sue you to kid's rights!" She mentioned while rubbing her head. "To make it short, Mom, Jinx and the Pied Piper were after a clue on Kobra, and activated something the Piper created to turn Keystone's sky violet and half of Central's in order to reveal Kobra's headquarters." And they stopped their run half their way to the eastern tube of light in order to fight the Kobra minions around the streets of the residential areas, and while doing it so, lighting the mood of the citizens who were just witnessing the teaming up of the new Flash and Kid Flash. "Yet, the device didn't just uncover Kobra's whereabouts, but the cloaked Kobra minions all around the Twin Cities. Two were even spying on us back at home."

"Is Joan all right?" The Flash mentioned while spinning around some Kobra minions and creating a vortex of red wind which launched them all around the place. Some minions then were about to attack the tired Kid Flash, when the Flash rushed past them and sucked them away from Kid Flash with some vacuum wind. "Is her?" He asked again.

"…Joan is all right…" She mentioned while vibrating to intangibility and evading the blade of a Kobra minion, she then kicked him hard. "She locked herself at home. But she is on her own thought, we all spread to cover more terrain and keep the Twin Cities safe. I'm still wondering how you could protect the Twin Cities on your own." And she continued gasping for air.

"Energy management." He pointed out, and he then rushed away and returned with a banana, which he delivered to her. "Eat things which will help you gain energy fast, especially bananas and chocolate bar, any energy which you can burn fast and turn into energy." And she devoured the banana while her father clashed his molecules at the ground and kept a perimeter between them both and the members of Kobra Cult. "So, what's Kobra plan anyway? Attacking people at random?" And a massive earthquake shut him up, and various houses began collapsing.

"Remember the Seismic Disruptors?" Kid Flash mentioned while trying to clash her molecules with the ground and mitigate the earthquake, but not even when the Flash joined her could they mitigate the damage, the earthquakes were growing stronger. "Those were only prototypes! The real ones are hidden inside Kobra bases and close to the green towers attracting lightings to them!" The Flash nodded, and ran to a tower and searched the buildings close to them, and ended destroying a Seismic Disruptor and ending the earthquake while Kid Flash gasped for air once again. "Kobra wants…" She began as the Flash returned. "…He wants to destroy Keystone and flood Central City… but I don't know why?"

"Then we will find out… unless you ran out of gas…" And she moved her head several times in negation. "That's enough, get some rest. I will search for Jesse Quick. We will both handle everything." But she refused once again. "You are slowing down, and by the look of your eyes, you surely haven't slept in a while."

"I only need three hours of sleep and I will be all right." And the Flash raised an eyebrow, and then noticed the bolts of Speed Force energy surrounding her. "Like father like daughter!" She smirked. "My metabolism was affected since you returned. You are the Speed Force! While you are around I feel faster and faster! Just like Great-granduncle Barry used to boost your speed!" And the Flash smiled for his daughter. "I just need three hours… I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world!"

"Go home then, get your three hours of sleep." And she nodded in agreement. "I will make sure I finish this before those three hours are over." And he faced the plasma energy of a blue tower by the west. And both father and daughter took different paths.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Southern Riverside.**

"First yer sky turn violet, and now thee skies turn sapphire blue? Ye thought tai end of yer world would be at 2012!" The Mirror Master complained and then punched a Kobra minion unconscious and then faced the blue light coming from the west. Kobra was defeated at the Southern Riverside thanks to the villains who joined the fight and a not so pleased Pied Piper who currently wished he had stayed at home since almost all his costume was ripped apart and had raccoon eyes after being trashed around. "Ye felling all right Fella?" The Mirror Master wondered and smacked his back hard, and the Pied Piper just complained.

"Barely." He mentioned while Ice Kate began mending his arm. "I never thought being one of the good guys was this… disturbing… I'm a peace lover after all…" And Captain Cold laughed at what was said. "Different to some guys who treasured violence during that fight."

"Yeah, I like violence." Captain Cold admitted, and rubbed his son's hair. "But I'm even prouder of my son here. He did show these Kobra idiots who the son of the boss is." And Heatwave pushed Captain Cold away. "Any problem?"

"Who died and made you leader?" Heatwave complained. "I showed Kobra who the boss was! Not you and your stupid freezing gun! Magma guns are the real thing!" And both villains were about to start an argument, much to Weather Wizard's dislike, who was supposed to be the god on their team but was mostly useless during the whole fight thanks to both to the strange weather and his broken arm.

"What do you mean, I was the leader." Captain Boomerang interrupted, and everyone faced him. But then they all burst into laughter, including the Pied Piper. "You guys are making fun of me? I can take you on all by myself!"

"Seriously Boomerang?" A female voice was heard, and Jinx jumped down the ceiling in order to meet the Rouges. "Because last time I checked, you were the second worst villain of the Flash, just a little on top of the Rainbow Raider." And all the villains laughed again minus Captain Boomerang. "At any rate, I'm here to recruit you people once more."

"Wait a biscuit, weren't ya taller? Or was that only tai horns giving ya away, shorty?" And Jinx clasped her fingers, resulting in the Mirror Master being buried to his knees. "Ya, aye think aye am the shorty." And she smiled. "Anyway, ya look different, laddie."

"Changed stylist." She mentioned while rubbing her now long hair. "Anyway, Piper, what happened to the sky? I thought it was supposed to be violet… well, not necessarily violet but you get my point." And the Pied Piper took from out of his cape some devices and began an analysis of the situation. "By the way, he is back." She mentioned to the Rouges while waiting for the Pied Piper to finish his analysis. "And he is wearing the Flash costume now." And the Rouges all yelled hard in happiness. "But he is still my boyfriend, so if any of you touches him I will deal with you personally." She threatened, but none of the Rouges cared.

"No deal, laddie! The Flash is back! June third of year 2005 is the date! Who won the price?" And all Rouges began unburying the blackboards from the ruins of the demolished Villain's Lounge until they found it. "What it says?" And everyone lowered their heads. "Abracadabra?" Mirror Master complained. "Well, no one has heard of thee fella in a while, so aye guess the house won." And everyone nodded in agreement hoping their bar would be restored with that money.

"Guys, I think you should leave the winner awards for later." The Pied Piper mentioned. "We are inside of a dome of pure energy which is separating Keystone City and Central City from the rest of the world." And the Pied Piper pointed at Captain Boomerang. "Can you throw a Boomerang to the sky until hitting the dome?" He wondered, and Captain Boomerang took one of his gadgets and threw it in a curvature way until it hit the dome and was blasted by a powerful lighting. "Thought so… the lightings the towers had been absorbing didn't just power up Kobra's Seismic Disruptors but also generated enough energy to trap both cities inside a prison of electric energy… we touch it, we are zapped… we are trapped, even no conduct materials would be burned by the aggressive level of electricity surrounding us…"

"That explains why it's been a living hell to fix my hair lately." Jinx mentioned while pointing at some hair strings trying to stand due to the electricity in the air. "But why is Kobra trapping the Twin Cities inside an electric dome? And what does that has to do with the earthquakes all around Keystone and Central City?" And the Pied Piper continued with his research.

"If I had to guess… which apparently I have to since I'm not Kobra… I would say…" And then he faced Jinx and stopped, and the girl blinked twice trying to understand the reasons of him stopping his explanation. "Wait, Linda?" He yelled hard in surprise.

"Long story!" She added in annoyance, but the Pied Piper, who knew both Jinx and Linda separately, just couldn't understand a thing. "Just tell us what is going on, Piper!" She said while fixing her hair into an improvised and long ponytail.

"Right!" He yelled and then continued. "…Oh man… this is just so wrong…" He mentioned, and everyone faced the small screen. "Keystone City and Central City are almost in the heart of the United States." And he pointed at the map where both states were found. "The city is divided in ten sectors, which I will point on the screen." And the screen began missing its signal. "I'm not yet arriving to that part of the explanation so don't you dare stop working!" He yelled and fixed the signal. "As you can see, this is a map of the seismic activity prior Kobra's interference. And several states where seismic activity was reported were displayed at the map. "And after Kobra's interference, the United States looks like this." And everyone widened their eyes in surprise when seeing the United States map surrounded by seismic activity points. "Kansas and Missouri have had 50 years with no earthquakes, but once reactivating the seismic activity, all of the United States activates as well. The same goes for the North of Mexico, where there are no earthquakes at all, but at central Mexico and south Mexico there are, and the earthquakes will spread to Central and South America… at this rate, if the earthquakes continue as they have been, Central America will be swallowed by the sea, the resultant event will bury half of Mexico underwater, and a portion of Southern United States, much likely including Central City as well. South America will be hit by several earthquakes, slowly creating volcanic activity, the magma will destroy the natural resources, the newly created continent will enter a crisis. As for Canada, it will mostly disappear once the seismic activity reaches the northern hemispheres. The North Pole will be shattered, Canada swallowed by the ties, the same will happen to North Europe and almost half of Russia, Japan will be swallowed by the waters, the fall of that country will also swallow a good part of China, only South Africa will be safe."

"Kobra will destroy more than a half of the world in his search for power? Why for?" And Jinx took her father's notes out and began reading them… Kali Yuga… she read, and she widened her eyes and allowed her notes to hit the floor. "Damn you Linda! Why didn't you allow me to read your notes earlier?" And everyone faced her with confusion. "Never mind! Linda didn't know what Kali Yuga meant, but I, as an Indian, know what it means! Kali Yuga is the age of chaos the serpent gods called the Nagas predicted! An age when death and destruction would kill most of Earth's populace! And from the demolished grounds, a snake god would reach the surface and lead his people toward a New World Order and the ascension of souls toward Satai Yuga! The new age of truth and devotion! We are speaking about returning to the origins of humanity when there was nothing but order from the strong to the weak! Kobra is re-starting mankind! Ow! Why didn't I read those notes earlier? It's also my fault for being lazy and not paying them the required attention." She complained.

"I don't really understand it, but apparently, Kobra wants to become that god?" And Jinx nodded several times in agreement. "The earthquakes will truly destroy almost all continents if they continue like this, which brings me to the second part of my explanation, the interference of all communications." And the Pied Piper opened various communication channels. There was interference, but some news broadcasts could be followed. "Kobra doesn't want the heroes of Earth to know the Twin Cities are Ground Zero. They are keeping all heroes busy all around the world. Gotham was hit by a very powerful earthquake, and is now being called 'No Man's Land'. Metropolis is being surrounded by Kobra, the earthquake also hit strongly there. Gateway City is flooded by the tides, and Titan's Tower at Jump City sank into the ocean. Coast City also reports major damages, and no one knows the Twin Cities are the cause of all alarm! The Electric field is cutting the communications. It is only matter of seconds before…" And the Pied Piper threw the device away and began throwing all his gadgets as well. His machines then began malfunctioning and exploding, and all electricity filled circuits did the same. Televisions, car's computers, light bulls, even cell phones. "Everything electric explodes…" He explained, and the Rouges quickly threw their stuff away before they exploded. "I want to see the bright part of things… but even when our dear Kid Flash took his mentor's costume, I highly doubt there is any hope left… not even the Flash is as fast as to save us all." Piper mentioned in sadness.

"Wrong!" Jinx yelled, and the Rogues faced her. "Maybe Kobra thinks he had won this war! Even with six speedsters and a bunch of villains trying to keep control it hadn't been enough. The speedsters are outnumbered, and they can't place their attention in those two towers because of evacuating the masses and stopping the earthquakes. We need to buy the Flash some time, and maybe Jinx can't help regain that control, but Linda Jasmine Park with the guts of Jinx surely can." And her hair and skin then returned to normal, surprising the villains who have met Linda before as a separated being from Jinx. "So, favoring the surprise of the moment." Linda mentioned with a calm tone of voice while facing the jaw dropping group of villains. "Hartley? Evan? Leonard?" She faced those whose secret identity she knew. And the surprised ones stared at Linda not knowing what to say. "Who else is ready for a civilian movement?"

**Central City, Missouri. Western Downtown.**

A shower of lasers was launched from a blue tower at the western end of Central City. It all looked like a science-fiction movie, since the many crystals attached to the tower were attacking a moving target as if it were some kind of mega computer tracking its movements. Max Mercury had disposed of almost all of Kobra on his own all around Central City, and was currently trying to take down the immense tower with no luck. Even if he escaped the beams of light trying to cut him down, he still had to deal with the army of Kobra minions protecting the entrance.

"Curses! I'm too old for these kinds of emotions! Everything was simpler on year 1800!" He mentioned while combining his acrobatics with his speed to dodge the beams of light, but no matter his skill or speed, he wasn't faster than light, and a beam ended passing through his shoulder. "Aaaaarght!" He yelled hard, and was about to be cut in slices by other beams of light when the new Flash arrived, pulled him from the collar, and ran him away from the tower. "Barry?" He wondered, and the Flash smiled. "Wally?"

"Let's leave it in Flash for now old man! Are you all right?" And Max Mercury recovered and began running on his own. "I'm back from the Speed Force, old man! I seriously can't believe you were right about the Valhalla for Speedsters thing! Inside I met Uncle Barry! He saved me from the Black Flash!"

"If you are here then the Black Flash can't be that far behind!" Max explained, and both continued dodging energy blasts. "Wally, you are the first one ever to come out from the Speed Force, you can't expect the Black Flash to accept that."

"We will worry about that creepy dude later. Besides, what's the point of it dressing like the Flash? I didn't know the personification of dead actually knew about what was currently on the top of mode." The Flash mentioned, and tried to approach the tower with no luck.

"The Black Flash takes the form of the current Fastest Being inside or outside of the Speed Force. He didn't have that form until your uncle claimed the Flash costume, and to the looks of things, he is going for a change of looks once again." Max Mercury explained, and Flash raised an eyebrow and turned around to face a vortex of golden light opening itself, and releasing from it the Black Flash, now wearing a costume closer to the current Flash's attire. "You and I had escaped his claws before! Seeing us both together brought him out! He wants us back inside the Speed Force!" Max explained.

"As if I didn't have enough problems to deal with already!" The new Flash complained. "I will take over! You are hurt! Go home and keep an eye on Joan and Iris! I will deal with the Black Flash!" Max nodded, and then he ran away from the Flash and the Black Flash as the representation of dead to speedsters ran after the scarlet speedster. "You remind me of someone called Kid Zoom! Always eating my dust and dying to prove I'm the Fastest Being Alive! Speaking of fan boy attention."

"Yeeeeeaaaaark!" The Black Flash yelled, and the current Fastest Man Alive covered his ears in annoyance and pain while the Black Flash speeded up and almost caught up to him. "Yeeeeeaaaaark!" It yelled a second time, his claws close to grabbing Flash's leg.

"Oh no you won't! I don't know how, but you are returning to the Speed Force! Even if that means pushing your inside myself!" And in the blink of an eye, the Flash found himself dodging the rays of the tower at eastern Keystone City, they were moving that fast. And while dodging, the Black Flash was hit by the rays several times and got its body performed. "Dude! That's so nasty!" And the Black Flash turned around to face the Flash while his body began regenerating. "That's even nastier!" And the Black Flash resumed his pursuit against the Flash, who couldn't escape for long since at every corner he found the electrified force field cutting his escape. "Dead end after dead end! I crash with this and I'm zapped!" And then he had an idea. "I'm such a genius." And the Black Flash trapped the Flash at an alley, and then launched itself toward him. "Sorry zombie breathe, but I'm not returning to the Speed Force!" And he began vibrating and burying himself underground so the Black Flash crashed with the electric-field and was shocked while the Flash was launched out of the ground after he had vibrated himself inside due to an explosion taking place after his molecules had super charged the ground. "Ouch! Note to self! Don't phase through stuff with my molecules this unstable!" And the Black Flash tried to slash him. "Woah! Are you ever giving up?" And the zombie yelled. "This is going to be one of those days." And the race continued.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Northern Industrial Sector.**

"Dad! Did you see that?" Jesse Quick asked once witnessing a blur of red light being followed by a blur of black light while she and her father kept evacuating the citizens from the Northern Industrial Sector of Keystone City, where the most buildings were found and were already crumbling. "Maybe it is the lack of sleep, but I'm almost certain I saw Wally dressed like the Flash being chased by a black costumed speedster!" She mentioned, and the blurs ran in front of them both once again. "I saw them again! That really was Wally! He came back!"

"Are you certain? I haven't seen a damn thing." Johnny Quick replied, and then the blurs passed in front of him as well, so close that the blur of black light weakened him and left him by the floor. "What… just happened…?" He asked and lay by the floor, and the ground close to him shattered and a few meters in front of him a hole was crashed open on a building which began crumbling down after the strong impact, but luckily the place was already evacuated.

"Johnny!" The Flash yelled, he had moved so fast that even when he buried his feet at the ground hard to stop his running he was invisible to the eyes of both Johnny and Jesse, who was already helping her father up. "No time for 'you are back' conversations! Take Johnny home!" He instructed, but Jesse just stared at him as he wore the Flash costume. "Do I really have to repeat this conversation?"

"Yeeeeeaaaaark!" By the building that was recently demolished, the Black Flash, who had crashed with it after the Flash's abruptly break, came out with his body regenerating after the impact, and when it did, Jesse and Johnny were frozen because of the fear.

"Long story short! I'm not entirely alive until I run this thing off my back! He is dead for speedsters! If it touches me, or anyone, they die." And Jesse then noticed her father had grown some grey hair, but soon recovered and his hair returned to normal. "I need to get rid of this thing before I can even think of evacuating the citizens or stop Kobra! Jesse! I'm entrusting the Twin Cities to you!" And he ran away, followed by the Black Flash, who wouldn't give up until it had claimed the Flash and pulled him back to the Speed Force.

"The Flash is back!" Jesse cried, and took her goggles off in order to clean her tears away. And to her surprise, all citizens of Keystone which were just being evacuated reflected the same emotion. "More reasons to keep on fighting! Dad! You are weak, I will take you home. Afterwards I will continue with Keystone's Industrial sector's evacuation." And the weak Johnny Quick nodded, and allowed his daughter to fly him away. "I will be back! Spread the voice! The Flash is back and he will protect the Twin Cities!"

**Keystone City, Kansas. Southern Riverside.**

"Spread the voice! The Flash is back and he will protect the Twin Cities!" Linda yelled hard at the Southern Riverside, and then hit the face of a Kobra minion with a tube she took from the Villain's Lounge once it crumbled down. By her side were the Rouges, all of them on their civilian clothes and attacking Kobra minions with tubes and sticks. "The Flash needs us! Even he can't be all around the Twin Cities at the same time! We must help him!" And many other citizens joined the fight, with the Flash as the symbol of their inspiration. "If mom saw me just know, I'm sure she would have a heart attack!"

"I'm the one who almost has a heart attack! We are fighting an army of samurais with tubes and sticks!" Hartley complained, and then kicked a Kobra minion away from him. "And I'm only 15 years old you know?"

"I'm 13 and fighting! Be a man, Rathaway!" Linda yelled, and then slammed her tube hard at a Kobra minion's head. "If a 13 years old like me can beat the hell out of a Kobra minion, so can you! Let's recover our city people!" And she kicked another minion away from her. "Now I'm glad I'm a blue belt at Tae Kwon Do." She mentioned and clasped her fingers, and buried several minions on the ground. "Glad for my magic too, but none of you saw that!" She pointed at the Rouges, and all of them, dressed like common citizens, moved their heads in negation. "That's better, now, spread the voice! The Flash is back and he will protect the Twin Cities!" And the Rouges yelled the improvised oath, and more and more citizens joined them in their fight.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District.**

"And I'm finally charged!" Iris woke up at her father's bed back at the Garrick's place, and quickly got her costume on and rushed toward the first floor. "Sleeping 3 hours a day is so cool! I feel as if I had slept for a week!" And then she attacked the fridge, and devoured everything she could find. "Although that also starves me." And then she made it out of her home just in time to feel another earthquake, this one lasted longer and felt even worse than any other. "Woah! Kobra is truly insane!" And several houses began crumbling, and Kid Flash had to use all her speed to run inside all of the houses around the park and bring everyone out before the houses could crumble, she even took Joan out before her own house went down. "My comic books!" She complained. "Aw! And I hadn't even saved my games! Now it's personal, Kobra!" And then she witnessed the blurs of red and black light running past her. "Dad?" She yelled and followed both blurs. "Dad! What did I miss?" She mentioned upon reaching both speedster's speeds. "Who is the creepy zombie?"

"Black Flash! Don't touch it! He is the personification of dead for speedsters!" And Kid Flash began shaking in surprise. "I'm of no help to the Twin Cities unless I find a way to push him back to the Speed Force!" He yelled.

"How did it even come out from it in the first place?" But Flash couldn't reply, he was too busy escaping the Black Flash as to answer, and he even had to run around the dome like place in order to prevent being zapped.

"The Black Flash will come after me as long as I'm the Fastest Being Alive outside or inside the Speed Force! He wants me in! That's all I know!" And Kid Flash pushed her own limits in order to try and catch up, but she was slowly being left behind. "Forget about me! I will find a way! 20 years in the future you exist after all!"

"20 years in the future? That's it!" She yelled, and the Flash faced her. "20 years in the future you sent me back to year 2005, I was faster than you for a nanosecond or femtosecond or whatever! The point is I was the Fastest Being Alive for a fraction of a second before breaking the barrier of time and going hypertime!" And Flash nodded. "That thing goes after the Fastest Being Alive inside or outside of the Speed Force, and you can lend speed! Lend him your speed as you did to me 20 years in the future!"

"I still haven't learned to control that power yet, but you got a point!" And he speeded up once more, enough to leave his daughter behind and the Black Flash to speed up trying to catch up. "Want speed? I will give you speed! Take mine!" And the Flash then jumped and buried his feet underground in order to break, and the Black Flash continued his trip, being unable to break once the Flash's speed had been added to his own, the Black Flash was now the Fastest Being Alive, and when noticing it, he claimed himself and entered the Speed Force. "It worked!" The Flash mentioned, and moments after he saw the barrier in front of his eyes and noticed he wasn't breaking fast enough to prevent himself from crashing and being zapped. "Oh man, this is going to hurt in the morning!"

"Dad!" Kid Flash reached him and buried her feet on the floor, adding her breaking to his, and ending in both speedsters tripping and rolling down but stopping before hitting the electric barrier. "…I caught ya…" She added weakly, and her father nodded and rubbed her head. "I think I'm officially the Fastest Girl Alive then!" She mentioned while jolts of Speed Force tried to claim her, but her father smacked the back of her head hard. "Ouch! Owwwwwie! Why are you always smacking me you bully?"

"You can't go into the Speed Force until you are done with your grounding, young lady." And the girl returned to normal, finding her odd anchor being her own father and her grounding promise. "You took my costume without my permission, and we hadn't discussed that part yet." And she then hugged her father hard, who complained about the pain of his sore muscles. "Okay, fine, you can keep the costume. I can't get mad at you, can I?"

"No, because I'm your all-time favorite daughter in the whole world! And I couldn't choose a better timeline to be than with you, Dad! Even if I screwed my own birth!" And he smacked her once again. "Ouch! What was that one for?"

"Language!" He pointed at her, and she rubbed her head hard. "And even if you are a Time Paradox, you are always welcomed in my timeline you little goddess of mischief." And he rubbed her head until static forced it to fluff. "Now, with the Black Flash back inside the Speed Force, we need to bring those two towers down. Don't know what they do, but if they are on then it means bad news." And Kid Flash nodded. "Still, getting close to those towers is dangerous, the only chance I got to go inside is run my way in on faster than light speed. So even if those beams hit me, they won't reach me due to my speed." And Kid Flash nodded. "The problem is… reaching such speeds with so short a range to speed up, will burn all my energy… I'm not sure if I can bring down both towers without killing myself due to the effort."

"I'm refreshed thanks to my three hours of sleep! Can't you sleep for three hours to recover your energies?" And he moved his head in negation. "Racing the Black Flash dried you off so next sleep will probably last more than 18 hours?" And he nodded. "Then I will get the other tower!" And the Flash faced his daughter. "All I need to do is run beyond light! Piece of cake! I already have a top speed being the speed of light!"

"Absolutely no! I'm not placing you at such risk! You are 12 years old!" And she nodded in agreement. "Who in the world takes such risks at such young age?" He complained, and the girl pointed at her father. "Dang it!" He yelled.

"Yeah! You were doing this kind of things since you were nine years old! Isn't that the reason of why you are one of the best?" And the Flash bit his lips in annoyance. "I can do this! I know I can! I want to be just like you when I grow up! I want to be the fifth Flash!" And the Flash raised an eyebrow. "Long story! 20 years in the future you are the current Flash, but someone took over temporally." And that only confused the current Flash even more. "Forget it! My timeline doesn't exist anymore anyway! Just trust me on this, will you?" And for a second, there was silence, a second that for both lasted an eternity.

"Be careful." And Kid Flash nodded. "Race you brat!" He yelled and rushed to the tower at Central City's western end, and once she noticed, Kid Flash also speeded up toward Keystone's eastern end. "Man that girl is so problematic! She is my living image! And got her mother's bad temper and cuteness! All on the same package! How come I never found out those two were actually her mother? Not that it was actually a simple guess to find out anyway." And he reached the western end and escaped the rays. Some hit him, but couldn't hurt him because the rays couldn't reach the intensity needed to cut him. The Flash also dodged away from the Kobra minions, and entered the tower and found the source of the sapphire light, a pit of energy which was absorbing the electricity the green towers had gathered from the underground facilities and releasing them to the sky. "This is honoring your sacrifice, Uncle Barry!" He yelled and began running beyond light speed around the pit, and forcing it to malfunction. "Man! It hurts a great deal! How come you resisted this pain, Uncle Barry? Aaaaaraght!" And the machine began exploding, and all around the tower, more explosions took place.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Downtown.**

"Waaaaah! Why did I even had the brilliant idea of volunteering myself to do this? It hurts a great deal!" Kid Flash was mimicking her father's actions at Keystone's east end, and the machine was exploding and bringing the tower down. But different to her father, she hadn't entered the Speed Force, and was being claimed by it. "No! Dad is my anchor!" She yelled hard. "I want to be like him! So I know I'm not ready to enter the Speed Force yet! But I will resist it regardless the pain! I'm not ready to enter it! But I don't fear you Speed Force! One day I will also go in and out!" And she ignored the jolts of Speed Force, and the machine finally crumbled. "Waaaaah!" She yelled while the tower exploded, and the sky returned to normal once both towers had crumbled down entirely.

"Nooooo!" A yell was heard as the tower continued falling. It was only then when Kid Flash noticed Kobra, who only then did notice the girl had destroyed his machine. "Foolish girl! You have interfered in my plans for the last time! The electric field may be down! But my Seismic Disruptors are underground and still operational!" And Kid Flash ran out of the tower, or at least tried to before Kobra grabbed her from the neck. "I will snap your head off!"

"Keep your claws off my daughter!" The Flash arrived, and he punched Kobra's face strongly at his Percussion Point, and he was sent flying out of Keystone City. The force of his punch was that great, but mostly he managed to do such a thing after learning everything he needed to know about Percussion Points. "Iris!" He yelled, and carried his daughter out just in time for the tower to collapse entirely. "Are you well?"

"…Yeah… I am…" And the Flash smiled. "Kobra said…" She began while gasping for air. "…He said the Seismic Disruptors are underground!" And the Flash nodded, but he was too tired as to do anything. "I can take you down." And the Flash smiled at his daughter. "Think you got energy left to destroy those disruptors?"

"Only one way to find out." And Kid Flash hugged her father, and began helping him phase through the street and down to the sewers, then below, and finally onto the underground chain of tunnels. "Cover your nose, this is going to tickle." And the girl did as she was told, while her father vibrated his molecules and phased trough the Seismic Disruptors underground and supercharged their molecules until several explosions took place.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Southern Riverside. June 4, year 2005. **

A last earthquake was felt, and when it did the streets shattered and everyone fell to the ground, but then nothing happened, there were no more shakings, only the members of the Civilian Resistance and the Kobra Cult falling to their knees. The members of Kobra Cult then knew something was wrong, the skies were morning blue, something no one had even noticed because of the changes on the sky's view and the explosion of everything electronic like. Upon realizing the electric field was down, and noticing the remaining towers no longer absorbing the energies of the lightings, the Kobra Cult spread, and tried to escape into darkness.

"It's over?" Linda wondered, her clothes ripped apart in several parts, her chest breathing out heavily. "They did it! Flash and Kid Flash did it!" And the cheers of the citizens exclaimed their joy when hearing such news. But their joy reached deeper grounds when they saw a red glove coming out from the sewers weakly, and seeing both the Flash and Kid Flash, with their costumes in rags and barely covering their secret identities. "Flash!" Linda yelled, and when the Flash and his daughter made it out of the sewers, Linda tackled him down and pulled him into a deep kiss, but only for a second before pushing him away. "Ew! You taste like sewer's water!"

"I love you too." The Flash replied, and Kid Flash giggled happily when witnessing that last. But then she noticed Linda's pink eyes and her confusion returned. "Right, you don't know yet. Your mother was both Linda and Jinx. We met under peculiar circumstances." And when hearing that last, Kid Flash's eyes filled themselves with tears and then she hugged her father and mother hard. "Careful! This hurts a great deal you know!" And all around Keystone City, the cheers of happiness and joy were heard as they all chanted the Flash name.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District. June 10, year 2005.**

"Of all the cities which fell victim of the earthquakes hitting most of the United States, the North of Mexico, and the South of Canada, Keystone and Central were two of the most devastated ones." Louise Lane reported from a live broadcast at Ground Zero just in front of Central City's Flash museum, where the reconstruction was just taking place. Linda Jasmine Park was listening to the broadcast from her new home at Keystone's Western Historic District, since her parents decided to move back to Chicago. She refused to of course, and convinced her parents into allowing her to live with the Garrick's, where her best friend, Iris Kiyo West the Second, would gladly take her in. "Different to Gotham City, declared a No Man's Land by the United States Government after the spread of crime all around the city intensified five times, Keystone and Central City were the first two cities to receive help from the United States government. Services as water and electricity have been successfully restored, and many workers have been laboring day and night restoring the damaged houses and buildings to normal. It is said that in only two months the Twin Cities will return to normality, excluding the many lives which were taken by the Criminal Organization known simply as Kobra Cult. The United Nations had already declared war to Kobra, and will see the culprits are brought to justice, only time will tell what will the fate of Kobra Cult be."

"Time? Is your father awake already?" Linda wondered while she rubbed her daughter's head. Both were resting by the sofa and watching the news. Their home was as good as new, especially because the Flash and Kid Flash had reconstructed it entirely in only a couple of hours. Yet, after the reconstruction was finished, Wally went to sleep and hadn't woken up in more than six days. He had abused his powers, and only left bed to eat and sleep once again. "He told me to wake him up today… yet he didn't mention at what time. He just told me to watch the morning news."

"Should I wake him up?" Iris asked her mother, who nodded in agreement while eating some potato chips and allowed Iris to rush toward the second floor and try to wake her father up. "Dad! Mom says you should get up already!" She yelled to him, but Wally just hugged his pillow hard. "Honestly, speaking about heavy sleeping, you have been asleep for six days straight. Don't tell me outrunning every speedster inside of the Speed Force and racing against the Black Flash really drained your batteries this much?" And Wally buried his face at his pillow. "Come on! Wake up!" She complained while climbing her father and shaking him in his sleep. "The morning news are on already! Louise Lane is on broadcast in front of the Flash museum right now!" And Wally quickly stood up and accidentally launched Iris off his bed. "Wah!" She complained before falling on her butt. "You could have stopped my fall you bully! You are that fast!" And she rubbed her butt in pain. "Ow!"

"Brat, you are being noisy." Wally added with a look which reflected his tiredness, and Iris bit her lips in annoyance. "Louise Lane is on the news? Then you mother must be monopolizing the television." And Iris nodded. "Fine, I will get to work." And he stood up from his bed and walked downstairs while only wearing his Flash boxers, which Iris was already used to see. "Hi love."

"Morning honey." Linda mentioned while drinking from her soda, but when turning around and seeing her boyfriend in boxers, she coughed it all out. "Wally! Father and Mother of Iris or not! We aren't married! I was yet to see you shirtless! Now I'm seeing you pants-less?" Linda complained, and Wally smiled.

"It is not as you are seeing me boxer-less." And Linda blushed and just turned around, although the Jinx part of her was dying to clasp her fingers and bury him under the house. But the house was recently repaired, and she didn't feel like breaking it so soon. "Relax. I'm placing my uniform on already."

"Uniform? There are no classes until the schools are reconstructed." But Linda then found out Wally wasn't speaking about his school uniform but about his Flash costume. "Weren't you too tired to run around the Twin Cities? Your boots even melted after all that running, and don't let me get stared with how stinky they were." And the Flash nodded, but he took a new pair and placed them on. "Suit yourself… after surviving both Neron and Kobra, nothing can surprise me anymore." And she began blowing bubbles from her straw to her soda. "Don't be late for dinner, I'm cooking sea food."

"See? Your mother doesn't always prepare Indian and Korean food." And Linda then faced Wally, who still hadn't placed his mask on and stared back at her. "Wait… don't tell me you are going to do what I think you are going to do…" And Linda rubbed her chin with interest.

"Indian food? I know how to cook Korean food, but I am yet to explore my Indian heritage, I have been half-Indian for only a week you know?" And Wally slapped his forehead hard. "Then it's settled, we will have Indian food for dinner."

"Aw, come on! That's all Iris knows to cook!" But Linda waved her hand for Wally to shut up, reflecting her change in attitude after fusing her soul with Jinx's one. "I thought you were reformed! Stripping me from the all good American food should be a crime!" And she threw her sandal to his head. "Ouch!" And Iris just laughed at what she was witnessing.

"Hamburgers come from Germany, tacos are Mexican, and pizza is Italian food, sushi is Japanese, nothing you want for dinner actually comes from the good American ways. Only hotdogs, and we aren't eating those, I need to keep my figure." And Wally was about to complain, but decided to ignore that last part.

"Seriously, do I need to tolerate you for the rest of my life?" He complained, and Linda just continued drinking from her soda and then faced the annoyed father to her daughter.

"Unless you don't want Iris to be born, yes." She added with a grin, and Wally smiled back at her. "Now come here and kiss me." And in the blink of an eye, Wally was by her side and pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Ow! I want to grow up soon and have my own first kiss already!" Iris mentioned while doing weird fan-girl sounds. And both Linda and Wally flinched. "What? Mom is 13 and she already kisses with you so lustfully! Why can't I?"

"Point taken." Wally admitted, and Linda just blushed and returned to watch the broadcast, which surprisingly enough wasn't finished yet. "Keep watching the broadcast, I got an announcement to make." And Wally put his mask on and ran out of the house, just then Iris knew what was going on and she smiled hard.

"What's that smile for?" And Iris flinched. "Don't keep secrets from me. I hate secrets, spit it out." But Iris just pointed at the broadcast, and saw the Flash there next to Louise Lane. "This isn't going to be pretty." She informed, and Iris just sat next to her mother.

**Central City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District.**

"Louise, I'm ready for the exclusive. I'm just sorry I'm no Superman." The Flash joked, and the many news reporters and bystanders flashed their cameras at him. "I know this wasn't your idea of an exclusive, and I know this is taking place 10 days after I rightfully earned the Flash title, but a lot had happened. Kid Zoom is in jail, there is a new Kid Flash, the Original Flash, Max Mercury and Johnny Quick are all interned at Keystone's General Hospital for Meta-humans, and the Twin Cities are still recovering from the Kobra attack. I guess I'm excused for being delayed." He admitted, and Louise held her laughter.

"But naturally." And she held her laughter once again. "Flash, you are 16 years old. You don't need to excuse yourself from anything." And the Flash blushed and smiled oddly. "Flash, we all know you love breaking records. You were the youngest hero to ever start a career in crime fighting at age nine. You got your own city to protect at age 12. Not to mention that same day you became the youngest solo hero and the first sidekick to have his own city to protect, shortly followed by the Teen Titans, from which you were a founding member if I'm not mistaken. You have turned 2 villains good, others are already joining following that example, you outran all speeds, you are the Fastest Boy…" And the Flash was about to say something, when Louise interrupted him. "Sorry… man…" And he nodded. "And you are the first sidekick ever to claim his mentor's costume, not to mention the youngest hero to claim an available mantle. Are there any records left for you to break?" And the Flash took a deep breathe.

"Actually, yes." And everyone went into expectation. "My career is young, and promising, or at least that's what Superman told me." And he went into silence for a second. "I'm a show off, a womanizer, I don't take life seriously and yet here I am, as the Flash, one of the greatest heroes ever heard off." And then he faced the already shattered statue of his mentor, the Flash. "Louise, I came here with the sole purpose or making an important announcement, and worry not, I'm not retiring." And all reporters were glad. "I want to reconstruct the Flash museum, and place a name bellow the Flash II signatures. The Second Flash's name was Bartholomew Henry Allen… better known by his family and friends as Barry Allen, and he was my uncle. He married Iris West, my aunt." And then, to everyone's surprise, Wally took his mask off, and even Louise Lane lost her coolness. "Barry Allen was a great man. And when he died, his empty grave as the Flash was left nameless." And no one took a picture, or did a thing, the surprise was overwhelming. "When the race was over, and after, and between the crisis against Kobra, many times I was close to dying and leaving behind yet another grave reading: the Flash, once the Fastest Man Alive." And the reporters finally reacted, and began taking pictures as if they knew this was a precious moment in history. "Such is the reason of why I'm going with a public identity. So the legacy of my Uncle Barry will continue to live in the hearts of us all, while I fight my way to create an even greater legacy. Because I'm Wallace Rudolph West! Wally West to my friends. And I'm the Flash! The Fastest Man Alive!" And after saying that last, he ran away.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District.**

Back at the Garrick's place, Linda accidentally allowed her soda to fall from her hands and hit the floor, and Iris was cleaning the floor at her normal speed since she wanted to use her powers the less than possible until she recovered from the actions a week ago. Wally just kept abusing his speed and sat by the sofa next to his Lighting Rod, who just faced him with confusion in her eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you just did!" Linda added with a shattered tone of voice due to the tremendous impression. Wally just smirked at her funny reactions. "You just made your identity public? What were you thinking?"

"Wasn't it obvious? I want my uncle's legacy to be remembered! I don't want people to believe all the things my uncle did were also my doings! There needed to be an event differencing him from me. Barry is before Kobra, and I'm after Kobra, sounded like a cool idea to me." But Linda struggled against the idea. "What? Now you can openly admit you are girlfriend to the Flash!"

"You think that's even part of my interests! I'm fine with a reclusive and calm life style! I finally got a civilian identity and you blow my cover just like that? Give me a break!" And while both Linda and Wally argued, Iris sat in the middle of them both. "Iris?"

"I love year 2005 a lot! And I don't care if I now exist out of time and if I have to wait for my birth and Jai's one! I like my life a lot right now." And she hugged both of her parents hard. "Besides! I have this once in a lifetime chance to be my own elder sister! Isn't that great?" And Linda blushed hard, and Wally rolled his eyes ashamed.

"I suppose life with the Flash was never expected to be easy." And Wally moved his arms up and down not really knowing what to say. "Fine! I guess I can accept a little more of emotions on my life." And Linda then kissed Wally, who kissed her back happily, and for Iris, life was just as it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I suppose I like this as the end of season one. Although I still need to decide if the story will live for a while longer or just end in a back to the future like chapter next Friday. At any rate, I will leave it as it is a think about continuing or not. I know there are several loop holes in the story, such as Iris being stuck in year 2005, and Abracadabra, who I kinda forgot about, still missing or probably dead. Oh well, I have a lot to think until Friday, and I hope you people help me decide with your reviews! Thanks for the support so far, and hope I have a clear choice for this Friday! Let the Speed Force be with you, and this time there are no last moment bios, lol.<strong>


	12. Return

**You people are so cruel! T_T Why only 3 reviews for chapter eleven? Sniff (Goes emo). Whatever, I will survive. So, this is the last chapter, or maybe not, depending on the results of the poll I placed on my profile… which by the way I am the only one who knows how it ended. So, I'm not going to enter into much details, if you want to know if there is going to be a season two or not, you need to read the whole thing and find the answer hidden in the story… or you can scroll down and read the after story text… but if you are loyal to this story you won't do that and will read the whole thing. Anyway, this is my longest chapter so far, read, enjoy and have fun!**

**Sofia Michelle: Lol! I was expecting that reaction. But heck, Wally does go for a public identity, mostly… won't enter into detail, but must of his career he went with a public identity and then somehow he went secret identity again, but let's leave it in public, it was funnier that way. As to the 12 and 13 living alone with a 16, they aren't alone, Jay lives with them, and so does Joan, only they are both at the hospital after the events of last chapter.**

**CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl: Welcome back to the reviewers! Maybe you scared the other reviewers away you bully T_T, just kidding. And yeah, I like Wally and Linda bickering, you will see a lot of that. As for the merging part, blame Superbluestar428. She spoiled many of my ideas in her reviews so I had to think on more creative ideas, evil girl! You made me burn my brain off!**

**Robin1996ify: What does ify means by the way? Lol, never mind. As for your question, it is the whole deal of this chapter, but let's simplify things: in this chapter, if Iris goes back to her timeline, there is no season two, and if she doesn't, there is season two, read and find out, lol!**

**Author's Announcement: A sister story to "Those who ride the lighting" had been posted. What's a sister story? It is a story which happens at the same time at another place during the events of the current story, but is not related in any way to the main story. You don't need to read the two stories to enjoy "Those who ride the lighting", the only purpose of a sister story is to expand the universe the main story takes place at.**

**As for now there are only two sister stories in my expanded universe, sister stories are independent from one another but may lead to third stories after the conclusions of the main events between the stories involved, as for information about the sister story of "Those who ride the lighting" it is mentioned next:**

**Emerald Twilight (Blackfire/Green Lantern): Emerald Twilight tells the events of Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner and his path into becoming a full time Green Lantern. Originally, Kyle Rayner wasn't supposed to get his ring until the events of Emerald Twilight had concluded. Yet, thanks to Impulse who travelled from year 2025 to the original timeline (year 2005), Kyle's history was rewritten and he claimed a Green Lantern power ring in order to become Kid Lantern, sidekick to Hal Jordan and whose first mission is to capture and transport Princess Komand'r, better known as Blackfire, toward planet Tamaran in order to face trial for her crimes. Unfortunately, a chain of events lead Kyle into falling in love with Blackfire and jeopardize his mission.**

**EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Northern Industrial Sector. July 1, year 2005.<strong>

"Tell me something. Is there a reason for you being this rushed? I mean, I know it's part of the job, but recently you look even more impulsive than usual." His name is Wally West, and he is the Flash, he is the Fastest Man Alive. Never before had Wally ever imagined that name and title would become his own. Yet, now that he had them, he refused to let go and just treasured the moment. "Lady, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" The Flash called as he ran across the in the middle of reconstruction city, with his daughter, Iris Kiyo West the Second, by his side. "Flash to Kid Flash, are you there?"

"Eh?" Kid Flash finally reacted, and her father scratched the back of his head in confusion. "I'm sorry Dad! It's just July the fourth was supposed to be Flashpoint… I know the time line is restored, and that I exist out of time. But it worries me to think something may still happen." And the Flash moved his head in negation several times not really understanding his daughter's worries. "I guess I'm still a little scared about the date."

"Lady, you got better things to be scared about. For example, the giant machine trying to kill us!" And just when both father and daughter crossed around the corner of a building, a giant mechanical dragon flew after them both and began hitting with its scales the many buildings in the middle of being rebuilt. "Keystone will never return to normal with these kind of criminals trying to kill me."

"Well Dad, being entirely honest, and I'm not trying to sound like Mom when saying this." The girl began, and the Flash just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "The Kilg%ore, who by the way is one of your most deadly enemies, wouldn't have found us this easily if your identity weren't public." The Kilg%ore is a machine of alien origins, who the Flash had encountered several times in the past. This machine hated the Flash with all his circuits due to him spoiling his plan to eat all information of planet Earth, which was its only purpose in life. "So, changing the subjects to more heroic conversations, how do we stop a flying machine the size of a football stadium from destroying the still in reconstruction city?"

"Magnets, electricity impulses, gravitational static fields, or maybe I can vibrate myself through Kilg%ore's body and force it to blow up. Only the resultant explosion could do more damage than it could do good." And Kid Flash nodded. "Let's go for an electric supercharge in its circuits." And the Flash then rubbed her hair at light speed until electricity filled her head. "Think you can gather enough charge to fry the main processor unit?"

"Keep him busy and met me at Chinatown in two minutes." And the Flash nodded, while Kid Flash began phasing through the buildings and ran toward Chinatown. In the meantime, the Flash, who was Kilg%ore's only objective, was attacked by the fire spitting mechanical dragon.

"Hey Kilg%ore! What happened to you that you went all rampage-like? Your mother liked Brainiac better than you?" The Flash insulted, and the mechanical dragon yelled and tried to speed its flying up, only it was too slow for the Flash. "Wonder what she will do to gather all that energy in a city where three fourths of the buildings are electricity lacking." And by the distance, a spark was seen growing in size on top of Keystone's Chinese Theater. "That girl is crazy." He spoke to himself while running toward the building.

On top of the Chinese Theater, Kid Flash had gathered a lot of fluffy looking carpets, and she was wearing winter clothes and no boots but socks and generating static electricity by rubbing her feet at light speed at the carpets, some of which burned after she rubbed them too fast. The static electricity sphere grew even wider, and once Impulse saw the machine flying after her father below the Chinese Theater, she jumped off the building and phased through the Kilg%ore, while her static electricity burned its internal circuits. "Catch me Dad!" She yelled a little scared once she phased out of the machine and was about to meet the concrete face first, but the Flash spun in circles around her, and the wind pushed her up a little and after he caught her in his arms. "My hero!" She added and then kissed her father's cheek, and as result released the little static she had left and shocked them both. "Ouch!"

"Shocker!" The Flash complained, and then he ran with her still on his arms until escaping the giant dragon almost falling apart on top of them. "Great! We finished early!" The Flash mentioned, and Kid Flash began taking her winter clothes off. "Now, go get your boots, deliver the clothes and carpets you took, and get your uniform, we are already late for school, and your mother will kill me if I fail to keep my promise to her."

"What? Do we still need to go to school? Mom's at the same classroom I am, she can teach me what she learns, and school isn't the same for you after going public with your identity." And the Flash pointed at his hand as if faking having a hand watch, and Kid Flash took a deep breathe, ran away, and came back a couple of seconds later while wearing her school uniform. "I want more vacations!" She complained.

"After the destruction both Keystone and Central suffered, none of us will have much vacation left." Wally mentioned upon changing back to his civilian clothes. "Classes were re-started 4 days ago, and we are almost a month lacking of homework and studies." And both rushed away and toward Central City.

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season One: The Lightning Saga.**

**Chapter Twelve: Return.**

* * *

><p>"Where in the world are those two…?" Linda tapped her foot several times at the floor, her impatience reflected in her eyes. Hartley of course was by her side and waiting for both Wally and Iris to arrive, and even when he was more patient than Linda, he was still growing impatient as well. "The bus should have left 30 minutes ago! The Flash or not, sometimes he is really slow! Does he have any idea of how hard it was to get an unsupervised field trip?" And a strong wind hit her face, and she had to pull her skirt down.<p>

"Pink? Obsessed with the lack of colors, aren't ya?" Wally mentioned upon his arrival, and Linda blushed a little, and then smacked the back of his head hard. "Ouch! Some love you are giving me, love." Wally complained, and then she faced away in annoyance. "What? I'm here, we can go now!" He mentioned, and then noticed Hartley was also moving his head in negation. "Oh, so I was supposed to allow the Kilg%ore to destroy all of Keystone?"

"You could have arrived earlier!" Linda complained, and then climbed the school bus, which was already full with many kids from her class waiting for the trip to begin. "If you weren't going to make it for the field trip on time, then why volunteering yourself to do this? We needed a responsible adult, and certainly, you don't qualify." She mentioned while sitting down at the front of the bus as the president of the classroom should.

"What? I wanted to spend some quality time with my girlfriend at school too, can't I?" He mentioned while climbing the bus, and noticing the heart broken looks many girls from Linda's classroom were directing at him. "Oh, fan girls." He sweat dropped.

"You should be used to it already, Wally." Hartley began. "You were already popular. Yet when you went with a public identity, your popularity just skyrocketed." He mentioned while sitting down at Linda's backseat. "By the way, where is your little sister?" He asked while the bus began its march. "Seems like your slow sister didn't make it in time again." He mentioned, and then a yell was heard from outside of the bus.

"Wait for me please!" And everyone inside of the bus laughed, while the bus driver parked the bus and allowed Iris to climb it. "…Thank you…" She gasped for air, and Linda rolled her eyes while Wally just held his laughter. "I'm sorry for being late again. My stupid and good for nothing brother left me behind at home once again! What good is the fastest taxi driver alive when you don't dare taking your cute little sister with you? Bully!"

"Whatever you say, dwarf." Wally mentioned, and Iris sat next to Linda. "That's my sit." He added, and Iris just hugged her mother in annoyance. "Seriously, that's my sit." And she moved her head several times in negation. "Fine! I will go with Hartley!" And he sat with his friend. "She doesn't have to take the act so seriously… spoiled brat…" Wally complained while the bus left the school, and Hartley did nothing but made fun of him.

"And who was the one who spoiled her?" And Wally felt a vein popping at his forehead. "It's not her fault." Hartley whispered to him. "After all, with your identity going public, Iris needs to keep her own a secret by faking being the Slowest Girl Alive. It worked for your uncle." And Wally still bit his lips in annoyance. "Come on, you see Linda all the time at home, don't tell me you actually just accepted going on this field trip to be with her."

"At home she is always cooking and cleaning and being a total pain." And Linda felt a vein popping at her forehead, and hexes of pink energy began filling her hands, but she resisted the urge of blasting Wally since she now had a secret identity. "I thought at least at school we could spend some time together… I didn't want to go to a stupid museum… how boring and annoying…" And Hartley sweat dropped. "This is surely going to be one of those days… all I wanted was some romance."

"Ha!" Linda exclaimed, a vein already popping at her forehead. "As if you were the romantic type around me! After the roses, the love tunnel, Valentine's Day, and the anchor and lighting rod stuff, you have done nothing to impress me in the less!" Linda mentioned, although a blush was drawn on her face. "Stupid do-gooder and his stupid sense of justice… I live with him and not even once have he shown interest in me until making it public to all school at a field trip… he just wants to show off." And Wally felt the vein at his forehead growing in size. "All he cares about is his damn videogames, his stupid comic books, and crime fighting!"

"It's not my fault each time I want to take you out on a date you take forever to get ready!" And more hexes of pink energy surrounded her, but she controlled her temper. "And if you aren't getting ready, you are cooking one of those Indian dishes which take forever to get ready."

"Oh, but you don't complain when you are actually eating them, don't you." And both Linda and Wally stood up, doing one of their usual scenes in front of Linda's many classmates. "You sleep three hours a day but you don't dedicate even one to me! You are always running and making out stupid excuses about mass destruction machines from alien planets! What will be the next excuse? A talking gorilla?"

"Talking gorillas exist! Haven't you heard of Gorilla Grodd? There is even a city full with talking…" And then he covered his mouth. "Never mind that! But I'm serious! One day you will see a talking gorilla waiting at a bus stop, and I'm sure even if you did you wouldn't notice you got a gorilla next to you! And don't tell me you don't remember Malah!"

"Malah was nothing but a ventriloquist game from the Brain to confuse his enemies! There is no way a gorilla can speak our tongue!" Linda pointed out, apparently having a mixture of scientific facts and meta-human knowledge messing with her conclusions. "Now you are going to tell me dogs can fly?"

"Krypto can fly! He is Superman's pet dog!" Wally pointed out, and Linda mover her head in negation. "And before you start pointing out the obvious, no, he can't talk. Even Kryptonian dogs got their limitations."

"Please! Are you even listening to yourself? No animal can talk! Except obviously for Beast Boy. And in some instances you too." Linda pointed out, and Wally bit his lips with annoyance at the discussion.

"So now I'm an animal? You didn't seem to be complaining when we began making out yesterday while seeing that stupid movie you wanted to see so hard." And Linda blushed, and all the students did the same, some fan girls even cried.

"Don't bring our personal life into the subject, West! Or do you want my classmates to know you use Flash underwear?" And the girls went crazy at that revelation. "Or what about revealing the name of your imaginary friend, what was his name? Oh right, Krakkl!"

"Leave Krakkl out of this one! You are stepping on very thin ice, unicorn lady!" And Linda blushed madly, and the argument just went on and on and never looking as it would end anytime soon, and both Iris and Hartley sweat dropped and breathed out heavily.

"In moments like these I'm glad I exist out of time… it is my brother Jai who worries me." Iris mentioned, and Hartley nodded in agreement several times. "At least they are trying to get along." And her parent's discussion continued all the way toward the Eastern Historic District.

**Central City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District.**

"What's wrong with the Flash Museum?" Wally complained, and many boys and girls nodded in agreement to his words once the group had left the school bus and was getting ready for visiting the museums. "There is a lot of history there! World War II tales from the Original Flash and Johnny Quick! Or some interesting races between the Second Flash and his nemesis, Proffesor Zoom!" And the boys all cheered for Wally as they all wanted to visit the Flash museum.

"Don't make me look like the criminal here! We are going to the Museum of Prehistory! Lady Snart only allowed us to go there and we need to fill a report for her." And her classmates complained, although there were many interesting exhibitions at that museum and some actually wanted to go there since they all have visited the Flash Museum already. "Besides, all you want is to inflate your already huge ego Mr. I'm going for a public identity."

"What?" Wally complained. "So you are still running rounds about my public identity? You know why I did that! My uncle's memory needed to be preserved! Different to the Original Flash, we both use the same costume… although mine is cooler." And Hartley ignored them both and went to buy the tickets for the Museum of Prehistory.

"Not only do I have to tolerate your fan mail, which by the way I burned." And Wally's jaw dropped. "I also had to tolerate an attack from our own toaster when that Kilg-whatever thing tried to kill me in favor of a grudge against you."

"Oh, but you refused to go pink." And she stepped on the floor hard, reflecting she wished to keep her identity a secret. "Besides, wasn't it a secret you living with me after your apartment crumbled down?" And the students were no longer listening to the conversation, but following Hartley inside of the museum.

"For someone who doesn't know to keep a secret? I made that one out public to my friends, who told their friends, who also told their friends, I'm Flash's girlfriend, what were you expecting, that I could keep a low profile?" And the odd couple made it inside of the museum, and their classmates sweat dropped and tried to enjoy the field trip. "Which by the way reminds me, I'm not cleaning the mess you left today's morning at the kitchen. If you are hungry at three in the morning, at least clean your disaster when you are done eating!"

"Iris also got something to eat, but you don't seem to be scolding her, how am I the only one at fault?" And the many visitors to the museum placed their attention on the couple instead of the exhibitions, allowing Hartley to lead the group easily around the museum while the distracted few tried to find out what was going on. "By the way, all my white clothes went pink! Only you wash my costume with the white clothes!"

"You were the one who left your costume with the white clothes! There is a basket for colors, and there is a basket for whites! Do I need to label them too for you to understand that part?" Linda had surely grown a motherly side since she began living at the Garrick's place. And if Iris remembered something about her non-existent timeline, it was that her mother always won these discussions. "Next time you wash your stinky costume! You can do it in the blink of an eye, can't you? Instead you leave all the work to me." And Wally opened his mouth to say something, but regardless his brain worked at a different speed, he still couldn't find anything else to say.

"I knew mom would win. You owe me five dollars." And Hartley rolled his eyes and paid the girl. "Thank you! Now I'm only five dollars short for the new Kingdom Hearts II! 20 years in the future it is the hardest game to get, and I have this chance to actually play it now!" Life was now simpler that the crisis was over, and for once Iris could enjoy being a girl her age with an odd obsession in videogames and comic books. She was so in peace in this timeline, but at the same time, Hartley could notice the girl missed her own timeline a lot. "Graphics of videogames at year 2005 are actually really lame and the loading screen takes forever! And yet, classic games are still the best games! I guess people don't know what to create now. They say imagination on year 2025 is lost, but I know Uncle Kyle will soon have a good idea for a new videogame! Probably Final Fantasy XXV part III!"

"In my days, videogames barely had a sequel." Hartley admitted, and Iris nodded several times in agreement. "Iris… your father already knows to lend speed…" And the girl lowered her head. "I know you are comfortable on year 2005, but shouldn't you return to your own timeline already? I'm sure both Wally and Linda are worried about you there." And Iris moved her head in negation. "Is this about what that Hourman guy said? That your timeline doesn't exist anymore?" And she nodded. "But you said Wally remembered this happening."

"But he never mentioned Jinx… not even once…" And Hartley nodded in agreement. "Being honest, there are many things he never mentioned. The Kobra attack for example, I never heard of it until now. And the deal with mother and Neron. And no matter this version of Linda is more like my real mother than the scary cat Linda actually was before fusing with Jinx… she is not my mother… not the same one I know at least…"

"I know Wally quiet well… he likes to carry the burden of things in his shoulders…" And Iris nodded. "Don't you think perhaps your father was avoiding those bedtime stories in favor of not spoiling your great adventure?" And Iris blinked twice in confusion. "That is the way Wally works. He can be heartbroken, or emotionally unstable, but he always shows you a smile and keeps his problems for himself. He got a pure heart, perhaps he is one of the few true heroes on this planet. He got the best mentor ever after all." And Iris smiled. "You are as much a friend to me as Wally is, and it would deeply wound me to see you leave. But I know you miss your own timeline."

"Yeah, well, I'm not leaving until I play the prequels to all my videogames." Iris changed the subject, and Hartley took a deep breathe. "Wait… we are in July and its burning hot outside… why would someone wear so many clothes…?" And Hartley noticed who Iris was looking at. There was a really tall man using huge boots and wearing a long coat, as well as a face mask, sun glasses, and a fisherman hat. Only his hands weren't surrounded by clothes, and she noticed they were black and hairy, and approaching the skull of an exhibition. "Gorilla Grodd!" She yelled in a whisper. "Cover me." She instructed, and then vibrated until intangibility.

"Wait, Iris! Shouldn't we tell your…" But the girl was gone. "…Father…" He finished and then ran toward Wally, who was giving his back to Linda, and the girl reflected the same emotion. "Wally! Troubles!" And all the students faced Hartley as they knew troubles also meant the Flash. "Grodd!" Hartley spoke out, and Wally widened his eyes. "Kid Flash is…" And a blur of yellow and red light rushed past everyone and kicked the man's back hard before it could steal the skeleton's head of the exhibition. "On her way."

"Wait, that's not Grodd, that's Montague!" Wally mentioned, and then released his costume from his ring and got dressed in the Flash costume at light speed. "Kid Flash! Stand down!" But Kid Flash kept attacking the gorilla, ripping its clothes off and destroying the machinery bellow. "Kid Flash! If you damage his equipment then you will…" And the equipment of the gorilla was damaged and left useless. "Like father like daughter!" He yelled and slapped his own forehead hard. "Kid! Next time you start fighting in the middle of a museum, make sure you are attacking a real enemy, not the ambassador of the Gorilla Nations!"

"What? But I defeated the bad guy!" And she pointed at the now naked gorilla, who wasn't hurt in the less by her weak girly punches. "Or am I grounded?" And the Flash nodded in agreement several times.

"Wally? Is that you wearing the costume?" The gorilla mentioned, and the guards of the museum all arrived and pointed their guns at the gorilla. "How come it is always you, the ambassador of humans to the gorillas, always the one involved in war-like conflicts between our species?" And panic began, but no one wanted to leave, not if it meant seeing the Flash and Kid Flash in action. "Same situation as last time?"

"Yeah, I get it." The Flash mentioned while moving his head in negation several times. "Put your weapons down people, I will take care of him." And the Flash ran to the gorilla, carried him, and rushed away with him.

"Ah? Wait for me!" Kid Flash yelled, and then noticed the skull of the exhibition was lost, and she once again thought the gorilla was a criminal and she followed her father outside of the museum.

"I guess that leaves us to do crowd control." Hartley mentioned, only to notice Linda wasn't there anymore. "Or not." Hartley added, lowered his head, and tried to help the students to calm down. "Ok people, nothing to see here, we will continue with the school trip while Wally fights the ugly gorilla and Linda stays with the Museum's directive in order to explain the situation.

* * *

><p>Outside of the museum, the Flash gasped for air as he had just carried the 440 pounds gorilla, even if it were for only a few meters in order to hide it at the back alley. Kid Flash arrived then, and shortly after even Jinx joined the two outside of the museum, obviously no one knew a thing of what was going on but the Flash, who was gasping for air, and the gorilla who then pulled him into a strong gorilla hug.<p>

"Human friend! It is always a pleasure to see you again!" And the Flash complained about the pain in his aching muscles, while Kid Flash and Jinx just exchanged looks not understanding a thing. "What are the possibilities of this happening twice? Although last time you were shorter of age and maturity."

"Montague, let go!" The Flash complained. And the gorilla finally released him. "And about the possibilities, I am the result of a two in a million lab accident event repeating itself. I can believe this two in a million event repeating itself." And the gorilla smiled at him. "Jinx, Kid Flash, this is Montague, a peace ambassador from Gorilla City. The only gorilla allowed to leave Gorilla City in peaceful missions, such as recovering the skeletons stolen from their sacred burial grounds at the Congo." And Montague showed the skull of one of his ancestors to the girls. "Montague, this is my daughter, Iris Kiyo West the Second, and this is my… well…" He wondered.

"Wife." Jinx mentioned, and the Flash blushed madly. "Hero name is Jinx, my civilian name is Linda Jasmine Park." And she offered her hand to the gorilla, who took it gently with only two of his huge fingers. "I can't believe gorillas can talk."

"But we can. Only the gorillas from Gorilla City thought." Montague explained. "Speaking of which, you know how this works, Wally. Your daughter destroyed my teleporting device, same as you did four years ago the first time I came looking for the skeletons of my ancestors. And if I don't reach Gorilla City in three days."

"I know, war between gorillas and humans, big deal." And the Flash took a deep breathe. "You broke it, you pay it." He faced Kid Flash, who pointed at herself in curiosity. "Leading Montague back to Gorilla City is now your responsibility." And Kid Flash flinched.

"What? Mom doesn't even allow me to have a pet turtle! How am I to take care of a gorilla?" She yelled hard, and the Flash crossed his arms in annoyance. "You are not serious. You are telling me to carry this fatso to Africa?" And then he faced Montague. "No offence."

"Familiar trip to Africa? Sounds like a plan to me." Jinx admitted while fixing her hair in her ponytail once again since she wasn't used on having her hair being this free yet. "But are you really leaving the whole responsibility to her? You screwed that badly the first time you encountered Montague?" And he nodded. "Sweet!"

"Mom! You are supposed to defend me!" Kid Flash complained. "Aw, fine! I will take the responsibility!" And she rushed away and returned with a mountain of clothes, which she threw toward the gorilla in annoyance. "But if I manage to do it on my own, then you allow me to have a pet dog!" And Jinx faced the Flash, who nodded in agreement. "It's settled then, get dressed, we will take the bus!" And she cheerfully led the way.

* * *

><p>"One day you will see a talking gorilla waiting at a bus stop?" Jinx joked, and the Flash held his laughter. "Are we really that childish?" She wondered. And when seeing her daughter, now dressed in her common clothes and holding the gorilla's hand in order to lead him to the closest bus station, Jinx just sweat dropped. "We are." She answered her own question and transformed back to be Linda, and went to look for a place to get dressed in her civilian clothing. "I got this feeling this is going to be one of those days."<p>

"Funny, I mentioned the same thing this morning." Wally added now out of his costume. "But being honest, I don't think a 440 pounds fat gorilla will make it inside of a bus." And while Linda got dressed, Wally faced his daughter and laughed at how the girl tried to push the gorilla inside of the bus with no luck. "She is hopeless." And Wally took his cell phone out. "Hi James! Remember you owe me a favor?" And then he waited at the other side of the line. "Thanks a lot old friend! We will wait for you outside the museum with the dinosaurs and the monkey man! Bring your car man!" And he then turned the phone off. "I will help Iris with transport, but where we go is her decision."

"Sure, and if we go to war with the Gorilla Nation then it is all her fault, isn't it?" And Wally nodded. "We both know you are too good to leave your daughter helpless." And both then saw Iris and Montague running from the bus driver after the gorilla had lost his patience and had crushed the bus open. "I don't know them." She mentioned while worrying about having to pay the damage, and Wally slapped his own forehead hard.

* * *

><p>An hour later, and after the group had successfully escaped the annoyed bus driver, the weird family was waiting by the stairs of the museum for their transport to arrive. Only when the transport did arrive, Linda felt her face going blue in fear.<p>

"You are not serious!" Linda yelled hard when seeing the car approaching, and sadly enough she recognized the driver from her father's laptop, which she still had in possession since her father gave it for lost during the earthquakes at Keystone City. "He is the Trickster!" She complained.

"Hi James!" Wally added while waving his hand to a blonde haired teen who also had half of his hair dyed pink. A Joker-like smile was drawn on his face, and he was wearing half orange half blue pajamas. "James Jesse my man! You do kept your promises dude!" And the blonde haired one laughed hard. He was driving a really expensive looking car, probably something he once stole, since James was a former villain. "By the way, James Jesse isn't his real name. He hates being called Giovanni Giuseppe." Wally explained.

"I'm not that reformed yet, Wally! Call me that again and I will hit you with a rubber chicken!" And then he opened the door of his red Camaro, and Wally offered Linda the front sit, and she quickly moved her head in negation several times, so Wally ended accepting the front sit. "Who is the babe with the nice curves?"

"My wife." And Linda flinched, and James just whistled as a wolf from a cartoon show. "And that's my daughter from 20 years in the future, her name is Iris, and that's a gorilla dressed like a man." And Jesse laughed hard, not really believing what Wally had told him. "Nice to see you again, Trickster." Wally mentioned, and the trio outside the car had their doubts about entering the vehicle. "He doesn't bite anymore, he is domesticated."

"I don't trust him." Linda mentioned, but still entered the car. "Does he even have a driver's license?" And the Trickster took the mentioned object out. He even drew himself a mustache and a beard. "Well… if Iris is still here it means I survive this madness…" And she climbed the car, and invited her daughter inside as well as Montague. "He doesn't truly believe we are… you know…" And she pointed at Iris.

"Who? James? There is no way of telling, he is as crazy as the joker." And then the Trickster stepped on the pedal and the car was launched at full speed around the streets of Central City. "So! I got you a car! Now where are we going?" Wally yelled since the wind was so intense, not that he wasn't used to it already.

"Bludhaven!" Iris yelled, and Montague tried to keep his hat on. "If anyone can help us get to Australia on time, that's Uncle Richard!" And Wally smiled hard at those words. "He is still your best friend, is he not?"

"He still is and always will be!" Wally yelled back. "It's settled then, James! Take us to Bludhaven!" And the former villain nodded and accelerated even more and in search of Bludhaven, a city protected by one of Wally's best friends, once known as Robin, and who was now known simply as Nightwing.

**Bludhaven, New Jersey.**

When the group finally made it to Bludhaven, it was already dark. Linda and Iris were both sleeping at the back sit, same as James, who fell asleep while driving, much to everyone's surprise. The current driver was Montague, since Wally was 16 and didn't have an apprentice driving license, not that he needed it, and Montague, despite not having one, actually knew how to drive a car.

"A nice family the one you have, Wally… but I must admit I never thought the next time we met I was going to find out you had a daughter." He mentioned while stopping at a red light. And Wally just kept looking all around Bludhaven in search of his friend. "Last time you destroyed my teleporting device, you were 12 years old, just like your daughter. And I remember visiting a similar city to this one."

"You mean Gotham?" And the gorilla nodded. "Yeah, I screwed up big deal. My first days as a solo hero. I actually believed you were Gorilla Grodd, ya know, the imperialist king of gorillas." And Montague nodded. "Last time you met me, I was Kid Flash and I wore her costume. Now I'm the Flash. And the first time we met Robin, who helped us go to Africa. This time we are meeting him again…"

"Only he now goes by the name of Nightwing." A teen driving a blue motorcycle added. It was a man Wally knew perfectly, his best friend since childhood, and protégée of the Batman. "I heard you are going for a public identity now." The hero mentioned, refusing to take his helmet off while next to their car. "Is that Jinx?" He asked.

"Sort of." Wally admitted. "So, are you going to help me help Montague back to Gorilla City as last time?" And Nightwing faced the gorilla, who waved his hand at him. "Come on man!" And Nightwing lowered his head, and when the light went green, he waved his hand for them to follow him. "Yes!" Wally yelled, and woke up everyone at the back sit. "By the way, you are not going to believe what I'm going to tell you."

"I don't want to know." He said while driving his motorcycle to Wally's door and leading the group toward the riverside of Bludhaven. "At any rate, nothing you tell me can surprise me anymore."

**Bludhaven, New Jersey. Eastern Docks.**

"Your daughter!" Richard Grayson yelled hard while coughing his soda out and bathing his best friend with it. Richard had taken his costume off in order to invite everyone for dinner at a fast food restaurant, the only place they allowed the tall gorilla to enter since many feared he was some kind of a criminal. "Wally, you know I hate jokes."

"It's not a joke. He is a joke. But I'm not." Wally mentioned while pointing at James, who was drinking his soda with a straw attached to his nose. "20 years in the future my future me threw her to hypertime and she landed here at January first. Then, after a lot of complex events I don't wish to repeat, she ruined her own birth and became a Time Paradox now existing out of time. So basically she isn't my daughter anymore but my could be daughter, but she is still my daughter no matter the facts." He explained, and then Richard, who refused to take his black glasses off even when it was dark outside, faced Linda. "She ate Jinx's soul and now is Jinx somehow." He explained.

"And Trigon was Neron's foot resting place." Linda explained, and Richard raised an eyebrow. "We are serious. You know I wouldn't allow this nitwit to reveal these things to you if I didn't know it was you the one he was speaking with." And their food finally arrived, and both Wally and Iris were about to devour it when Linda stopped them both. "Go wash your hands you two." And both speedsters exchanged looks. "Now!" And the two stood up from their table and went to wash their hands. "You too Montague… and James, take the straw out of your nose and go wash your hands too." And both, the gorilla and the former criminal, exchanged looks. "Do it!" And the gorilla nodded and pulled the former criminal toward the bathroom. "Hard to believe, ah?"

"Extremely hard to believe." Richard mentioned, and Linda began eating her sandwich. "But Wally is a strange kind of guy. I mean, going public with his identity? Seriously?" Richard complained. "We got a secret identity for a reason. I know how much he loved Barry Allen, and how shattered he was when he died… but still… who has ever heard of a hero going public identity?" He continued.

"I know! That's what I have been telling him! But it isn't like I can do anything about that anyway, what's done is done." And Richard nodded, and the two speedsters, the gorilla, and the former criminal, returned to eat and were about to devour their food. "No speed eating!" Linda ordered, and everyone stopped their intentions. "You are no animals, are you? No offence Montague." And the gorilla nodded and ate his fruit salad. "So, what's your plan, Iris, you are the leader right now." And Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Mom says that if I'm able to deliver Montague to Gorilla City safely, I will be able to have a pet dog." She informed Richard, who made a mockery not really believing how easygoing could both Wally and Linda be when a war was at stake. "So I thought: who better to help us to Africa but Uncle Richard?" And the teen slapped his forehead hard.

"Uncle… eh…?" He was actually feeling really weird. "The problem is that just like last time this happened, the last ship to Africa departed 5 hours ago… there won't be another cargo ship to Africa until next month. And by then we will be surrounded by Gorillas." And Richard faced Iris, who flinched in surprise. "So… I was the best man in their wedding…? Is that why you are calling me uncle?" And she nodded in agreement. "I suppose I believe you… but… shouldn't you return to your own timeline?" And Iris faced away. "Fine, I won't tell you how to live your life… I will make some calls and get you transport to Australia just like last time." And Wally smiled oddly. "You owe me a lot of favors, Wally."

"Place it on my tab." He mentioned. "Anyway, I heard you are too busy lately. Gotham being declared a No Man's Land, you claiming Bludhaven as your city… the tower sinking into the ocean." And Wally went serious. "…How is everyone…?"

"…Good…" Was Richard's reply. "…The team was disbanded…" And Wally widened his eyes in surprise. "Don't get me wrong, it wasn't because of personal issues. With my responsibilities at Bludhaven, I left the team under Cyborg's commands… but they disbanded on their own mutual agreement. Raven wanted to have a normal life, and gave up heroism in favor of college. Beast Boy changed his name to Changeling, and went in search of becoming his own hero, he had really matured. Cyborg wants to reconstruct the tower and create a new team of Teen Titans. Starfire…" And there was a pause, and Wally stared at him with concern. "Went back home…"

"Sorry to hear that last." And Richard nodded. "I guess… some teen relationships weren't meant to survive the teen stage." And Linda took Wally's hand, and he smiled at her, but he couldn't ignore Richard. "…So… a new team of Titans…?"

"Teen Titans, Wally, we are already too old to be Teen Titans… we matured. You are the Flash, and I'm Nightwing…" And Wally nodded. "Yet… Cyborg could use a speedster in that team…" And he faced Iris, who raised an eyebrow at him. "You know your father became the hero he is today only because he started with the Teen Titans, don't you? There he learned to be a hero." And Iris smiled, and she faced her father and mother, who both nodded in agreement. "The tower will take some time to be fully operational again. I will nominate Kid Flash as a possible member. If you aren't back to your own timeline by then, feel free to join."

"But of course! Being a Titan would be like a dream coming true! I would totally and truly and greatly love to be a Teen Titan!" And both Wally and Linda laughed at her. "Can I? Please, pretty please! I promise to be a really, really, really good girl!" And Wally faced Linda, who nodded in agreement. "Yay! I'm going to be a Teen Titan!"

"Only if you don't return to your own timeline, which by the way, you should." Richard mentioned, and then stood up and placed some money by the table. "Wait at the harbor in an hour, Wally. Transport to Africa will arrive by then." And then he waved his hand to the group and left the restaurant.

"Well, it was fun and all, but I need to go too!" James mentioned. And before anyone could say a thing, the former villain began running away with the menus of the restaurant and some forks, and afterwards he jumped inside of his car and drove away while laughing hysterically like the Joker. And everyone inside of the restaurant just stared at the crazy man oddly.

"That dude, scares me." Wally mentioned, and everyone else just nodded in agreement. "Well, no use staying here any longer. If Richard says he got us transportation, then I believe him." And Iris chomped her food and then began pulling her father out of the restaurant. "Wait, Iris!"

"Richard said one hour! And with no car we will have to walk all the way toward the harbor since Mom and Montague aren't speedsters!" She explained, and Wally raised an eyebrow. "We need to buy a map of Africa and then find the shortest route to the Congo, or else Uncle Richard's effort will go to waste!" And Wally blinked twice. "It is about time I start being more responsible, isn't it? After all, I'm the new Kid Flash and will be a Teen Titan soon. I need to do my best not to embarrass my mentor." And Wally smiled, and followed his daughter out of the restaurant.

**Bludhaven, New Jersey. Southern Harbor.**

Taking the leadership seriously, Iris bought a map and led the group to the harbor just in time for an hour of walking to be completed. They were unable to run, not because of Linda, but because of the 440 pounds gorilla. But once reaching the southern docks, they found the place empty. Not even the noon ships were getting ready for departure, the docks were entirely silent.

"Uncle Richard said one hour." She mentioned while tapping her foot at light speed at the wooden made floor in signal of impatience. "Mo! Where is transport when you need it?" And suddenly, the sound of the raging waves won her attention, and from the water next to the wooden made dock, a blue light was emerging. "Wah! Spooky light!" Iris yelled and climbed Montague in search of protection, but the light suddenly faded and revealed a high technological submarine. "Ah! Uncle Garth!" She yelled out with enthusiasm as she saw the blue scaled teen coming out of the water. "It's him! It's gill head!"

"Gill what?" Aqualad mentioned in annoyance, and Wally smacked the back of his daughter's head in disapproval, and Iris began rubbing her head hard and resisting the urge of crying. "Nightwing told me about your dilemma, and mentioned the family part. Congratulations on your marriage." And both the Flash and Jinx blushed. Both had changed into their heroic attires once noticing Aqualad was the one arriving. "Why didn't you invite me to your wedding? I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, and whatever Richard told ya it seems like you got the facts wrong." And Jinx nodded in embarrassment. "We will speak during the underwater trip." And Aqualad nodded, and invited everyone inside, and once Montague stepped inside the Atlantean submarine, it nearly sank without it being closed. "Careful you monkey!"

"I'm sorry… I will go on a diet once reaching Gorilla City." He excused himself and entered the submarine. Iris then placed her costume on and entered the machine as well. "Not even gorillas have been able to sea travel undersea. I just hope I don't get seasick."

"I want the sit next to Mom's!" Kid Flash yelled hard when fearing the gorilla would lose its food on her, and the Flash sweat dropped when noticing he was going to have to travel with the gorilla. "Sorry Dad! Too slow!"

"Oh no, this time we are all going together." And he forced Kid Flash to sit on his lap and grabbed Jinx by the waist. "Don't make a mess, Montague." And by the look on the gorilla's unmasked face, there was surely going to be an accident on the trip. "The faster we arrive to Africa the better." And the small submarine closed its windows and went underwater.

**Ruins of Poseidonis, Atlantis. July 2, year 2005.**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Wally continued mentioning. He was bored as hell since he had no place to run or anything to see but ruins of the city of Poseidonis, once part of Atlantis, now nothing but a graveyard. "Garth, you are no fun at all. I have been saying are we there yet all night and you don't even reply to my words." And Iris giggled at her father's annoyance, since Aqualad was too mature to be bothered by her father's childish behavior. "Curses my hyper metabolism."

"Hey, I'm awake too." Iris mentioned. Only Jinx and Montague were sleeping, their metabolism was far different to the one of speedsters. "If you don't keep your voice down you will wake them up. And if Montague wakes up we risk him throwing out." And both father and daughter began shaking in fear at the thoughts.

"…We are there yet…" Aqualad finally mentioned, and both smiled hard at such revelation. "…By the way, Wally. I have been waiting for your daughter to fall asleep so I can tell you this… but it seems like she is just as awake as you are." And Iris nodded several times while Wally just rubbed her head. "When are you going to help her back to her own timeline?" And Iris lowered her face in sadness.

"Come on Garth. I can't risk sending her to a place that doesn't exist anymore." And Aqualad rubbed his chin with interest at those words. "She ruined her own birth. What if she travels forward in time and suddenly finds out Jinx and I broke up. Or maybe I died, or Earth was destroyed by another Kobra plan? After I hit his percussion point and sent him flying around the states no one has heard of him. He is still roaming there somewhere." And Iris nodded several times in agreement.

"Wally, quit lying to yourself." Garth interrupted, although he never tried to sound harsh. "Listen… I didn't know the background of everything that had been going on until you explained everything to me… but I don't believe Iris' timeline is actually lost." And Iris widened her eyes in surprise. "You called her a Time Paradox, but if Iris actually was a Time Paradox then Flashpoint would have ended with her assimilated by our time stream. She would have become your sister or something like that. It is the theory of hypertime regulations we Atlanteans are taught at school. The more time Iris stays here, on this timeline… the closer we are of reaching a real Time Paradox." And Iris then felt the father's hand pressing her waist even harder, as if refusing to believe in those words. "I'm sorry Wally… but Iris needs to go back to her own timeline now that order was restored… she needs to go." And Iris faced her father, who seemed to be fighting the urge of cursing Aqualad.

"But what are you saying, Garth?" He added cheerfully. "I almost believed in your words. But Iris is my daughter here and now and she will be staying on our time. Her own already doesn't exist…" And Iris lowered her face, understanding that just like she did, Wally had entered a state of negation. "Nothing will happen. Iris is already part of our happy family."

"…Even if Linda is my mother… you never mentioned Jinx… not even once…" She spoke to herself, and Wally faced her as if trying to understand what she had just said. "It's nothing." She added calmly, and then hit her face against her father's chest. "I'm just tired, that's all… I'm ready to get my three hours of sleep…" And she faked falling asleep, while Wally just faced her with concern evident in his emerald eyes.

"…Wally…" Aqualad began once again, and the red headed teen faced the undersea hero. "…You need to let go of her… I'm sure that 20 years in the future you miss her… the more you wait… the more you are hurting yourself…" And Wally nodded, knowing the time to say goodbye to his daughter was closer than ever. "We all need to do things we don't like for a greater good… I'm no exception…" He admitted.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to open old wounds… how is her…?" Kid Flash wondered, and Aqualad took a deep breathe. "Sometimes I wish we could go back to be our old selves… quit worrying about Time Paradoxes, and war between the Atlanteans and the Amazons of Themyscira." And Aqualad nodded. "Hey…" Kid Flash then placed his hand at his shoulder, and Aqualad faced him in concern. "Take good care of her… she will make a good wife, Aqualad, future king of Atlantis." And Aqualad smiled softly at him.

"Wonder Girl told me to say hi to you by the way." Aqualad mentioned, and the rest of the trip continued in silence, while the submarine continue traveling over more ruins of the underwater empire. "Iris called me Uncle… did she not…?" And Wally raised an eyebrow. "Does that means you will be my best man?" And Wally smiled, and nodded in agreement.

**Republic of the Congo, Africa. July 3, year 2005.**

"Aw man! How come it's already night here?" The Flash yelled once they arrived to Africa, and to the Congo, the closest place everyone knew Gorilla City was at. "If it is July 3, then we got only 24 hours left to reach Gorilla City before your simian cousins decide to go to war with the humans." And Montague nodded in agreement.

"Then it's good I brought a map!" Kid Flash mentioned with enthusiasm while climbing the Atlantean submarine down. "I don't know exactly where Gorilla City is. But it must be somewhere around the Democratic Republic of Congo, which is… more than a day away!" She freaked out, and the Flash crossed his arms in annoyance while knowing his daughter was responsible for their delay. "I know! I'm in charge, I will think of something! Think, think, think, think!" She mentioned while walking away with the group following her close.

"Sorry to deliver and dive, but you know I can't stay out of the water for long, and I still have some royal responsibilities to attempt to before Atlanteans and Amazons start yet another bloodbath." Aqualad mentioned, and offered his hand to the Flash, who accepted it with a smile. "No hard feelings I hope." He mentioned.

"Of course not, Garth. I know you meant no harm… but I don't think I can let go of her…" And Aqualad lowered his face, but the Flash placed his hand at his shoulder. "But… doing the right thing is also part of the job, isn't it?" And Aqualad nodded. "I will think about something."

"Dad! Come here and help me, will ya?" And the Flash left Aqualad, who entered the Atlantean submarine and left. "We won't make it in time to Gorilla City if we don't use our super speed. So we are pulling Mom and Montague." Iris mentioned while tying some leaves, vines and sticks together and crafting some kind of wheel-less carriage. "I learned this at the museum today! Cavemen used to craft this kind of stuff to transport fish! It is a Caveman Fact!" She joked.

"Fish don't weigh 440 pounds." The Flash added while seeing Montague standing on top of the leafs and tied the vines around his waist. "We are only going to break our backs." The Flash complained, and Jinx smacked the back of his head hard. "Ouch!"

"Don't discourage her, she is doing her best." Jinx added and sat next to Montague. "Start pulling!" She mentioned as if she were some kind of queen, and both the Flash and Kid Flash sweat dropped. "Go ahead, pull!"

"You are really enjoying this… don't you?" The Flash asked, and Jinx nodded in agreement while laying down at the leaves. "So, we pull this thing toward Gorilla City?" Flash wondered, and Kid Flash nodded. "Well, she wants speed, I will give her speed." And the Flash tied some vines like ropes around his waist and chest and then began running, and so did Kid Flash, and both Montague and Jinx yelled hard and in fear once being pulled so rudely by the duo of speedsters. "Man this is heavy. With this weight against us we can't even reach sound speed."

"But we are at least as fast as a bullet train." Kid Flash pointed out. "I don't know where Gorilla City is, but at this speed we can reach the Democratic Republic of Congo in only 3 hours! Then Montague can do the leading around!" And the gorilla kept yelling out in fear. "That is only if he can recover from the shock." And the Flash laughed out loud.

**Democratic Republic of Congo. Africa.**

The trip toward the Democratic Republic of Congo lasted 3 hours as Kid Flash had thought, and they still had half a day to spend into trying to reach Gorilla City. Still, the group had to stop for a couple of hours since both Flash and Kid Flash were tired and needed something to eat, different to Montague and Jinx who were only dazzled after the horrible trip.

"I can run 100 laps around the world… but carrying a gorilla around two countries of Africa is way harder." The Flash added, and Kid Flash nodded several times in agreement as both gasped for air. "Well, this mission is almost over… we just need to recover some energy." And Kid Flash once again nodded, and then faced all around the jungle and began shivering in fear. "It's too dangerous to keep on running around this darkness."

"Let's see… what time is it on Africa?" Kid Flash wondered and began playing with her cell phone and looking for the right time. "11:00pm… no wonder I'm freezing here." She mentioned and then began gathering wood to start a fire and crashed two stones together to light it. "We got 12 hours left before the gorillas start an invasion to the human world. And the sun rises at Congo at… and she asked her phone once again… 6:00am… that will leave us with 6 hours to find Gorilla City." And the Flash smiled at his daughter's cleverness.

"I hope that by then my head stops spinning." Jinx complained, and she laid down by the grass not wanting to move in the less. "Familiar trip to Africa uh? What the hell was I thinking?" And Kid Flash began climbing some trees. "What are you doing? That's dangerous." Jinx yelled out in annoyance, and Kid Flash rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I'm a sidekick hero." She mentioned and grabbed some fruits from the tree she had climbed. "I think I can handle the dangers of climbing a tree." And she jumped down and placed some fruits at the grass. "I will look for more fruits to eat, you and Dad stay here, and don't worry, Montague will guide me." She mentioned and pulled the still dizzy gorilla by the hand and toward the darkness of the jungle.

"That girl is a living catastrophe." Jinx complained, and tried to sit down properly, but her head was still spinning and she couldn't concentrate. "By the way, wasn't it simpler to have you lending speed to Montague and me instead of pulling us both all around the Congo countries so rudely?" She wondered, and Flash was too distracted as to notice her words. "Hey! Are you even listening to me you jerk?" She mentioned and then snapped her fingers, and a fire spark from the fire hit his face. "You there?"

"Ow! That hurt woman!" The Flash complained, and Jinx crossed her arms in annoyance. "…Sorry… I spaced out…" And Jinx's face turned into one full with concern. "We need to talk about Iris… she… needs to return to her own timeline…" And Jinx lowered her face. "It's hard… you know… she had been with me for half a year… and now I don't want to let go of her…"

"Wally, I have known her for almost as long." And the Flash nodded. "Maybe I didn't know she was my daughter until recently… being honest, now that I know I don't feel like letting her go either… but knowing the worry sick person I am now… 20 years in the future I surely miss her… a lot… maybe to the point of it being unbearable." She explained and placed her hand at his shoulder, but he quickly pulled his shoulder away and stood up. "Wally?"

"Jinx, you don't get it." And Flash took his mask off and revealed just how worried he was about the situation. "She exists out of time! If she travels 20 years to the future maybe she will be returning to her own timeline, maybe not, to where we know she probably doesn't have a timeline to return to. What's so wrong in wanting her to stay with us when we know she exists out of time?" And Jinx stood up and walked to Wally's side. "You know I love you… I was able to return from the Speed Force because of you, and I know I won't be swallowed back for the same reason… but a lot can happen in 20 years… what if Iris' interference changed the future and nothing she claims to be a reality even exists… what if she leaves… and I never see her again…?"

"What do you mean I?" Jinx asked, and Wally faced away. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." She mentioned, and Wally refused, but then she forced him to face her. "My eyes are here." She continued while pointing at her eyes, and Wally nodded. "She is my daughter too. And after everything that had happened between Kobra, the Race, the Speed Force, Neron and the Black Flash, it is so selfish of you to believe we aren't meant to be together!" And Wally didn't know what to say. "I know we are not husband and wife… yet… but we can make sure it happens if only you want it to happen."

"What do you want me to do? Promise myself to you?" He asked, and Jinx crossed her arms but nodded in agreement. "You are not serious." And she nodded once again. "Wow! Slow down a little, will ya? Do you seriously understand what you are asking me to do here?"

"I don't want you to decide this only on the knowledge of Iris being our daughter. You said so yourself, she exists out of time. Nothing we do ensures her birth until she actually is born." And Wally nodded. "Yet… you can decide on me… would you… ya know… have a family with me…?" Jinx asked, and Wally gulped hard. "Not avoiding the question, are you?"

"I'm not avoiding anything! But I'm 16 years old!" And Jinx rolled her eyes. "I'm serious!" And Jinx tapped her foot at the grass in annoyance. "Would you?" He asked, and she nodded. "Is this something like the biological ages and the mental ages thingy?"

"Answer the question straight forward, will you?" Jinx yelled, and Wally flinched. "If you were to choose on marrying me here and now… would you…?" And Wally gulped. "I swear I won't get mad at your answer."

"How can I say no to a question like that in a time like this?" He complained, and Jinx rolled her eyes in annoyance. "If it was here… and now…" He began, and Jinx knew he was speaking nothing but the truth. "I would… definitively… without a doubt…" And Jinx smiled.

"Then, it is certain we will see Iris again." And Wally smiled. "By the way. If you had said no I wouldn't have blasted you. I would have tried even harder." And she pressed her lips against Wally's ones, and Wally returned the kiss. But both never noticed someone else was staring at them by the shadows. Iris had wasted no time in gathering the fruits, and even when her eyes were surrounded by tears, a smile was drawn on her lips.

"Everything will be all right… I will be born…" She spoke to herself while sobbing silently in hopes of not been seen by her parents. But then she felt the black fingers of Montague cleaning her tears away. "I'm all right." She mentioned, and then she smiled harder than ever and walked toward her parents. "Hey! Not in front of the children!" She yelled, and both Wally and Jinx pushed one another away. "Seriously! I can't leave you both on your own even for a second!" And everything slowly returned to normal.

**Gorilla City, Africa.**

"Here we are, humans. Gorilla City!" Montague mentioned almost eight hours after the group had eaten something. And the trio didn't see a thing but a giant grassland, but then they saw a couple of gorillas coming out of nowhere, and they understood Gorilla City was protected by an invisible force field, probably one more advanced than the one Kobra used at Keystone and Central City. "My human friend! We made it in time once again! I will forever be in gratitude for your help in recovering my ancestor's bones." And he pulled Flash into a strong hug.

"Montague! Stop! You are going to crush my bones to dust!" The Flash complained, and the gorilla then released the teen, who gasped for air strongly. "Seriously, Montague. I don't know if I would rather have you as my enemy than my friend."

"Worry not, Wally. Here in Gorilla City you will always have a friend in me." And Montague made a reverence. "Wife and daughter to my friend. It was my pleasure meeting you both, and I hope that in the future we will meet again!" And he made another reverence, which Jinx and Iris mimicked. "And Wally. I wonder what costume you or your daughter will be using at my next visit to your world."

"Maybe when that happens I will be wearing jeans, a red sweater with the Flash logo, and a silver helmet on top of my head. And maybe she will be the next Flash." The Flash joked, and Montague laughed hard and then pulled him into yet another hug. "No! Montague! Stop it please! Ouch!" And the gorilla then let go of him and joined the two military gorillas and returned to the invisible city. "That dude is a total pain. I hate gorillas. And yet I am their ambassador toward the human world."

"Mission accomplished! Then I can finally have a pet dog!" Kid Flash pointed out, and the Flash and Jinx exchanged looks. "Let's go home… Mom… Dad…" And both noticed the serious tone of her voice. But instead of saying a thing, both father and mother nodded in agreement, and the Flash carried Jinx, and they all ran toward Keystone City.

**Keystone City, Kansas. July 4, year 2005.**

"I think I will hit the showers." Jinx mentioned once the Flash placed her down and then she transformed to her Linda Jasmine Park self. "Four days of travelling without even having a nice bath can be traumatizing. I will have a really long shower. Iris, wanna join me?"

"Can I join?" The Flash asked, and Linda smacked the back of his head hard. "Ouch! I was joking! Seriously woman!" He complained, and then both faced Iris, who seemed depressed. "Yo, Iris, are you all right?" Wally wondered upon taking his mask off. "Iris? What's wrong? Is this about your dog? We will buy one, I promised."

"It's not about the dog." She replied, and then Wally and Linda exchanged looks. "…Mom… Dad…" Iris mentioned, and then she noticed Hourman was staring at her from the ceiling of their house. "Please tell Great-grandfather Jay… and Jesse… and Johnny… and Max… and Hartley… and if you can please tell the Rouges and Uncle Richard and Uncle Garth… that I will miss you all and that I love you all!" And then Iris began running away. "I'm going back!"

"Wait! Iris!" Wally yelled, and Linda stopped him. "Linda! You heard her! She is going back! But why?" And Linda just moved her face in negation and cried hard. "Are we just going to allow it?" He questioned, and Linda bit her lips hard.

"Fool! Don't make this harder than it already is!" Linda mentioned while sobbing, and Wally pulled her into a hug. "She finally got the courage to do it. Don't waste her effort." And Wally nodded, and cried hard for his daughter.

**Central City, Missouri.**

"I can do this! Even without Dad! I can do this! I will break the time barrier!" Iris yelled, and Speed Force energy tried to claim her. "No! I won't be swallowed! I'm the Fastest Girl Alive!" She yelled, and ignored the pain and speeded up.

"That you are." And Iris widened her eyes. She hadn't placed her mask on, and her eyes were in tears and filled with surprise. Hourman noticed, but he was an android, and had no emotions, or so he thought. "I miscalculated. No matter how minor the event, you assimilated the minor changes, and made them major… no matter how major the event, you faced it, and made it minor… even when I transformed you into a Time Paradox, no matter my changes, you have restored your own reality… and I proved my final theory when I forced an event from your father's past to repeat, with you taking the lead of his decisions… Montague, the gorilla, wasn't supposed to appear again at Keystone… but even when he did, you solved the conflict, and the time stream remained intact… it was a minor event turned major, but the time stream was preserved… regardless the not so minimal changes…" And events were revealed around Hourman's body as hologram screens. Of course Iris didn't pay the attention needed, but she knew it when she saw one particular hologram, one of her father and mother getting married.

"Then that means…" Iris yelled, and the android nodded. "The more reasons to return home! I refuse to lose this! Mom and Dad, and my friends, and everyone, even the bad guys! I love them all! I want things to remain as they are, I need to make it back!" And a vortex of golden light opened itself, and then a rainbow of light of different colors began absorbing her. It wasn't the Speed Force, it was hypertime. Iris was moving forward. "Mom! Dad! I'm going home!" She yelled, and left Hourman behind while the light took form, and it exploded until forcing her back to her own timeline.

**Keystone City, Kansas. July 4, year 2025.**

"…Where…?" Iris began. She had escaped hypertime, but was unsure about what year or what date it was. "Am I back?" She wondered, and then a car was about to hit her, and she escaped it just in time. "Bully!" She yelled in annoyance, and then rushed all around the streets. "Newspaper! Newspaper! What date it is?" And she found one and read the date. "July the fourth! Year 2025! I'm back at home!" She yelled hard, and then noticed the sky being illuminated by fireworks from the Independence Day celebration. "I'm back!" She yelled happily and rushed to her house. "Mom! Dad! Jai! Bart! I'm back!" Iris yelled upon reaching her house, and when she did, she freaked the hell out of Linda, who was by the kitchen and cleaning the dishes. "Mom!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I… Iris…?" Linda wondered. Her eyes were in tears as well, it had been so long since she saw her daughter for the last time. "Unreal… Iris… my baby!" And Iris ran to her mother and hugged her hard, and Linda just cried out with enthusiasm and kissed her daughter's cheeks. "Iris! I was so scared you wouldn't be able to make it back!"

"I'm back, Mom! I missed you so much!" And Linda nodded, and hugged her daughter even harder. "Mom… are you… Jinx…?" And Linda smiled and nodded in agreement. "Then Hartley was right! You kept it a secret so I would not ruin my birth! Noting I did changed the future!"

"What's all that noise?" A man mentioned, and Iris smiled hard once seeing her 36 years old father walking out from his room at the second floor in his Flash underwear. "Seriously. Batman forced me to patrol Gotham with him. All I want is some sleep now."

"Batman I or Batman III?" Iris mentioned, and Wally widened his eyes. "Hi dad! I made it back!" And she ran to her father and hugged him hard. "I missed you so much! Dad I'm so happy! I don't care if I have to give up on the Kid Flash name! I'm back!"

"I can see that!" And Wally hugged her hard. "Iris, it is so great to see you again!" And Wally cried, and Iris just smiled harder than ever. "Don't be scared." Wally began, and Iris faced him in disbelief. "…It was great to see you again… Iris… but I know you still can't come back." And then Wally faced his daughter, and she noticed he was crying hard. "A lot needs to happen before you return… this is only a preview…"

"…Preview…?" And Iris then noticed she was losing form. "What? But why? I returned without the Cosmic Treadmill!" And Wally nodded, but Iris just couldn't understand a thing. "Why am I returning to the past? Am I never to come back home?" She asked, and Wally smiled. "Answer me, Dad! Why am I disappearing? Mom!" And Linda moved her head in negation.

"Iris… this is only your first try…" And Iris widened her eyes. "Remember I know what will happen. It is too soon for you to come back. But now that we both saw you, we both now you will return… someday…"

"Someday? When is someday?" And her father moved his head in negation. "Nothing I do will change my birth… will it…?" And then Iris noticed Hourman was staring at her from the second floor. "…Hourman…?" She wondered, and the machine moved his head in negation. "…Then… I won't be scared… I will be born…" And Wally nodded. "Tell Jai I miss him! And tell him to stay away from my room! I don't want him reading my diary!" And after saying that last, Iris was send back to year 2005.

"…What a great adventure that one was…" Wally mentioned, and Linda cleaned her tears away. "Was she that short?" He wondered, and Linda laughed hard, but still cleaned some tears away from her face. "A lot needs to happen for her to return… some sacrifices need to be done… I know some events will even traumatize her… but she is strong… maybe stronger than I am…"

"How many years she had when she left?" Linda wondered, and Wally moved his head in negation. "Fine, I will be patient." She mentioned. "After all, we have been married for 20 years. It was to be expected a lot of weird things were going to happen."

"Engaged for eight years, married for 12." Wally corrected, and Linda nodded in agreement. "Do you even remember what face was drawn on Iris' face when she returned from her first try?" And Linda blushed madly. "It was your idea, princess."

"Call me princess again and I will hurt you, West." She threatened. "Powerless or not, I still know taekwondo." She informed, and Wally laughed out loud. "We can always watch the video." And then it was Wally the one blushing. "I, Linda Jasmine Park, promise I will marry Wallace Rudolph West… or something like that." She added cheerfully, and she showed a silver Flash ring to Wally, who smiled happily when seeing it.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District, the Garrick's Place. July 4, year 2005.**

"Stay still! This will only take a minute!" Iris heard someone say once she returned to year 2005. She was at the same place she had left, at the second floor of her year 2005 home. "Wally, I'm serious! Stay still! I can't fix your tie if you don't!"

"I can't believe you are forcing me to do this, and by the way, the camera is rolling. If someone sees this I will die out of embarrassment." And Iris faced downstairs in order to find out what was going on. "Isn't it enough I decorated the whole place at light speed only for this stupid promise of yours?" And Linda smacked him hard. "Ouch! Watch it woman!" He complained. The whole first floor was adorned with white roses and white silk made scarfs, which Wally had placed all around the first floor in order to make it look more holy-like. "For the love of speed, will you hurry? If someone finds out about this…"

"No one will find out about this. I'm only recording so you never forget what we are doing today." Wally was dressed formally. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red shirt bellow it and a black tie which Linda was tying. But it wasn't his dressing style which gave away what was going on, it was Linda's clothing the one which managed to do that, since she was wearing a white dress, very different to a wedding dress, but still a dress. "Seriously, will you quit tapping your foot at the floor? It freaks me out! It makes me remember Kobra."

"Will you hurry with the tie?" And Linda pressed the knot of the tie hard. "Gah! Too thigh!" He complained, and Linda then finished fixing the tie. "Seriously, can we get this over with?"

"How unromantic can you be? You had it your way when you forced me to change sides, now you will have it my way and promise you will marry me." And Wally blushed. "There, we are ready to begin." She mentioned. "The video tape is on… had been on for a while… never mind, I will edit it later." And she cleared her throat. "The ring?"

"The best I could find was my Kid Flash silver ring… it's not like I got much money you know…" And Linda nodded in agreement, but still blushed when seeing the silver ring. "What's that blush for? You are freaking me out."

"How unromantic!" She complained. "I like cute stuff you know? And the fact of you giving me your silver ring actually… makes my heart run…" And Wally blushed madly. "…Well…" And Wally blinked twice. "Your vows!" And he flinched.

"What? Seriously?" And she nodded. "Well… what should I say…? Let's see…" And Linda began tapping her foot at the floor, and Iris by the first floor just giggled silently. "I… Wallace Rudolph West… openly declare my devotion to Linda Jasmine Park… and swear to marry her… the love of my life, as soon as we both reach legal age… in the United States."

"Ah? Just because the legal age in Korea is 15 doesn't mean I will push you to the altar once I'm 15!" Linda complained, she was even carrying a small bucket with five white roses close to her chest. "Coward." And he felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Then I… Linda Jasmine Park… with my heart to be shattered by the claws of Neron if I am to be false in my words right now. I promise to keep your marriage promise, and be the bride of Wallace Rudolph West until our real marital ceremony can take place…"

"Did you… have to bring Neron into this…?" Wally wondered, and Linda felt a vein popping at her forehead. "You are so weird."

"Shut up! That's just how serious I am about this!" And both Wally and Linda blushed madly. "Kiss me now." She added while her face began glowing red, and Wally flinched. "What? You have kissed me before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but somehow this kiss feels like I'm signing a contract." And Linda filled her cheeks with air. "…I love you…" And she gulped hard. "You will be my wife." And then he kissed her, and Linda returned the kiss.

"Kyaaaaa!" Iris yelled from the second floor, and both Linda and Wally pushed one another away. "That had to be the most cutest and adorable and love sick thing ever!" And Iris began dancing weirdly at the second floor, and both Linda and Wally faced her in disbelief and surprise from seeing her back. "This is the best day ever!" And the weird situations were only beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! The end of my story, or as you have noticed it already, the end of Season One! Yeah people, the result of the poll reads you guys want me to continue with this story, and a promise is a promise, I will continue with this! But I think I will take a month of rest so I can concentrate in other project firsts. Still, I won't take that long. I hope you liked this story so far, and I hope you liked the romance I placed in this chapter. As to what can you expect in next season… let's see, how about: Iris joining a new team of Teen Titans, Wally being auditioned as a member of the Justice League, the return of Abracadabra, an important character will die, more new villains and heroes joining at each chapter, another great race, Kyle Rayner as Green Lantern, the destruction of Coast City, Parallax, Neron, Zoom! What else do you want? And that's just the beginning! I hope this story lives long and I promise to keep on the weekly updates! Thanks for all those who read, thanks for all those who reviewed, and see you guys in Season Two!<strong>

**BIOS:**

**Brainiac: An enemy of Superman and the responsible of the destruction of Planet Krypton. He destroys planets by assimilating every bit of information and then deleting the original source so no new information will be created,**

**Dr. Zoom (Eobard Thawne): The first Zoom, enemy to Barry Allen and apparently a descendant of him. I think he will be a major character on season two, yet I'm still to decide that. He got real super speed, different to Zoom II.**

**Grodd: A super intelligent gorilla with telepathic powers, some even call him the strongest of all telepaths. Not sure if I will bring this guy for next season, but it would surely be cool to see him messing with Wally's brain.**

**Joker (Unknown): Come on! You know the Joker! Why so serious? Hahahahahahaha!**

**Kilg%ore: An alien machine with an obsession of absorbing all information, sort of the Brainiac for Flash, only Kilg%ore is a minor villain. Actually… I haven't heard of him since 1987, lol!**

**Krakkl: Wally's imaginary friend from when he was eight years old, and according to Wally, he came from a world named Radio World and he could communicate with Krakkl by using his father's old World War II radio.**

**Krypto: Superman's pet dog on Krypton who accidentally ended on Earth after being missing in space for a long time.**

**Montague: After a whole episode centered in this guy, I doubt you have any doubt of who he is but heck. He is one of Wally's gorilla's best friends.**

**Don't Forget to read Sister Story: "Emerald Twilight", the story isn't related to "Those who ride the ligthing", but is resultant of the events of Iris' time travelling.**


	13. Family

**It is here! It's finally here! Those who ride the lighting season two! Being honest, I wasn't going to place a season two until I finished: "Emerald Twilight" but I couldn't wait. As for this season, you may have received a chapter 14 alert. Well, that's because I erased chapter 13, and replaced it with this one. But in favor of not deleting the reviews from that chapter, I posted as new and then replaced. Remember chapter 13 was a prequel chapter, but I changed my mind, sorry for the confusion. From now and on, season two begins!**

**Season Two Summary: Wally West is now the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive. And Hourman knows by his historical registries that he is fated to become the greatest of all Flashes. Yet, becoming the greatest may come with great sacrifice. And if you knew you are just the greatest because you do that which no Flash ever dared doing? Would you cross that line?**

**EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hypertime. December 31, year 2006. Countdown to year 2007.<strong>

"It's cutting my skin! I can't keep going! Dad… it's hurting me!" The time stream was restored. Hourman knew it. He was there to see it happening. "Dad… I'm not that fast!" Iris Kiyo West the Second would be born. That was an absolute truth. She would be born as daughter to Wallace Rudolph West and Linda Jasmine Park, as it was always written. "Dad!" Yet, while seeing Iris, now Kid Flash, officially the Fastest Girl Alive, running against the walls of hypertime, Hourman understood that even when her birth had been officially restored, nothing could assure her survival or return to her own timeline. "I love you Dad." Hourman heard her say, and saw her eyes filling themselves with tears. "I love you!" And then he saw her disappearing, swallowed by the Speed Force. Going to the Valhalla for Speedsters.

"Irey!" Yelled the Flash, who had been running in front of her the whole time. "No! Irey! It can't be! Ireeeeey!" The Hourman then grew confused, as hypertime shattered, and the Flash fell to his knees. He was inside some kind of medieval looking castle, holding the empty Kid Flash costume in his hands. "I killed her… I killed my own daughter… I killed her…" He cried, and then unmasked himself, he was still young. But there were differences, something had happened. Analyzing the fluctuation of time as Metron used to do was hard for Hourman. He wasn't human. He was a machine, so his analysis was nothing but the resultant of complex calculations. "You monster! You forced me to kill her! Now I have nothing! What else do you want from me? I gave it all to beat you! But I could never outrun you! My daughter… my dear Irey… she vaporized in front of my eyes because of you! Savitar!" And Hourman faced a grey skinned man wearing an odd ceremonial yellow mask with the form of a golden eagle. His long white hair fell from his shoulders and toward half of his back. His grey skin was severely harmed by scars. He also wore blue jeans adorned with white lightings. He was the man who outran the Flash. "My daughter… Irey… I give up… kill me now… please… just kill me."

"If I kill you then your daughter won't be born." Savitar mentioned, and the man faced the criminal. "I told you I was a god. You can't outrun a god. How old was she? 14 I believe, maybe 15." And the Flash bit his lips in hatred. "I know all about the speed force, time traveling, and hypertime… nothing that had happened shall erase her birth… but nothing assured her life. You selfishly left her life for granted you fool!" And the Flash ran toward Sarvitar, only to be dodged and slammed hard at the floor. "Listen to me. Walter Rudolf West. I need you alive and by my side. Together we will reach the Speed Force, you will see your daughter again inside. She lives inside of the Speed Force. Take me inside and you will see her again!"

"Irey was my inspiration! Without her I can't reach the Speed Force!" And Walter kneeled before Sarvitar. "Please… teach me… give me the power to see her again… I want to save her… Irey… she will be born… but… I want her to live…" And Hourman saw various error messages at his own eyes, but somehow managed to ignore them. "Help me recover my daughter… and I will take you to the Speed Force." And Sarvitar nodded in agreement, and accepted the Flash as his student. "Irey… I will return you to life."

"Analysis complete. The secrets of Hypertime were revealed. This is not the future. This is an alternate reality where Irey Kiyo West the Second was swallowed by the Speed Force." Hourman mentioned. Scanning possibilities of this reality replicating on subject Iris Kiyo West the Second current timeline." And an error message appeared once again. "Error… there is no registries of Iris Kiyo West the Second returning to her own timeline. Possibilities of her being swallowed by the Speed Force near 100%. Her death is inevitable." And Hourman then crossed his hands into fists. "Negative… subject Iris Kiyo West the Second can't die… I refuse to accept that reality." And the Worlogog shined, Hourman was gaining humanity. "My name is Hourman… I change events to preserve the Time Stream… sometimes minor… sometimes major… sometimes… selfishly believing, of there being a better tomorrow… Iris Kiyo West the Second will have a future. I will see it happening."

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season Two: The Dark Flash Saga.**

**Chapter One: Family.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District. The Garrick's Place. July 12, year 2005.<strong>

"This is the best day ever!" Iris yelled hard and then blew the candles of her cake. She was now 13 years old, or so she told her parents, Wallace Rudolf West, and Linda Jasmine Park, who really had no idea of when her birthday was. It had been more than a month since Flashpoint, and life was slowly returning to normal. Or at least as normal as it could be to Wally West. "I love you so much, Dad! I love you, I love you, I love you!" She mentioned several times while hugging her father, who just flinched and covered her mouth. "I fwuv giouw!"

"Iris! Only your mother and I should know you are my daughter here!" Wally yelled in a whisper. "Sadly for you, I don't have that many friends outside of the superhero business. Remember I got a public identity now, I can't just invite all school to a party here." It was Wally's idea to have a birthday party for Iris, since Linda was already 13, and Wally grew curious about her birthdate. But as reply when he asked, he got the typical 'not telling you' reply from his troublesome daughter. "Sorry I couldn't invite more appropriate guests."

"You kidding me? This is great! I feel like a princess showered by presents." And Wally sweat dropped hard while seeing his daughter running toward Leonard Snart, a strong looking old man who just hugged her hard, and who she knew was known as Captain Cold. "Who else got super villains as super friends too? Thanks for coming to my birthday party! And thanks for the diamond! It's so cool!" She mentioned, and the old man smiled.

"And so robbed. He stole it." Linda mentioned while typing at her computer, being always the workaholic Iris remembered. "Leonard, we are returning it to the museum you stole it from. Who in the world even thinks about giving it away as a present to a 13 years old anyway? This little stone is worth billions." Linda mentioned while seeing the diamond, and then an evil smile appeared on her lips. But soon, Wally took the diamond away. "What! I wasn't going to keep it! I wasn't! I was just admiring the beautiful and expensive design." Linda mentioned while sweating out cold. She was actually nervous and making out excuses.

"You are supposed to be reformed." Wally mentioned, and Linda just breathed out in depression and while nodding in agreement. "And I know you stole some potato chips from the grocery store, I returned them." And Linda crossed her arms in annoyance. "Admit it, Linda, you got a problem with stealing." And Iris decided to ignore the situation, and instead ran to Evan McCulloch, also known as Mirror Master, who was doing disco-like light games all around the playground, and Giovanni Giuseppe, also known as the Trickster, who wanted to dance and began dancing with Iris happily. "We should see a therapist… your stealing is intensifying." And Linda closed her laptop rudely and faced Wally. "Listen… I know we agreed on not speaking about the subject anymore. But as Linda you were adventurous, analytic, a workaholic, and impulsive, and as Jinx you were greedy, stubborn, hard tempered, and bold. When both personalities fused into one, you won a trouble seeking personality. You actually want me to chase you!" He pointed out the obvious.

"You wouldn't be able to capture me." Linda concluded, and Wally sweat dropped at that last. "Fine, I admit it, I got a problem… but as Linda Jasmine Park I didn't have many friends. And who might have guessed Jinx's best friends would be the criminals our daughter is dancing with?" And Wally lowered his head. He brought some friends too, but they were heroes, and were keeping their guard up. Jesse Chambers, also known as Jesse Quick, was always vigilant and untrustworthy as was usual. The Teen Titans couldn't come to the party, but Kyle Rayner, the new Green Lantern, was there and having a drink, feeling awfully out of place, and still having some fun in his own particular way. Jay, Max and Johnny were at the hospital, they would be for a while due to their age. Hartley at least wasn't the criminal type anymore, but he was still the Pied Piper. Others invited to the party included Bebeck, from Russia, who was dancing with Mark Mardon, the Weather Wizard. Bebeck's two brothers Anatole and Cassiopeia were also there. And between the criminals were also George Harkness, who was discussing with Mick Rory, who were Captain Boomerang and Heatwave respectively. "I'm getting worried… I'm a freak."

"You are not a freak. You are just special." And Linda grew a vein at her forehead. "Come on! As if our lives were normal! We got a daughter if you hadn't noticed, and she is dancing with a mentally unstable freak who the cops are waiting for outside. The whole house is surrounded by cops." And Linda nodded while seeing many cops speaking by radio and making sure the party didn't go out of control. "I don't care about your personality shifts, but stealing is really bad. You really need therapy and rehabilitation."

"Listen, Mr. Public identity! I don't tell you how to live your life! So you don't tell me how to live mine! Understood?" And Wally flinched, and Linda then noticed everyone was staring at her oddly. "Ah… sorry…" Linda mentioned, made a reverence, and sat by the table once again. "I don't have a split personality you jerk!" She yelled in a whisper, and Wally just moved his head in negation oddly, indicating she had, and Linda just readied her hexes of pink energy. "I don't!"

"Right… and you aren't about to blast me… Jinx…" And Linda flinched and absorbed her powers back. "Your identity is still a secret, so try to behave." And she crossed her arms out of annoyance. Wally then took a soda can, and when he did, Linda clasped her fingers and it exploded on his face. "Yeah… that's really mature."

"Shut up!" Linda mentioned and opened her computer, returning to work. "Go play with Green Lantern. See if I care. Stupid do-gooder. Telling me what to do all the time! He is so self-centered sometimes." And Wally sweat dropped, but stood up anyway and walked toward Kyle Rayner. "Maybe I do have a problem… I will google therapists… or maybe I will just go to the library and steal a good therapy book… aught… I feel so strange. I miss the leotard and fighting the Titans… instead I'm stuck with the Flash as a boyfriend. Curses my bad luck!" And Wally ignored her bickering and just placed his hand at Kyle's shoulders.

"Kyle Rayner, you aren't giving away your secret identity with that ring in your hand just so you know." Wally joked, and Kyle nodded in agreement while smiling. "Heard about Coast City… sorry… I heard about it too late as to do something… Keystone and Central City are still under reconstruction. We got cable just a few days ago." And Kyle just smiled.

"I'm fine… thanks for worrying… it will take some time to assimilate the destruction…" And Wally nodded. "I needed a distraction. Thanks for inviting me. Your daughter is actually funny to be around to." And Wally just lowered his head. "No hard feelings, right?" And Wally moved his head in negation. "I will be leaving soon, but thanks for the invite." And the two friends shared a friendly handshake before Wally left to find Iris.

"If I were a villain, I would use my super speed to vibrate myself toward intangibility, enter a bank without been seen by the cameras, pass through the metal doors, and get the diamonds!" Iris mentioned, and Wally grew worried about what he was hearing. "Diamonds are hard to vibrate through walls though. I would need to destroy the walls with my molecule clash and then leave in a flash before the cops could find me. But since I can run at the speed of light they wouldn't be able to catch me! I'm that fast!" And the villains all clapped at her plan, Captain Cold was even writing it down. "Oh, and don't get me started with the hero bash! Speedsters are some of the stronger metas there are. We could even hurt Superman by punching his face a billion times in a second. Man of Steel or not, he can't beat the Flash!" And Iris then felt the back of her head being smacked hard. "Owieeeee! Why was that for?"

"No sister of mine is going to be a villain!" He yelled while hiding the fact of they being father and daughter, and Linda faced him while he scolded his daughter. "You wanna be a no one in the future?" And she felt a vein popping at her forehead hard. "Crime doesn't pay. These guys know it. They should be ashamed for what they have done." And they somehow were, but were smiling oddly while discussing how fun been a bad guy was. "You aren't turning a villain! I'm not going to allow you to ruin your life!" And then he was pulled by the ear hard.

"Who are you calling a low life?" Linda complained. Her eyes were even shinning pink. "Seriously! Can't you be a little more sensitive about my villain life? Some people got no option you know? I hear you making fun of villains once again and I will tear your ear off!" And Wally nodded several times in agreement. "Seriously, you got some nerve sometimes!" She mentioned while storming away and back to her computer.

"Ouch!" Wally yelled after rubbing his ear, and then Iris laughed at him. But suddenly both felt something odd, and Jesse placed her costume on immediately after that sensation also ran though her spine. "Time flux? It felt like Flashpoint!" Wally complained, and took his costume out of his ring and got dressed in the Flash costume. Iris did the same and wore her flashy yellow and red Kid Flash costume. "I feel it… it's just like when I came out of the Speed Force. Time shifting, assimilating a new reality.

"Right… but… Hourman said my birth was assured, you are with Mom." And Wally faced Linda, who then transformed into Jinx, surprising everyone there. "You never… mentioned Jinx… not even once…" And the Flash grew worried, but Kid Flash moved her head in negation. "She is my mother all right. But I'm serious, whatever is going on isn't Hourman's doing."

"Something is coming!" Jesse yelled, and suddenly a Speed Force portal was opened and something came out from it, rushing past the fence, breaking it, and alerting the police, who entered the party. Jinx of course immediately transformed back into Linda to protect her secret identity, since the cops were now pointing at the guests. "He ran toward Central City!" Jesse yelled, and the Flash nodded, she then smiled. "3x2(9YZ)4A!" She yelled, and then jolted after the speedster who had run away.

"Wait… he was wearing my… no… his costume…" Kid Flash corrected, and a smile was then drawn on her face. The Flash just stared at her oddly. "We better get the cops off the garden before Mom gets furious. They stepped on her flowers." And Linda was already tapping her foot at the grass impatiently.

"Right. Party is over guys. Too bad we couldn't get some cake." The Flash mentioned, and everyone faced him in depression, and then he rushed to Linda's side. "Speedster, Iris knows something. You can't come. I will do the cleaning." Flash mentioned at high speed.

"Just shut up, do-gooder." Linda complained, but then smiled. "Take care of our little princess." She mentioned and then kissed him softly, forcing a smile to appear on his lips. "Now… go… I will do the cleaning, and yes I will return the diamond." And Flash began inspecting his pockets, and Linda showed him the diamond and blinked an eye. "Reformed, remember?" And Flash nodded and then rushed alongside Kid Flash in pursuit.

**Keystone-Central Bridge.**

"Ok future girl! You know something, I know it! Erase that grin of your face and tell me if I should be worried or not." And Kid Flash sweat dropped, not knowing if she should tell him what was going on or not. But suddenly, in the middle of their run, they found Jesse Quick. She was petrified and upset at the outsides of Central City. It was evident in her face that she was immersed in some kind of shock. "Hey, Jesse, are you all right?"

"I'm not!" She yelled immediately and while blushing madly. "He… he… he… he kissed me!" She complained, and Flash grew even more confused. "That damn child! I'm going to rip his head off! How dare he kiss me? More importantly! He is a child! He might be even younger than Iris… but suddenly he sort of grew older in front of my eyes." And suddenly, Kid Flash flinched.

"Oh oh… forgot that part." And both faced Kid Flash. "Eh… well…" She sweat dropped. "Fine! Info about the future! I know him. His name is Bart. And no, he is not bad, he is actually good, but he can't stop, and if he doesn't stop, he will age. It is a common illness of second generation speedsters. There is a risk of we growing old years in just minutes. And we will unless we are forced to survive the Speed Rage problem." And the Flash crossed his arms in annoyance. "At any rate, only Dad is fast enough to catch him up." And the Flash rushed after the blur of light. "Never thought I would meet my cousin so soon."

"Cousin?" And Kid Flash nodded in agreement. "How many speedsters are there on year 2025?" Jesse wondered, and Kid Flash moved her head in negation. "Great… do you want to bring all your family to year 2005? Maybe then we can all have a nice Time Paradox to kill some time." Jesse joked despite the situation.

"Oh, Bart will not harm the time stream as I did. He is actually destined to be here." And Jesse grew more confused with each passing second. "By the way, Bart is not truly my cousin, he is my uncle. Bart is actually Wally's cousin. He is Barry Allen's grandson from year 2980." And Jesse felt her jaw dropping, and she then sat down by the side of the street while rubbing her head and trying to understand what was going on. In the meantime, Kid Flash just laughed hard. "Aw! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself! Knowing about the future sometimes is hilarious!" And Jesse began doing circles at the sand in confusion and depression. "Aw… poor Jesse! Everything is fine. Bart will be fun to be around with. I hope. He is actually a two years old trapped inside the body of a twelve years old."

"Stop it already! My mind is going to blow up!" Jesse complained, and Kid Flash just laughed and continued rubbing her head helping her to calm down and think carefully about what was going on. "I hate time traveling so much. Life was easier when running at high speed only meant being fast… not creating Time Paradoxes, Reality Jumps, and Time Traveling. What's wrong with Wally? He is at fault for all this. Stupid Flash!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this! How many speedsters do I have to defeat to actually be officially the Fastest Man Alive?" The Flash complained. He finally caught up to the speedster running in front of him, and was surprised to see he was only an eight years old child. "You are just a kid! And you kissed Jesse! You? Dude! I got my first kiss from her when I was twelve! You invaded my territory… I hope Linda never finds out I said that." He mentioned.<p>

"You run fast too! Unreal! How fast can you run?" The kid mentioned, and then he speeded up and left the Flash behind. "I can run at the speed of light? How fast are you?" The kid mentioned, and was then left behind by the Flash.

"Faster! But this is not a competition! Slow down, we will talk this over!" But the Flash then saw the kid aging a couple of years in front of his eyes, he was now ten years old. "Woah! What was that?" The Flash complained, and the kid just laughed hard and kept on running. "Dude! Slow down! You just went from eight to ten in just the blink of an eye! You will die if you keep on running this fast!" Flash tried to explain.

"Seriously? It will be fun! I got 100 lives left anyway! I got that high score!" And the Flash raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey! Is your avatar as cool as your real life self? I made my character identical to my real life self! Which server are you from? What level is your character? Can I send you a friend invite? Wanna join my raid?" And Flash moved his head several times in negation.

"Wait, what? Do you think we are inside of a role playing game or something?" The Flash mentioned, and the kid nodded several times in agreement. "Dude! This is real, very real, and you are…" And the kid aged another year. He was now eleven years old. "Aging again! Just stop!" But suddenly, the Speed Rage invaded the kid, and he was launched faster than light by the Speed Force. "Great! Now he broke the light barrier!" And the Flash speeded up, while the kid was in pain. "Hey! What's your name?" He asked, trying to distract him from the pains he was currently feeling.

"Ught… Bart…" And the kid then smiled. "Or were you asking about my character's name? I named him the Super-duper-fastest-flash-ever-four! It is the fourth time I use that name. My other characters ran out of lives, but I'm getting the hold of this one." And the Flash lowered his head. "What's your character's name? He looks so cool! But old fashioned.

"I'm the Flash." And the kid began laughing hard, not truly believing what he was hearing. "Seriously speaking, pay attention to what I'm about to say. You are in pain, but you need to keep going, or else the Speed Rage will kill you!" And the kid raised an eyebrow, and the Flash slapped his own forehead hard. "Think Wally, think… he thinks he is inside of a videogame for God's sake!" And then he had an idea. "Hey! Bart! I am the final boss!" And Bart smiled hard. "Listen! This is a special level! If you die you will never be able to reach this level unless you start over with a new character."

"What? Seriously? But I'm level 30! If I lose this character it will take me forever to get to level 30 again!" And the Flash nodded. "Then I will have to kill you right now!" And the Flash's plan backfired, since now Bart was generating whirlwinds in his hands and throwing them at him trying to kill him.

"Great! Now he thinks he got to kill me! He really thinks this is a video game!" And Wally continued running. "It's all right, as long as he is concentrated in trying to kill me, and ignores the pains of the Speed Rage, everything will be fine. Come on kid! Try to catch me! If not I will destroy… umm… the city you are trying to protect… and… kidnap the princess you are trying to save…" And Bart went serious and ran even faster, ignoring the pains of the Speed Force energy and catching up. "There you go, we are close, say something to temper his mood even more. Think, come on, think! The problem is Linda took my videogames since she said I was ruining Iris' mind! What is a good villain quote?" And then he suddenly smiled. "You stupid do-gooder will never defeat me!" And Bart felt a vein popping at his forehead. "For someone so fast, you are a little slow!" And Bart speeded up now going furious. "Need a little luck? Wait no, that's mine… what else did Jinx say… oh yeah! When I'm done with you, you will wish you were never born." And Bart speeded up, and broke the Speed Rage just when he reached twelve years of age. "That's it! He broke the Speed Rage! And now I'm in troubles!" And Bart caught up. "Oh no you won't! I'm the Fastest Man Alive!" and he rushed farther, left him behind, then stopped, placed his foot in the way, and Bart tripped. He then rolled violently against the waters of the ocean, and ended at the coasts of Greece, extremely dizzy after his long race. "Game Over! Bad guy wins."

"Aw man! Not fair!" Bart complained, and then stood up and pointed at the Flash. "I will create a new avatar. It will be cooler than cooler and I will be awake day and night until I level up to 30! I will bring my best gear, and then you better be prepared! No one beats Bart Allen!" The kid complained, and Flash just smiled.

"In your dreams, kiddo! I don't care about who Bart Allen is! I'm Wally West and I'm the Flash! The Fastest Man Alive!" But then the Flash went into silence. "Wait. Did you say Bart Allen?" And the kid nodded several times in agreement. "I hate time travelling! You are coming with me! We are going to have a long talk with certain speedster!" The Flash mentioned.

"Great! I will send you a friend invite!" And the Flash faced him oddly. "Oh, wait, you are a NPC. Maybe I can't friend you, but can we join a raid? Because that would be way past cool!" And the Flash slapped his own forehead hard, took Bart from the hand, and ran with him toward Keystone City.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Historic District. The Garrick's Place.**

"Dear lord, I'm so tired." Linda mentioned after finishing the cleaning of her new home and sitting at the sofa extremely tired. "If I have to stand up from this sofa to clean once again… I'm going to blast something." And just when Linda said that last, Jesse and an unmasked Iris made it inside of the house. Their boots were surrounded by dirt, and they were getting the floor muddy, and Linda snapped out of annoyance. "Where is your father, I want to blast him." And Iris then noticed they were both getting the floor dirty.

"I will clean, Mom. Quit worrying." And Iris rushed toward the kitchen, brought out a mop, and began cleaning happily. She even took a wet towel out and cleaned both of their boots. "There you go! Super speed is really handy!" And Linda faced her in annoyance. "Um… sorry Mom… I will try to help with the shores more often." She admitted once noticing Linda couldn't enjoy the pleasures of super speed.

"You will, because you are so grounded." And Iris flinched when her father arrived while pulling Bart Allen by the arm and rudely pushing him inside of his house. "Who is this kid who believes he is part of a video game?" Wally complained, and Iris sweat dropped when thinking it was her the one who would be doing the explanations.

"Woah! So this is where NPC spend their free time at!" Bart yelled happily, and Jesse then reacted when hearing him. She stood up, rushed to his side, and began strangling him hard. "Aght! Oh no! I have my player vs player flag on! I forgot to deactivate it!" Bart complained while he was strangled, but Wally quickly pushed her away.

"Let go! He kissed me! I'm going to break his legs!" She complained, and Wally moved his head in negation several times trying to calm her down. "Don't try to calm me down! No one had ever kissed me other than you until this freak arrived!" And Jesse suddenly blushed and backed off. She then felt a pink light hitting her face softly. Linda was going furious. "Sorry for not fusing with you two!" Jesse complained. Linda then stood up and transformed into Jinx, and soon, the Flash found himself in the middle of a conflict between his former girlfriend and the mother of his daughter who had a really short temper.

"There you two, please calm down." Wally began while smiling oddly at the two, same as Iris. "Everything is too confusing already. So please, don't start opening old wounds here. Let's keep it friendly for now." And both turned around, crossed their arms, and stomped the floor hard. "Why are all my girlfriends so temperamental?" Wally wondered.

"Just reset your game." Bart mentioned while eating a lot of food he found at the fridge. "Or don't tell me you left the auto-save flag on? I always deactivate it since I die too often and end ruining my gear. Repairing my gear is expensive." Bart mentioned while eating a banana. "Oh, right, you are a NPC in a love triangle! Maybe my mission is to help you chose! Stay with the girl with the grey skin! I want the other one for myself!" And both girls blushed and were about to hurt Bart, when Wally placed himself in their way. "Or you prefer the blonde one? You said I was invading your territory after all." And Jinx felt a vein popping at her forehead while Jesse just blushed madly.

"You said what?" Jinx complained, and Wally began backing off in fear. "So now you cheat on me? Two girlfriends fuse into one and you still cheat on us? Want me to take Jesse to Neron so I can eat her soul as well?"

"No, two girlfriends in one is more than enough, thank you." And Wally finally went serious. "Enough with this weird talking. I'm a hero and need to draw the line between my social life and the heroic business." And Jinx was surprised, and then returned to her Linda persona. "Start talking. Who is him? He obviously is related to Barry Allen."

"Ah… well… the situation is already too weird as to explain it… and honestly… it is about to get even weirder." And Wally raised an eyebrow. And then they heard the doorbell being rang. "You better get the door. She will be able to explain it all more careful than I will." And Wally crossed his arms in annoyance. "Time traveling, I know. Nothing good comes from time traveling. But seriously, this time reality won't crumble, I learned my mistake."

"Fine… I will get the door…" Wally mentioned. And after he did, he walked toward the door while lecturing Iris. "But seriously speaking, Iris. We will have a long talk about playing with reality. And if I find out all this time traveling got something to do with you, then you are grounded, and just you wait until Jay hears all about this!" And then Wally opened the door, and found a surprised old woman there, staring at Wally with tear-filled eyes after seeing him. "…No… way… it can't be…" And Wally sat down by the floor and in shock. And Linda immediately ran toward Wally and rubbed his back trying to help him to recover from his shock. "Someone please explain this to me." And Linda then stood up and faced the woman with curiosity.

"I'm sure this must be really confusing to you all already." And Linda just nodded in agreement. "But time traveling is always confusing. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Iris West." And Linda flinched, and then she faced Iris, who just smiled oddly and moved her head in negation several times. "Oh… sorry… I'm not your daughter so don't worry." And Linda widened her eyes once again. The woman knew who Iris was. "Maybe I should have introduced myself using my marriage name. Well, here it goes then. My name is Iris West-Allen. And I'm Wally's aunt."

"Great grandaunt Iris!" Yelled Iris and then rushed to the other Iris' side and hugged her extremely hard. "I can't believe it's you! Time traveling is great! I finally met my great-grandaunt! It's you! Dad named me after you! I'm Iris Kiyo West the Second! Mom placed the Kiyo part because she was going to be named that when she was born. And I have a twin brother named Jai Walter West!" And the old woman nodded in agreement after sweating out cold due to the young Iris' loud mouthing. "You will sleep with me and mom, right? Say you will! Please! Pretty please! With sugar on top!"

"Iris, honey, you shouldn't reveal future events." The woman mentioned, and Wally just lowered his head hard. "I know, I know. I hate time traveling." The woman mentioned while pointing out Wally's usual quoting, and Wally nodded in agreement.

"Grandmother! You created an avatar too!" Bart yelled, and Wally stood up furiously and everyone faced him in fear. "Oh, the non-player character is mad! Boss fight!" Bart continued yelling and placed himself in battle posture.

"Enough!" Wally yelled. "Everyone, just shut up and explain to me what is going on already! And you! You are grounded!" And Iris gave her father some teary eyes. "Now get some tea done! Jasmine tea! I need to calm down!" And Linda just helped Wally toward the sofa.

Ten minutes later, Bart was tied to the chair and his mouth was covered by a handkerchief. Iris, Wally's aunt, was next to him and smiling at the annoyed teen. The younger Iris was by her side. Next to her was Jesse, and finally were Linda and Wally. All of them sitting at the table while Wally calmed down and tried to think carefully.

"Aw, he is still mad." And Wally breathed out in annoyance at his aunt's words. "Well. It is about time I explain everything to you guys. Truth been told, Wally is awfully mad and doesn't know what to do or say because… well… I'm supposed to be death." And Wally pulled his own hair hard trying to understand it all. "But I'm not death, Wally, and no, I didn't resurrect as a zombie from one of your video games. I am alive, that's the first thing you need to know." And Wally wanted to speak, but Linda placed her hand at his shoulder and moved her head in negation. "Thank you honey." Iris, the aunt, mentioned. "Well. In case Wally never spoke about me, which I doubt it by the way, I'm going to do some revelations. I was married to Barry Allen, the second Flash." And Wally nodded, remembering it all. "Barry and I were happy. But I was a reporter. And I usually helped him in his missions. Just as I know Linda does." And Wally faced Linda with new found preoccupations. "Barry always told me to be careful. But well, I never listened to him. So he slowly began pushing me away, and gave all my notes and investigations to detective John Park of the KCPD."

"Wait my father?" Linda added, and Iris nodded in agreement. "So… my father and Barry Allen were working together… unreal." And Linda then faced Wally, who just grew more confused. "Then… the information my father had… was it the information about Kobra Cult?" And Iris clapped her hands happily.

"Nice deductive skills, Linda! Indeed! Before your father got the lead of the Kobra Cult investigation, I was the one who discovered their existence." And Linda didn't know what to say. "Of course I was mad at Barry. That fool kicked me out of my own investigation. So I secretly began investigating once again, never mentioning a thing to him. It wasn't pretty. Kobra sent his men after me." And Wally closed his hands into fists, and once again Linda calmed him down. "That day… Barry killed two Kobra minions to save my life… it was horrible… Barry was so noble and strong… he just killed to save my life, but he never recovered from that sin you know… he was deeply wounded." And Wally began crying at the memory. "Calm down, Wally. It's not the time to open old wounds." And he nodded. "Barry decided to take his role more seriously. He was now more the Flash, and less Barry Allen. He destroyed the Kobra investigation as well. No one would ever go after Kobra again. Everything was burned. It was his way of protecting me." And everyone faced Iris with concern. "Barry grew obsessed with the idea of creating a perfect world where crime was non-existent. Poor Barry, he never suspected his own obsession would actually kill me for real."

"Barry Allen didn't kill you! He loved you!" Wally yelled hard, and Linda backed off scared. "Don't blame my uncle for what happened! He was trying to do whatever it took to save you!" And Wally sat down once again. "Sorry… but… it is painful to remember that Barry Allen." Wally admitted, and Linda just hugged him hard trying to help him calm down.

"Yeah, it is, but it's fine, Barry was a great husband." And Wally was surprised to hear that last. "I don't blame Barry for what happened. I never will. But allow me to explain it to those who don't know a thing." And Wally nodded. "One of Barry's enemies, Professor Zoom…" And everyone remembered Inertia, or Kid Zoom, the second to claim that name. "Professor Zoom hated Barry with all his heart. So he did what hurt Barry the most. It was Halloween. There was a costume party. No one suspected he was actually for real when he joined the party in his costume. Not until he vibrated his hand through my skull though, killing me in an instant." And Wally was horrified, same as everyone there. "But I didn't die. I wasn't even alive. For me, it was all a videogame." And everyone grew confused. "I didn't know it. I swear, for me everything was so real… Wally, what I'm about to tell you may sound unreal, but it is true honey, I swear." And Wally nodded, and just faced his aunt with hopes. "I was born in the future on the 30th century." And Wally slapped his own forehead hard. "I'm not finished you fool!" Iris finally grey annoyed. "Listen. On the 30th Century, life is really hard. There is law, but it is inhuman. All because of a president who decided to fortify the United States. My parents grew scared of me living in a world so horrible, so they did what they thought was best, they send me to the 20th century when I was a child. But only my mind, my body remained there in the future. Time traveling was forbidden after all, and if my body had crossed, I would have been discovered and my parents murdered."

"I don't believe this. It's so unreal. Why does it all have to be so weird?" But then Iris, his daughter, took his hand, and he understood everything in his life was supposed to be weird. "Fine… let's say I believe you, what happened next?" And Iris, the aunt, nodded in agreement.

"When my 20th century body died, my mind was transported back to my 30th century body." And Wally rubbed his head hard. "It's not that hard to understand. I was alive, in the future. But I was too old. I could no longer return without the president noticing. So I stayed there." And Wally nodded in agreement. "Wally… I met your uncle on the 30th century." And Wally breathed out in defeat. "Before he died fighting at that crisis, Barry Allen visited many timelines trying to escape his pain of losing me. He wanted… how did he call it? A fresh start elsewhere. So he did what Max Mercury always did. He jumped forward in time, until arriving to the 30th century, where he found me."

"Barry said he couldn't be the hero the world needed anymore." And Wally faced Linda. "Remember when we met? I told you I worked alone." And Linda nodded. Uncle Barry had disappeared, he hadn't died yet. But I knew it was the last time we would meet… he left me his ring, and said I was to choose what I wanted to do with it, and then he was gone. I never imagined he went to the future thought."

"And there he gave me children." And Wally was surprised, and then faced Bart. "Oh no, he is not my children, he is actually my grandson." And once again, Wally was dazzled by the many turn of events. "Barry traveled back into the past when he heard about an end of the world theory from the 20th century. It was the last time I ever saw him, he didn't know I was pregnant." And Iris took a deep breathe. "I had twins, and one of them got married and Bart was born. But you know? There is a horrible problem with speedsters and genetics. Second generation speedsters are born with unstable molecules. Iris passes though objects, right?" And Wally faced his daughter, who sweat dropped. "Well, it's because her molecules are supercharged. She may not be faster than you yet, but she got the power to surpass you, if you ever decide you want her to be faster of course, I know how obsessed you are with being the fastest, I know everything about the race." And Wally's daughter crossed her arms in annoyance when hearing that last. "But if second generation speedsters are supercharged. Third generation ones are far worse. Their molecules are so unstable that they age really fast. Bart may look like a 12 years old, but in reality he is only two, poor thing."

"That explains his severe brain damage." Wally admitted, and Bart just faced him with annoyance. "At any rate. Bart and you, why are you here? I mean, the story is already too confusing, but I need to understand why, and when will you go back to your own timeline." And his daughter lowered her head. "Time traveling is dangerous. And no matter how much I love some visitors…" He mentioned while placing his hand at his daughter's shoulder. "One day they need to leave… back to their lives." And Iris grew annoyed at that last.

"Hey! I tried!" She complained, and Wally rubbed her hair hard, causing sparks of electricity to jolt on top of it. "But this isn't about me. I will return to my timeline when I can adjust my molecules to normal. Or else I will keep on phasing though the Speed Force. As for Bart, he can't go back. He was already part of history when I traveled to year 2005." Iris explained.

"Right she is." Iris, the aunt, mentioned. "If we return, we are criminals, so we will stay on year 2005." And Wally tried to butt in the conversation. "But first let's explain why we returned." Iris mentioned. "You see… Bart was going to die old in just a couple of weeks. The scientists from the future connected him to a virtual reality, were everything was a videogame, and he sort of lived a normal videogame life for eight years, which in reality were only a couple of days to those not connected to the machine." And Wally one again faced the mentally unstable kid trying to stare at his own nose and disrupting his own eyesight. "That life was horrible. He would die thinking he lived a normal life inside of a videogame. But I would still lose him in two weeks. The government already took my son and daughter from me, and everything I had left was Bart. So I released him from the lab, and we broke the law. We infiltrated the time-lab, and jumped into the past, where I knew the greatest of all Flashes would be able to restore his molecules to normal and you did!" And Wally pointed at himself.

"That was intel he didn't need to know." Linda complained. "Now I'm going to have to survive his huge ego, thanks a lot, Iris… umm… old Iris." And Iris, the aunt, grew a vein at her forehead. "What? I can't have two Iris in my home! By the way, I'm not asking you to leave… it's just… ah… well." And she faced her daughter and Wally's aunt.

"Dad called me Irey when I was five years old." Iris, their daughter, mentioned. "And since we don't know when I will make it back to my own timeline, and great grandaunt Iris stays here her whole life, I suggest you call me Irey from now and on!" Iris mentioned with enthusiasm.

"Negative, you got classes and your classmates call you Iris already." Wally pointed out, and then he took a coin out from his pocket. "Fine then. Heads, then Iris, my daughter, keeps her name. Tails, I rename you Irey since birth." And both Irises sweat dropped. "There it goes then…" And he launched the coin, and for a second there, Iris, Wally's daughter, faced her back as if feeling a small time shift. And she could almost swear she saw Hourman disappearing in the blink of an eye, and yet it all happened so fast, even for her, that she had to ignore it. "Heads. My daughter's name is Iris, my aunt's name is Irey." And Iris then raised an eyebrow at that last.

"You sure the coin flip was all right?" Iris mentioned, and Wally faced her in disbelief. "Because I truly remember you calling me Irey since birth." And Wally and Linda exchanged looks. "Don't get me wrong, I like being called Iris but… something feels… not right… as if the coin toss was supposed to have a different result." She informed.

"There are two sides of a coin. The probability is 50 to 50." Wally explained, and Iris nodded in agreement. "You are Iris, point closed, I'm awfully annoyed, confused, and freaked out as to think about it." And Iris nodded. "So, aunt Irey. Are you really going to stay here with us? I mean… well… I would gladly have you here, you were my best friend when I was a kid, but there are two problems. First, my home isn't that big. Second, what about the Time Paradox stuff and Flashpoint end of the world problem? This pest already disrupted reality once and ruined her own birth." And Iris felt a vein popping at her forehead once being called a pest, and Linda smacked him hard. "Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm staying. Unless Linda kicks me out." And Irey faced Linda. "I need to make sure my great grandnephew is born on year 2012, not earlier. I know about the future honey, I know you have been living together for a month and will live together for another one while Jay recovers." And both Linda and Wally exchanged looks, and suddenly they blushed madly. "Kids. They think they can live on their own with nothing happening, think about the children please." Irey mentioned while covering Iris' ears.

"We don't have that kind of relationship yet!" Linda complained, and Irey laughed hard indicating she already knew that. "At any rate, you control your cousin while I prepare something to eat." And Wally then noticed Bart had freed himself from the ropes and was running all around the house. "I'm cooking Indian food to celebrate our happy family growing in size and Iris' birthday.

"Indian food again? I was going to get hamburgers!" Wally complained, but then woke up and returned to reality. "That's not important! Bart! Quit fooling around! There are no coins or secret items hidden anywhere! You aren't inside of a videogame!" Wally complained, but Bart just kept running all around the place.

"What this do?" Bart yelled and then turned the microwave on. "What this do?" He continued after rushing away and turning the television on. "What this do?" He mentioned while flushing the toilet. "What this do?" He kept on while running around with the toaster. "What this do?" He finally said after turning the vacuum cleaner on and then approaching his face to it and having his mouth sucked inside. "Wheeeeeeelp!" He yelled, and Wally laughed for a second before rushing to his side and rudely pulling the vacuum from his mouth. "What kind of vampire machine is that? It was sucking my HP! Worse than that! It kissed me! And I only kiss sexy players in leotard."

"Sexy players in leotard?" Jesse went furious. "That's it! I'm going to kill him!" Jesse yelled and rushed to Bart's side, only for Wally to get in the way and stop her before she could hurt him. "I'm just going to break his legs!"

"Jesse! He is only two years old! Or eight thanks to the virtual reality! Whatever, he isn't really a pervert." And Jesse calmed down, but suddenly, she flinched, blushed madly, and grabbed her butt, and Wally sweat dropped after Bart rushed away after touching Jesse's butt. "Umm… well… in my cousin's defense, I also did that to you when I was his age." And Linda grew a vein at the distance, and she clasped her finger and buried both Bart and Wally to the floor, ending with the games. "Ouch! I just repaired the floor a month ago!"

"Shut up! I'm also mad at you!" Jesse pointed out. "Whatever we did when we were a couple nor your wife nor your daughter have to find out!" Jesse complained and then pointed at Iris, who was blushing madly and staring at her father with disbelief.

"My father is a pervert." She mentioned with teary eyes and while lowering her head ashamed. "I will never be able to see my Dad as the hero I thought he was. Flirtarous jerk." And Wally grew a vein at his forehead.

"Fine, I'm a pervert, deal with it." He mentioned. "Why can't my life be simpler? I mean, it is fun and all that, but it forces my brain to complain because of its complexity." Wally mentioned. "Superpowers, father when 16 years old, promised to marriage to a 13 years old super villain fused with the girl I always had a crush on, having a 13 years old daughter from year 2025 paying a visit, I got an aunt from the 30th century and a cousin from the same timeline who looks like twelve but is actually two and got a mind of eight, but is a pervert of heart. That resumes it?" and Linda nodded. "Are you fine with all this?" He asked once again, and Linda nodded. "I love you so much." And Wally then kissed her deeply, and the girl returned the kiss. "So… wanna go patrolling the city. Or you are waiting for our nocturne patrolling?"

"That's the reason of why Irey thinks we are sharing an indecent relationship you fool." Linda joked, and began cleaning the dishes. "True being told, I would like to speak to your aunt in private, fix the rooms a little, and call Jay and Joan at the hospital so they know what is going on before they return and they have a heart attack once they know they have a great grandson." And Wally nodded in agreement and then faced Jesse.

"Don't get me involved." The girl mentioned. "Every time I'm close to you we end up opening old wounds about or past relationship and damaging your current one." Jesse complained, and Wally gave her a hurt stare. "I truly need to run over this, ok? Besides, there are more and more speedsters everywhere I look at. In my opinion, you got your hands full with work." And Wally nodded in agreement. "I'm returning to Pennsylvania. You know you can call whenever you want. But don't bother me with relationship issues! I don't want to know what she got that I don't. And I'm not fusing my soul with her." And Linda felt a vein popping at her forehead. "Sorry, can't get over the fact of it being over yet."

"Jesse, if you keep running circles about it. Linda is going to kill me." And then she whispered to her. "More specifically, her Jinx part." And Jesse nodded while giggling. "Anyway. You are my best girl friend. I'm never doubting you ever. Please take care." And Jesse nodded, and then faced Linda, then at Iris. "What?" Wally wondered, and in the blink of an eye she kissed him and rushed away before Linda could notice, but Iris did, and Wally of course did as well. "What the hell was that?" He yelled while Jesse left.

"Payback! So you always wonder about what you just miss!" Jesse yelled. "3x2(9YZ)4A!" And Jesse then rushed away and back to Pennsylvania, leaving behind a worried Wally who faced Linda, who luckily was cleaning the dishes. But then he faced Iris, who faced him in disbelief.

"You could have dodged her!" She complained, and Wally flinched. "Don't tell me you aren't that fast! I'm going to tell Mom!" And Linda raised an eyebrow, and Wally grabbed his daughter and covered her mouth.

"So, who is winning the love triangle?" Bart wondered, and Wally grabbed his ear hard, causing him a lot of pain. "Ah! Wait! I haven't recharged my HP! At least allow me to drink a soder cola first!" And Wally then carried both Bart and Iris and rushed away, leaving behind Linda and Irey.

"Are they gone?" Linda wondered, and Irey nodded in agreement. "Tell me something… Irey…" Linda began. "Forgive me for being rude but. I'm both, a detective's daughter, and a master criminal mind. And being honest. I don't like you staying here in our home." And Irey nodded. "When being around Wally. I know I am always in danger. I have been tortured by Kobra, and went to hell. And as a detective and a former criminal… I know there is something you are hiding." And Irey nodded. "Tell me… is something going to happen?"

"Linda. You are a great detective, and you Jinx, are very distrusting and perceptive. A great combination." And Linda nodded. "Something will happen of course. Something always happens. But you know how thin the time stream is. Your daughter almost destroyed all reality. I can't just reveal the future to you." And Linda nodded, but she was still worried. "Honey… nothing will erase Iris' birth. But… the road to that day is not easy. Life can't ever be granted. Wally knows it. He is extremely careful now. He is becoming a true hero. He knows that dying is not an option, but he will be close to dying many times and only his love for you and Iris will keep him alive. What can't be prevented are others dying." And Linda faced Irey with determination. "I'm not going to say names. Don't even dare asking. But something horrible will happen. Something Wally may never recover from. Wally West is close to facing great loss. And he will need you by his side more than ever. Both of you." And Linda nodded. "I'm not going to stay for long. Just until I know if my knowledge about the future is certain… or if I managed to change something. I want to save a very important life, Linda. Or else… Wally will grow to be known as the greatest of all Flashes, but not because he is the fastest or because of his great doings… but for doing what no other Flash in history dared doing… killing for restoring order." And Linda widened her eyes in surprise. "I will never speak about the subject ever again. All that you need to know is I am here to help. And will be gone when I am certain Wally will never become what Barry could never forgive himself from being. A murderer."

**Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Downtown.**

"Ok… what am I supposed to do with you two?" Wally mentioned. He was in the middle of a park, with many bystanders looking at him since he was unmasked, but he didn't care at all, after all, his identity was public. In front of him were Kid Flash, and Bart, who was now known as Impulse, and was even wearing a mask and yellow goggles. "Fine, here it is what we are going to do. We are going to have to get used to it, from now an on I have two sidekicks."

"Wait, what?" Bart complained and stood up fast. "Just because you beat my speed once you think I have to be your sidekick? News flash dude! I'm a level 30 speedster! What level are you?" He pointed at Wally, who breathed out in defeat.

"Think about a videogame Wally, think." And then he grinned. "Reset!" He yelled, and Bart flinched and backed off. "Erasing game data. Erase complete." And Bart cried hard. "Ok, this is a new game, new server, new rules. So forget everything you thought you knew about your last videogame." And Bart flinched, and Kid Flash just laughed hard. "Ok, this is year 2005, planet Earth. A world were more than 90% of the population is human. 10% of the population are metas. And between those 10%, only a minority can become part of the greatest team of superheroes of them all, the Justice League." And Bart sat down at the grass being very interested in this new videogame. "In this world, you are a sidekick, or a hero. And if you are a sidekick, you need a mentor. Since I erased your game you are a level one sidekick, speedster, hero's faction."

"Then there are villains factions too?" And Wally nodded in agreement. "Cool! Can I have other powers and gadgets? Because, I am always super speed and speed is cool! But I wanna fly too, or wear a ring that can create light-constructs. How about wearing my underwear outside of my pants as…" And Wally stopped him.

"Do you see a skip intro button?" And Bart moved his head in negation. "Then hear the whole intro." And Kid Flash laughed hard at him. "So, you are a level one sidekick, and you will commit mistakes. Many mistakes. But you are aiming to various objectives. First one is this." And Wally placed his mask on and pointed at his logo. "Becoming your mentor." And Iris went serious too. "Mentors are the greatest of all heroes. Recognized worldwide. Mentors are the heroes whose legacy is eternal, and you are following the greatest of all legacies, the Flash legacy." And Bart smiled hard. He was in love with this videogame already. "But only one of you can become the Flash." And Impulse faced Kid Flash. "Since Kid Flash arrived first, she is already level… um… 15…" And Kid Flash felt insulted. "So you will have to work very hard to surpass her. Or she will defeat you to the Flash mantle."

"What? Not fair! Reset her too!" Bart complained, and Wally moved his head in negation. "I will be punching enemies all night and leveling up! I will be the next Flash!" And Iris sweat dropped, not wanting to speak about that subject.

"It doesn't work like that." And the Flash continued with the explanation. "Listen, to be a mentor you need to reach… um… level 70." And Kid Flash complained at that last, feeling more and more insulted. "And to earn that level, you don't just need to punch the bad guys. You need to follow orders from your mentor. First of all, you have a secret identity, only close friends can know it. While wearing the mask, you are Impulse. Without the mask, you are forbidden from using your powers."

"Then I'm never taking my mask off!" And the Flash sweat dropped. "At any rate, you took your mask off! In front of bystanders! This game is unfair!" And the Flash slapped his own forehead hard.

"I am a mentor. And I invested my skill points into the public identity skill, got it?" And Kid Flash was impressed by the fast reply of her father. And Impulse bought the explanation. "Those skills are only accessible to mentors, and I am one of the few who purchased it, no one else does." And Impulse nodded. "Other than keeping your identity a secret. You should always protect bystanders, follow your mentor's orders, never try to be your own hero, which also means never to fight alone, and you can't turn into a villain. And since this game is so cool, you only have one life, there are no continues, no safe points, and if you die you can never play this game ever again." And Impulse was horrified.

"What? But dying is part of every game! What kind of game doesn't allow you to die?" He complained, and the Flash smiled at him. "That means this game should be THE GAME. The hardest and more challenging game ever! Only one life, so cool! All my videogame knowledge goes to waste for this moment in time, only one life."

"There you go, he got it." The Flash mentioned, and Kid Flash smiled hard. "So, noob." And Impulse saluted the Flash military style. "There is another rule. No kissing random girls. If you do, then your experience gauge will be blocked for a month and you will be stuck on your current level." And Impulse flinched, and Kid Flash laughed hard at him. "Any questions left?" He wondered, and Impulse moved his head in negation. "Good! Now for background story. Keystone City and Central City were hit by a strong earthquake, during which I took the Flash name. I used to be Kid Flash and she used to be Impulse, which determines the category level. I'm the leader. She is second in command if I'm not there to give away orders. You obey us both." And Kid Flash stuck her tongue out. "And you, abuse your power and you are grounded." And Kid Flash nodded in agreement. "So, since the earthquake destroyed a lot, Keystone and Central City are in need of a massive reconstruction. So far we have managed to repair most important buildings to maintain the economy, but there are many who were left homeless and are still waiting for their homes to be repaired. So, your first mission is to help in the reconstruction. Whoever repairs more homes around the Eastern Downtown wins a gadget from the Pied Piper!" And Impulse got ready. "On your marks… get set… go!" And Impulse rushed and began repairing homes, while Kid Flash just faced her father.

"Funny how you found a way to convince him into working." And the Flash nodded in agreement. "I think this will be quiet fun from now an on. But I'm curious, what is the gadget you promised you would give to the winner." And the Flash smiled and took from out of his lighting belt a GPS hand-watch, similar to the one they all wore at the race. "Wait! It was for real? I thought you were going to give him a simple communicator!"

"That's something he needs, not something he can win. And I only have one of these to deliver. I had to think about something." And Kid Flash began moving her legs up and down as if showing herself impatient of having that device. "He already fixed two houses, he is way ahead of you." The Flash explained.

"What? No! Why do I have to work hard for stuff that used to be free for me?" And then Kid Flash noticed a third home was finished. "Not fair! Hey! Let's start over! I wasn't ready yet!" Kid Flash complained.

"What? It's not my fault! You are level 15. I'm new at this, deal with it! I'm going to become the Flash and get my own sidekicks!" Impulse complained and continued fixing houses, and Kid Flash just grew furious.

"That's not going to happen!" She complained. "Owwwww! The worst part is he IS my mentor 20 years in the future!" And the Flash raised an eyebrow at her. "Not telling you! So don't even ask! I'm not allowing him to be better than me!" And Kid Flash began running around and fixing homes. "I'm faster than you! I'm the Fastest Runner-Up alive!"

"But I'm stronger! You should have created a male sprite, they are always stronger… unless you truly are a girl, I never can tell since many men like to create female avatars for the looks." And Impulse continued repairing homes. "By the way? Why Kid Flash? You are a girl! You should have picked a more female name, how about Lady Speed?"

"That sounds totally ridiculous! Besides, I wanna be the Flash!" And Kid Flash kept on building houses. "Not fair! Why am I competing with you? I was supposed to be the subject of my father's attention! You always have to steal the good things from me, don't you?"

"What? I just met you? What have I stolen from you?" And Kid Flash faced at her father's costume, and she bit her lips in annoyance and continued lifting homes, she even left Impulse behind. "Woah! That must be a level 15 skill! I got a lot of work to do!" And Impulse speeded up. "But I'm serious, why are you so mad at me?"

"Not telling you!" Kid Flash yelled. "I will show you! I'm going to be the greatest Flash ever! You got the costume too soon!" And Impulse sweat dropped not really understanding it. "The future is not written! Things can change! I will be the Flash, not him! Certainly not him! I'm going to be the Flash!" And in the blink of an eye, Kid Flash finished five houses, and then faced the blue prints of the next one. "Ah? Brick walls! I can build wood houses but brick ones? I'm no architect!" She complained, and then she saw Impulse lifting a brick wall. "Ow! Fine, I will learn!" She complained and rushed to the library, read an architecture book in the blink of an eye, and began lifting a brick wall as well.

"God bless the Speed Force." The Flash mentioned, and then he began running around as well. "Well, I gave you two a handicap, now I will show you how it is done." The Flash mentioned, and in the blink of an eye he had lifted 20 houses, surprising both Impulse and Kid Flash. "You guys are too slow. There are tons of homeless waiting for a place to call home. Speed is important, but doing it right is also important. I know we are no architects, but in favor of the people we care for, we need to learn." And the Flash pointed at a wall, which crumbled down. "Impulse, read some books before randomly lifting a house, or else you will have to start over." And another wall went down, and Impulse was freaked out. "Kid Flash, regardless of how hard you want to prove yourself better than Impulse, you will start a fire if you aren't careful when managing wood." And Kid Flash saw the wood she was carrying burning in flames, and she quickly went for water and turned the fire off. "As for me, I'm not perfect either. The 20 houses… they are all the same. Rooms, basements, architecture, all the same. Speed doesn't make us gods. No matter how fast we move, the information we acquire when reading at high speed stays for only a few minutes before our brain cells erase the knowledge. You want to retain the knowledge, you need to read the book slowly at human speed, or else the knowledge will leave as fast as you learned it, we are not geniuses." And both nodded in agreement. "For the time being, it can't be helped. It is more important to give this people a home than being creative and imaginative. Speed read every book you can find about architecture and get the work done." And more and more houses were lifted. All following the same standards, but doing the job.

After a couple of hours, Kid Flash and Impulse were both beat, and were gasping for air after the effort they placed into it. Never before had Impulse placed so much effort into something. Kid Flash in the other hand had, but was annoyed for the reasons. She usually had everything granted to her, and only now she was learning she was needed to work harder for getting what she wanted, in this case, a device.

"I won!" She complained. "I'm faster than you! I definitively won! I want that GPS!" She mentioned and then gasped for air, and Impulse took a moment to win some air before finally replying to her accusations.

"So what if you are faster? I'm level one and did my best! If we compare levels then I won! There must be a compensation gauge determining that! I'm sure I won!" And the Flash sweat dropped at that last. "Who won?"

"I did." The Flash mentioned and placed the GPS below his glove, and both complained when noticing it. "Remember, you are aiming to be the greatest. Everyone is your competition, your mentor included. To wear this costume, I had to defeat the best there ever was, I had to beat Barry Allen for the costume. Until I knew I had, I didn't deserve it." And both faced the Flash with interest. "But, your effort didn't go to waste. We will visit Hartley's workshop now."

"We are going to Hartley's!" Kid Flash yelled with enthusiasm, and Impulse grew confused. "Hartley is a former criminal turned good! He is who creates all our gadgets! Each time we visit his workshop we get something really cool! But the Flash hadn't taken me there since the Earthquake, so Hartley definitively got something really cool ready for us!" And the Flash then walked toward a small green colored home, which looked more like a workshop than anything, since it had many pieces of machinery outside and inside of the house. "Sometimes he works for villains too." Iris mentioned while pointing at a freezing gun.

"If I am the one who creates the villain's weapons, I can tell your father about how to destroy them, Kid Flash." Hartley mentioned once the group entered his workshop. "And also, villains actually pay for their gadgets, not like your father who always gets them for free. I need an income source you know. Or else I can't work."

"You work with stolen money. That's almost as stealing, Hartley." And the former criminal smiled at the Flash's words. "Long story made short, the kid is Impulse, from the 30th century, he thinks we live in a videogame. I told him it is here where he can get his gadgets."

"You will have to invite me out for dinner to fill me in entirely." Hartley mentioned, and began cleaning one of his flutes. "That is if you don't have a date with your girlfriend." And the Flash made a mockery. "Fine then, it will be breakfast at Flash burger. I truly want a burger." And the Flash nodded. "First of all, for the little princess, happy birthday." Hartley mentioned and delivered a GPS watch to her. "I have been working on it all day. It's different than your father's. It got a terabyte of memory to save information. More memory than your father's one since it is not his birthday." And the Flash grew jealous. "Aw, come on, half a terabyte is still good, and you know I'm working on something better for you, but Iris is young, she needs memory for music. By the way, you can connect it to your gadgets using frequency five."

"Really?" Impulse wondered and connected the device, and suddenly she began dancing. "Yay! This is great! Now I can hear music everywhere I go! This is way better than an MP3!" She mentioned and continued dancing.

"I can switch it off, right?" The Flash wondered in a whisper, and Hartley pointed at a button at his GPS. "Sweet… by the way I want two terabytes." And Hartley wrote it down in his list. "For the kid I need a communicator."

"Yeah, I thought so. I got a spare pair since you always break them." Hartley mentioned. "Mask off." Hartley mentioned, and Impulse quickly moved his head in negation. "I see. Secret identity, right?" And the Flash nodded and then he whispered to him. "Allen?" He mentioned in a whisper, the Flash nodded. "You really need to explain these things to me."

"It is far more complex than what you think." And Hartley nodded. "Hartley is cool knowing, take your mask off, I'm not going to punish your experience points." And Impulse nodded and took his mask off. "But if you touch anything of Hartley's workshop, I will." And Hartley began fixing Impulse's mask. "At any rate… it had been a hell of a day for me, and we all need a rest. So once we get back home, I don't want you two disturbing the mental stability of Linda. She is cooking Indian food, and she grows a horrible mood when she finishes." And the duo of sidekicks nodded, and once Hartley delivered the mask to Impulse, they were ready to leave. "Thanks Hartley, you are the best. See you in a flash!" And the trio left.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District.**

"We are having pizza. Don't mention it." Linda mentioned once the trio arrived home, and the first thing both Iris and Bart did when they noticed the pizza by the table, was rush to the table, take a slice each, and try to speed eat. "No speed eating!" And both lowered their heads and began eating at normal speed. "Irey is upstairs… she is sleeping… I told her to sleep in Jay's and Joan's room." And Wally nodded while taking his mask off. "I spoke to Jay and Joan by the way. Jay will be staying at a retirement house. He told me to tell you."

"What? Retirement house?" Wally complained. "So now I'm the man of the house? That's not cool! Not cool at all! And why didn't he say so until now?" And Linda just faced the television and turned it off. "Never mind that. I will speak to Jay tomorrow. After breakfast with the Pied Piper. Right now please tell me what is wrong with you?" Wally began, and then heard Bart and Iris fighting over the ketchup. "You two, quit it!"

"They will share your room. We will share one." And Wally blushed, but was surprised to know Linda wasn't disturbed. "I took the decision. I'm going to keep an eye on you. All the time… you are not crossing that line." And Wally faced her with curiosity. "You are having the floor, I'm having the bed. Unless you help me get the sofa to the second floor."

"Forget the sofa!" Wally yelled, and Iris and Bart both faced him. "You are not cooking… you love cooking… you even ordered pizza." And Linda lowered her head. "Also… you would never agree on sharing a room. You complained when you found out Iris and I shared my room. You said a girl needed privacy, and you took her out, remember?" And Linda nodded. "I'm sleeping with Bart, you sleep with Iris. But I still want to know, why the radical changes. What was that of keeping an eye on me all the time and crossing the line?"

"Umm… so you don't want to be intimate with me after all." And Wally blushed and backed off. "Just kidding… Bart… Iris… go to your room." And both exchanged looks. But they did as they were told and left both Linda and Wally alone. "Listen… I trusted you when you told me to trust you… I changed for you. Two years ago, when I trapped you at the H.I.V.E. I decided to trust you… so right now… I'm going to have to ask you to trust me." And then Linda transformed into Jinx. "Forget about Linda for a second… will you…? I am both, but I want you to see me as Jinx just for this one…" And Wally nodded. "I changed for you… so please… I beg you… never cross the line Barry Allen was forced to cross… not even for me… never cross it, not for Linda, not for Jinx… never, for no one. Never kill anyone."

"Kill?" And she nodded. "Jinx… I'm a hero. I don't kill. I never do." And she pointed at his logo. "No, wait, don't get Barry Involved. He didn't do it on purpose." And she crossed her arms in annoyance. "Jinx, come on. You know I would never."

"Promise it, West." And Wally nodded in agreement. "Never… understood… never, no matter what happens. You are a hero. And heroes never kill." And he nodded once again. And Jinx smiled. "I can always prepare something to eat if you want." And Wally smiled. "Or… we can go have some fun tormenting our villain friends. I heard from Captain Cold that the Rainbow Raider wants to paint the Flash museum blue." And Jinx then shared a kiss with him, and they began making out at the sofa, until they heard Irey cleaning her throat from the second floor after she left in search for the bathroom. "Spoil fun." She said while standing up. "I'm going to look for my costume. You eat something."

"Will do." And Jinx went to the second floor and into her room. "Killing… eh…?" And Wally crossed his arms. "I also knew they coming here wasn't a coincidence… something is going to happen. Something so brutal that will force me into murdering." And Wally grew worried. "I never kill. Never will. Everything will be all right."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so, maybe I should place a 'T' censorship from now and on. I didn't notice I was making out perverted jokes and introducing a very strong subject as killing people in this story until the last two paragraphs. Oh well, I will leave that open to thoughts. At any rate, the next chapters may not be that long. But I'm officially back, and that's what matters.<strong>

**As for this chapter, Kyle Rayner made a cameo, but he won't be relevant for the story. To read about Kyle Rayner remember you need to read: "Emerald Twilight." Oh well, I hope you liked this chapter, and see you next week. Oh and before I forget, remember I deleted chapter 13 to replace it with this one, the chapter 14 alert was only to report the update.**

**BIOS:**

**Bartholomew Allen – Impulse: Grandson of Barry Allen and Iris West I. As a third generation speedsters, he aged at an unnatural speed. Bart was raised inside of a virtual reality, and thinking his life was nothing but a videogame. He currently has the mind of an eight years old despite being 12. He becomes the Second Kid Flash and later on the forth Flash for a short while. (For this story, he grows to become Iris' mentor on year 2025)**

**Irey Kiyo West the Second (Hypertime) – Kid Flash II: From an alternate reality. She was named Irey by her father since birth. And her parallel history ran equally to the one of Iris. She died swallowed by the Speed Force a year and a half after the events of season two. (This character was born only for the second season. She doesn't exist in the comic books)**

**Iris West I: Born on the 30th century. It was never truly explained why her parents send her mind back in time to the 20th century. But oh well, she was Wally's best friend when the kid was only nine. She was his inspiration. Thanks to her, Wally met Barry Allen and the Flash and was stuck by lighting and gained his powers. Some say that if Iris weren't there for Wally, he would have become a criminal (Coughs, Daniel West from the current comics, coughs, coughs)**

**Savitar: The self-proclaimed god of speed. He had jumped forward in time several times. And is currently the Fastest Man Alive. He knows secrets of the Speed Force beyond any speedsters comprehension.**

**Walter Rudolf West – Dark Flash: From an alternate reality. He was the Flash, but different from Wally West, he wasn't the Fastest Man Alive. That title was stolen from him by Savitar, who he could never outrun despite his connection with the Speed Force. He is a darker Flash, who after losing his daughter decided he would be ruthless in favor or maintaining order and never losing anyone important ever again. (This character actually exists in the comic books. Yet, instead of turning into the Dark Flash because of the death of his daughter, he did so because of the death of Linda)**

**TRIVIA:**

**DCUO – Bart Allen believes his life is a videogame, and in case you guys don't know, the references I used for this chapter came from the videogame: DC Universe Online. At any rate, Bart lived a life inside of a MRPG, not necessarily DCUO but I thought it would be fun since I'm obsessed with that game.**

**By the way, I want to start a League in that game! Wanna join? Here is my character's info:**

**Name: Judge Radamantys**

**Powers: Fire**

**Role: Tank**

**Mentor: Superman**

**Weapon: Dual Wield**

**Level: 30**

**Combat Rating: 73**

**Skill Point: 90**

**Haha, what I do to be leader of my own League. Anyway, I will update this story every two weeks, since I want to give it priority to "Emerald Twilight" Once the two stories are paired in chapters, I will continue with the weekly updates! See ya then! Let the Speed Force be with you.**


	14. Speed

**Friday at night, but it is still Friday so it is fine. At any rate, season two is the Dark Flash Saga as you all know already. And you all also know I'm inspiring myself in the original comics to write this, so if you have read that saga, don't spoil the fun for the others. Have fun ready.**

**BlackBelt: Those are rumors, we are still here, aren't we, and I do have one M-rated story and it's still there. Don't believe everything you read in the internet. I know sometimes you can get worried, but it's not a big deal.**

**93tilinfinity: Season two is here dude! It started in last chapter, but I had to replace it because I changed my mind of a crossover story for season two. So, if you haven't read last chapter, I suggest you do before reading this one. And I'm glad you have learned more of the Flash than just of watching cartoons. I have followed Wally's career from the beginning to the… not end but his inexistence in the current DC Comics universe, (thanks a lot DC, WE WANT WALLY BACK!).**

**Brendan-Mudk: Yep, Bart Allen is in the show. I thought about it a lot, but oh well, I decided to place him in the story. And yeah, I know about Bart's ability to retain the knowledge, but it was too complex to mention it.**

**Snowy: Yeah! Bart is in the show! And he will be my comic relief character from now and on! I love Bart as Impulse and Kid Flash, he was cool as the Flash too, but let's face it, he is better left young and crazy!**

**Now, thanks to this chapter, I need to place this: I don't own Play station, Game Cube, Xbox, or any related videogame or character of those games that I may or may not have mentioned. Now read, enjoy, and I will fix the grammar later.**

**EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Central Commercial Zone. August 06, year 2005.<strong>

"I don't get it." Linda Jasmine Park and Wallace Rudolf West would look like a normal teenager's couple to the eyes of many. Yet, both shared more secrets than met the eye. "Really, I don't get it. You are always complaining about you not being able to take me out on a date, but now that we are actually on a date, you fall asleep, I… I really don't get it." Between their secrets, one was a former villain turned a hero by the name of Jinx, the sorcerer of chaos magic and bad luck. The other one was the first sidekick hero turned his mentor, the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive. "I'm going home."

"Wait! No! Just give me five minutes… it's like 2 hours to me, you know." Wally West and Linda Park also shared another secret together. They weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend. But they were actually father and mother of a 13 years old speedster from the future, and suddenly they also received the visit from another group of time travelers from the 30th century. "Bart is at fault… that kid won't allow me to have my 3 hours of sleep… he moved my internal metabolism… I can't sleep." Their relationship wasn't in the best of terms either, since everywhere Wally went to he was showered by the flashes of cameras since he went for a public identity. "I can't continue like this… I need some time without the costume."

"Seriously… how unromantic…" Linda complained. They were sharing a nice coffee table outside of an Italian restaurant. They were even both wearing fancy clothes for the date. Unfortunately, all Wally wanted to do was sleep. The waitress then arrived with the menu, and Linda made the selection quickly. "Alfredo Paste for me and an orange juice… as for him…" She wondered, and Wally raised his face for a second before slamming it hard at the table, forcing her to sweat drop. "The strongest coffee you can find and 12 hamburgers from the kid's menu." And the girl raised an eyebrow. "He is the Flash, he eats that much. No worries thought, I can pay for his needs." And the waitress then sparkled her eyes as stars when noticing a celebrity was eating at their restaurant. "And I'm his girlfriend. So, unless you don't want a handsome tip, don't flirt with my boyfriend." And the girl sweat dropped, smiled, and walked away.

"Was she good looking?" Wally wondered, and Linda felt a vein popping at her forehead. "I'm sorry… I know this day should be more… well… romantic… but Bart is really something… Iris can barely catch up to him." Wally even had bangs around his eyes. He was truly that tired, and was doing an effort to remain awake. "Can you give me 10 minutes? I promise it's enough for me to recover. I'm begging you, Linda." And the girl blew her hair away from her face in annoyance.

"Fine… ten minutes." And she then stood up, placed some chairs together, and helped Wally to rest at her lap. "Seriously, West… you need to do something about your cousin, or I swear our daughter's birth will be endangered once again due to my lack of interest in you. Remember you need to keep me diverted." And then Linda heard the soft snoring of her boyfriend, and a warm smile was drawn on her lips. "Seriously… I can't get mad at you… can I?" And she faced the many jealous bystander girls. "Everyday… is fun as long as I'm with you… I almost feel totally reformed…" And then Linda faced her purse, and blushed in embarrassment when seeing the diamond Captain Cold gave to her daughter as a birthday present. "…I… really need to return that diamond… dear lord… he better not notice I still have it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Project Justice: Those who ride the Lightning.<strong>

**Season Two: The Dark Flash Saga.**

**Chapter Two: Speed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District.<strong>

"I am boooooreeeeed! Where is Wally? Where is Wally? Where is Wally?" Bart complained while in the living room and while rampaging all around the place in boredom. "I want to play! You are no fun at all! No fun, you hear me? I need true games! Not pixel characters from a stupid fighting videogame of the stone age!" Bart continued complaining.

"It's called Super Smash Bros Melee! And it's a classic!" Iris complained while playing the game and beating up three characters from the game at the same time. "This game is THE GAME! The second title of a wide set of consecutive titles all featuring new characters from Nintendo, increasing the selling of less known characters titles and creating a large array of classic videogames. Do not insult my games." And Bart stuck his tongue out at her. "You are just mad because I beat you using Samus, who by the way… is a girl." She joked.

"Not fair! You cheater!" Bart yelled out. "At any rate, a primitive game in a television means nothing! We live inside the greatest game ever and we are wasting valuable gameplay time!" And Iris ignored him and continued playing her game. "Why do we have to wait for your father to come so we can go have some fun?" He asked.

"I told you before. No one should know Wally is my father." And Iris returned her attention to her game. "Also. Dad is in a date with Mom, so I'm not planning in causing them any worries. I want to be born you know, it took me a great deal to restore my birth and I'm not risking my life that way ever again." And Bart threw himself to the floor and began kicking it hard in a rampage. "There is no crime in progress anyway. We should spend a normal Saturday morning playing videogames and… heck, I'm bored too!" She mentioned and turned the game off. "Videogames are cool, I love videogames… but only thinking about their sequels annoys me… especially because I have played their sequels!" And then she stood up and walked toward Bart. "What do you want to do to kill some time? My Mom is my best friend so I can't hang out with her since she is in a date with Dad. Hartley is busy at his workshop, as usual, and after my birthday party, the Trickster was placed under custody for mental instability. My other friends are villains, and I may be popular at school, but somehow it is because of Dad, so I don't trust most of my friends."

"Let's level up!" Bart yelled, and Iris stared at him oddly. "I don't understand my menus yet, I can't see my experience gauge or my skills. I can't believe I'm still level three! I wanna level up and I want to level up now!" He mentioned, and Iris giggled at his reactions. "Please! You are second in command! Give me a mission! A side quest, a bounty, a favor delivery, anything!" He begged with teary eyes in desperation.

"Second in… wait, no… even if it is too tempting to order you around, I shouldn't disobey Dad." She added. But the urge was so strong. "Aww… if I could only teach you I'm responsible and cool, in the future you would trust me enough!" She complained, and Bart faced her in disbelief. "Let's see… 20 years in the future, Bart was the fourth Flash for a short while and my mentor… he didn't trust me… and right now I can forge trust between us, so even if Dad is the Flash when I return back to my own timeline, when he gives the title to Bart he will trust me!" She concluded, and Bart, who didn't hear her words since she was whispering to herself while giving her back to him, just faced her oddly. "Or… I can prove I'm better than him. And when Dad retires, instead of giving his costume to him…" And an evil smile was drawn on her lips. "Yeah, I'm Jinx's daughter." She concluded, and then turned around to face Bart. "All right! I will help you level up, noob!" And Bart smiled hard. "Aunt Irey is sleeping anyway. Man that woman sleeps so much. So, if she doesn't find out we left, it's all cool."

"Fine! But what about Wally?" Bart added, and Iris faced him with curiosity. "If he finds out I disobeyed his orders, then he will block my experience gauge once again! I want to level up and learn new skills! And at the speed he runs at, he may notice if he sees a pair of blurs of light running around Keystone!" And Iris then had an idea.

"Dad always worries about Keystone City more than he does Central City." And Bart smiled hard upon understanding Iris' plan. "Then it's settled! We will play heroes in Central City while Mom and Dad are on their date!" And she pressed her ring and released the Kid Flash costume. Bart then did the same and got dressed in the Impulse one. "It feels so totally awesome to see you wearing the Impulse costume while I'm Kid Flash." And Impulse raised an eyebrow at her words. "Never mind! Race you to Central City's Flash museum!" And she rushed away, followed by an annoyed Impulse.

Once the duo was gone, Irey made it out of her room. A soft smile was drawn on her face, as she enjoyed the relationship of her grandson and Iris. She knew, just as Iris, that both were destined to share a great bond. Being mentor and sidekick. Perhaps today the roles were reversed, with Iris being the mentor and Bart being the sidekick, but Irey came from farther away in the future, and she knew more of the Flash legacy than anyone else. She was even writing it all down in books.

"The life story of the Flash." Iris mentioned while going back to her room and facing two books. One with an 'I' and another one with an 'II', she was currently writing a third one, and upon closing the book, it revealed the roman number 'III'. "Iris my dear, you know from the future. You know your Dad won't run forever. One day he needs to leave the costume, and start a new chapter." She mentioned while facing a checklist, the list read 'IV' and had Bart Allen written on it, and there was also a 'V', but there was no name labeled there. "The future is not written either, that's why I'm writing the present. I don't know if you will become the Flash or not, Iris. But I will also write your book, regardless of where it takes you."

**Keystone City, Kansas. Central Commercial Zone.**

"This is much better! Thanks a lot, Linda!" Wally yelled upon munching his seventh hamburger in the blink of an eye. Linda of course just smiled and continued eating her pasta silently, while trying to find a space to place her orange juice since the whole table was full with empty cups of coffee. "But seriously, that kid is driving me crazy. One of these days I will just smack him to slumber… not even Iris was this imperative when we shared a room." He mentioned with his mouth full of food.

"Let's not speak about Bart on our date. Don't let him lower your mood." And Wally nodded in agreement and ate another of his hamburgers. "Although… there are some not so pleasant subjects we need to talk about." And Wally nodded while lifting a cup of coffee, and once Linda noticed that last, she quickly moved aside from her current position. "Mom wants me back home." She informed, and Wally then spit his coffee out, and if Linda hadn't moved aside, she would have ended been bathed by the hot liquid.

"Wha-what do you mean back home? You have a home! We have a home!" Wally freaked out, and Linda rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I need you. Sometimes you are the only one who can keep me sane… I don't know what I would do if you were gone." And Linda smiled, while Wally just grabbed her hands not wanting to let go. "Please, Linda… don't go." He begged.

"Aw, you are really cute when you worry." She mentioned, but then faced away. "The problem is… my parents are… well… meta-phobic… if they knew I'm a meta too I would be in real troubles… they saw you on the news the day you went public… heck, everyone knows you and I are dating anyway… well… so far they have been really insistent, and I have managed to ignore them for some time already… but… they are my parents… they have tried to understand about you and I having a relationship and all that. They are truly trying. And also… before the whole fusion thing… well… I went from parentless to have over protective parents." She admitted, and Wally still insisted. "I would also like to enjoy that feeling of belonging for a while… I mean, before they force me to move with them… they still don't know Jay and Joan aren't living with us anymore, and once they find out, let's say it won't be optional anymore. Unless…" And Wally raised an eyebrow at her. "Unless… well… there is only one way my Mom would help us keep our relationship… she… well… Mom keeps asking me over and over again about when will you formalize our relationship."

"Forma… what?" Wally complained, and Linda faced him in disbelief. "How old does she thinks we are? I'm 16, you are 13! Of course we can't formalize." And Linda took a deep breathe. "What does your mother want? Us to go to New York and get married with written consents of our parents?" And Linda remained in silence. "For the love of the Speed Force! She wants that?"

"My mother is old schooled, same as my father. We are Koreans, remember?" Linda mentioned. "And we are living under the same roof. It is only natural they would ask something like that." And Wally moved his head several times in negation. "We are going to get married in the future anyway, so I don't see the problem."

"There is a problem! We know we will! But why playing with the when?" Wally complained, and Linda rolled her eyes in annoyance. "This doesn't seem to bother you but it bothers me. Seriously, what happened to your common sense?" And Linda felt a vein popping at her forehead. "I mean, seriously, Linda, are you even listening to what you have been saying? I love you, but I don't think I…" And Linda raised an eyebrow, while Wally just covered his mouth.

"What? You were going to say something." And Wally moved his head in negation. "Unreal… we… we have a daughter from 20 years in the future and you still doubt this relationship? For God's sake, Wally, this conversation was supposed to be nothing but that, a conversation that would end with my parents convinced about our relationship!" And Wally backed off. "But your reactions and your words are forcing me to re-think about this… maybe… just maybe… we both have the wrong idea of where this relationship is taking us… maybe I should go to my parents for a while… at least until we are both in age to accept we are supposed to be together." And Wally then flinched, and in the blink of an eye he tackled Linda toward the floor. "Ouch! A simple no was enough!" She complained.

"You don't get it. I saw something! Someone attacked you." Wally mentioned, and Linda just raised an eyebrow at his words. "It's no joke, something did, I'm serious." And Linda crossed her arms in annoyance. "Linda, I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to leave home. But you must believe me. I'm not making out excuses to evade the subject. I'm trying to… woah!" He added and pushed Linda away, and then he began moving oddly, as if dodging something.

"West! You are truly stepping on my nerves!" Linda yelled, while Wally just kept doing odd movements as asking Linda to be careful. "Seriously… if you are going to be this childish, I will just move to my mother's place. Call me when you have matured enough." She added in annoyance, and Wally freaked out.

"I'm not faking this you ditz!" He mentioned, and Linda stopped her march, her eyes grew pink, and despite knowing there were bystanders, she clasped her fingers, and jolts of pink energy flew toward Wally, but instead of hitting him, the bolts hit a blue samurai-dressed man carrying a golden sword, who then fell to his knees in pain. "Ha! I knew angering you would help!" And Linda blinked twice at her own actions and faced the hurt samurai. "What are you waiting for? Run and get some help!" He yelled, and Linda nodded in agreement and ran away. "You know, this really angers me! Speed is supposed to be MY domain! How come everyone is a speedster now? This is a crisis!" And Wally then jumped and kicked the air, and another Samurai was revealed after the impact. "Yet, I got to admit speed fighting is fun, especially because no matter how many of you come after me, you are all slow compared to me! You barely move at the speed of sound!" Wally mentioned and then spin-kicked several samurais away from him and toward the floor. There were a total of seven samurais. "Who are you and what do you want? If you are with Kobra then tell that freak that I don't mind him knowing my secret identity anymore. Everyone does!" And Wally then showed the group his ring, and upon opening it, he got dressed in the Flash costume. "In case there were any doubts left, my name is Wally West, and I'm the Flash. The Fastest Man Alive!" And the group of Samurais got their blades ready, but then noticed a pink light surrounding them and their swords exploded.

"And I'm Jinx. The Sorcerer of Chaos!" Jinx mentioned upon her arrival. She was wearing the usual costume, but thanks to her fusion, her hair was now easily managed and adorned into a ponytail. "Would you mind explaining to me, how can you date that girl Linda Park when it is me the one always saving your butt?" She teased, and the Flash sweat dropped.

"I'm not even going to answer in fear of getting in troubles." He admitted, and Jinx smiled hard. "Careful! They move at sound speed!" The Flash yelled and then rushed toward Jinx and then kicked one of the Samurai's away. Then he tried to punch another one and ended being blocked, and trapped in a martial artist movement which launched him toward his table at the restaurant, where people just wouldn't run away in hopes of witnessing it all. "Ouch… I never had to worry about being precise with my punches at the speed I move. I may be faster, but they are skilled." And then the Flash saw a samurai being launched toward the wall of the restaurant. "Woah? How did you… do that?" The Flash wondered, and then saw Jinx trapping the arm of another Samurai before spinning him into a Taekwondo grab and launching him toward the floor.

"Linda taught me Taekwondo. She is red belt already." Jinx mentioned, and then clasped her fingers, and a blur of blue light was buried to his knees inside of the concrete, and then she blasted another blur which approached her. "They are easier to fight than you." She mentioned.

"But they move at sound speed!" The Flash complained, but then he noticed something different. "Wait… they are slowing down… they barely move at sound speed now." The Flash informed. A samurai then tried to cut his head off, but he quickly moved aside and punched his face until he was unconscious. "Not that fast on your feat uh? I think I know what is going on now." And the Flash knocked all the samurais down but one. "Velocity 9, right? You are using that drug." And Jinx raised an eyebrow at him. "Remember Speed Demon? His speed comes from a drug called Velocity 9. It used to be sold at the streets of Central City. These guys most be using them… but… Velocity 9 was never powerful enough to help anyone reach the speed of sound… it was also highly addictive… this speed… it's almost as if the Speed Force was the responsible."

"It is." The samurai mentioned, and the Flash faced him with determination. "We are the Thunderbolt Agents. We get our powers from the Speed Force itself! And we are here to kill you! Since your speed can't be stolen!" And the Samurai rushed after the Flash, who then punched his face hard and almost knocked him unconscious.

"No yet, you can't sleep yet." The Flash mentioned, and forced the Thunderbolt Agent to stare back at him. "Who do you work for? An attack like this one isn't something random. It was well coordinated, you are all well trained. Who is your leader?" And the Thunderbolt Agent smiled.

"Savitar." He spoke out. And suddenly, the samurai began complaining about a strong pain. "Ught! No! Master Savitar! I can still kill him! I just need more speed! I can outrun the Flash!" And the Flash let go of the Thunderbolt Agent once he saw his flesh rooting. And in the blink of an eye, he was nothing but a skeleton.

"He… he… he died old!" The Flash added in fear and while backing off. And when he did, he stepped on the empty costumes of the other six samurais that had attacked him moments ago. The seven samurais had died. "Not cool. This is definitively not cool." He added totally horrified, and Jinx shared the same emotions, enough for her to hug the Flash hard and cry at his arms. "Savitar… who in the world is Savitar?"

**Central City, Missouri. Northern Industrial Sector.**

"Careful, Impulse! There is more traffic in Central City than at Keystone City!" Kid Flash mentioned while pulling Impulse out of the way before a car could hit him. The driver hadn't noticed him. Such was the speed they were moving at. "Seriously, can you be dense. You will lose points if you crash with a car, concentrate!" She complained, and Bart stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm checking the CCPD frequencies. Everything looks fine… minor robberies… cat in a tree… a fire at the Historic District… wait… here is something. During a bank robbery, the clerk was turned into gold!" She explained and then faced Impulse, and once she did, she noticed he was covered in ashes, carrying a cat in his arms, and pulling a random thief from his jacket and giving him the freaking out of his life. "I admire your proactivity, but leave something for the cops." She explained.

"Aw, fine!" He yelled and launched the thug to a nearby police car, freaking the cops out in the progress. "Can I keep the cat?" He wondered, and Kid Flash moved her head in negation and then Impulse stopped, left the cat down, and followed Kid Flash. "So, now what? I just heard something about someone turning someone else into something." Impulse added.

"Little attention span." Kid Flash concluded. "The clerk of a nearby bank was turned into gold." She mentioned upon stopping her running, and Impulse stopped behind her. The thieve stole nothing, but apparently he destroyed everything he could find." Kid Flash mentioned and walked to the cops. "May we be of assistance, officers… eh…? Detective John Park!" Kid Flash complained, and the detective faced the girl. "My apologies… my brother had worked with you in the past. I thought you were transferred to Chicago." She explained.

"Get out of the way, kid. And tell your brother not to touch my daughter." The detective added, and Kid Flash filled her cheeks with air out of annoyance. "After the earthquake, we moved out of Keystone City. But I was called back to Central City, crime here intensified, and I couldn't leave my daughter at your brother's perverted hands. They made me an offer, and I accepted, I thought your brother would stay at Keystone and hoped we wouldn't see speedsters around Central City. Apparently, I was wrong." And Impulse then tried to rush against the detective, only Kid Flash stopped him. "This is not a kid's game. Tell your brother we don't need your help." John Park mentioned.

"He saved your life against Kobra!" Kid Flash mentioned. "Now I know why Dad doesn't get along with my Mom's family… you are a bully." Kid Flash spoke to herself, and then walked toward the place where the clerk was turned into gold. "Clerk turned into gold, the armored door turned into wood, and apparently, air turned into fire, it smells to sulfur." She mentioned, and Impulse covered his nose and began rolling all around the floor complaining after the strong smell. "This got Dr. Alchemy labeled all around the place."

"Who?" John Park asked, and then began searching all around his computer's database. "There is no registry about a Dr. Alchemy." He added coldly, and not believing the child was actually being of help. He actually though she was only playing the hero. "Quit bothering me! I got job to do." And Kid Flash then rushed to the clerk's side, and vibrated her molecules and clashed them against the golden statue. The clerk's molecules then returned to normal, and the girl fell down and breathed out heavily. "That was evidence!"

"That was a life in danger!" Kid Flash replied, and Impulse just crossed his arms, sat by the floor, and waited in boredom for something to happen. "There are no registries in the database because this is his first crime ever. But I know Dr. Alchemy, and he is really dangerous. He is actually one of the new generation villains from my time." She informed Impulse, who then smiled widely. "Dr. Alchemy is no buffoon as the rouges. I will call the Flash!" She mentioned and pressed her gadgets, but Impulse moved his head in negation. "He is out of our league."

"Says you! But I'm as fast and the Flash, and so are you!" And Kid Flash rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Hey! If you capture this guy, you will earn the Flash's respect! You even told me that the Flash when he was Kid Flash defeated the Weather Wizard in his debut. It is in the book of Villainous Doings, right?" And Kid Flash smiled.

"Well, I guess being in the book would force you to respect me in the future." She added in a whisper, and Impulse didn't know what she was talking about, but he nodded anyway. "Fine then, you got yourself the tornado duo in the lead!" She added, and then entered the crime scene. "What did he steal?" And John Park was annoyed, but decided to play along.

"Nothing. He turned the clerk into gold." He mentioned while pointing at the traumatized teen of orange hair, who began complaining about Jump City and switching homes to end the same way. "Then the metal became wood, air into fire, the cameras caught him entering and searching the diamonds but in the end he took none of them." John Park mentioned.

"So he hasn't found the Philosopher Stone yet." She spoke to herself, and John Park faced her while crossing his arms. "He is looking for a certain diamond. The first rule of alchemy states that to gain something, one must lose or exchange something of the equal value. That's what is called transmutation. The clerk wasn't turned into gold. The air around her was transmutated into gray tungsten and golden colored paint." She informed while showing the detective some golden powder-like paint. "Gold is one of the few components that can't be transmutated, same as a human life." She continued, and John Park scratched the back of his head. "Metal was transmutated into wood and fire, and since fire is an origin element, the amount of fire was of equal value than the materials used, in this case, steel. Dr. Alchemy used only equivalent components. Fire is normally a trump card, almost everything transmutes to fire." She explained, and the detective faced Impulse, who just nodded several times in agreement.

"I don't have a clue about what she is saying." He admitted despite the nodding, and the detective gave him an odd stare. "Simpler words, Kid Flash! Some of us have normal brains." And Kid Flash felt a vein popping at her forehead, took out a deep breathe, and then tried to explain in a language even Impulse could understand.

"The bad guy is a wizard that changes some things to other things using magic circles. But he can only transform other things to new things that are of the same value." And Impulse began understanding. "For example, you can transmutate a Play Station Two into a Game Cube, but you can't transmute an Xbox to a Play Station Two because…"

"Because Xbox is lame." He added, Kid Flash nodded, and Impulse continued the calculations. "Then this wizard can turn an object into something else. I could turn homework into hard metal music!" He concluded, and Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at him. "Both give headaches to the Flash." He informed, and Kid Flash held her laughter.

"Well, you got half of it, I suppose that's enough." And Impulse smiled proudly of the power of his brain. "At any rate… there is an artifact, the Philosopher Stone. A stone so powerful that it reveals against the laws of transmutation. The Philosopher Stone can allow you to transmutate things without there being and equal benefit. With it, he could transform nothing, into something." And Impulse was confused. "With it an Xbox can turn into a Play Station Two."

"Hell no! That's not equal benefit!" Impulse complained. "At any rate, if he got that stone, he doesn't need a crappy Xbox to transform it into a Play Station or a Game Cube. He could just create it using nothing… cool." And Kid Flash blinked twice. "What?"

"You figured it out on your own? That's impressive! You are learning! Your brain works!" She mentioned and hugged Impulse, who then felt insulted. "Anyway, if Dr. Alchemy attacked Central City, then it means he got a lead on the Philosopher Stone. Detective, I would suggest searching for all news reports or newspapers of recent dates speaking about diamonds. We will search the library too." And both then tried to rush away, but only ended tripping with their own feet and falling down. "Gyaaaaah!" She complained and then hit the floor hard. "I tripped? I never trip! What just happened?" She mentioned.

"Ouch! Move away fatso!" Impulse complained after Kid Flash fell on top of him, and the girl smacked his head hard after the insult. "Ouch! I don't need this… wait…" Impulse mentioned. "Not fair! He blocked my powers! I knew we should have been more careful! How did he find out we escaped?" Impulse complained.

"What are you talking about?" Kid Flash complained while standing up, but then she felt something. "Wait… the… the Speed Force… it's gone! The Speed Force is gone!" She yelled and then tried to move her arms fast, and she tried doing the same with her legs. "My powers are gone!" She complained.

"He is a god of speed!" Impulse complained. "He is everywhere at the same time! We disobeyed him and he stripped us of our speed! So unfair!" Impulse continued, but Kid Flash, who knew the world wasn't a videogame, thought different. "What are we going to do without speed?" He continued complaining, and the detective stared at the duo in confusion.

"We walk! Powers or not, I'm sure the Flash can return our speed to us." She informed, remembering her father had the power to lend speed. "Maybe I don't feel the Speed Force right now, but it is there, somewhere. We will recover our speed. Until then… we will have to walk toward Keystone City." She added in depression. "I can't believe this! Let's go! If we don't hurry we won't make it back home for dinner! And also, we are not quitting the Dr. Alchemy investigation. We will have a… not so quick stop in the library to read the news' reports… at human speed…" And she lowered her head. "Let's go before I yell in front of the cops."

"Yell? Why yell!" And suddenly, Kid Flash began yelling in annoyance for losing her powers. "Ouch! You are going to blow my ears off! We should reset the game and start over! Our characters just glitched!" And the strange duo continued walking away.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Eastern Downtown.**

"Are you all right now?" Jinx asked the Flash while the speedster carried her all around the Eastern Downtown, apparently searching for more of the blue samurais that had attacked them both. "You are more silent than usual… is it the first time you see someone dying?" She asked, and the Flash stopped his march and then faced Jinx. "I thought… well… that after Barry Allen passed away, nothing could make you tick anymore." She informed.

"I have seen people dying… but this is the first time I see someone dying in front of my eyes." He admitted, and Jinx nodded while allowing the Flash to place her down. "My uncle didn't die in front of my eyes. His grave is even empty, his body was swallowed by the Speed Force, remember?" And Jinx nodded once again. "As a hero I have seen many things. People tortured, villains dying in explosions… the original Titans disbanded once the person we were supposed to protect was murdered under our watch… but never someone dying old in front of my eyes, and in just a few seconds… who is ill-minded enough to do something like that? Savitar… I have never heard of him… but I know of someone who may have." And they stopped outside a small white house with a blue rooftop. "I'm not going to bother Jay at the hospital. I don't want to enter the retirement house discussion with him again, last time didn't end well."

"You spoke to him about the retirement house? When were you going to tell me about it?" She complained, and the Flash faced away. "If you are going to start keeping secrets from me, I will get really mad." And the Flash just remained in silence and knocked the door. "So… whose house is this?" And the door was then opened, and Jinx then smiled. "Max!" She yelled and launched herself to Max's arms and hugged him hard. "I didn't know you lived at Keystone!"

"Hi Jinx." Max mentioned cheerfully. "I wasn't going to open the door for my stupid student. But he brought his girlfriend, and I appreciate you a lot." And the Flash crossed his arms in annoyance. "The suit really looks good in you, Wally." And the Flash unmasked himself.

"I still think it looks big on me." He admitted and entered the house. "Oddly enough, this is not a social visit…" And then both Wally and Jinx were surprised when seeing Max's home full with odd sculptures of rainbow colors and psychedelic designs. "Great… the Zen master of speed is really a hippie! Max, you traveled more than 200 years to the future, but you got lost in hippie land!"

"Peace and love, Wally." Max mentioned, and Wally lowered his head ashamed by his friend's circle. "What can I help you with, my boy?" Max asked, and then sat down on top of a ying and yang painting by the floor, where he usually did his meditation."

"If I ever go all zen-master of speed like him… blast me as hard as you can." He whispered to Jinx and then sat in front of Max since there were no chairs in his home. "I need some information about a group of samurais calling themselves as the Thunderbolt Agents." Wally asked, and Max Mercury rubbed his chin in interest. "You know something?" He wondered.

"Thunderbolt Agents?" And Wally nodded. Max in the other hand raised an eyebrow. "Sorry kid, I know nothing about anyone known as Thunderbolt… tried asking Jay already?" And Wally moved his head in negation. "Got any other lead?" He wondered.

"Yeah… a name… but to where I know, it may not even be a real name. It sounded more like an alias." And Max nodded in agreement. "Before the Thunderbolt Agents that attacked us died of old age as if the Speed Force had speeded their metabolisms until they died…" And Max then tensed his muscles, and his eyes widened. "One of them told me he worked for someone called Savitar." And Max stood up abruptly, and Wally noticed the shock in his face. "Max… hey… Max… are you all right?" And Max suddenly reacted. "You know something… don't you?" And Max lowered his head, ashamed.

"Wally… for the love of the Speed Force… of Linda… Jinx… Iris… or whoever functions as an anchor to you… don't try to find the answers behind Savitar's identity." Max added, and Wally was surprised to hear that revelation. "All you need to know, Wally… is that Savitar is an evil beyond any other… even more than Kobra was."

"The more reasons to stop him!" Wally added, and Max moved his head in negation. "I felt it, Max… once I was attacked… once those samurais died… I felt it… the Speed Force moved wildly. Savitar is a speedster, is he not?" And Max refused to speak. "I don't care about how many speedsters there are. I'm actually cool with it… but I know speed more than anyone… even more than you do now… and I know how dangerous it is if used wrongly." And Max nodded. "If Savitar got the power to accelerate anyone's life until they turn into dust in seconds… then he needs to be stopped… Savitar is no god."

"He is a god." And Wally widened his eyes at such revelation. "Wally… Kobra was an ill-minded psychopath who believed himself a god wanting to bring a new world order… but he was a mortal…" And Max then walked toward the door and opened it, asking Wally and Jinx to leave. "Forgive my manners… but… for your sake. You must know nothing of Savitar… leave him and his sick desires of greatness to lead him toward what he seeks. Just leave him alone." And Wally and Jinx exchanged looks, and they walked out of Max's house. Max then rudely closed the door after they went out.

"Wow, I can't believe this." Jinx added. "I have never seen Max Mercury this scared before." And Wally placed his mask on and though about everything that had been happening. "He was really scared. Savitar may be out of your league after all."

"No… he can't be out of my league…" And Jinx grew worried. "I'm never going to give my back to any challenge. Not after what happened last time. Remember how I almost gave up the mantle of my uncle." And Jinx nodded in agreement. "I need to fight this Savitar guy… he needs to be stopped. I don't know who he is, or why is he trying to kill me. But I'm the Flash. And the Flash never gives up." And Jinx then smiled, and kissed the Flash softly. "Thanks, I needed that."

"You will be needing that a lot." She informed. "But I'm not supposed to be kissing you while being Jinx. Secret identity, remember?" She informed, and the Flash nodded. "By the way… I'm not moving with my mother. I just wanted to see your worried face."

"What? That's truly evil of your part!" And Jinx began giggling at his reaction. "You truly freaked me out back there! I don't imagine my life without you but we are too young to think about marriage and all that." And the Flash suddenly pushed Jinx away, and the girl fell to the floor hard and grew annoyed. "Thunderbolt Agent!" He yelled, and Jinx finally understood it and saw the Flash dodging the air slashing as blue edges of wind. "This one is faster!" He mentioned. And suddenly, Max made it out of the house and grabbed Jinx from the arm and pulled her inside moments before an edge of blue energy tried to cut her. "Jinx!"

"I got her, run!" Max yelled and began dodging edges of blue light, and Jinx grew more confused than ever before. Max then caught an edge with his hands clasped together as in a prayer, the sword was energy blue, and a man dressed in a blue costume was revealed as he tried to cut Max Mercury with his sword. "I think I know this man… but I don't remember where I have seen him before." Max mentioned and then dodged the energy-sword of another attacker. "They are slowing down! Attack them now!" Max yelled, and Jinx attacked one of them with her hexes of pink energy, and the samurai barely dodged her.

"Slowing down? Forgive me Max, but mine is speeding up!" The Flash added, and suddenly he began running away with a blur of blue light following him. "Wait… I know you… they are Blue Trinity!" He yelled before running away.

"The Russian trio from the race around the world?" Max asked, but the Flash was no longer there to stay and chat. "I see… Gregor Gregorovich and Boleslaw Uminski of Blue Trinity… but… you were just kids… what have Savitar done to you two." And Max then felt something was wrong. "My speed! That woman stole my speed!" And Jinx widened her eyes, as she saw the two adults of the Blue Trinity attacking Max, not at super-speed, but at normal one. "I have seen this happening before. Savitar, you fool!" Max complained and then moved with great acrobatic skills and kicked one of the members of Blue Trinity in the face while Jinx fought the other one. "Then, Savitar doesn't want to be left alone! He wants all speed for himself!"

"Maybe if you told us more about Savitar we would know who we are facing and why!" Jinx complained, clasped her fingers, and trapped the other member of the Blue Trinity inside of the ground. Then she reunited hexes of pink energy and launched them toward him, knocking him down. "And why did you and these guys lost your speed?"

"Remember how Wally is able to lend speed?" He asked, and Jinx nodded while joining Max in attacking the tall and well body built member of the Blue Trinity. "Inertia got that power too. There is positive Speed Force, and there is negative Speed Force. Wally is the direct link to the positive Speed Force, able to generate limitless speed, and share it. Negative Speed Force takes away the Speed Force, turns you back to normal, or worse, it can even turn you into a living statue." And both finally managed to drop-kick the members of the Blue Trinity away. "Savitar mastered both forces of the Speed Force. He is stealing our speeds. The effects are permanent, if you don't have a direct link to the Speed Force… and I have been inside of the Speed Force before. So my speed… can't be stolen!" And Max recovered his speed and punched both members of the Blue Trinity unconscious. "Savitar… I never thought I would face him again."

"What will happen to them? Will they turn into skeletons too?" Jinx wondered. She was worried about the two teens turned into adults dying of old age. "I don't think I would be able to see that happening again to them."

"They won't… but they won't run at abnormal speeds ever again… I don't feel the Speed Force in them, no negative, nor positive… they lost their powers entirely." And Jinx widened her eyes. "Savitar is dangerous… Wally is the only one who can stop him, I know it… but I'm not sure he is mature enough to face someone like him… but apparently… Savitar is trying to claim all speed for himself… eliminating the competition, is mostly the same as becoming the Fastest Man Alive… Wally is in great danger."

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.**

"Ok, you got my attention." Wally joked while running around the stone streets of old Pennsylvania, and while dodging the shining energy blade from cutting his head off. "Cristina, I know it's you, stop this, why are you doing this?" He asked to the masked girl, who looked more like a ninja than a samurai. "By the way, you are Russian, that suit doesn't fit you." And he dodged and then kicked the sword away from her hands. "You aren't even supposed to be that fast. How can you catch up to me?"

"I stole my brother's speed of course! But surprisingly enough, I can't steal yours!" The masked girl of orange hair mentioned and tried to punch the Flash, who speeded up and caught up to her attacks. "You know, you are really handsome without the mask. Maybe I won't kill you, but ask Savitar to allow me to keep you."

"I'm taken, and gladly my girlfriend didn't hear that last." But the Flash then saw a blur of yellow and red light kicking Cristina away, and the race was over while Cristina rolled by the streets of Pennsylvania. "Oh… but apparently, former one heard it." And Jesse Quick then crossed her arms and faced the Flash in annoyance. "Not good."

"Another girlfriend?" Jesse complained while facing the Flash in disbelief. And the Flash moved his head in negation several times in self-defense. "I told you not to bother me with your relationship issues. What's the big deal? You want me to beg you? Because that's not going to happen. You have a daughter for speed's sake!" She complained.

"As much as I would like to think about it, that's not the reason I tricked her to come here." He mentioned while seeing Cristina standing up once again. "I came here because I need your help. This girl is stealing everyone's speeds!"

"So you brought her here so she could steal mine?" Jesse complained, and Cristina then smiled hard and pointed her hand toward Jesse. In a fraction of a second, bolts of golden energy left Jesse's body and flew toward Cristina, who then speeded up after Jesse, who surprisingly enough moved fast and away from her, and then punched her face rudely and launched her toward a wall from a nearby bread store, knocking her out cold. "She stole my speed!" Jesse complained. "You allowed her to steal my speed! What were you thinking?"

"She stole your Speed Force speed, not your meta-human one." The Flash explained. "She was moving at my same speed, I couldn't beat her without the element of surprise, and you having meta-speed, just like Superman, as well as the Speed Force, it sounded like a nice plan to catch her off guarded and knock her down."

"So you used me!" And the Flash slapped his own forehead hard. "Listen! Just because I am daughter of Liberty Bell, who was like a super woman, it doesn't mean you can play this kind of tricks on me! I could have died!"

"Of course not! I trust you. You are capable of taking care of yourself now." And Jesse then blushed madly. "Listen… I know that when we were kids, I was overprotective. But now you DO know how to use your powers. And after the Kid Zoom incident… well… I'm never doubting you ever again." And Jesse's lips began doing wave-like movements after hearing those words, as if trying to force herself not to say something she desperately wanted to say. "Here, I will give your speed back to you." And The Flash suddenly hugged Jesse and rubbed her arms. Bolts of golden energy then entered her body, returning her speed to her. But what surprised Jesse wasn't recovering her speed, but being hugged like that by the man she used to love. "There you go. I recharged your speed. See, I'm not that bad."

"O-o-only because you are a Speed Force battery it doesn't mean you can just hu-hu-hug me the way you just did you pe-pe-pervert!" Jesse complained, and the Flash faced her in disbelief. "A-a-anyway… don't leave your garbage in my city." She complained, and then pointed at Cristina. The Flash was then about to help the unconscious villain up, but was suddenly punched hard in his face by a blur of shining blue and grey light, which took Cristina up and then ran away with her. "What was that?"

"Whe-where… where did it run to…?" The Flash complained and then fell to the floor dazzled. "Man… that punch… if it weren't for my speed aura, it would have blown my head off." He informed, and Jesse faced him with concern. "Whoever punched me… it moved faster than even I could see… I don't even know which direction he ran to."

"Someone who is faster than you? No way!" And Jesse faced the direction she though they saw them running toward to. "You don't suppose this will end with another 100 laps around the world… do you?" And Wally moved his head in negation. "If you need my help. You can count me in." She offered with a cheerful smile.

"No… what I need you is to be careful." He informed, and Jesse crossed her arms in annoyance. "You got super-strength. So I can at least know you, Superman, Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl will be safe. The same goes for Captain Marvel. They can't steal all your speeds. Max has been in close contact with the Speed Force, so he will be fine too. But your father is a target. They will come and try to steal his speed. Jay will be fine too, his speed is the product of an experiment, even if they steal his Speed Force speed, he will still be able to run fast. Mas and Menos will be fine, those dwarves are protected by the Teen Titans, I already send them an alert." He concluded. "Blue Trinity is with the enemy, only Cristina got speed left, Speed Demon is out of the question, his speed isn't Speed Force based. Kid Zoom is too powerful to be in danger. That only leaves Red Trinity, I will get them, you keep an eye on your father." And before Wally could do as he had planned, Jesse grabbed his arm. "What? No pun intended but I'm in a hurry."

"You chose me over your daughter?" Jesse asked. "West… I appreciate your concern in me and my father. But even if Iris restored her own birth, nothing assures her life. Don't take her life for granted." She informed, and the Flash smiled softly.

"Thanks for worrying. But Iris will be fine. Nothing that happens will force her to disappear… I'm with Linda, remember?" And Jesse rolled her eyes in annoyance. "She is fine. I don't have to worry about her. No one can steal her speed. She is my daughter after all, and just like her father, she knows how to take care of herself." And the Flash then rushed away.

"If she was my daughter I would be lecturing you about your little concern over her safety." Jesse complained and allowed the Flash to run away. She then rushed in search of her father. "I wish there was a way to start over and be with him… but he is with Linda, and that's the way things are supposed to be… if only there was another way." And Jesse then saw a deep red and silver shadow running next to her, and when she did, she cleaned her eyes and found no one there. "Wally? Wait… was that… no… he just ran the other way… I really need to stop daydreaming about him, it's not healthy."

**Central City, Missouri. Eastern Historic District.**

"I'm so boooooreeeeed!" Impulse complained, and then everyone around the library tried to shut him up with the annoying sound of their lips. "How many newspapers are you going to read? You are acting as Linda!" He complained, and once again everyone tried to shut him up.

"I'm Linda's daughter so deal with it." She added calmly and while continuing reading. "And I will read enough to find what I'm looking for, and enough for my tired feet to recover from all that walking." And Impulse began biting a random book in boredom. "Don't munch those books." She complained and continued reading. "Well, Dad did say that reading at normal speed would help me retain the knowledge far easier. Listen to this. A valuable diamond was stolen by Captain Cold on July 12 of the current year. The diamond was said to be one of its kind. A diamond so valuable that its edges could easily cut other diamonds with ease. Ever since Captain Cold stole it, no one had seen or heard from the diamond, not even when he was captured shortly after my birthday party after he tried to steal a taco stand. Wait what?" She complained. "Leonard, you truly are an idiot, I can't believe Dad fights these guys every day." And Impulse blew his hair away from his own face in annoyance. "This diamond… Mom said she was going to deliver it, but she didn't… aw Mom… Jinx is playing with Linda's ambitions. She actually kept the diamond!" Kid Flash complained, and Impulse faced her. "I don't know if that diamond is the Philosopher Stone or not, but Mom needs to return that diamond before people thinks Jinx went back to be a villain. Let's go then."

"Finally! I was going to die out of boredom here!" Impulse complained and followed Kid Flash out of the library. But suddenly, his impulsive-self got the better of him, or the worse, and he took a straw from out of his belt, munched a piece of paper from one of his books, and tried to spit on Kid Flash, only to notice the girl moved at high speed, took him from his hand, pulled him in front of his slimy ball of paper and forced him to receive the ball himself. "Eww! Nasty!"

"Ha! You fool actually thought I was going to fall for that one?" Kid Flash mentioned, and Impulse cleaned his hair from the piece of paper. "My brother Jai does pranks on me all the time 20 years in the future. There is nothing you can do to bother me. I'm the Fastest Girl Alive after all." And then Kid Flash widened her eyes. "Wait… I'm the Fastest Girl Alive!" She mentioned.

"Well, don't get used to that title because once I'm done leveling up, the only Fastest Girl Alive is gonna be me!" He yelled, but then noticed what he was saying. "What? Hey, no! What I was trying to say was…" But Kid Flash covered his mouth.

"I know what you were trying to say and I don't care! I moved fast! I mean, I always do, but an hour ago I couldn't!" She informed, and Impulse then began moving his arms up and down as fast as he could, and he began flying because of his twister-like arms and ended doing a mess all around the library. "Great, now we have to clean up!" Kid Flash complained, and both then cleaned the whole library in the blink of an eye. "Now, we need to find my Mom! If what we read on the newspapers is true, then she is in great danger." And both speedsters left the library in the blink of an eye.

**Keystone City, Kansas. Western Historic District.**

"I'm home… I traveled to Russia only to find out the Red Trinity now calls itself Kapitalist Kouries and opened a delivery service at New York… I couldn't speak to them, they placed me on the waiting list of their deliveries those fools!" The Flash mentioned, and then he took his mask off and reflected his tiredness. "Where is everyone? I know aunt Irey is always locked inside of her room trying not to reveal events from the future, but the tornado duo should be melting the controllers with their speed-playing." Wally mentioned while walking past the television. "Never mind… I'm hungry… is there something to eat?" He wondered while making it inside of the kitchen.

"There would be if someone had returned to Max's home and carried me home." Linda added in annoyance, and Wally smiled oddly at her declaration. "Anyway, Max brought me here. He needs to speak to you, so he is having dinner with us." And Wally made a mockery once noticing Max by the table, only he saw him unmasked, for the first time, showing Wally the face of an old man of full silver hairs. "By the way, I'm mad, so we are eating Indian food." She mentioned while taking a lot of species.

"Right now, seeing you cooking Indian food is all cool." Wally mentioned, and then sat at the table in front of Max. "Where are Bart and Iris anyway? The house is horribly calm." And then Wally was knocked down by the strong winds of the two speedsters running toward the top floor.

"You two come back here!" Linda yelled, and the duo made it down the stairs, while Wally tried to recover from the fall and stared at them both dizzily. "You two left home without any of us saying so! Where were you?" She mentioned while crossing her arms in annoyance, and Iris grew worried once remembering how hard her mother's punishments were.

"Let them be, Linda." Wally suddenly mentioned, and both Linda and Iris faced Wally in surprise. "Iris knows how to take care of herself. And if she tires Bart, I'm all fine with that if I'm able to sleep at nights." Wally explained, and Iris for a moment faced her father with confusion and sadness. "Go play videogames upstairs, I need to speak to Max."

"Aren't you going to ground me for disobeying your orders?" Iris asked, and Wally just faced her in confusion. "It's nothing… it's just… you always ground me for this kind of things… sometimes your grounding hurts more than Mom's. But I know it is because you care for me and only want what is best." And Wally smiled at his daughter.

"I raised you correctly, didn't I?" And Iris was about to speak, but then she had second thoughts once she remembered she needed to find her mother's purse upstairs. "You know how to care about yourself, so have fun. But do be careful on the streets."

"Yeah… I… I will… thanks for your trust… Dad." And Iris walked upstairs while facing the floor the whole time. "He never loses the opportunity of telling me I messed up. Him not grounding me… well… doesn't feel good…"

"You want to be grounded?" Bart mentioned, and Iris then moved her head in negation. "You surely are weird, what do you mean you want to be grounded? I don't like being grounded, who likes being grounded."

"Quit it!" Iris yelled. "Dad is behaving oddly… just as if he didn't worry about me any more…" And then she moved her head several times in negation. "Of course not. Dad loves me… I'm her precious daughter." She added with a smile, and then noticed Bart was staring at her oddly. "What?" She wondered.

"Why are you always talking to yourself?" And Iris flinched and walked faster toward her mother's room. "No, I'm serious! Is it a mental problem? Because you and your father and mother start talking to yourselves all the time as if you were part of a story lacking narrative and description."

"Such thing doesn't exist! Sometimes it worries me how your brain works. Did your mother let you fall when you were a baby?" And the duo continued arguing, and Wally just ignored them both and faced Linda, who kept on staring at him oddly.

"Are you well? Because… you… well… usually you are ruder with Iris… it almost feels unnatural of you." And Wally blinked twice in surprise. "Ne-never mind… what's wrong with him?" She mentioned with curiosity evident in the tone of her voice.

"What's with her?" Wally wondered, and Max then rubbed his chin with interest. "Anyway… this isn't about the mental stability of my girlfriend." And Linda walked toward Wally and rudely smacked his head with her wooden spoon. "Ouch! Anyway… this is about Savitar."

"Indeed it is." Max continued. "During the World War II, Savitar was once a pilot for a third-world nation sending reinforcements against the Germany armies." Max began, and Wally nodded in agreement. "He was fast in the air, not in his feet. Yet, during one stormy battle, a lighting stuck his plane, and he ended crash landing on German Territory." And Max lowered his head, just as if he was horrified of what happened next. "I wasn't there to see it happening… all I know is what I read on the World War II reports when I arrived to that point in time. 200 Nazi soldiers, brutally murdered by a demon of speed. Savitar used his powers to kill the first time he noticed he had them." And Linda then placed her attention away from her cooking and faced Max. "Savitar grew obsessed with speed. He abandoned his human name and re-named himself as Savitr… an Hindu god of motion… of course no one could mention it properly, so he was simply known as Savitar." And Wally and Linda exchanged odd looks while thinking that part wasn't necessary. "Savitar grew obsessed with speed, so obsessed that he studied it. He discovered speed techniques not even you know, Wally. Lending speed is one thing… stealing it is far different. Savitar… knows all the secrets of speed, except one… the Speed Force."

"Then it is obvious I can win this one. I am faster. I have been in and out of the Speed Force." And then Wally grabbed Linda's hand. "And as long as I have an Anchor and Lighting Rod… I will never be trapped inside as Uncle Barry." And Linda blushed, but then she remembered she was still mad at Wally and decided to go back to her cooking. "I love you too." He joked. "Then why should Savitar worry me…? He didn't force Barry to kill as Kobra did. No one can be worse than Kobra."

"Savitar learned powers no one else would ever imagine. He could even give speed to others. Such power earned him his own cult. And he entered in conflict with the World War II Speedsters. Johnny Quick for example." And Wally went serious once again. "Before Savitar spread the speed, Johnny was the only active speedster. And Savitar wanted his speed. Because the Speed Force is a shared force… the fewer speedsters there are, the faster speedsters are… remember Johnny Quick was faster back then than he is now. The only exception to that rule is you of course. Regardless of how many speedsters there are, you just go faster. And Savitar wants that speed." And Wally smiled. "This is no game… Savitar outran Johnny Quick, and he would have killed him if I hadn't arrived to his aid… and in the end, Savitar outran me too… we both jumped in time forward trying to reach the Speed Force during our battle. I heard nothing about Savitar… until now… but believe me… he is no joke."

"He is one of Johnny Quick's rogues, of course he is." Wally mentioned, and Max faced him with determination. "Ok… fine… I will be careful." And Max nodded and began walking away. "Hey, aren't you staying for dinner?" And Max moved his head in negation, placed his mask on, and ran away. "Did I do something to anger him…? Because if I did, then I didn't notice."

"Savitar sounds like the real deal and you are making fun of him. Of course Max is worried." And Wally faced Linda in disbelief. "Wally, you are one of the greatest heroes there are. But sometimes you are just too carefree… I'm still worried… Kobra forced Barry Allen into murdering… if Savitar forces you into that too."

"That will never happen. I never kill, not ever." And Wally hugged Linda from behind. "You worry too much. Killing is for cowards, and I'm one of the bravest." And Linda smiled at that last. "Everything will be fine… trust me." And both shared a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Iris and Bart had been turning Linda's room upside down searching for the so called Philosopher Stone. They were clueless about everything involving Savitar, they were actually following their own leads, forging their own story, their own mission. But their clue just disappeared.<p>

"I don't get it… the diamond should be inside of her purse. There are no news about the diamond being returned, and Jinx isn't exactly that good of a hero yet." Iris complained while searching all around the room for the eleventh time. "Ow… I got Dad's speed, why can't I have my Mom's detective intuition too? Not fair!"

"Maybe you need more skill points! Look, I'm a mouse!" Bart mentioned while placing one of Linda's bras on his head and tying it as if he had rounded black ears. Iris then rushed toward Bart, smacked the back of his head, and took the bra away. "Why don't you use one of those?"

"Eh? That's none of your business!" She yelled, and Bart raised an eyebrow. "I'm a speedster… we age differently… I may be 13 years old but I have the body of a 10 years old. I'm a shorty after all in case you haven't noticed." She complained. "Heck, you look like a 12 years old and you are only two. If it weren't because girls are taller than boys at this age, I would be a shorty compared to you. But instead I'm your same height." And then she turned around out of annoyance, giving her back to Bart "Anyway, we need to find that diamond. Dr. Alchemy is our mission, not the Flash's one." And Bart then discovered Linda's underwear. "Leave my Mom's underwear alone you maniac!" She yelled out of annoyance and then kicked Bart away. "And I thought Dad was the pervert."

"There is no diamond here. Maybe your mother wasn't the thief after all." And Iris lowered her head in defeat. "Let's call it quits for today, I'm hungry, and I want to beat you in videogames." And Iris laughed hard at him and then rushed to the first floor. "Hey! I want to be player one!" Bart complained, and then the closet's door was opened, and a man wearing a lemon-green cloak and a blue tunic below it, smiled and faced the diamond at his hand, which was painted red by his powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Done for now. At any rate, you can see the plot taking form. Wally is no longer the overly protective father since he thinks Iris' life is granted. As for LindaJinx, she fears Wally will cross the line and become a murdered, and Wally thinks he can easily defeat Savitar, lol, complex plot, and Dr. Alchemy is going to break havoc too! Lol, starting with the complexity, aren't I.**

**BIOS:**

**Dr. Alchemy – Albert Desmond: A man with a multiple personality disorder. He began his criminal career doing chemistry tricks, but discovered the Philosopher Stone's existent and became an alchemist.**

**Thunderbolt Agents – The students of Savitar, his cult of speed. These are random citizens who wish to be speedsters despite the price. Savitar gives them speed by stealing the speed of other speedsters and giving them to them. The effects wore off as the speed returns to the original speedster. For example, Bart and Iris lost their speeds briefly, and their powers together were used to fuel the seven samurais fighting the Flash and Jinx during their date.**


End file.
